Un destin maudit
by himechu95670
Summary: Lucy amnésique, possède à présent un pouvoir digne des dieux, enviés par le monde entier qui se jettent a sa poursuite. Elle est traqué, abandonner, ils ne lui restent plus que fairy tail. Commence alors une quête, pour retrouver sa mémoire mais.. Ses alliées de toujours pourront-il faire aux secrets révélés quand le passé resurgit ?
1. Chapter 1

******Un destin maudit ! ******

******Elle court, autour d'elle, il n'y a rien. Que des fragments de miroir brisés, que du néant a perte de vue. Elle ne sait pas ou elle est mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'arrêter de courir, sinon, IL la rattrapera. Elle s'enfonce, chaque pas est difficile mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas regarder en bas. En dessous d'elle, l'autre attends pour la trouver. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, elle ne sait plus de combien de temps elle court. Elle est si fatiguée, elle voudrait tant se reposer. 24 ans, qu'elle court. Puis soudain, elle trébuche, peut-être sur ses pieds ou sur on ne sait quoi mais elle ne se retourne pas pour vérifier. Il est trop tard, l'oublié l'a trouver. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, la roue a déjà commencé a tourner. Soudain dans ce monde de silence ou ses cris restait muets, une voie se mit a retentir, froide, triste, jubilante.****  
********-Ton destin est venu, les crocs de la lune te déchireront bientôt, prophétisa t-elle.****  
********Elle se sentit tomber, chuter, engloutis par la noirceur, elle leva la main, désespérés, effrayé, sentant son corps se noyer dans cette eau visqueuse et noire qui recouvrait le sol mais personne ne vint a son secours. Personne ne savait qu'elle attendait là, depuis 1000ans.****  
********-Le flots du temps s'est remis en marche ... murmura a nouveau la voie.****  
********La fille hurla, et mourut dans une agonie sans fin. Silence.******

******-******

******Lucy ouvrit les yeux brusquement, son corps couverts de sueur, frissonnante. Elle sent qu'elle a fait un rêve particulièrement important mais elle n'arrive plus a s'en souvenir. Se concentrant vainement,elle tenta de réanimer la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti sans succès. Elle a l'impression que quelque chose d'important lui échappe mais quoi ? Elle soupira, abandonnant la partie, elle ne s'était jamais souvenue d'aucun de ses rêves depuis toute petite. C'était un matin comme les autres, dans la belle vie de Magnolia, point. Pas la peine de penser plus loin. Baillant elle s'étira, sentant le soleil sur sa peau. Il fait chaud remarqua t-elle, trop chaud. Sa main effleura quelque chose de mou.******

******-hmm, Fit une voie******

******Lucy poussa un cri, donnant un grand de coup de pieds dans le truc in-identifié couché dans son lit. Natsu tomba sur le sol dans un grand boum.******

******-B'jour Luce, bien dormit ? Demanda innocemment le dragon slayer en se frottant le haut du crane.******

******-Mais qu'es ce que tu fous chez moi ? Dans mon lit ? S'écria Lucy en le frappant.****  
********Voilà qui expliquait la sueur ! La température de ce type était tellement élevé qu'il l'avait fait cauchemarder conclut Lucy avec agacement.******

******-Mais c'est parce qu'on est amie, pas vraie Happy, expliqua Natsu en se protégeant le visage.******

******-Aye, approuva le chat bleu en apparaissant de nul part, levant une patte en l'air, tout sourire******

******-Vous deux, je vais vous étrip.. Commença Lucy en devenant rouge de colère.****  
********Combien de fois leur avait-elle répéter de dormir chez eux ? Non, inutile d'y penser, trop dépriment, se décourage la jeune mage des clés.******

******-Lucy, j'ai faim, t'a du poisson ? Le coupa le chat bleu.******

******-Non mais tu te crois au resto ou quoi ? S'énerva la jeune fille blonde, sur les nerfs, en s'approchant de Happy menaçante, sentant que ce dernier finirait bien en brochette.******

******-Moi je veux une crêpe flambée, exigea le garçons aux cheveux roses sans percevoir l'aura de menace qui flottait autour de la blonde.******

******-Vous deux, dégagez de chez moi ! Cria la mage de fairy tail.****  
********Natsu et Happy sautèrent par la fenêtre.******

******-Natsu, Lucy est méchante, elle veut même pas me donner de poisson alors que je suis affamé, pleurnicha Happy en volant autour du dragon slayer.******

******-T'inquiète Happy, je vais t'en attraper des tas dans la rivière ! Proposa le dragon slayer.******

******-Hay, alors j'en veux un énorme, plus gros que Lucy, exigea le chat bleu.****  
********Aussitôt une bosse apparut sur la tête du matou.******

******-Oye, tu veux dire que je suis grosse, grogna une voie dans leur dos.****  
********Lucy apparut, l'air très en colère.******

******-Ouin, Lucy m'a frapper, pleurnicha le pauvre Happy en se pelotonnant sur le torse du dragon slayer.******

******-Natsu, gronda Lucy.******

******-Oui, demanda le dragon slayer en reculant prudemment.******

******-Utilise la porte pour sortir de chez moi, idiot, cria t-elle avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa maison.****  
********Happy et Natsu se turent une seconde.******

******-Elle fait plus peur qu'Erza, remarqua le chat volant.******

******-Ouai, je suis sur que c'est Erza qui lui apprit ses trucs, comprit le dragon slayer en frissonnant, pensant a la reine des fées qui le tabasserait sûrement encore une fois aujourd'hui.******

******-Mais on va pas se laisser faire, s'écria a nouveau Natsu, tout joyeux en tenfant le bras.******

******-Aye, s'écria le chat bleu tout guilleret.******

******-******

******Du coté de Lucy******

******Non mais qu'elle imbécile ses deux là ! Et puis d'abord comment font-ils pour entrer alors que toute les portes sont fermés. La jeune mage avait même posé des verrous au fenêtre pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrer, de vrai magicien. Soupirant elle s'écroula, ce n'est que le matin et pourtant elle se sent déjà épuiser ! Elle serait bien rester a la maison pour paresser mais malheureusement l'échéance approchant, son loyer ne se payera pas tout seul ! Se levant, elle se fit un brin rapide de toilette, se préparant pour aller a la guilde. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait le jour même, elle ne se serait certainement jamais levé** **...**


	2. Chapter 2

******Lucy arriva devant la porte de la guilde de de fairy tail, là elle s'arrêta soupirant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de fois depuis son arrivée cette dernière avait été, brisé, brûler, glacer, réduit en poussière, franchement être une porte a fairy tail n'était pas fameux. Tiens juste hier, Natsu était entré dans la guilde en toquant gentiment, la porte avait volé dans la tronche de Grey. Lucy plaignait vraiment celui qui devait replacer la porte chaque fois, ce type devait vraiment être au bord du suicide.**

******Lucy tendit la main, poussant la porte, elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait derrière, sa ne manqua pas.**

******- Qu'est ce que tu fous, l'allumette, tu vas voir je vais te refroidir, s'écria Grey en envoyant son poings dans la tête de Natsu. **

******- Je m'enflamme, s'écria cet idiot de dragon slayer en lui envoyant une chaise dessus.**

******Grey se pencha en avant, évitant de peu l'objet volant qui visait sa tête.**

******-Tu sais même pas viser, cheveux roses ! Ricana le mage aux cheveux noirs, tout fier de lui.**

******La chaise heurta violemment le dos de Macao qui se leva brutalement.**

******- Qui a fait sa, cria t-il, en se joignant a la bagarre.**

******Habitué, Lucy se glissa subtilement entre les tables et autres meubles qui avait commencé a voler, le conflit devenant progressivement une réplique de la seconde guerre Mondial.**

******- Salut Mirajane, salua t-elle la barman en s'asseyant devant elle.**

******La belle mage aux cheveux blancs lui servit un chocolat chaud, lui souriant.**

******-Alors Lucy, encore le loyer en retard ? Me questionna t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

******Lucy soupira, encore, on dirait vraiment qu'elle le faisais exprès ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de régler son loyer en avance ? Pourquoi attendait-elle toujours la dernière minute ? Un coup du sort,elle ne saurais le dire. Apercevant Erza a sa droite, mangeant un magnifique fraisier, la jeune femme la salua.**

******-Il a l'air bon, remarqua Lucy en voyant les yeux d'Erza devenir plus gros, lumineux, apercevant presque les petites étoiles qui y dansaient.**

******La mage aux longs cheveux rouges, portant toujours son armure, porta sa fourchette a ses lèvres, avec délectation.**

******- Je ne peux pas commencer ma journée sans cette merveille, m'expliqua t-elle, en fourrant le morceau tout juste coupée dans sa bouche.**

******Lucy la fixa. Comme d'habitude la voir ainsi, avec cet air de petite fille comblée, l'effrayait un peu, comment une sauvage guerrière pouvait-elle être aussi mignonne ? C'est contraire a toute logique. Elle soupira encore, elle était tellement fatiguée.**

******-Es ce que tout va bien Lucy ? Depuis ce matin, tu ne fais que soupirer, s'inquiéta la mage aux cheveux blancs.**

******-T'inquiète je suis juste un peu crever, avoua la blonde gênée de l'avoir inquiéter.**

******-C'est vrai que tout ce boucan doit pas t'aider a te reposer, remarqua Erza, en commençant à s'agiter.**

******Lucy la vis arriver presque aux ralentis, une chaise, une table, en tout cas quelque chose de lourd, percuta la tête d'Erza. Sa tête s'abattit dans un grand bruit en plein dans l'innocent gâteau dans un splash sonore. Il y eut un silence, enfin en tout cas Lucy en entendis un même si pour le moment Natsu et les autres n'avaient rien remarqué. Erza releva son visage couvert de crème et de morceau de fraise tout doucement son visage se transformant progressivement, passant de la joie à la colère . Sentant venir l'orage, la mage au clés recula, quand Erza fait cette tête froide de meurtrière, c'est que quelqu'un va sérieusement souffrir. Et franchement elle ne voulait pas être dans les parages quant-son amie exploserai. S'approchant de Mirajane, bien a l'abri, elle compta dans sa tête, entendant presque le compte a rebours.**

******-Qui a fait sa ? Hurla la belle en se jetant dans la bataille.**

******Les combats se terminèrent en moins d'une seconde, Erza réglant tout en quelque cris de douleur et de corps projetés dans tout les sens, à moitié mort. Le calme se fit dans la guilde, chacun tentant de dissimuler son existence a la guerrière, pour survivre plus longtemps. Erza continuant sa progression, s'approcha des deux seuls qui se battait encore. Apparemment Natsu et Grey n'avait pas encore remarqué la menace omni-présente qui s'approchait furibonde d'eux. Ils sentirent alors une main les attraper par l'épaule. Un aura démoniaque se dégageait de la femme en armure.**

******- Naatttttssssssuuuuuuu, GGGGGGGGGGrrrrrreeeeeyyyyyyy, chuchota la voie menaçante de Erza en apparaissant derrière eux comme un démon en jupe.**

******Les deux déglutirent, se regardant, puis se sautèrent dans les bras.**

******-On est amis, s'écrièrent-ils en improvisant un petit pas de danse, bien idiot. (un mélange de danse folklorique bien débile ou on se tient par le bras en lançant les jambes en l'air, vous voyez le genre ?)**

******-Cette fois sa ne marchera pas, vous avez massacrer mon fraisier, cria la mage en les secouant comme des pruniers.**

******Pendant ce temps là, Lucy acheva son bol de chocolat chaud dans un calme rare a fairy tail avec en arrière plan juste quelque petit cris de terreur. Une matinée normale a fairy tail. La barman s'approcha d'elle avec des yeux de conspiratrice, curieuse.**

******- Natsu était encore chez toi cette nuit ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.**

******- Oui, cet imbécile s'est encore faufilée dans mon lit, se plaignit la belle blonde.**

******Mirajane eut un petit rire discret.**

******- C'est peut-être pour sa que tu as mal dormis, s'esclaffa t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.**

******Lucy rougit comprenant ou elle voulait en venir.**

******-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Happy était là ! Rappela la mage gênée.**

******Il y avait que Mirajane pour imaginer des plans tordus pareils, comme la dernière fois quant-elle lui avais dit que Natsu cherchait peut-être a lui faire sa déclaration. Lucy avait tellement stresser qu'elle avait cru s'étouffer quand Natsu lui avait demandé de lui prêter Virgo. Quelle déception !: Quoi ? Et voilà sa recommençait ! A cause de sa trop curieuse amie, Lucy pensait encore a ses choses étranges, et ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait juste été déçus car elle espérait que Natsu lui ait donné rendez vous pour autre chose. Par exemple parler ou dîner, quelque chose comme sa ...**

******- Parce que si Happy avait pas été là il se serait passé quelque chose ? Questionna habilement la mage aux cheveux blancs.**

******Lucy s'empourpra encore plus.**

******- Lucy est toute rouge, s'écria Happy en arrivant soudainement.**

******- C'est vrai, peut-être a t-elle de la fièvre s'inquiéta le dragon slayer du feu en s'approchant, Erza ayant apparemment terminé de jouer.**

******Enfin jouer. Vue la tête cabossé de Natsu, il avait largement été massacré. Approchant son visage de celui de Lucy, il colla son visage contre son front faisant rougir un peu plus cette dernière. Si seulement Mirajane n'avait rien dit !**

******- Idiot, t'es tellement brûlant que si elle avait pas de fièvre avant, maintenant elle en a ! Laisse faire les professionnels, s'énerva Grey en l'éjectant pour coller son font contre une pauvre Lucy qui n'avait rien demandé a personne et qui venait de passer de brûlant a glacé en moins d'une seconde, ce qui n'était pas franchement agréable.**

******Lucy rougit encore plus si c'était possible.**

******- Grey, ton pantalon, s'écria cette dernière faiblement.**

******Ce dernier se regarda, embarrassé, s'apercevant qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon.**

******- Et merde, s'écria le mage de glace en se rhabillant.**

******-Et tu te permets de donner des conseils le caleçon sur patte, s'esclaffa Natsu, moqueur.**

******- Aye, Grey est un exhibitionniste, s'écria Happy en volant en rond autour d'eux.**

******-Calmez vous, c'est vrai que tu disais que tu étais fatiguée tout à l'heure, es ce que sa va Lucy ? gronda la femme chevalier en apparaissant derrière eux, son visage a nouveau miraculeusement propre, soucieuse.**

******Lucy mis mes mains devant elle, les secouant énergiquement, souriante.**

******- Oui pas d'inquiétude, mais plus important, vous êtes tentez par une mission ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde en reprenant contenance.**

******-A encore le loyer ? Se rappela Erza.**

******Lucy soupira, elle commençait a être connut avec son histoire de loyer. Le mois prochain, c'est sur, elle s'y prendrait plus tôt.**

******-C'est pour qu'elle genre de mission, s'empressa Natsu avec impatience.**

******-Je ne sais pas, mais elle ne veut certainement pas qu'on détruise une ville, se moqua Grey.**

******- La dernière, c'est toi qui l'a détruite, rappela Natsu.**

******-Qu'es ce que t'a dit, l'allumette ? S'énerva Grey.**

******- Natsu, grey, murmura Erza, menaçante.**

******- On est amis, s'écrièrent les idiots en se jetant dans les bras de l'autre.**

******Lucy les regarda avec pitié, lamentable. Heureusement qu'Erza était avec eux. Retiendrai t-il un jour la leçons, ses imbéciles ? Mirajane s'approcha tenant une affichette.**

******- Pourquoi pas celle là ? C'est tout près, c'est facile et bien payer, proposa t-elle.**

******- Qu'es ce qui faut faire ? Questionna Lucy en lisant l'affichette.**

******- Des bricoles, juste ramener une pierre voler par un mage, expliqua Mirajane.**

******Lucy plonger dans sa lecture, se leva brusquement, ses yeux brillant, elle venait de lire la récompense. Parfait, avec sa elle pourrait payer son loyer, et même s'acheter ce nouveau gadget magique dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs mois.**

******-On part demain, s'écria t-elle enjouée.**

******100 000 jewels sa se refuse pas.**

******- Aye, s'écria le petit chat bleu, suivit de près par tout les autres que l'enthousiasme de Lucy avait contaminé même si Natsu aurait préférer une mission avec plus de combat.**

******Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour elle et que son dernier jour en tant que Lucy s'achevrai bientôt ...**


	3. Chapter 3

******Lucy resta encore un peu a fairy tail parlant avec enthousiasme de leur futur mission, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur arriver d'incroyable demain. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé a Fairy tail sa n'avais jamais cessez, jamais un jour sans rire et bagarre, c'est pas dans le château de son père qu'elle se serait amusé comme sa. Lucy secoua la tête attristée en repensant a la mort récente de son père, tentant de ne plus penser a tout ses regrets. Bientôt elle fairait en sorte qu'il soit fier d'elle, elle terminerait son livre et elle le lui dédicacerait, c'est un promesse ! Réjouit a cette idée, elle se leva.**

******-** ******Bon, je crois que vais y aller, il faut que je prépare mes affaire se rappela Lucy, en s'éloignant.**

******-** ******Attends, je viens avec toi, s'écria Natsu en la suivant.**

******Aussitôt Happy s'envola, pour venir au dessus d'eux.**

******-** ******Mais pourquoi faire ? T'a pas besoins de me suivre ! L'interrogea la belle blonde rieuse.**

******C'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qui vienne mais franchement l'avoir dans les pattes alors qu'elle faisait sa valise, c'était pas vraiment top. Elle grimaça, connaissant Natsu, il allait encore mettre le bazar et elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'emballer ses affaires.**

******- C'est juste que tu étais pas bien tout à l'heure, lui expliqua le dragon slayer, génée.**

******-** ******C'est vrai Lucy, tu dois prendre soin de ta santé, approuva Erza en sirotant son thé ou ce qui y ressemblait.**

******Lucy souris, il s'inquiète vraiment pour elle, de vraie amie ! Même si quelque part, c'est un peu ennuyeux, elle est si faible que sa pour qu'il s'en fasse sans cesse ?**

******-** ******C'est bon, je vais bien, s'écria la mage aux clés en bandant ses muscles pour montrer qu'elle se sentait bien.**

******-** ******Prudence est mère de sûreté, tu serais gênante si demain tu te ramènes avec 40° de fièvre, rappela Erza d'une voie tranchante.**

******Lucy grimaça, elle n'avait pas voulut être méchante mais parfois Erza manquait vraiment de tact.**

******-** ******Mais pourquoi Natsu doit m'accompagner ? Demanda t-elle en montrant le garçons aux cheveux roses pointus.**

******Natsu eut l'air vexé tout dépiter. Mince, c'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lucy se tortilla ennuyé. Bah, sa devrait aller, vue la cervelle de moineau de Natsu il ne devrait pas le prendre mal. C'est pas comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, c'est juste qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Quoi, que toute seule avec Natsu ... Mais a quoi es ce qu'elle pensait ? Lucy secoua la tête, en plus y aura Happy .. Soudain elle se rendit compte, et alors qu'elle différence que Happy soit la ou pas ? Sa ne changerait rien, Natsu et elle n'était qu'ami. A...M ...I...E, et puis c'est tout ! Foutue Mirajane, elle avait encore réussit a lui mettre ses idées tordus dans la tête.**

******-** ******Tu préfère que je vienne, questionna le mage de glace, Grey.**

******-** ******Pourquoi elle préférerait ta compagnie a la mienne, s'énerva Natsu, agacé.**

******-** ******Quoi t'a un problème tête de feu, commença Grey, provocateur.**

******Lucy soupira, tellement bruyant.**

******-** ******Bien j'ai compris viens Natsu, l'entraîna t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et en quittant la guide.**

******-** ******T'a de la chance le glaçons, la prochaine fois je te règle ton compte, protesta Natsu en se laissant faire malgré ses pulsions qui lui disait de tenter (encore une fois vainement) de dégommer Grey.**

******-** ******A demain, Lucy, la salua chaleureusement Erza en attrapant l'oreille de Grey qui réagissant aux mots de Natsu c'était élancé.**

******-** ******Ouais a demain, m'écriai-je vaguement, en marchant très vite avant qu'un nouvel incident se produise et que de nouveau meuble soit casser.**

******-** ******Désolé Erza, je le ferais plus, entendis je Grey supplier.**

******-** ******Grey, ton pantalon, expliqua la mage aux cheveux rouges, d'un ton lassés.**

******Lucy ricana, Grey devrait franchement abandonner de porter des habits, de toute façons il finissait toujours par terre. En plus a force on s'habituait ... Quoi que, pour donner confiance a ceux qui leur donnait des missions c'était pas le top !**

******-** ******Lucy, t'es sure que tu va pas t'évanouir, t'es un peu pâlotte, s'inquiéta Natsu en s'approchant.**

******-** ******Aye, on dirait une boule de neige, peut-être que si Natsu te touche tu vas fondre ? S'amusa Happy en volant en cercle.**

******-** ******Je l'ai déjà dit, je vais bien, va falloir arrêter la quand même, s'agaça la jeune mage en chassant l'agaçant matou.**

******-** ******Ouin Natsu, Lucy elle m'embête, se plaignit Happy.**

******Lucy monta sur les rebords de la rivière, se tenant sur le bords en équilibre comme a son habitude.**

******-** ******Attention mademoiselle, tu pourrais tomber, s'écrièrent les pêcheurs dans leur éternel rengaine en la saluant.**

******Lucy les salua de la main, distraitement, concentré sur sa marche.**

******-** ******C'est vrai Lucy, que dans ton état tu devrais pas... Commença Natsu.**

******Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop, mais qu'est ce qui avait tous depuis ce matin, elle était juste fatigué, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat !**

******-** ******Es ce que tu comprends notre langue ? S'énerva Lucy, en se mettant face a lui, les mains sur les hanches.**

******-** ******Oui mais ... Commença a nouveau le dragon slayer sentant que pour une raison qui lui échappait Lucy était en colère contre lui (moi : normal vous la saoulez la!)**

******-** ******Je vais bien, pigé ? S'énerva la mage, en secouant sa main devant elle.**

******Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? A force de lui dire qu'elle allait tomber ils allaient lui porter la poisse !**

******-** ******Aye, Lucy, on le fera plus, promis le chat bleu.**

******Lucy leur souris, un sourire éblouissant et chaleureux.**

******-** ******Et puis, même si je tombais dans les pommes, je ne suis pas seule non ? Rappela la mage céleste.**

******Sentant qu'il était pardonné même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa faute, (les filles c'est d'un compliqué !; moi : La ferme Natsu, je suis une fille moi aussi) Natsu lui sourit a son tour.**

******Puis soudain, tout devint noire, les yeux de Lucy se voilèrent, perdant leur éclat chocolat, elle tomba en arrière basculant dans la rivière. Mais que se passe t-il ? Natsu ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il plongea. Cherchant Lucy du regard sous les flots, emporté par le courant. Il uppercut une lueur. Nageant vers elle, il attrapa Lucy a bras le corps, puis s'appuyant au sol, il poussa violamant du pieds pour se propulser a la surface. Pendant ce temps là, Happy paniquant volait en ronds, là ou ses amis avait disparut. Natsu n'avait jamais été très doué en natation, lui et l'eau sa faisait deux. Les apercevant, il s'élança attrapant ses deux amis, les soulevant difficilement. Haletant, Natsu s'empressa aux chevets de son amie qui n'avais toujours pas bougé. Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ? On dirait un cauchemar. Pourquoi tout était-il devenu obscure soudainement. Natsu leva les yeux au ciel, il faisait pourtant jour deux secondes plus tôt. Il aperçus alors une chose qu'il n'avais encore jamais vue, un soleil noire. La lune passa devant le soleil. Une éclipse. Le monde est baigné d'obscurité. Attrapant Lucy, il la secoua.**

******-** ******Oh, réveille toi, Luce, qu'est qu'il se passe ? Paniqua Natsu, sous le choc.**

******Pourquoi les yeux de Lucy le regardait si fixement, vidé. On aurait dit qu'elle était... Natsu n'ose même pas prononcer le mots. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte. Appuyant sur sa poitrine comme il avait vu faire, il se souvint des conseils d'Igneel dans cette situation. Il faut faire sortir l'eau expliqua t-il au jeune Natsu et aux pires le bouche à bouche. Natsu rougit en repensant a cette méthode gênée, mais il n'a pas le temps d'hésiter. Il se pencha encore un peu, ses lèvres a quelque centimètre de celle de Lucy quand ... Cette dernière lui envoya un grand jets d'eau dans la tête, recrachant l'eau. Natsu tout éclaboussés recommença a respirer soulagé, en même temps que sa belle amie. Sur ce coup elle lui avait vraiment fait peur.**

******-** ******Natsu, qu'es ce qui se passe, questionna le petit chat bleu en pleurant, perplexe, ne sachant plus ou il en était.**

******Natsu ne sut que répondre. Soudain, le corps de Lucy se mit a luire, ses cheveux flottant autour de son visage, animé par un vent inexistant. Une lumière éblouissante apparut, reliant Lucy et la lune noire. On aurait dit que des millions de chaînes reliait Lucy, c'était assez étrange. Des mots apparurent gravés au sol puis une voie étrange que Natsu n'avais jamais entendus.**

******-** ******Lucy cria t-il en bondissant pour la sauver mais il fut repousser par un champ de force, éjecter a plusieurs mètres sans qu'il puisse rien faire.**

******-** ******Une partie s'achève, une nouvelle ce lève**

******Le cycle infini recommence tandis que les larmes de la belle coule,**

******Septs clés du cœur, septs clés en diamant et une vierge, commença la voie.**

******-** ******QUI ËTES VOUS, QUE FAITES VOUS A LUCY ? Cria Natsu en colère, tapant sur la barrière de toute ses forces sans réussir a l'égratigner.**

******La voie ne s'arrêta pas, l'ignorant, ou ne l'entendant probablement pas. Résonnant sans source précise, a la fois féminine et masculine, grave et aiguë. Une voie qui ne pouvait pas appartenir a quelqu'un de ce monde.**

******-** ******Un pouvoir ultime ancien, une mort lente douce agonie,**

******Un sacrifice, un désir, le cœur des humains est obscurité**

******Obtient le pouvoirs de satisfaire ton ardeur, plonge ton épée dans son sang, rugit la voie en devenant hurlement rauque a ses oreilles, un glapissement, comme celui d'un animal enragé.**

******Happy s'approcha, tentant a son tour de brisé l'étrange sort en passant par le haut mais fut aussitôt éjecté, repoussé par une force invisible.**

******-** ******Happy, cria Natsu en attrapent le pauvre chat au vol qui vidé soudainement de ses forces s'évanouit, tombant en chute libre. **

******-** ******Une ultime trahison, brisé dans le mensonge**

******Un enfant qui vient de naître, pureté**

******Une peur qui taillade, un sacrifice**

******La mort, la vie, l'apocalypse**

******Maître de l'univers, sa faute est celle de l'infini, impardonnable ! Murmura la voie en devenant si aiguë que Natsu ne put s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles.**

******La lumière s'intensifia soudainement, en un milliers de petites boulent lumineuse qui flottait autour de Lucy. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement de souffrance, un hurlement d'agonie qui résonna longtemps aux oreilles de Natsu, faisant battre le sang a ses tempes. Lucy a mal !**

******-** ******Lucy, hurla Natsu, de plus en plus paniqué en s'acharnant sur la barrière qui crépita, sans pour autant lâcher, bien loin de s'affaiblir.**

******Une marque apparut sur la poitrine de Lucy, sur son cœur. Septs grosse boules apparurent brillant comme de petite soleil, des petites étoiles lumineuses dans toute cette obscurité. Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image, tandis que les boules entourant Lucy ne bougèrent pas, puis soudain, elles s'élevèrent à la vitesse d'une étoile filante et disparurent au loin, partout toute dans une direction différente. Lucy gémis. Natsu tandis les bras, jurant, désespérés de voir son amie souffrir. Cette personne si importante pour lui. Il y eut comme une explosion, se fut violent, Natsu fut propulser en arrière, soufflé comme un brin de paille. S'accrochant, il observa ce qui se passait. Il se figea, stupéfait, des milliers des petits miroirs flottait, enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment des miroirs. Plutôt des images qui flottait mais ce qui paralysait Natsu ce n'était pas sa. Il apercevait dans un coin une image qu'il connaissait bien. Igneel ! Mais que faisait-il avec Lucy ? Elle disait ne pas le connaître ? Puis soudain l'image se brouilla, la lucy, plus jeune de l'image fit un geste, et Igneel disparut. Natsu tomba a terre a genoux, impossible, c'était impossible. Lucy était celle qui avait fait disparaître son père ? C'est un cauchemar. Les images se brisèrent, se transformant en fragment de miroir, puis en éteincelle, disparaissant brusquement. Il n'y a plus rien. Lucy tomba a terre, elle ne bouge plus. Le monde s'éclaircit a nouveau. Le soleil réapparut, éclairant le monde de sa douce lueur mais pour Natsu, il n'y a plus que ténèbres. La vie heureuse de Lucy a Fairy tail venait soudainement de prendre fin.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Faisant les cent pas, Natsu serra les poings. Il a peur, il ne sait plus comment réagir. Quant-il avait repris ses esprits il avait évidement foncé a la guilde pour y emmener Lucy qui était toujours inconsciente et avait été très soulagé quand Wendy lui avait dit qu'elle était juste endormit mais maintenant que doit-il faire ? Il se sent tellement perdu, il veut que Lucy se réveille mais en même temps il a peur, peur de savoir la vérité. Pourquoi Lucy était-elle la ? Comment était ce possible ? Quel était son rapport avec la disparition des dragons. Natsu est en colère, il bouille de rage, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent une telle amertume, et que ce sentiment soit dirigé vers Lucy, sa compagne de fairy tail, sa meilleure amie, SA Lucy était vraiment étrange. Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi en penser. Il sait que Gray, Erza et les autres s'inquiètent pour lui mais il s'en fiche. Il a l'impression d'attendre un verdict, que doit-il faire ?****  
********Soudain Lucy ouvrit les yeux, se redressant lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle en clignant des paupières, l'air éblouit par le soleil. Natsu se sentit bouillonner. Son père. Il voulait son père. Sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il cherchait une explication et il avait enfin la réponse sous ses yeux, il ne put se retenir.******

******- Ou est Igneel, ou est mon père, Lucy réponds moi ! S'écria t-il d'une voie accusatrice en l'empoignant par les avant bras fortement, en la secouant violemment malgré la torpeur dans lequel semblait se trouver son amie.******

******Enfin son amie. L'était-elle vraiment ? Emplit de doute, Natsu la serra plus fort, presque inconsciemment. Lucy gémit douloureusement, ses beaux yeux noisettes posés sur lui avec une terreur incompréhensible. Elle semblait tellement perdu, égarer, Natsu se mordit la lèvre, culpabilisant sans le montrer. Il lui avait fait mal. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Puis il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était elle qui lui avait caché quelque chose ! Grey s'élança lui attrapant le bras pour l'éloigner de Lucy.******

******- Arrête Natsu, elle vient de se réveiller, rappela t-il au dragon slayer avec réprobation en le tirant en arrière. ******

******Agacé, Natsu le repoussa avec faciliter. Que ce soit Grey qui mette le doigt sur ses erreurs ravivait sa colère. Mais de quoi il se mêlait exhibitionniste ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu son père ! Il attrapa a nouveau Lucy qui s'était éloigner, reculant. Pourquoi semblait-elle si terrorisé ? Il ne comprends pas, mais qui était le méchant ici ?****  
********Le coupant dans ses réflexion, Natsu entendit un bruit de carillon, Loki apparut dans une lumière vive, se plaçant devant Lucy pour la protéger. Mais la protéger de quoi? De qui ?De lui, vraiment ? Etait-il l'ennemi a présent ? C'est ridicule, presque comique ! Comment tout cela avait-il put arriver ?******

******- Lâche la, s'interposa l'esprit du lion en le repoussant, l'obligeant a reculer de quelque pas.******

******Natsu grogna, de plus en plus énervé, depuis quand il lui donne des ordres ? Et puis d'abord, il n'était pas en tort, se n'est pas lui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il lança un regard noire a Lucy mais voyant son regard emplit d'incertitude et d'incompréhension, il laissa tomber pour l'instant, emplit de remords. Constatant qu'il s'était calmé, Loki se tourna vers Lucy, s'approchant d'elle un grand sourire aux lèvres comme s'il était son sauveur, les bras grands écartés. Natsu grimaça, il espérait quoi ? Que Lucy se jette dans ses bras ?******

******- N'est pas peur Lucy, je te protégerai, jura l'esprit de la constelliatoniste en lui faisant une courte révérence, dans son parfait rôle de dragueur professionnels.******

******Lucy le dévisagea un instant, les yeux grand écarquillé puis eut un mouvement de recul, s'éloignant comme un animal traquée. Natsu fronça les sourcils, bon il était content que Lucy ne soit pas tombé dans le piège de Loki, mais pourquoi semblait-elle avoir peur de lui ? C'était son esprit céleste quand même ! Bon d'accord lui avait pas été très gentil, il pouvait comprendre a la rigueur que Lucy est peur de lui, mais la, décidément quelque chose clochait. Il entendit le souffle de la blonde devenir rauque, s'emballer comme si elle venait de croiser un monstre.******

******- N'approche pas, s'écria t-elle en tombant du lit de l'infirmerie, dans un bruit sourd, reculant ensuite pour s'acculer au mur, paniquer.******

******Pourquoi Lucy était-elle si apeurée ? Natsu ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était a cause de ce qu'il savait. Qu'elle avait peur de lui dire la vérité. Elle avait dont réellement un rapport avec la disparition de Igneel. Il se sentit bouillir. Lucy l'avait-elle vraiment trahis, il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.****  
********Mettant fin a ses réflexions, la première maître de Fairy tail, Mavis Vermillon s'approcha. Lucy la dévisagea avec appréhension, sur son visage se lisait une terreur sans nom. Secoué de tremblement, la blonde se recroquevilla. Natsu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié d'elle. Pourquoi Lucy semblait-elle si diminuée devant lui, si fragile, il avait envie de la protéger contre ce qui la terrorisait. Mais il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance...******

******- N'est pas peur, je veux juste que tu réponde a mes questions, tu veux bien ? Murmura la fondatrice de fairy tail d'une voie douce.******

******Lucy la dévisagea hésitante puis inclina la tête. Natsu dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser, lui aussi avait des questions a lui poser et elle avait intérêt a lui donner des réponses, sinon il ... Sinon il quoi ? Pourrait-il vraiment s'en prendre a Lucy ? Apercevant son regard, Lucy frissonna a nouveau. Il lui faisait vraiment peur. D'un côté sa le peinait mais de l'autre sa le réjouissait vraiment. Natsu soupira, tant de sentiment contradictoire en lui.******

******- Pourrait tu me dire qu'elle est ton nom ? Chuchota la mage décédé depuis bien longtemps a l'apparence de fillette.******

******Natsu retint son souffle. Son nom ? Mais pourquoi lui demandait-elle sa ? Il observa plus longuement le regard hagard de Lucy, elle semblait hésiter. Grey et Erza à côté de lui remuèrent, l'air perplexe eux aussi tandis que le vieux ne bougeait pas, l'air de savoir ou Mavis voulait en venir.******

******- Je ... Je ... Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua Lucy en se mordant la lèvre, l'air navré et encore plus perplexe qu'avant.******

******Sa réponse lança un froid. Natsu la dévisagea, que se passait-il ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie même si ses questions lui brûlait les lèvres, tant de choses était arrivé en même temps, il se sentait tellement fatigué. Ce soleil noire, cette lumière, cette voie et maintenant sa !******

******- Natsu, tu as bien dit avoir vue, comme des images flottant autour de Lucy, n'es ce pas ? Interrogea la mage enfantine aux cheveux blonds.******

******- Oui, affirma Natsu, se rappelant encore et encore les images choquantes qu'il avait vue.******

******- Je le savais, marmonna la 1ère maître de Fairy tail en se redressant.******

******Natsu s'agita, ne pouvant plus tenir en place. Qu'avait-elle découvert ? Voulant intervenir, il s'approcha mais fut arrêté par Erza (enfin sa première réplique depuis ce chapitre, allez vas y Erza)******

******- Pouvez nous nous expliquez ce qui arrive a Lucy, demanda la mage aux cheveux rouges, s'empressant de prendre la parole avant que son ami se mette en colère. Natsu n'était pas d'un genre patient, il le savait tous ou presque ...****  
********La petite mage aux yeux verts soupira.******

******- Je crois que les fragments que tu as vue, sont la mémoire de Lucy et comme tu l'a remarqué, ses souvenirs se sont transformés en poussière, expliqua la fondatrice de Fairy tail.******

******Les mages s'agitèrent. Natsu se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, oublié ? Etait-on en train de lui dire que Lucy avait oublié ce jour là ? Trop facile, la bonne excuse, il sentit sa rage remonter, le calcinant de l'intérieur. Amnésie ? Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, jamais ! On se foutait de lui ou quoi ? C'était une mauvaise blague ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre alors que Lucy avait peut-être fait du mal a son père, sa famille. Il n'arrive pas a penser a autre chose qu'a sa colère, obnubilée par son désir de savoir.******

******- Pourriez vous nous expliquez plus en détail ce qui se passe, exigea Erza en prenant définitivement la tête de la conversation.******

******La 1ère maître de fairy tail, hésita, plonger dans ses réflexions ce qui eut le don d'agacé encore plus Natsu.******

******- J'ai rencontré il y a longtemps une personne ayant les même symptômes que Lucy, avoua t-elle en se souvenant.******

******- Y a t-il un moyen pour qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs ? La coupa Natsu avec hargne.******

******Grey posa sa main sur son épaule.******

******- Je sais que tu t-inquiète pour Lucy mais laisse la raconter, rappela t-il, d'une voie conciliatrice.******

******Natsu ne répondit pas. Pour une fois le mage de glace se trompait complètement quant t'a l'objectif de Natsu. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Lucy, en fait en moment, c'était le dernier de ses souçis. Sa priorité numéro 1 depuis 7 ans avait été de recherchez son père et sa n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui ! Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'en soucier, se concentrant sur les paroles de la mage.******

******- Sa m'avait frappé la première fois que je vous ai rencontré sur l'île, Lucy ressemble trait pour trait, a cette fille, expliqua la mage aux ailettes blanches autour de la tête.******

******- Cette fille, souligna Natsu, agacé de ne pas comprendre et désirant en arriver a ce qui l'intéressait.******

******La fondatrice de fairy tail grimaça comme si cette partie de l'histoire l'ennuyait.******

******- Nous l'avons découverte une nuit, égaré dans la forêt de Fiore, elle semblait avoir perdu la mémoire et portait sur la poitrine, un tatouage identique a Lucy, poursuivit la mage en désignant la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, l'air de comprendre cependant qu'on parlait d'elle, elle releva la tête.******

******- Un tatouage ? S'étonna Erza en y regardant de plus près.******

******Sur la poitrine de Lucy, un symbole étrange était gravé. Sa ressemblait un peu a une serrure avec 7 pics autours formant des motifs délicats et complexes, enroulés sur eux mêmes. Lucy se rhabilla correctement cachant la marque, gênée de ses regards. Natsu se détourna pour cacher sa gène.******

******- Oui, plus tard, elle est devenue membre de fairy tail, tout allait bien puis un jour, nous avons été attaqué ... Poursuivit la mage en s'interrompant, se souvenant.******

******Natsu eut enfin une réaction.******

******- Nous attaqua ? Répéta t-il, surpris.******

******L'idée qu'on ai attaqué sa guilde, même dans le passé, l'enflammait. Finalement cette histoire n'était pas aussi barbante qu'il l'aurait cru ...******

******- Oui, tu te souviens des paroles que tu as entendu ? Questionna la fillette.******

******Natsu inclina la tête. Grey et Erza levèrent la tête, surpris.******

******- Tu veux dire que la voie que nous avons entendu a un rapport avec Lucy ? Interrogea Grey.******

******Natsu, les dévisagea. Ils avaient entendu la voie mais comment était ce possible ? Il n'était pourtant pas tout près ! L'ouïe d'Erza et de Grey s'était t-elle soudainement développé ?******

******- Vous avez entendu la voie ? S'écria ce dernier.******

******- Les mages du monde entier l'ont entendu dans leur tête, Natsu, expliqua Mavis.******

******Erza soupira.******

******- C'est d'un compliqué, cette histoire ! Râla t-elle en croisant les bras.******

******Natsu se sentit soulager, il n'était pas le seul !******

******- 7 clés du cœur, 7 clefs en diamant, et une vierge, récita Mavis Vermillon, Savez vous se que sa signifit ? Interrogea t-elle en regardant tour a tour les membres de fairy tail.******

******Aucun ne répondit. Natsu se gratta la tête, il avait complètement oublié ses paroles débiles.******

******- Ses clefs ouvrent la serrure, le sceau posé sur la poitrine de Lucy et offre un incroyable pouvoir a qui qu'on que obtient les clefs et la vierge, donc Lucy expliqua la mage fondatrice de fairy tail.******

******- Mais c'est top sa non ? Remarqua Natsu, devenir plus puissant ne le dérangeai pas vraiment.******

******- Idiot, un pouvoir pareil a toujours un effet secondaire, rappela Erza.******

******- Sacrifice, voilà le prix à payer, expliqua la mage de fairy tail en regardant Lucy avec tristesse.******

******Ils se regardèrent longtemps, ce mots résonnant entre eux, dangereux. Sacrifice. Natsu déglutit, se souvenant d'un des vers « Obtient le pouvoirs de satisfaire ton ardeur, plonge ton épée dans son sang », plutôt gore ce poème. Évitant le regard de Lucy, il se frotta les cheveux, sa devient vraiment compliquer.******

******- Mais pourquoi Lucy possède t-elle un pouvoir pareil ? Questionna Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.******

******- Je ne sais pas, reconnus Marvel en haussant les épaules.******

******Natsu grimaça, il n'avait pas besoin d'un mystère de plus sur les bras !******

******- Alors il suffit de ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir non ? Demanda Natsu, curieux et commencant a se demander si quelque chose d'étrange n'était pas en train d'apparaître devant ses yeux.******

******Il comprends de moins en moins, les choses. C'est comme s'il s'était retrouvé impliqué, une fois encore, dans un truc énorme.******

******- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les mages du monde entier ont entendu ce message, rappela Mavis.******

******Erza et Grey inclinèrent la tête, percevant toute l'ampleur du problème. Natsu ne comprit pas.******

******- Et alors ? Quelle importance on s'en fiche non ? S'étonna le dragon Slayer.******

******- Crois tu réellement que des mages avides de pouvoirs renonceront a une puissance capable de tout ? Capable de ressusciter les morts, de détruire le monde, de créer des choses inimaginable ? Qui ne serait pas tenter par une telle magie ? Expliqua Mavis.******

******- Ressusciter les morts, répéta Erza choquée en sursautant.******

******Grey écarquilla les yeux. N'était ce pas le grand tabou ? N'était ce pas une des seuls choses dont la magie était impossible ?******

******- Mais seul un Dieu en est capable, s'écria Grey, tout aussi secoué que les autres.******

******Mavis les regarda, ses yeux emplit d'un sérieux non feint, elle inclina la tête, fermant les paupières.******

******- Exactement ! Approuva t-elle.******

******La magie d'un dieu ? Juste sa ! Tous regardèrent Lucy, gênée. Ce petit corps pouvait-il vraiment contenir tant de magie ? Natsu secoua la tête, en revenant à l'essentielle, pour lui en tout cas.******

******- Et comment faire pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? Questionna le dragon slayer, changeant de sujet, en sentant, la surprise passé, sa colère revenir.******

******Mavis plongea son regard dans celui de Natsu. Celui-ci la fixa, en silence, attendant simplement, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion, froid, bouillant de l'intérieur.******

******- C'est simple, il suffit qu'elle récupère les sept clés du cœur et c'est tout, expliqua Mavis.******

******Natsu sourit, alors il savait ce qu'il avait a faire. Il l'obligerait a lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait ! Il lanca un regard vers Lucy, haineux. Cette dernière se recroquevilla dépassé. Natsu avait remarqué qu' elle suivait la conversation avec attention depuis le début mais ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre, peut-être n'avait-elle pas compris qu'on parlait d'elle ? Vu qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom c'était bien possible ne pus s'empêcher de songer Natsu. Comme si elle tentait de se faire oublier, Lucy ferma les yeux une seconde. Natsu sourit, peut-être croyait-elle qu'elle faisait un cauchemar ? Peut-être pensait-elle bientôt se réveiller. Cela l'amusa, lui aussi il aurait bien voulut que tout sa ne soit qu'un rêve ... Revenant a la froide réalité, Natsu se reconcentra sur la conversation.******

******- Alors allons y, qu'est ce qu'on attends, s'écria Natsu, simulant l'enthousiasme.******

******- Attendez, vous ne devez pas prendre cette décision a à la légère ! Le monde entier va se jeter a votre poursuite, certain pour détruire Lucy comme danger potentiel, d'autre pour obtenir son pouvoir ! Êtes vous vraiment prêt a perdre votre vie dans cette quête ? Gronda le maître de la guilde qui jusqu'à la s'était tu, écoutant les révélations de la 1ère maître de Fairy tail.******

******- Evidament, s'écria Natsu, outrée.******

******Croyait-il vraiment qu'il avait peur de risquer sa peau ? Il était près a tout pour retrouver son père ! Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois et il ferait en sorte que ce ne soit pas la dernière !******

******- Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, intervins Lucy, prenant tout le monde au dépourvus.******

******Tous se tournèrent vers elle qui n'avais quasiment pas parler depuis le début de ses révélations.******

******- Tu n'a pas ton mots à dire ... Tu ... commenca Natsu en la rabrouant durement, vraiment pas près a l'entendre parler.******

******- Au contraire, si je comprends bien, vous parlez de mon cœur n'es ce pas ? De mes souvenirs ? Alors je crois que j'ai bien mon mots à dire ! Je refuse, je refuse que de parfaits étrangers se mettent en danger pour moi, le coupa Lucy, l'air soudainement énervé en reprenant confiance en elle.******

******Natsu serra les poings. Elle l'avait oubliée, elle les avaient tous oublié. C'était tellement étrange. Elle les traitaient a présent comme des étrangers comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécus n'avait jamais exister. Elle avait son ton de mêlez vous de vos affaires, je me mêlerai de mes affaires. Mais cette phrase, ses mots c'est ce qu'aurai dit l'ancienne Lucy, pourquoi pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille alors qu'elle lui mentait depuis tout ce temps ?******

******- Nous nous connaissons Lucy, nous nous connaissons même très bien. C'est juste toi qui as oublié, expliqua doucement Erza.******

******- Raison de plus, si vous êtes mes amis, je veux encore moins que vous risquiez ma vie pour moi, je trouverai ses clés toute seule ! Exposa Lucy avec aplomb malgré sa surprise quant-Erza avait annoncé être son ami. ******

******- Et que compte tu faire toute seule ? Es tu stupide ? Se moqua Natsu.******

******Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait sa, mais il n'avait aucune envie de tout recommencer. De se montrer gentil avec cette traîtresse de Lucy. Il était tellement en colère.******

******- Je me débrouillerai, et puis d'abord sa te regarde pas, s'écria Lucy en rougissant de colère.******

******Natsu sourit méchamment, il allait enfin pouvoir laisser sa colère s'évacuer. Crier sur Lucy était vraiment relaxant, il avait bien fait d'empêcher Happy d'entrer, il ne voulait pas se montrer sous ce jour devant le petit chat bleu ...******

******- Arrêter les enfants, cria soudain Makaroff, les prenant aux dépourvus.******

******Lucy se calma aussitôt, suivit de près par Natsu qui ne voulait pas se mettre a dos le vieux pour l'instant.******

******- Je crois nous sommes tous sur le nerfs, il est tard, je propose que tout le monde y réfléchisse bien cette nuit et choisisse ce qu'il fera demain, commanda Makaroff afin de calmer les esprits échauffés.******

******Natsu hocha la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'il ferait mais reconnaissant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler cette avalanche d'information. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner quand Erza se figea se retournant.******

******- Une dernière question s'il vous plait, qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre fille ? Questionna la reine des fée.******

******Mavil se tortilla, gênée.******

******- Elle est morte, annonça t-elle finalement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy ouvrit les yeux, depuis hier elle n'était pas sortit de l'infirmerie, ne se souvenant plus d'ou était chez elle. Les autres avaient bien tenté de lui expliquer mais elle c'était sentit si mal à l'aise, pas a sa place malgré la chaleur de l'appartement qu'elle avait préférer rester a la guilde. Tendant la main devant elle, elle regarda la lumière entre ses doigts. Tout hier lui était apparut comme dans un rêve. Etait-elle vraiment réveillé ? Lucy soupira. Que devait-elle faire ? Si ce que ses gens lui avaient dit était vrai, elle les mettaient en danger et sa, ce n'était pas bien. Mais ou devait-elle aller ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce monde. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Lucy sentit sa tête lui faire mal. Qui était-elle ? Elle avait l'impression de se noyer encore et encore dans le vide de sa conscience. Rien ne lui paraissait familier, le néant, même son reflet dans un miroir l'avait effrayé. Qui était-elle ? Etait-elle vraiment elle ? Elle ne savait plus. C'est comme si avant hier, elle n'avait jamais exister, qu'elle venait d'apparaitre dans ce monde. Et puis rencontrer ses gens qui se prétendait ses amis et ne pas s'en souvenir, c'était tellement étrange, incohérent. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus devenir amie avec ce garçons aux cheveux roses, Natsu, c'est sa ? Il avait vraiment mauvais genre, et vue comment il l'avait dévisagé, il ne devait pas la porter dans son cœur … Lucy effleura sa poitrine, contemplant la marque avec affliction. Cette marque avait-elle toujours été là ? Avait-elle une famille ? Des personnes qui attendaient son retour ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle a peur, et si elle ne se souvenait jamais, pourrait t-elle survivre ? C'est comme si un poids oppressait sa poitrine, oppressant, vide, elle est vide. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va devenir folle. Lucy frissonna , ce prenant la tête entre les mains, sa fait mal. Une douleur lancinante. Elle a peur, tellement peur. Qui est-elle ? D'ailleurs son nom était-il vraiment Lucy ? Elle n'en sait rien, c'est effrayant. Soudain, elle entendit toquer a la porte. Aussitôt Lucy se redressa, faisant comme si de rien était. Une fille aux longs cheveux blancs qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra dans la pièce.**

**-Coucou Lucy, j'ai appris de Grey que tu étais la, alors je suis venue te rendre une petite visite, lui sourit la nouvelle venue.**

**Lucy lui rendit son sourire, gênée. Qui est ce ? Elle n'ose pas demander … Observant son regard confus, la blanche fronça les sourcils.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai, Erza m'en avait parler, je suis Mirajane, la barman, se présenta la dénommée Mirajane en me tendant la main.**

**Lucy lui serra la main, enchantée. Cette fille dégageait une atmosphère apaisante qui lui plaisait assez.**

**-Moi, je suis … Lucy a ce qui paraît, se présenta a son tour la jeune fille.**

**Mirajane la regarda étrangement l'air attristé.**

**-Qui y a t-il ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Lucy devant l'expression de sa nouvelle amie.**

**-C'est juste que sa fait bizarre, on se connaît depuis si longtemps, expliqua la fille aux cheveux blancs, en se mordant la lèvre, se tortillant.**

**Lucy serra les poings, sentant son angoisse la reprendre, dévorante. Elle redressa la tête, affichant une expression faussement paisible.**

**-Je sais, désolé, s'excusa la blonde ses poings crispés sur les draps.**

**Mirajane se pencha, serrant Lucy dans ses bras, prenant cette dernière aux dépourvus. Ne sachant comment réagir, Lucy se figea, surprise. Mais qu'elle genre de relation entretenait-elle avec cette fille ? Lucy ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, était-elle vraiment de ce bord la ? Elle aurait pourtant jurer aimer les garçons.**

**-Tu n'a pas a t'excuser, Lucy, nous sommes une famille, lui murmura Mirajane sans la lâcher.**

**Lucy se sentit fondre. Se détendant, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, toute sa peur ressortant sans qu'elle puisse s'y opposer.**

**-Ah … C'est bizarre, je crois que j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, sanglota la jeune fille, s'écroulant subitement.**

**Mirajane lui tapota le dos, doucement, réconfortante, maternelle.**

**-Tu peux pleurer, Lucy, ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai là, lui murmura la barman en lui caressant le cheveux.**

**Lucy ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se laissa aller a son chagrin. Derrière la porte, un garçons aux cheveux roses s'éloigna, ses yeux vides perdu dans de sombre réflexion.**

**Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle pleura, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que soudain, ses yeux furent secs. Mirajane était resté avec elle tout ce temps. Lucy se redressa, gênée de cette montrer si pitoyable. Elle lui sourit.**

**-Votre tee-shirt est trempée, remarqua t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.**

**Mirajane éclata de rire.**

**-Aucune importance, le principal c'est que tu aille mieux, affirma son amie en se redressant lui tendant la main en une invitation explicite.**

**Lucy se leva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.**

**-Je me coiffe et j'arrive, expliqua t-elle en s'éloignant. Mirajane ouvrit la porte, la laissant se changer a son aise avec les habits de rechange qu'elle avait apporté hier soir.**

**Sortant dans le couloir, elle croisa Natsu qui semblait attendre pour pouvoir entrer. **

**-Es ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda le jeune homme.**

**Mirajane lui sourit machiavélique, une idée germant dans son esprit.**

**-Bien sur, vas y, l'encouragea t-elle avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.**

**Natsu ouvrit la porte sans frapper.**

**-Oy toi, lève toi, on doit … Commença t-il avant de se figer.**

**Lucy leva les yeux, entendant sa voie. Natsu se trouvait là, la fixant, rougissant. Elle se regarda. Elle avait oté son haut et n'était plus qu'en sous vêtement.**

**-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA ! SORS DE LA PERVERS, DEGAGE, hurla la jeune fille en se couvrant pudiquement.**

**Natsu recula, empourpré.**

**-C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai demandé a Mirajane si c'était bon, et … Euh … Je … Commença le dragon slayer, tout embrouillé, en s'enfonçant un peu plus, reculant doucement.**

**-ET ALORS ? PERSONNE NE T'A JAMAIS APPRIS A FRAPPER, PERVERS ? Rugis le blonde, l'air de plus en plus en colère.**

**-Je suis pas un PERVERS, je voulais pas te voir, c'est juste … Commença Natsu en reprenant un peu d'aplomb.**

**-ALORS QU'ES CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE LA ? TU VEUX MATER ? Remarqua Lucy, se déchaînant en lui envoyant un oreiller dans la tronche.**

**Natsu recula, s'enfuyant, rougissant jusqu'au oreille. Mais qu'es ce qui lui prenais a Lucy ? Il se secoua, non ! Cette personne n'était pas Lucy ! C'était une traîtresse et puis, c'est tout.**

**Dans son coin, Lucy, s'assit sur son lit, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Mais quel abrutit celui là ! Il était définitivement impossible qu'il est été amis, dans cette vie ou d'en une autre ! **

**Finissant de s'habiller, elle sortit a la volée de l'infirmerie. Descendant l'escalier, elle s'assit au bar, devant la fille de tout à l'heure, de très mauvaise humeur. Lui servant un chocolat chaud, Mirajane lui sourit avec innocence.**

**-Que se passe t-il ? Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, remarqua la jeune femme.**

**-C'est rien, c'est juste ce type, expliqua la jeune fille en prenant le chocolat chaud avec violence, en avalant une gorgée comme l'aurai fait Kanna pour sa saouler après avoir rompu avec son petit copain tout en désignant Natsu.**

**-Qu'a t-il fait, cet idiot ? Questionna Erza en apparaissant de null part.**

**Lucy se tourna vers elle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'entendre ? Elle avait bien découvert qu'elle appréciait Mirajane et la femme chevalier lui semblait assez sympathique. **

**-Il m'a mater quand je me changeai, expliqua Lucy, outragée.**

**Erza se leva brusquement.**

**-Natsu … Murmuea t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur en sortant une épée de nul part.**

**Lucy sursauta, sa paupière agité par un tics nerveux. Effrayant ! Rigolant doucement, elle avala a nouveau une grande rasade de chocolat chaud. Une touffe rose apparut dans un coin de la pièce, Erza se précipita. Lucy déglutit, elle n'avait beau pas apprécié le jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Elle espérait ne jamais mettre en colère, la jeune femme ... **

**-Ils sont bruyants, n'es ce pas ? Lui fit remarquer une voie masculine avec maturité.**

**Lucy se tourna, apercevant le garçons aux cheveux noirs d'hier. Il avait l'air gentil lui aussi et tellement plus censé que les autres, puis elle remarqua un détail qui la fit changez aussitôt d'opinion.**

**-Euh … Excuser moi … Commença la jeune fille, en le fixant.**

**-Tu n'a pas a me vouvoyez, nous sommes amis, l'interrompit chaleureusement Grey, en sirotant son thé glacé ou flottait des glaçons.**

**-Ou est passé ton pantalon ? Repris enfin Lucy en se détournant, rougissante.**

**Cette guilde était-elle emplit de tarée ? En tout cas sa avait l'air amusant, l'endroit parfait pour sa faire de bon souvenirs. Souvenir … Si elle avait vraiment vécus ici, cela signifiait-elle qu'elle avait aussi l'habitude de se déshabiller ? Elle espérait vraiment que non ! **

**-Ah mince, s'écria Grey qui tentait de paraître sérieux en cherchant ses affaires autour de lui, sans remarquer qu'une fille aux cheveux bleus, les avait attrapé, les serrant contre elle. Lucy la dévisagea, le remarquant, la fille en bleus lui lança un regard emplit d'éclairs. Lucy surprise se retourna. Quelle étrange fille … En tout cas, elle semblait folle amoureuse de Grey. Lucy leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Amour … Avait-elle été amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, apercevant Natsu entrain de se faire démolir par Erza, elle grimaça, en tout cas ce n'aurait pas été de ce type ! Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit. La porte s'envola, lui passant sous le nez. Une dizaine d'homme pénétrèrent dans un nuage de poussière, l'entourant, l'encerclant, ils pointèrent leur lance vers elle. Puis un homme tenant un parchemin dans ses mains, s'avança.**

**-Mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia, vous êtes en état d'arrestation par ordre suprême du conseil magique, lut simplement l'homme aux cheveux noires.**

**Toute le guilde se tu. Lucy quant a elle ne bougea pas, sous le choc. Avait-elle commis un crime qu'elle ait oublié ? Sa ne lui ressemblait pas, enfin peut-être pas, après tout qui était-elle pour juger qui elle était ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Et si elle était un criminel ? Un assassin ? Terrifiant …**

**-Pour qu'elle motif ? Questionna Erza en arrêtant de se battre avec Natsu, soudainement sérieuse.**

**L'homme haussa les épaules.**

**-Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Bien Lucy heartfilia veuillez nous suivre sans opposez de résistance, ordonna l'homme, en la fixant sans manifester aucune émotion.**

**-Comment ose tu revenir ici ? Crois tu réellement que nous allons te laisser la prendre, s'énerva Natsu, en s'emportant.**

**Lucy dévisagea l'homme, apparemment il le connaissait … En tout cas, le garçons aux cheveux roses ne semblait pas l'apprécier, sa le rendait presque sympathique aux yeux de la jeune fille. Erza frappa le dragon slayer, l'assommant a moitié. Une grosse bosse apparut sur le front de Natsu.**

**-Aie, pourquoi t'a fait sa Erza, râla l'homme aux cheveux roses.**

**Erza le dévisagea, soupirant.**

**-Compte tu vraiment t'opposer aux conseil et entraîner Fairy tail dans ta chute ? Même si tu bats ses types, demain d'autre reviendront encore et encore. Veux tu que fairy tail soit obligés de fermer ? Gronda la jeune femme, sévère.**

**-Mais, Erza, commença Natsu, hésitant, s'apperçevant de son erreur, ne sachant plus que faire.**

**Erza lui sourit.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils veulent sûrement juste l'interroger a propos de ce qui s'est passé hier, comme pour moi. Pas la peine de paniquer, le calma la reine des fées avec presque de la tendresse.**

**L'homme tapa du pieds s'impatientant. **

**-Bon puis ce que tout est régler, veuillez nous suivre, ordonna t-il a Lucy.**

**Complètement perdu, cette dernière se leva. Devait-elle vraiment les suivrent ? Elle ne connaissait pas ses gens, quoi que en y repensant, sa ne faisait pas de différence, elle ne connaissait pas non plus ses gens de Fairy tail. Faisant un pas en avant, elle les suivit, puis avant de franchir le seuil de Fairy tail, prise d'un besoin irrépressible, elle se retourna. **

**-A bientôt, s'écria t-elle en leur souriant avant de s'éloigner.**

**Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de si tôt … **

**Pourquoi Lucy a t-elle été arrêter ? Que va t-il lui arriver ? A voir dans le prochain épisode ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? **


	6. Chapter 6

******Montant dans le fourgon comme on le lui demandait, Lucy s'assit, entouré par les gardes qui l'avait tout à l'heure menacer. Déglutissant, elle regarda ses mains mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ne cesait-il de la fixer ainsi ? Elle se sentait vraiment comme une criminelle ... Avant que le convoie ne démarre, l'officier s'approcha d'elle, affichant une mine sévère**

******.****  
********- Veuillez tendre vos mains, lui ordonna t-il, en lui attrapant ses avants bras, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.**

**********Surprise, Lucy sentit quelque chose de froids sur la peau de ses poignets, intriguée, elle observa les bracelets en métal sur lesquels était gravé de bien étrange symbole. Des menottes ?**

******- Ce sont des bracelets anti-magie, grâce a eux vous ne pourrez plus utilisez vos pouvoirs m'expliqua calmement l'homme comme si la situation était parfaitement normal.******

******Lucy ne posa aucune question. A quoi bon ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait de pouvoir magique, jusqu'à la. Elle ne tenta même pas de savoir, malgré sa curiosité qu'elle pouvait-être son pouvoir, de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ... Au moins sa expliquait pourquoi une épée était apparut dans la main d'Erza tout à l'heure, Lucy avait juste cru que la jeune femme possédait des réflexes surhumains mais apparemment c'était bien plus compliqué que sa ... Lucy soupira, qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ? Remarquant le regard étrange de l'officier poser sur elle, Lucy le dévisagea intrigué.******

******- Y a t-il un problème ? Demanda la jeune fille en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec une certaine naïveté.******

******L'homme se détourna, glacial. Il lui cache quelque chose ... Lucy regarda a nouveau ses poignets. Elle n'a pas envie de réfléchir, il y a trop d'interrogation qu'elle se pose dont la plus importante est celle ci. Qui est-elle ? Elle n'a pas le temps de penser aux secrets de autres. Lucy regarda autour d'elle, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de fenêtre ? Elle aurait bien voulu contempler le paysage, peut-être aurait-elle reconnut quelque chose ? Elle se sent tellement vide. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un point de départ, un image vague, n'importe quoi ! Son esprit est néant, son premier jour est pour elle hier, avant n'aurait pus ne pas exister. D'ailleurs avait-il exister ? Secouant la tête, elle s'empêcha de penser plus loin. Elle ne doit pas douter de la réalité. La folie. Lucy frissonna, elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle continuait a errer ainsi ... Et puis tout ses gens qui s'était présenter a elle, les connaissaient-elle vraiment ? Qui est le menteur. Lucy colla sa main entre ses doigts, sentant a nouveau sa tête lui faire mal. Haletante, elle serra sa poitrine douloureusement, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Le monde autour d'elle devint flou, se recouvrant d'un hale pourpre. Et si demain elle avait a nouveau oublié ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ? « Le cœur des humains est obscurité » murmura une voie dans sa tête. Lucy gémit, sa fait mal. Elle veut que cette douleur disparaisse. Son poignet la brûle. Soudain, une main effleura son épaule.******

******- Es ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta une voie.******

******Lucy ouvrit les yeux soudainement, tout revenant a la normal. Tremblant de manière incontrôlable, elle se frictionna, sentant sa peau glacer sous ses doigts.******

******- Tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu mal a la tête, mentit la jeune blonde, en lui souriant malgré ce qu'elle sentait encore en elle.******

******L'officier se détourna, apparemment satisfait malgré la légère ride d'inquiétude qui subsistait entre ses deux yeux. Lucy s'en désintéressa aussitôt. Qu'es ce que c'était que sa ? C'est comme si au fond d'elle quelque chose guettait, effrayant, prête a la dévorer. Lucy se mordit la lèvre, elle ne doit pas montrer sa peur en présence de ses gens. Elle ne peut pas avoir confiance en eux, quelque chose d'étrange se dégage d'eux et puis, ils l'ont menacé et menotter, sa aide aussi a se faire un jugement sur des personnes. Le visage des gens de fairy tail lui revint en tête, elle devait croire en eux. Elle ne peut pour l'instant que se rassurer avec ses doutes. Des qu'elle sera libre elle les rejoindra, elle récupérera les 7 clefs et récupérera sa mémoire. Elle doit s'en persuader. Sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal, Lucy se redressa. Elle se sent apaiser, même si elle sait que ce répit ne sera que de courte durée. Soudain, le fourgon s'arrêta.******

******- Veuillez me suivre, ordonna encore l'officier, en se tournant vers elle.******

******Il devait vraiment avoir l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, il la prenait pour un chien ou quoi ?Lucy se leva. Ou l'emmenons-t-on ? Elle sortit de la carriole magique. Descendant les marches, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les habitations avaient disparut. Il n'y avait que la campagne a perte de vue. Surprise, Lucy regarda autour d'elle. Pourquoi l'avais t-on amené ici ? Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'elle se faisait du grand conseil. L'officier fit un pas en avant, qu'allait-il faire ? Sortant un parchemin de sa poche, il le déplia rapidement. Fermant les yeux, il sembla se concentrer.******

******- Esprit qui garde et qui protège, porte du monde perdu, prison des âmes pêcheuses, ouvre toi, par ordre des anciens, laisse nous entrer dans ton antre afin de punir le corrompu, incanta l'homme.******

******Lucy le regarda curieusement. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il y eut comme un courant d'air, il ne s'était rien passé ... C'était-il arrêter juste pour murmurer des vers ? Étrange ... Ce type n'était vraiment pas nette. La prenant aux dépourvus, une sorte de tourbillon bleuâtre apparut, Lucy poussa un cri, surprise. Mais qu'es ce que c'est que ce truc ? Elle sentit dans son dos les soldats, la pousser durement. Tombant a terre, ne pouvant se protéger de ses mains, la jeune fille s'écrasa douloureusement face contre sol. Heureusement, que l'herbe était molle. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il poussé ?******

******- Suivez moi, ordonna l'homme qui avait fait apparaître l'étrange tourbillon.******

******Lucy assise au sol, a genoux, le fixa. Ou sa ? Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle entre la dedans ?****  
********Parce que la réponse était clairement non ! Hésitante, Luc resta a terre, jugeant qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas se relever. Le mage soupira, l'air agacé.******

******Ce n'est qu'un portail magique, pas la peine d'avoir peur, expliqua t-il, lassé.******

******Lucy le dévisagea sans comprendre. Elle comprenait ses mots mais le principe lui échappait encore.******

******- Un portail ? Répéta t-elle hagarde.******

******L'homme soupira.******

******- Oui, il va juste nous téléporter ailleurs, expliqua t-il rapidement, pressé.******

******Lucy regarda encore l'étrange chose bleu dont ne voyait pas le fond et qui ressemblait plus a un trou noire qu'a un portail.******

******-Ou sa ? Demanda t-elle plus pour gagner du temps qu'autre chose.******

******L'homme mal à l'aise se détourna.******

******- Vous le découvrirez en temps voulut, maugréa t-il en regardant ailleurs.******

******Lucy se redressa, sentant que bientôt les soldats violents de tout à l'heure perdrait patience et qu'elle passerait un sale quart d'heure. Elle fit un pas en avant, toujours soucieuse.******

******- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda encore la jeune fille en déglutissant difficilement.******

******L'officier grogna, franchement énervé.******

******- Entrerez vous de votre propre volonté ou faudra t-il vous y forcez ? Râla t-il, sur les nerfs.******

******Lucy hésita. Dire qu'elle préférait être forcer n'était pas forcément une bonne idée ... Elle fit un pas en avant, fermant les yeux. S'attendant a rencontrer une résistance, elle tendit la main devant elle, tatonnante. Elle sentit comme un liquide froid sur ses doigts, elle entrouvrit les paupières, ce n'est pas douloureux. Passant ses main au travers, elle observa la surface du portail se couvrir de ride. Ce n'était pas un tourbillon, on aurait plutôt dit une flaque géante ( sa ressemblait un peu a la porte des étoiles si vous voyez le genre ). Mais ne risquait-elle pas de se noyez ? Brutalement, quelqu'un la poussa, la forcant a entrer en entier dans la spirale. Lucy poussa un hurlement, terrorisé. Ce fut comme si son estomac se retournait, le monde se mit a tourner autour d'elle flou, disparaissant. Pendant une seconde, elle crut a une nouvelle crise mais ce n'était pas sa ... Des millions de taches flottent autours d'elle, nombreuses et indistinctes. Elle n'a plus pieds, elle flotte. Puis tout fut finit, elle sentit ses jambes reprendre difficilement contact avec la réalité. S'écroulant, Lucy tomba a nouveau, haletante. Ce n'avait duré qu'une seconde et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit.******

******- Levez vous, et venez avec nous, ordonna la voie de l'officier qui avait traversé derrière elle.******

******Lucy entendit les soldats rigoler dans son dos. Lequels avait bien pus la pousser ? Les fusillant du regard, Lucy se leva, vacillante, encore sous le choc. Suivant, l'homme a travers de nombreuses allées, elle frissonna. Cet endroit était sinistre. Enfin son guide se stoppa.******

******- Veuillez entrer, ordonna t-il a nouveau en lui désignant une porte.******

******Sa lui ecorcherrait la bouche de dire s'il vous plait ? Lucy soupira, enfin bref ... Se tournant, vers l'officier, elle s'approcha. C'était une porte en argent, couvert de graffitis ressemblant a ceux de ses menottes. Lucy regarda ses poignets, cette pièce devait sûrement elle aussi interdire la magie. Remarquant son regard, l'homme lui ôta les menottes. Lucy le fixa, reconnaissante, sa commençait justement a la démanger. Entrant, elle fit un pas avant de se figer. Qu'es ce que sa voulais dire ? Il n'y avais rien, que des murs gris sans fenêtre et une botte de paille. Puis elle l'aperçus, en fait si il y avait quelqu'un, un homme couvert de chaîne en argent attaché au mur, portant une grande cape noire. Lucy se retourna. La porte se ferma.******

******- Profitez bien de votre séjour, princesse, se moqua un des gardes, s'esclaffant bruyament.******

******- Ouai, bienvenue a la prison d'alcatarz, ricana un autre a travers la porte close.******

******Lucy fixa la porte. Mensonge. Etait-elle vraiment enfermé ? Etait ce une blague ? Oui, c'était surement sa, il allait rouvrir la porte dans 5 seconde, il ne pouvait pas la laisser la avec ce type bizzarre. Et puis, pourquoi était-elle en prison ? C'était vraiment pas drôle. Lucy attendit, espérant veinement. Mais que se passait-il a la fin ?**

******- Sa ne sert a rien, ils ne reviendront pas, murmura la voie de l'homme aux fonds de la cellule.******

******Lucy frissonna. Que devait-elle faire ? Décidant qu'elle n'avait rien a perdre et que puisque l'homme était attaché il y avait peu de risque, elle s'approcha. L'observant de loin, elle se demanda distraitement qu'elle crime il avait pus commettre. Puis décidant que finalement elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir, imaginez que ce soit un meurtrier ?, elle s'intéressa a l'aspect physique de l'homme. Il était jeune, sûrement un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus qui semblait mal entretenu et sale et de beaux yeux marrons. Lucy s'assit sur la paillasse, prudente. L'homme releva la tête pour la dévisager. Elle remarqua alors un étrange tatouage rouge autour de son œil.******

******- Bonjour Lucy, le salua le jeune homme.******

******-******

******Trois jours s'était écoulé depuis que les soldats l'avait emmené. Natsu sur les nerfs, frappa la porte, entrant dans la guilde de fairy tail.******

******- Qu'es ce qui y a tête a flamme ? S'amusa Grey en entrant a son tour, provocateur.******

******Natsu, chose rare, l'ignora. Plongée dans ses pensées.******

******- Qu'es ce qu'il a ? Demanda le jeune caleçons ...Euh ... Le garçons en caleçons en s'adressant a Happy qui volait comme a son habitude autour de Natsu.******

******- Lucy lui manque, expliqua le petit chat, amusés.******

******Natsu se leva, l'entendant.******

******- Qui me manque, abrutit ? Comme si j'allais m'en faire pour cette menteuse, s'enverva le dragon slayer en tentant, vainement, d'attraper le matou.******

******- Oh, es ce que sa te manque tant que sa de pas dormir dans son lit, demanda Mirajane, un sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant subtilement, espionnant comme a son habitude le moindre ragots potentiel.******

******Natsu rougit.******

******- Vous êtes bêtes, comme si je ... Commença le dragon slayer, en tapant du poings sur la table, écarlate.******

******- Natsu est amoureux, chantonna Happy de sa petite voie, surexcitée.******

******- Mais non, pas du tout, Happy, je ... Tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.******

******- C'est vrai que j'ai appris que tu l'espionnais quant-elle se changeait, tu es un véritable PERVERS, commenta Grey en appuyant bien le mots pervers.******

******Se souvenant de ce malheureux épisode, Natsu craqua. Il n'en put plus et explosa tout simplement. Il bondit sur Grey.******

******- Et c'est toi qui dit sa, exhibitionniste ! S'écria la garçons aux cheveux roses en envoyant son poings dans la tronche de son rivale et meilleure amie ? Non, de son meilleure ennemie.******

******- Natsu est redevenue normal, s'écria le petit chat tout heureux, en tourbillonnant encore plus vite.******

******Mirajane sourit, un Natsu inquiet n'était pas vraiment leur Natsu. Ce dernier ne se préoccupant plus d'eux, donna un coup de pieds enflammés a Grey qui riposta aussitôt grâce a sa glace. Levy qui s'était approché, écoutant la conversation, enleva ses lunettes, quittant son livre presque a regret.******

******- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle devrait déjà être de retour, soupira la lectrice en se mordant la lèvre.******

******L'entendant, Natsu mit soudainement fin au combat, se rasseyant, a nouveau anxieux. Mirajane lança un regard de reproche a Levy mais cette dernière l'ignora, plongé dans ses pensées. Natsu se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi ne leur donnait-elle pas de nouvelle ? Peut-être s'était-elle enfui ? Etait-elle déjà passer devant le conseil ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? Et si lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Natsu se leva, devait-il partir a sa recherche ? Soudain, il entendit un cri.******

******- NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU U ! S'écria une voie.******

******Interdit, Natsu se retourna, espérant, son cœur s'emballant. Lisanna apparut a la porte de la guilde. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçus. Rougissant, il se retourna mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mit a battre si vite ? Etait-il constipé ? Lisanna se précipita vers lui, paniqué tenant a la main, le journal du matin.******

******- Qui y a t-il Lisanna ? Questionna Grey en voyant l'état de son ami.******

******Épouvantés, essoufflés, n'arrivant pas a articuler, Lisanna lui tendit le journal. Grey blanchit.******

******-Qu'es ce que sa veut dire ? Cria t-il soudain en colère.******

******Natsu le dévisagea, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état ? Venait-il de lire quil avait été sacré exhibitionniste de l'année ? Mirajane attrapa a son tour le journal que Grey avait lâché, lisant rapidement l'article, elle poussa un cri horrifié. Natsu fronça les sourcils, mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi affichait-il tous cette mine ? Intriguée, malgré sa haine de la lecture, Natsu attrapa a son tour le journal. Il lui suffit de lire le gros titre pour se mettre a trembler. « ********Lucy Heartfilia : Condamné a mort ! ********». **


	7. Chapter 7

******Frénétiquement, Natsu se mit a lire le reste de l'article.**

******"Par ordre du conseil de magie, la jeune Lucy Heartfilia, ancienne héritière de la famille très riche Heartfilia, aujourd'hui ruinée, sera exécutée sur la place public le xx/xx/xxx afin de protéger le peuple. Elle est en effet accusé de menace d'ordre mondial et suspecter d'avoir un lien avec Zeref. Nous suspectons une collaboration étroite entre le tristement célèbre mage noire et espérons ainsi donner l'exemple du châtiment réserver au traître et meurtrier a clairement expliqué un des conseillers qui n'a pas souhaité être cité. La jeune fille est aussi la cause de l'augmentation du banditisme sur les routes et de nombreux autres crimes, impliquant la destruction de bien public et de ville, a certifié ce même conseiller en nous montrant de nombreux rapport relatant l'implication de Lucy Heartfilia dans de nombreuse catastrophe qui se trouvait la, soit disant par hasard. Comme Ork ou Clover lors de l'attentat contre les maîtres de guilde auquel nous la croyons impliqués."******

******Natsu se mit a trembler. Qu'es ce que c'était que ce tissus de mensonges ? Lucy impliqué avec Zeref ? Elle ne l'avais jamais rencontrer. Et ses villes, c'est lui et les autres qui les avaient détruite, Lucy n'avait en rien participé ! Et même cette histoire d'implication dans l'attentat des maîtres de guilde, c'était insensé, il se souvenait encore de cet épisode avec la flûte maudite de Lullaby. Ses poings chiffonnèrent inconsciemment le journal, y mettant le feu, presque mécaniquement. Lucy allait être exécuter ? Il allait s'en débarrasser a cause de cette histoire de clefs ? Lucy n'avait rien fait de mal, envahit par la rage, Natsu se leva.******

******- J'y vais, murmura t-il, d'une voie emplit de promesse de colère.******

******Il allait sauver Lucy, et au diable ses questions et se souvenir débile qu'il avait vu. Il aurait le temps d'y penser une fois que Lucy serait en sécurité, avec lui. Grey se leva a son tour, affichant une expression sans nul doute semblable a la sienne. Ils ne firent qu'un pas.******

******- Attendez, exigea la maître de la guilde en apparaissant miraculeusement a la rampe de l'escalier, un journal a la main.******

******Natsu ne se retourna pas, mais s'immobilisa cependant.******

******- Je n'ai pas le temps, le vieux, chuchota Natsu de sa voie froide, effrayante, a vous en collez des frissons.******

******Makaroff prit une grande inspiration.******

******- Je vous interdit d'aller sauvez Lucy, ordonna le maître de la guilde.******

******Il y eut un silence, toute la guilde faisant subitement silence. Grey se retourna.******

******- Mais maître, Lucy a été ... Commença le glaçons sur patte.******

******- Si vous y allez, vous serez exclue de la guilde, gronda le maître, le coupant, autoritaire, affichant une expression qu'aucun membre de la guilde ne lui avais jamais vue.******

******Grey s'agita.******

******- Je quitte la guilde, décida froidement Natsu comme si de rien était.******

******Il y eut un froid. Natsu quitter la guilde ? Sa paraissait fou ! Il était le premier défenseur de la guilde de fairy tail. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le maître réagissait-il ainsi ?******

******- Tu ne pourra jamais revenir, il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire si tu ramène la Lucy qui mets en danger le monde, rappela le maître froidement en descendant les marches doucement.******

******- Vous m'interdisez de sauver Lucy, maître ? Demanda Natsu, sans dévoiler son visage.******

******Makaroff inclina la tête décider. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Natsu utilisait le titre de Makaroff pour s'adresser a lui.******

******- Dans ce cas, je sauverai mon amie, et ramènerai la Lucy que nous connaissons, ici, décida simplement Natsu en se retournant souriant, avant de s'éloigner marchant rapidement, ses traits envahits d'incertitude.**

**********- Fais ce que tu veux, tu n'ai plus membre officielle de Fairy tail, tu peux aller mourir aux combats sans nous si tu veux, nous nous resterons ici, une maison, une famille, qui restera encore longtemps près a protéger ses amis, s'écria le maitre, avec hargne.******

******Makaroff sourit, Natsu avait bien grandit.******

******Regardant droit devant lui, Natsu frappa dans un cailloux au sol. C'était-il trompé sur Fairy tail durant tout ce temps ? N'était-il pas une famille ? Entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui, Natsu se retourna, Grey l'avait suivit, accompagné de Happy.******

******- Qu'es ce que tu fous la ? T'a pas entendu le maître ? Gronda Natsu, content et en même temps agacé.******

******- Je ne laisserai pas tomber Lucy, s'esclaffa Grey.******

******Natsu se tut, il s'était vraiment cru seul sur ce coup.******

******- Pourtant tu a bien paniqué, tu es sur de ne pas le regretter, demanda Natsu moqueur.******

******- T'a pas oublié qu'on prends le train, Natsu ? Demanda Grey, changeant de sujet.******

******Natsu devint verdâtre. Le train ... Un de ses pires ennemies.******

******- Je vais y aller a pieds, décida le dragon slayer, sentant son dos se recouvrir de sueur.******

******Grey eut un sourire sadique.******

******- Lucy risque de mourir avant que tu n'arrive, rappela t-il, innocemment.******

******Le petit chat bleu se mit a pleurer.******

******- Lucy est bête mais je vaux pas qu'elle meurt, sanglota t-il, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.******

******Natsu le prit dans ses bras, lançant un regard assassin a l'autre garçons qui s'en voulant, se tortilla. Son attention avait été d'ennuyer Natsu, pas de faire pleurer Happy.******

******- Neh Happy, crois tu vraiment que je la laisserai mourir, murmura Natsu a Happy en lui caressant le dos, presque paternel, ce qui franchement n'était pas courant.******

******Happy secoua la tête.******

******- Alors arrête de chialer, et allons la sauver, s'écria Natsu avec enthousiasme, levant le poings.******

******- Aye, s'écria le chat ailé, retrouvant sa joie de vivre.**

**********Soudain, Natsu et Grey tombèrent au sol, recevant, un coup puissant sur la tête.******

******- Oye, qui a osez faire sa ? Commença Natsu en colère avant de subitement se taire.******

******- Tu va nous le payez ... Commença Grey avant de devenir muets a son tour.******

******Erza se tenait là les mains sur les hanches, l'air folle de rage.******

******- Vous, mais qu'es ce que vous avez foutu, j'arrive a la guilde et on me dit que vous avez été virez ! Hurla la folle guerrière.**

******Natsu et Grey déglutirent.******

******- T'es méchante, Erza, tu m'a oublié, pleurnicha le chat bleu.******

******Erza lui lança un regard menaçant.******

******- La ferme, cria t-elle.******

******Le chat bleu se recroquevilla, terrifié, il n'avait jamais vue la femme chevalier s'énerver autant contre lui.******

******- Mais, Erza, c'est parce que Lucy a été, commença Natsu, en tentant de se justifier.******

******-Je sais, la coupa la jeune femme.******

******Natsu et Grey se regardèrent, déglutissant, allait-il survivre au prochaine 5 min.******

******- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille la sauver ? Demanda Natsu d'une petite voie.******

******Erza leur asséna a chacun un gros coup sur la tête. Les deux garçons grimacèrent, ne sachant plus que faire. Mais qu'elle était le problème a la fin ?******

******- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas attendu ? Râla la jeune femme.******

******Natsu et Grey prirent l'air étonné.******

******- Tu viens avec nous ? S'écrièrent-ils surpris.******

******Erza leur lança un regard noire.******

******- Evidament, Lucy est mon amie a moi aussi, s'écria la rousse.******

******Natsu se releva, lui souriant.**

******- Mais sa veux dire que tu es toi aussi virée de Fairy tail ! Rappela Natsu.**

******Erza le dévisagea comme s'il lui manquait une case.**

******- T'es bête ou quoi ? Questionna cette dernière avec une sérieux inhabituelle.**

******Natsu et Grey se regardèrent.**

******- Mais le maitre a dit ... Commenca Grey.**

******- Avez vous oubliez ce que je vous ai expliquez quand Lucy a été emmené ? Le coupa la jeune femme, l'air agaçé par leur bêtise.**

******Natsu tenta de se souvenir, ses hommes étaient venus et Erza l'avait empêcher d'agir car ...**

******- Si notre guilde prends officiellemen le parti de Lucy alors elle sera dissoute par le conseil, nous deviendrions une guilde noire, exposa Erza.**

******Grey sembla être le premier a comprendre.**

******- Tu veux dire que ... Commenca t-il, son visage s'illuminant.**

******Erza inclina la tête.**

******- En nous virant, le maitre a sauvé Fairy tail, expliqua t-elle.**

******Natsu fronca les sourcils.**

******- Mais a qu'elle prix ? Sauvez notre guilde contre la vie de Lucy, c'est ... Commenca Natsu.**

******Erza le frappa.**

******-Mais qu'es ce que tu fous ? Enragea la jeune homme en se frottant la tête.**

******- Crois tu réelement que le maitre pourrait faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Erza, a présent en colère.**

******Natsu grimaça.**

******- C'est vrai que sa ne lui ressemble pas mais les faits sont ... Commenca encore une fois le dragon slayer.**

******- Le maitre compte nous apporter son soutien de manière officieuse, Natsu, expliqua Grey qui avait vraiment une largeur d'avance sur ce coup.**

******- Officieuse ? Répéta Natsu, a la limite de la compréhension.**

******- Sa veux dire qu'il nous aidera en secret, définit Erza en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.**

******Pensif, Natsu se frotta le menton.**

******- Mais sa ne change rien ne nous pourrons pas revenir, rappella t-il.**

******- Ouin, moi j'aime Fairy tail, pleurnicha le chat bleu.**

******Erza eut une sourire froid.**

******- Bien sur que si ! S'écria t'elle.**

******Natsu et Happy la dévisagèrent, égaré.**

******- Que veux tu dire ? Questionna le dragon slayer.**

******- Quand tout sera finit, Lucy sera guérit, n'est ce pas ? Le conseil n'aura donc aucune raison de nous poursuivre ! Exposa fièrement la reine des fées.**

******Natsu eut un grand sourire, soulagé. Makaroff n'avait pas changé. Comment avait-il pus douté de Fairy tail ?**

****

******- Alors en route pour un incroyable sauvetage, s'écria t-il.******

******- Aye ! S'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.******

******- En plus, qui forcera Natsu a monter dans le train si je ne suis pas la, rappela Erza.******

******Natsu se recroquevilla. Pour Lucy il pourrait sûrement supporter de prendre le train. Peut-être ... Sentant son estomac se révulser a la seule idée d'y entrer, il gémis.******

******- Le train, murmura t-il, courbé, dépité, perdant déjà son excitation.******

******C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que nos compères se rendirent à l'exécution de Lucy avec la ferme attention de sauver leur amie.******

******-******

******Lucy marche hagarde. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Ses pieds nus lui font mal, heurtant douloureusement le sol, coupé par les dalles tranchantes. Le visage abaissé, elle ne cesse de trébucher se rattrapant in extremis pour avancer un peu plus vers son destin. Elle se souvient encore quant-ils étaient venus la chercher dans sa cellule, elle s'était sentit si soulagé. Soulagement de courte durée.******

******- Vous serez exécuter publiquement demain, lui avait-on simplement expliqué sans lui donner le moindre motif.******

******Elle ne se rappelle plus a partir de quand elle avait commencé a crier, exigeant une explication, ne comprenant pas, se demandant si tout cela était bien réel. Elle avait hurler longtemps, appellant quelqu'un, n'importe qui qui aurait pus lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, incompréhension. Puis sa voie s'était brisé, elle s'était tue, dépitée. Personne ne viendrait. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait appelé à l'aide, tout ce déroulait de manière trop irréel pour qu'elle réalise ce qui lui arrivait. L'homme en bleu avait bien tenté de la calmer, lui parlant d'une voie douce, réconfortante. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté, a bout de force. Il s'était bien présenter, lui avait raconté sa vie, lui avait même parler de la manière dont-il s'était rencontrer mais elle avait oublié. Elle y penserait plus tard, si plus tard existait encore pour elle.******

******Ses cheveux trempés lui collant au visage, dégoulinant, Lucy esquissa un geste pour les repousser mais gênées par ses menottes qui reliés a ses jambes par une chaîne, l'empêchait de marcher sans tituber, l'obligeant a faire de petit pas, elle trébucha a nouveau. Heurtant par mégarde son gardien devant elle, Lucy tenta de se rattraper sans succès. L'homme dans son dos qui fermait la marche lui donna un grand coup. Lucy gémit, se recroquevillant. Tombant au sol, elle se releva le plus rapidement possible, sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas espérer la moindre aide extérieur. Ses genoux égratignés se mirent a saigner mais les ignorant, elle se remit a marcher, lentement, prudemment, sans pour autant sortir de son état d'abrutissement, perdu. La robe d'un blanc pur qu'elle portait a présent souillé, se tacha de rouge, lugubre. Lucy sourit ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la situation ironique. Avant de la tuer, on l'avait lavé, habillé, nourrit, son dernier repas, n'était ce pas ironique. Croyait-il que cela rendrait son dernier souvenir sur terre plus attrayant ? Ou espérait-il obtenir son pardon en remplissant son estomac ? Stupide, elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais pour une simple raison, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle allait mourir. Enfin même s'il y avait eu une raison, elle ne leur aurai pas pardonner mais elle aurait pus au moins comprendre, un peu. Soudain le cortège s'arrêta brusquement. Lucy regarda autour d'elle, d'un regard morne, sans vie, vide. On l'avait emmené sur une sorte de grande estrade en pierre qui s'élevait en hauteur, en coupe, légèrement incliné vers l'avant afin de permettre aux éventuels spectateur d'assister au spectacle. Lucy eut un rire rauque. Elle detestait ce therme. Spectacle. On parlait de sa mort, en quoi cela était-il intéressant ? Observant la clameur, elle dévisagea le visage des milliers de badauds qui s'était rassemblés pour elle, ils étaient nombreux. Refusant de regarder plus longtemps leur visage stupide fixés sur elle, Lucy leva les yeux au ciels. Les nuages était gris comme elle. Elle sentit la pluie fraîche couler sur ses joues en un fin rideau, apaisant, remplaçant ses larmes. Elle ne crierait pas. Elle en avait déjà décider ainsi. Les 5 hommes qui l'avait accompagné l'entourèrent, s'éloignant a quelque mètres, la laissant au milieu de leur cercle, impuissante, la sangle de ses pieds attachés a un anneau de fer destinés a cet effet. Elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle ne tentait pas essayer de toute manière. A quoi bon ? Elle ne fuirait pas loin, dans l'hypothèse ou elle arriverait a se détacher. Elle ne supplierai pas non plus, c'était inutile. Elle voulait au moins conserver sa fierté, si fierté il y avait dans la mort. Personne ne viendra la sauver. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle était seule. Irrépressible une larme coula sur sa joue, une seule. Il y eut un grand rayon de lumière ...**


	8. Chapter 8

******Il y eut un grand bruit, Lucy sentit le vent effleurer son visage, la fouettant puis plus rien. Hésitante, frissonnante, elle ouvrit les paupières. L'écharpe flottant dans le vent, lui tournant le dos, Natsu était la, ses mains placés devant lui, bloquant le rayon destructeur. Lucy poussa un petit cri surpris. Autour d'elle, les gens commencèrent à s'agiter, perturbé. Écarquillant les yeux, Lucy se figea, mais que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il venu la protéger ? Elle se sentit rougir, embarrassé. Soudain, apparurent a leur tour a ses flans, Erza et Grey, tout ses amis oubliés de fairy tail. Ils formaient un cercle autour d'elle, protecteur, ils étaient venus pour la sauver. Lucy vacilla, sentant son cœur cogner fortement dans sa poitrine, maintenant que l'adrénaline s'était dissipé elle se sentait totalement terrifié. Elle avait faillit mourir. La mort. Lucy se recroquevilla, sentant des larmes de soulagement lui échapper, elle était vivante puis elle réalisa. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Ils étaient entouré par une foule en colère et des centaines, des milliers de gardes armés. Ses gens étaient-ils venus pour mourir avec elle ? Lucy ne sachant que faire sentit sa poitrine se serrer. S'il mourrait elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, quand bien même serait-elle morte.**

******- Qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ! S'écria t-elle, tentant de retenir ses sanglots, ses membres secoués par d'incontrôlable tremblement.**

******Le garçons aux cheveux roses ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle.**

******- La ferme, la rembarra t-il d'office.**

******Lucy ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué. Il venait de lui dire de la fermer, la non ? Ce sale type était vraiment d'une impolitesse insupportable.**

******- On est venu te sauver Lucy, expliqua le petit chat bleu que Lucy n'avait pas encore remarqué en venant jusqu'à elle, en volant, la prenant dans ses bras.**

******Mécaniquement, Lucy le serra contre elle, presque convulsivement. Emplit par un sentiment bienfaisant, Lucy ressentit une énorme chaleur en elle. Ils étaient vraiment venues pour elle. Quelque part sa la rendais heureuse. Si elle avait eu des amis, elle les auraient vouluent ainsi. Quoi que... Peut-être avec ce Natsu en moins... Lucy secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser a sa pour l'instant.**

******- Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé d'aide ! S'écria la jeune blonde avec énergie, contre disant ses propres sentiments.**

******Natsu se tourna enfin vers elle, un air mauvais sur le visage.**

******- Si tu veux on peut partir, la menaça t-il en lui faisant une affreuse grimace, appuyant sur le torse de Lucy.**

******Lucy s'empourpra, sentant une vague d'agacement la submerger.**

******- Barre toi, abrutit, craqua t-elle, laissant son angoisse s'échapper, passant ses nerfs sur Natsu.**

******Le visage de Natsu se déforma encore plus.**

******- Qui est l'abrutit, idiote, la provoqua t-il.**

******Lucy sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Il ne s'agissait plus de tenter de protéger ses personnes venus de manière inconsidéré la sauver, il fallait qu'elle rabatte la caquet a ce type aux cheveux roses.**

******- Qu'est ce que t'a dit, débile ? Hurla, la jeune fille qui décidément ne pouvait pas blairer cet idiot de dragon slayer.**

******- Euh ... Excuser de moi de vous dérangez mais vous devriez écouter cette jeune fille, commença un mage qui avait été désigner pour l'anéantir.**

******Lucy et Natsu se tournèrent vers lui dans un même élan.**

******- La ferme, s'écrièrent-ils, l'ignorant totalement.**

******Les yeux du garde se mirent a luirent, il serra les poings.**

******- Comment osez vous ... Commença t-il, furax en s'élançant, prêt a utiliser toute sa magie.**

******Dans un éclaire roux, Erza intervient bondissant et en un coup de pieds rotatif, repoussa l'assaillant, l'envoyant au tapis en une seule prise bien placés au menton.**

******- Et vous deux, continuez vos conneries et je vous le ferez payez, s'écria la reine des fées en les regardant de toute sa hauteur, menaçante, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.**

******Lucy déglutit difficilement, sentant sa nuque se recouvrir de sueur. Se retournant, elle se détourna, ignorant l'horripilant mage rosâtre.**

******- Hai, comme sa on aurait dit que c'était Natsu et Grey qui se disputait, remarqua Happy, tout guilleret comme a son habitude, en volant près de l'oreille du mage de glace qui était rester en arrière.**

******Grey recula, grimaçant.**

******- On a l'air si stupide quant-on se bat ? Demanda t-il, l'air soudainement inquiet pour son image.**

******Le chat secoua la tête.**

******- Non, pas du tout, vous êtes encore pire, trancha Happy.**

******Grey écarquilla les yeux.**

******- Vraiment ? Questionna t-il l'air abattue.**

******- Hay !... Au faite Grey, ton pantalon, lui fit remarquer la boule de poil bleu.**

******Grey baissa les yeux sur son caleçons tout propre qui le regardait d'un œil amoureux.**

******- Merde, s'écria t-il paniqué en cherchant ses habits.**

******Lucy soupira en chœur avec Erza, si c'étaient ses types ses sauveurs, autant se rendre maintenant, elle était condamné.**

******- Mage de fairy tail, je vous ordonne de vous éloignez afin que nous procédions a l'exécution de Lucy Heartfilia ici présente, exigea une voie.**

******Lucy se tourna, regardant en face, le mecs qui était probablement le porte parole de toute l'armée qui se trouvait la.**

******- Et si on refuse, demanda Erza, en faisant apparaître son épée, se mettant en garde.**

******L'homme flottant devant eux les dévisagea tout a tour avec un sérieux a toute épreuve.**

******- Vous serez annihilez, jugea t-il simplement.**

******Lucy frissonna, il n'y avait dans sa voie aucune menace, aucun danger, aucune cruauté, juste une promesse. Son corps se recouvrit de chaire de poule, un homme pouvait-il vraiment décider du droit de vie ou de mort si facilement ?**

******- Crois tu réelement pouvoir me toucher, Mest ? Ricana Erza, l'air surexcitée a l'idée du combat a venir.**

******Pendant ce temps la, Natsu et Grey commencèrent a faire des étirements, s'échauffant avec naturelle. Comme si tout était tout a fait normal. Lucy les dévisagea, affolé, était-il cinglée ? Comment pouvait-il croire avoir une chance contre des soldats surentraînes ? C'était du suicide ! Mais surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi ses gens tenaient-ils tellement a l'éliminer ? Lucy ne put s'en empêcher, elle s'élanca, se mettant en avant.**

******- Attendez, pourquoi faites vous sa ? Qu'ai je fait de mal ? Demanda t-elle, posant la question que silencieusement tout le monde se posait.**

******Les yeux du dénommé Mest se remplirent de tristesse.**

******- Il y a des fois ou exister est le plus grave des crimes, murmura t-il d'une voie lointaine.**

******Ce fus comme s'il l'avait frappé, Lucy recula, tombant a terre, les yeux écarquillés. C'était débile. Exister ? Un crime ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Natsu s'approcha.**

******- Et c'est pour sa que vous voulez la tuer, gronda t-il, sa voie déformer par la fureur, tout ses membres tremblant d'une colère noire.**

******Lucy leva les yeux, surprise. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si énervé ? Ne la détestait-il pas ?**

******- C'est la meilleure solution ... Murmura Mest, l'air chagriné.**

******Le visage de Natsu devint grave.**

******- Choisir la solution de faciliter n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution, surout quant-on parle de vie humaine, s'écria t-il en faisant apparaître des flammes a ses poings, près a se lancer dans la bataille.**

******- Un jour ou l'autre, tu regrettera ses mots, car même si tu pense cela maintenant, vous finirez tous par la haïr et par souhaitez sa mort, vous regretterez de l'avoir sauvez aujourd'hui, expliqua avec calme Mest, doucement.**

******Natsu se figea, surpris. Lucy sentit son cœur s'affoler. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle sentit une peur ancienne monter en elle. Elle ne voulait pas être trahis. Pas encore ... Soudain, elle revint a la réalité. Encore ? Pourquoi encore ? Avait-elle déjà été trahis ? Sa tête se mit a lui faire mal, brûlante. Elle serra les dents, serrant son visage entre ses mains.**

******- Sa n'arrivera jamais, hurla Natsu en s'envolant, donnant un grand coup dans le corps de Mest, le traversant.**

******N'ayant pas encore remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Lucy leva les yeux vers lui, éblouit. On aurait dit le soleil, il l'aveuglait, brillant de mille feux. Elle se sentit rougir, sa poitrine palpitant douloureusement. L'étau dans sa tête disparut, se volatilisant comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Natsu commença a chuter, heureusement Happy se précipita, le rattrapant avant de le ramener sur la plate forme.**

******- Merci, Happy, je l'ai échapper belle grâce a toi, reconnus le jeune homme en entamant la conversation avec son ami ailé.**

******Plongé dans ses pensées, Lucy ne les écouta pas. Déconnecté. Ils étaient venus pour elle. Ils étaient vraiment là. Elle sentit les larmes dégouliner sur ses joues. Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots, pleurant de toute ses forces. Natsu, et les autres se tournèrent vers elle, gênée.**

******- Et qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pleur pas, s'écria Natsu en se redressant, rigolant de manière exagérée, totalement désarmé.**

******Les pleurs de Lucy redoublèrent. Embarrassé, Grey se gratta la tête, un peu craintif, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais aimé voir Lucy pleuré. Et cette fille avait beau être différente, elle restait leur Lucy. Natsu s'approcha finalement, lui tendant la main. Lucy le regarda, en reniflant bruyamment.**

******- Viens, on est la maintenant, alors chiale pas, murmura t-il en détournant les yeux, rougissant jusqu'au oreille.**

******Lucy les regarda fixement, ils avaient tous l'air un peu dérangés mais c'était des gens bien. Ils étaient ses amis, elle en était a présent certaine. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Mest se trompait, il ne la trahirait jamais, il ne la hairait jamais. Lucy se redressa.**

******- J'ai pas besoin de ta main couverte de boue pour me relever, gronda t-elle en passant devant lui.**

******Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour, il se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre quant-elle lui sourit. Un beau sourire, éblouissant, magnifique. La pluie s'arrêta, le soleil se remit a briller, faisant luire les cheveux de la blonde.**

******- Merci, merci d'être venu me chercher, s'écria t-elle en se retournant.**

******Natsu en resta sans voie. Ce sourire était celui de Lucy, le même qu'elle lui avait adressé depuis qu'il se connaissait. Il se retourna a son tour, envahit d'une chaleur inhabituelle, que lui arrivait-il ? Puis il secoua la tête, il avait sans doute rêver.**

******Erza et Grey sourirent, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur ami.**

******- On allait pas abandonner un camarade, expliqua Grey en s'approchant d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.**

******Natsu lui jeta un regard noir, regardant le bras de son ennemi juré autour de son amie. Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ?**

******- Plein de gens l'aurait fait a votre place, rappela la blonde en se frottant les yeux pour enlever les dernières traces de larmes de sur ses joues.**

******Erza lui sourit, amusé.**

******- Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, nous sommes fairy tail, Lucy, rappela t-elle avec bonne humeur.**

******Mest réapparut.**

******- Membres de Fairy tail, c'est votre dernière chance de vous en sortir, obéissez ou mourrez, gronda le mage, apparemment en colère.**

******Erza se tourna vers elle.**

******- Je préfère la mort a la lâcheté, je ne laisserai jamais une amie mourir injustement sous mes yeux, gronda t-elle, bien plus intimidante que ce pauvre Mest.**

******Natsu fit flamber ses poings une fois encore.**

******- Et puis nous ne comptons pas mourir ici de toute façons, ricana t-il.**

******Lucy le dévisagea, ce Natsu était vraiment courageux mais bon, peut-être était ce par ce qu'il était débile ? ...**

******- Connaissez vous les conséquences de votre rébellion sur votre guilde ? Rappela Mest avec agacement, l'air soudain fier de lui, trouvant le point faible de la bande.**

******Natsu lui fit un grand sourire. (je sais ils sourient tous, mais bon j'y peux rien moi, c'est comme sa que je les voies ).**

******- Nous ne faisons plus parti de Fairy tail, nous avons désobéit a l'ordre du vieux, expliqua le dragon slayer, fier de lui.**

******Mest soupira.**

******- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une chose a faire, ronchonna t-il. A L'ATTAQUE, Hurla t-il.**

******Aussitôt des centaines d'hommes s'élancèrent vers eux, la première bataille allait commencer ...**

******Aussitôt Erza se transforma, s'élevant en hauteur, elle fit apparaître des milliers d'épées autour d'elle en une ronde sans fin.******

******- Natsu, Grey, vous devez protégez Lucy, ne laisser personne s'approcher, ordonna la jeune femme en abaissant son bras, aussitôt, toute les épées s'élancèrent dans un ensemble parfait, bloquant la progression des ennemies qui s'éparpillèrent, rompant leur formation.******

******Erza laissa échapper un sourire satisfait, a la limite sadique qui se fana rapidement, les soldats surentraînes se rassemblant déjà, créant devant eux une barrière tremblotante d'un jaunâtre inquiétant, impénétrable a ses lames. tiqua, elle allait devoir combattre aux corps à corps. Jetant un regard en contre bas, elle observa Natsu et Grey qui avait déjà commencé leur danse de feu et de glace. La victoire serait rude mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était la reine des fées de fairy tail, la célèbre Titania, elle ne perdrait pas facilement.******

******- Compris Erza, obéirent aussitôt les deux mages, dociles en se mettant aux flancs de la mage céleste qui stupéfaite, n'avait toujours pas bouger.******

******-Erza regarda devant elle, tout allait bien, il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Revetant son armure la plus légère, Erza attrapa ses deux sabres, des bandellettes recouvrant sa poitrine, ses jambes couvertes par un pantalon rouge.******

******- Happy, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Lucy, demanda Natsu, son regard se concentrant sur le visage des soldats qui le défiait.******

******Erza inspira, ses yeux devenant dur. Bondissant, elle tourbillona sur elle même, frappant les soldats les plus proches. Elle pesta. Ils sont si nombreux, déjà il l'encercle. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la rousse plongea, posant sa main au sol, elle fit la roue, évitant une volée de flèche. Elle doit aller plus vite. Se penchant en avant, la rousse se faufila derrière un soldat, l'assomant. Soudain, une blessure apparut sur sa cuisse, Erza virevolta, assomant son assaillant. Elle commence a faiblir. Elle doit aller plus vite, encore plus vite. Jettant un regard vers Lucy, elle plissa les yeux, pas la peine d'attendre un renfort de ce coté la, Natsu et Grey sont bien trop occupé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de puissance mais de rapidité et de repos. Tournant sur elle même, Erza repoussa ceux qui avait osé trop s'approcher, se transformant en un tourbillon. Cependant, la femme chevalier, ne put empêcher une nouvelle blessure d'apparaitre sur sa hanche, profonde. Erza haleta, un instant de faiblesse, elle sentit ses jambes vasciller, plantant son épée dans le sol, elle se rattrapa, relevant la tête. Elle allait leur montrer, leur montrer l'entêtement de fairy tail !**

******Lucy n'osait pas bouger, stupéfié. Tout s'était passé si vite. Ses gens leur avait bondit dessus, sans prévenir, dans un ensemble parfait, et il s'était retrouvé encerclé. Erza avait été la première a intervenir, elle avait réussit a créer une brèche parmi leur assaillant, les dispersant. Lucy avait alors cru que tout se finirait bien et qu'il allait s'en sortir hélas son espoir fut de courte durée. Progressant doucement, mais sûrement, les soldats les acculèrent, gagnant progressivement du terrain. Natsu et Grey avait évidement riposter. Lucy avait d'ailleurs été impressionné. Bon au départ, elle avait paniqué quant-elle avait vue le mec en rose prendre feu, elle avait vraiment eu peur. En même temps, n'importe qui a sa place qui voit un homme devenir une torche humaine serait certainement surpris puis elle avait aperçus son sourire. Alors soit il était sado, soit le feu ne le brûlait pas. Puis Lucy s'était souvenue, dans ce monde, la magie existe, des lames apparaissait bien, pourquoi pas du feu ! Les deux mages l'avait entouré, manifestement pour la protéger. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans leur mouvement.**

******- Ey Grey sa te dis un concours, karyu no hoko, s'était soudain écrié Natsu en placant ses mains devant sa bouche avant de souffler dedans, ses joues gonflés devenant rouge. Aussitôt un torrent de flamme apparut, grillant les postérieurs de deux ou trois adversaires qui reculèrent en se tenant leur partie endommagé ...**

******Lucy avait écarquillé les yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Happy a ses côtés, tournait en cercle, exécutant les ordres de Natsu, surveillant, vigilant qu'aucun ennemi n'approchait de trop près.**

******- J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, Ice make floor, avait rétorqué le mage de glace, le sol se recouvrant de glace, emprisonnant les jambes des soldats.**

******Natsu avait éclaté de rire, sarcastique.**

******- Karyu no tekken. Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre, se moqua le dragon slayer en envoyant son poings enflammés dans la face de ses adversaires qui reculèrent en un ensemble désorganisés.**

******La paupière de Grey fut agité d'un tic nerveux.**

******- Qu'es ce que t'a dis, tête a flamme, Ice make prison, cria Grey en créant une grande cage autour d'une dizaine d'ennemie, l'air soudainement énervé.**

******- Celui qui dégomme le plus de ses mecs a gagné, Karyu no Yokugeki, avait expliqué le timbré en rose en balançant des flammes des deux cotés, une merveilleuse odeur de grillé se répandit aussitôt.**

******Le ventre de Lucy gargouilla, gênée, elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. En même temps la nourriture de prison était vraiment dégueu, on pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit affamé. Mais plus important, Lucy leva les yeux. Ses types avait-il une once de bon sens ? Ils étaient en train de combattre et pourtant ils ressemblaient juste a une bande de gosse en train de jouer.**

******- Ice make lance. J'en suis déjà a 50 avait affirmé le mage de glace, en créant des lances venus de nul part.**

******Lucy les dévisagea, c'était vraiment une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Une goutte de sueur apparut a la tempe de Natsu, Grey sembla vasciller une seconde avant de se rattraper.**

******- Karyu no hoko. Ah je te bas, c'est mon 51, rétorqua Natsu en souriant.**

******Puis soudain, Lucy s'en rendit compte. Ce n'était qu'une façade. C'est deux la, ils faisaient comme si tout allaient bien mais leur corps étaient couverts de sueur et leur respiration était un halètement perpétuel. Ils étaient déjà au bout de leur limite. Une coupure apparut sur le corps de Grey, ce dernier pesta, posant sa main sa taille, grimaçant, son sang s'écoulant a flot. Faisant comme si de rien était, le garçons poursuivit sa tache harassante, utilisant sa magie. Lucy se sentit vaciller. Ils étaient forts mais il ne le seraient jamais assez. Lançant un regard aux alentours, la jeune femme frissonna, il y en a a perte de vue, ils sont des milliers, une véritable armée. Les flammes de Natsu se ternirent perdant leur éclats, il n'y arrive plus lui non plus. Ses deux compagnons reculèrent imperceptiblement. Lucy jeta un regard vers Erza, cette dernière submergé, devant gardé deux flancs en même temps, vacilla. Ils sont a bout, ils ont atteints leur limites pendant qu'elle ne faisait que regarder. Inutile, elle est inutile. Protéger, elle ne fait qu'attendre d'être sauver. Elle déteste sa. Le feu de Natsu s'éteignit une seconde avant de se rallumer, hésitant. Depuis combien de temps lutte t-il pour elle ? 10 min ? 30 min ? 1 heure ? Elle ne sait plus, ils combattent de toute leur force pour elle. Lucy impuissante sentit son visage se recouvrir de larme. Bouge, s'ordonna t-elle. Bouge, fait quelque chose. Ses jambes pétrifiés refusant de lui répondre se dérobèrent sous elle. Lamentable, elle est lamentable. Si seulement, elle avait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de les protéger. N'était-elle pas censé être une mage elle aussi ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi rien n'apparaissait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle ni épée, ni glace, ni feu ? Frustrant, si frustrant. Lucy sentit sa poitrine lui faire mal. Arrêter. Le fracas des épées résonnent a ses oreilles, assourdissant. Si sa continu ils vont mourir. Arrêter. Sa tête lui fait mal, tellement mal. Arrêter. Elle a envie d'hurler. Pourquoi est-elle si impuissante ? Sa fait mal, tellement mal. Une voie se mit a résonner dans sa tête. « Le pouvoir ... Sang ... Veux tu le pouvoir ? Je te le donne ! Tue les, tue les tous ! Je te le donne. Vas y. Tes mains rouges. Tue les. Obéis. TUE LES, TOUS ! ». Lucy se plia en deux, ses mots emplit de haines, elle les veut. Elle veut le pouvoir de détruire. Elle ne veut pas regarder combattre, elle veut combattre. Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Lucy, rougeâtre, dangereuse. Il y eut un grand éclaire de lumière, tout le monde se retourna. Dans la lumière, une silhouette commença alors a apparaître ...**


	9. Chapter 9

******Émergeant de la lumière, l'homme s'approcha, sa cape volant autour de lui, en lambeau, avançant tranquillement, sur de lui. Lucy s'arrêta de penser. Curieuse, elle se concentra sur le nouvel arrivant, cherchant son identité. Aussitôt la douleur dans sa tête s'estompa, s'éloignant comme a regret dans un petit ploc navrant. Lucy sentit ses jambes la lâcher, la pression en elle se relâchant subitement. Sa fait mal. Vraiment mal. Ne tentant pas de se relever dans l'immédiat, son esprit encore bouleverser par la haine qui l'avait submerger, la blonde effleura sa poitrine, son cœur battant avec affolement, quelque chose, il y a quelque chose a cet endroit. Quelque chose d'incroyable, d'étrange qui cherche a la dévorer. Lucy frissonna, effrayant. Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur le nouveau personnage qui venait subitement d'apparaître. Soudain, elle le reconnut, c'est lui ! L'homme de la cellule ! Mais comment était-il arrivé la ?**

******- Gérard, entendit-elle dans son dos.**

**********Lucy se retourna, la voie provenait de Erza. Cette dernière épuisé fut soudain parcourut d'énergie, elle se releva, ses beau yeux emplit d'une lumière incertaine, confuse ou se mélangeait le doute et une sorte de bonheur incompréhensible. Elle avait l'air de le connaître. Mais qu'elle était le rapport entre la reine des fées et un détenus ? Un ancien ennemi peut-être ? Lucy se souvenait que cet homme semblait la commettre mais comateuse Lucy ne lui avait pas prêté attention. Apparemment elle aurait mieux fait d'être attentive. Le visage d'Erza s'illumina, trahissant des sentiments contradictoire inattendue. Mais qu'avait-il bien put arriver entre eux, c'est ce que Lucy aurait voulut savoir, son instinct féminin lui soufflant que quelque chose couvait entre ses deux êtres. En tout cas, vue les regards échangés, le Gérard évoqué par Erza ne devait pas être un méchant. Natsu et Grey se figèrent.**

**********- Oh Gérard sa faisait longtemps ! T'étais pas censé être mort ? Interrogea Natsu avec nonchalance.**

**********Gérard fit un pas en avant, sans sourire, l'air de porter un fardeau inimaginable.**

**********- Oui, j'ai lus sa dans les journaux, j'ai été surpris moi aussi, ironisa le mage sans sourire.**

******Une rumeur commença a se répandre dans la foule qui s'agita, confuse, des murmures se répandant comme une traînée de poudre.**

**********- Ce type c'est pas celui qui sait fait décapiter i ans, questionna l'un des badauds.**

******- Si je m'en souviens, mais alors pourquoi est-il vivant ? Demanda un autre.**

******- Le gouvernement nous as mentit, les gens ne ressuscitent pas, affirma une voie.**

******- Et si ce type était a la solde du conseil, tenta un passant.**

******- Ouai, sa expliquerait pourquoi le prix du chocolat a enflé, râla un marchand.**

******La rumeur enfla encore se transformant en une vague emplit de propos incompréhensible, un vent irrépressible de rébellion frissonnant entre les gens.**

******Gérard ... Murmura Mest qui rester en arrière, observait la scène.**

******Gérard se tourna vers lui, ses yeux le transperçant, froid.**

**********- Impossible, comment est tu sortit de ta cellule, ragea le chien du conseil, ses poings se crispant.**

**********- Une lumière est apparut et je suis arrivé ici, affirma l'homme énigmatique.**

**********Gérard lança un regard a Lucy. Quant-elle était apparut dans sa cellule, il avait vraiment été surpris mais sa n'avait été rien après le choc qu'il avait eu quant-il avait appris sa condamnation. Il avait lui même été condamné mais se n'était pas la même chose, il était coupable, pas cette fille. Innocent, enfin peut-être. Après son expérience avec Zeref, Gérard avait appris a ne plus faire confiance facilement. Méfiant, il dévisagea Lucy. C'était grâce a elle qu'il avait put se libérer de ses chaînes, il ne comprenait pas encore tout mais après son arrivé, son pouvoir lui avait été restitué, et puis c'était apparut, Gérard serra son poings dans sa poche. Ce qui l'avait fait sortir était cette présence qu'il avait sentit, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt arriver. Ce pouvoir, il le connaissait mieux que qui qu'on que, cette odeur, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Un froid intense, désespoir, la magie du mage noire, Zeref. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi cette fille possédait-elle ce parfum ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Ce pouvoir obscure pourquoi était-elle en sa possession ? Qu'elle était son rapport avec Zeref ? Discrètement, il lui lança un regard, c'était partit. Comme un mauvais rêve, cette présence avait disparut a son approche. Soudain Luc le dévisagea, ses yeux troublant se plongeant dans les siens, fondant dans les siens, se glissant comme dans son âme. Gérard se détourna, frissonnant, cela n'augure vraiment rien de bon.**

**********Lucy ne comprends pas, pourquoi la dévisage t-il ainsi ? Comme s'il avait peur, presque avec dégoût. Depuis son arrivé, elle n'arrive pas a détourner son regard de cet homme, en lui quelque chose l'attire, mais quoi ? Elle n'avait pas ressentit sa dans la cellule mais la, elle se sent aspirer par lui, elle doit ... Elle doit ... Quoi déjà ? Elle ne comprends pas, elle a soudainement envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Serait-il possible qu'elle est des sentiments pour lui ? Son dos, droit, fier, vue de derrière est vraiment rassurant ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Lucy jeta un regard a Erza. Etait-il vraiment possible qu'elle aime cet homme ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien alors pourquoi pas ? Son cœur rata un battement. Amour. Ce mots était vraiment étrange, une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, si doux. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent. Comment en une heure un homme peut-il devenir si attirant ? Natsu lui cacha soudain la vision. Qu'es ce que c'est abrutit fait encore la, pesta la blonde intérieurement. Elle sentit son cœur se calmer, agacer, Rougissant, elle regarda ailleurs. Ce type ne pouvait pas la laisser une minute, elle le voyait même dans ses rêves, un vrai cauchemar !**

**********Mais qu'es ce qu'elle avait a le regarder comme sa. Un peu plus et elle se mettait a baver. Quelque chose cloche vraiment chez cette Lucy. On dirait presque qu'elle ne voit que par ce type. Qu'es ce qu'il a de si bien ? Il n'avait put pas s'empêcher, il lui avait boucher la vue, c'est un peu gamin mais tant pis.**

**********- C'est le vrai, on a vraiment été berné, murmura une voie dans la foule en colère.**

**********Une pierre jaillit comme un signal, lancé par un passant particulièrement excité. L'imitant, tout ceux qui passivement était venu contempler une exécution, se mirent en action, jetant a leur tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, emplit d'une explicable amertume, persuadé d'avoir été dupée.******

Apercevant******la catastrophe imminente, Mest se retourna, nous ignorant soudainement.**

**********- Ne paniquer pas, ceci n'est qu'une illusion conçus par ses criminels, expliqua l'homme d'une voie puissante, tentant de ramener les gens révoltés au calme.**

**********En dessous, la colère du peuple sembla s'apaiser, hésitante.**

**********- Es ce qu'une illusion pourrait faire sa, meteor, hurla Gérard en envoyant son poings dans les soldats qui entouraient Erza, les renversant avec faciliter comme un tas de quille.**

******Puis se tournant vers elle, il lui tendit la main, Erza le regarda rougissant de manière impressionnante, puis se redressa avec fierté.**

******- Je peux me relever toute seule, murmura t-elle.**

******Gérard sourit, un sourire discret, le premier que Lucy ne lui ai jamais vue. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'Erza passait devant lui.**

******- Je vois, murmura t-il en laissant retomber son bras.**

******Erza s'approcha de lui, murmurant a son oreille.**

**********- Merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu aille bien, chuchota t-elle avant de s'élancer dans notre direction, écarlate.**

**********Gérard la regarda partir, éberlué mais heureux. Erza était toujours Erza, le même qu'hier, la même aujourd'hui.**

**********- C'est le vrai, ce n'est pas une illusion, il a une enveloppe charnel, s'écria un des spectateurs du précédents cruelles spectacle.**

******- Il va nous tuer, nous ferions mieux de fuir, remarqua un autre.**

**********Soudain, ce fut la débandade. Les badauds déjà surexcité se mirent a courir dans tout les sens, écrasant leur voisin dans une confusion impressionnante. En moins d'une seconde a l'apparition de Gérard la chance avait changé de camps. Soudain, Lucy sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la main, criant elle tenta de se dégager, aussitôt une main se posa sur sa bouche la baillonant. Lucy s'agita ruant, paniqué.**

******- Abrutit, calme toi, c'est moi, gronda Natsu a son oreille, rapidement agacé.**

******Lucy se figea, écoutant sa voie rassurer pis s'agita de plus belle.**

******- Mais qu'es ce que tu fous, je t'ai dis que c'était moi, s'énerva le dragon slayer.**

**********Lucy lui donna un coup de pieds, son teint changeant étrangement de couleur, virant du rouge aux bleus en passant par le blanc livide.**

**********- Idiot, tu l'étouffe, s'écria Grey en lui faisant remarquer sa main toujours posés sur la bouches et par la même occasion du nez de la jeune fille.**

**********Aussitôt, le garçons aux cheveux rose la lâcha.**

******- Oups, se rendit-il compte.**

******Lucy sentit ses yeux lui sortir de la tête.**

******- Comment sa oups ? T'a faillit me tuer, débile ! S'énerva la jeune fille, criant presque, sa voie couverte par sa toue, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.**

**********Aussitôt, Natsu la baillona a nouveau. Lucy sentit sa colère bouillonner, ce type est venu l'achever ou quoi.**

******- Chut ! Erza a ordonner un repli stratégique, expliqua t-il rapidement.**

**********Lucy décida soudain qu'elle avait vraiment la dalle, elle mordit dans la main du dragon slayer de toute ses forces. Natsu poussa un cri, la lâchant brutalement, tenant sa main ensanglanté.**

**********- Mais t'es complètement cinglé, râla t-il en l'empoignant, fou de rage.**

**********- Qui est cinglé ? T'essaye de me tuer, cria la blonde en se dégageant brutalement, ses yeux brillant de colère.**

**********- Oye vous deux ses pas bientôt finit, si Erza vous voient, elle va ... Commença Grey en les rappelant à l'ordre.**

**********Natsu ne se tourna même pas vers lui.**

******- Qui a peur d'Erza ? Elle ne fait pas peur cette fille violente et ... Le coupa le garçons aux cheveux roses avant d'être soudainement a demi assommés.**

******- On discute mes ordres, demanda Erza, son aura devenant menaçante.**

******Lucy sentit son corps se mettre aux garde a vous. De la sueur coulant le long de son dos.**

******- Non, non, j'attendais juste que quelqu'un m'explique, murmura la jeune fille en se rapetissant soudain.**

******Faire le fier en face de Natsu était bien plus simple que de défier la chevalière.**

******- On va profiter de l'agitation pour se replier tout simplement, expliqua Erza en redressant Natsu négligemment.**

******- On va fuir, demanda timidement Lucy.**

******Trois regards la dévisagèrent, noire.**

******- Non, on va se replier, on reviendra leur botter le culs plus tard, s'écria Erza.**

******Lucy se tue, décident qu'il valait mieux rester muette devant ses fous. Il venait a peine d'être battu qu'il prévoyait déjà de relancer l'attaque, mais de quel bois sont fait les membres de fairy tail. Suivant Erza, Grey, Happy et un Natsu dodelinant, elle descendit de la rampe, remarquant que Gérard venait avec eux. Traversant la foule avec aisance, les mages commencèrent a s'éloigner.**

******- Rattraper les, il s'enfuit, remarqua enfin Mest qui submerger ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.**

******Vraiment quand Fairy tail intervenait sa terminait toujours en bagarre général, une vraie guilde a problème.****  
********Entendant qu'on se jettait a leur poursuite, Erza força l'allure, se glissant entre les allées, elle obligea les autres a accélérer. Regardant derrière elle, elle comprit tout de suite, Natsu, Grey, Gérard et Happy s'il volait pourrait tenir le rythme mais Lucy n'y arriverait jamais. Déjà essoufflé, la jeune fille luttait pour faire un pas de plus en avant. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte dans ses calculs la condition physique de son amie qui bien que bonne était largement inférieur a eux. Erza tourna un long moment encore, les secondes s'égrenant interminable dans sa tête. Derrière eux, le cliquetis des armes et des armures, se rapprochant inexorablement, puis soudain, tout se termina. Une impasse ! Pestant contre son erreur, Erza virevolta mais c'était trop tard, déjà les soldats refermait le piège. Ils ne peuvent plus faire demi tour. Vérifiant la condition de ses amis, Erza pesta a nouveau, aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de combattre, ayant usé de toute leur force dans la bataille. Tout était finit. Se mordant la lèvre, Erza grimaça et Merde ! Soudain, elle sentit la main réconfortante de Gérard se poser sur son épaule.**

******- Par là, fuyez par les égouts, s'écria t-il en désignant une plaque au sol qu'Erza n'avait pas remarqué.**

******- Mais ... Commença Erza.**

**********- Vite, le coupa Gérard en dégageant le trou.**

******Hésitante, Erza fit un pas dans sa direction**

******.****  
********- Je n'irai pas la dedans, grogna Natsu, en désignant les égouts dont l'odeur, l'axphisiait déjà a distance.****  
********Lucy se boucha le nez.**

******- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, sa sent trop mauvais, râla Lucy.**

******- Aye, il y a pas de poisson la dedans, signala Happy en voletant.**

******- Nous ferions mieux de combattre, commença Grey.**

******- Obéissez ! Exigea la mage aux cheveux rouges qui n'avait toujours pas décider quoi faire mais qui ne supportait pas qu'on la contredise.**

******Aussitôt, Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy décidèrent que l'odeur des égouts n'était pas si insurmontable et que leur vie respective était très importante. Aucun d'eux ne voulait subir un châtiment spécial a la Erza. Erza soupirant entra a son tour, puis regardant le trou de lumière au dessus d'elle, elle vit le visage de Gérard apparaître.**

******- Désolé Erza mais c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, expliqua le mage.**

******Erza sentit sa poitrine se figer.**

******- Qu'est ce que tu dis, viens, dépêche toi avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent, l'encouragea la rousse, en l'appelant.**

******- Fuyez, je vais les retenir, exposa le mage en bougeant légèrement la plaque d'égout.**

******- Qu'est ce que tu dis, tu n'a aucune chance, seul contre eux tous ! Remarqua Erza en attrapant le premier barreau de l'échelle.**

******Gérard tendit la main, l'arrêtant en un geste.**

******- Ne viens pas! Je suis largement capable de vaincre ses idiots, s'énerva Gérard, dans ses yeux brillant une flamme emplit de certitude.**

******Erza se mordit la lèvre, sa elle le savait, en temps normal mais la ... Il venait de sortir de prison, avait-il réellement récupérer toute ses forces ? Et puis, il venait tout juste de se retrouver ...**

**********- Tu pourrais venir avec nous ... Tenta la belle rousse, l'air désespérer.**

******Le regard de Gérard se voilà.**

******- J'ai beaucoup de choses a faire et il serait bien plus difficile de s'échapper tous ensemble, murmura l'homme au tatouage rouge.**

******La lèvre d'Erza se mit a trembler, hésitante. Il avait l'air si triste. Elle avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger ! Pourquoi semblait-il porter un tel poids sur ses épaules ? Si seulement, si seulement, il se confiait a elle et partageait cette douleur juste un peu. Elle le savait, Gérard était rongé par le remords. Il avait tué un de ses amis sous l'influence de Zeref et rien de ce qu'il ne fera ne pourra changer cela. Son crime, son pêché ne pourra jamais être réparer.****  
********-**

******- Mais, commença t-elle, sa main toujours posés sur l'échelle.**

******Gérard lui sourit. Elle s'inquiète pour lui, sa a toujours été comme sa. Ensemble, réunis, pour toujours. Gérard se secoua, non. Il ne devait plus penser ainsi. Doucement, il caressa quelque chose dans sa poche, il devait vérifier quelque chose.**

**********- Qui crois tu que je sois, tu n'a pas a l'inquiétez pour moi, se rengorgea t-il en se redressant.**

******La bouche d'Erza se crispa, ses poings se serrant. Va t-elle encore le perdre ? Son cœur n'avait-il dont pas été assez tourmenté ? Leur destin était-il simplement de se croiser ?**

**********- J'ai confiance en toi, avoua t-elle finalement, ses muscles se relâchant subitement, une mèche de ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.**

**********Le sourire de Gérard s'agrandit, devenant plus sincère. Erza ... Elle avait toujours été la, courageuse, resplendissante dans sa mémoire. Elle était comme avant, rien n'avait changé. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais dans cette cellule silencieuse et obscure, ce qui l'avait empêcher de succomber a la folie était son image, son souvenir. Elle était sa lumière. Mais, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas rester ensemble. Son poings se crispa dans sa poche.**

******- Je te promets de revenir, promis t-il, en s'agitant, ses mains tremblants fébriles, emplit du désir de la rejoindre, de ne plus la voir afficher cette mine chagrinée. Il ne veut pas la blesser.**

******Erza sentit son cœur palpiter, elle voulut parler dire quelque chose mais la plaque de métal reboucha le trou, la plongeant dans l'obscurité, la séparant de celui qu'elle aimait. Il y eut un silence que seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau osa briser. Erza sentit ses mains trembler, elle voulait y aller. Sa place était en haut.**

******- Si tu veux, on y retourne, proposa Natsu, le premier a parler depuis que Gérard les avait laissé.**

******Erza se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait tellement voulut répondre, oui. Y aller mais ...**

******- Idiot, il a promis de revenir, nous devons lui faire confiance, rappela Erza en se tournant vers lui dans le noire complet.**

******- Mais ... commença Natsu.**

******Erza se tourna.**

******- Allons y, s'écria t-elle en se mettant en marche.**

******- Seul le noir fut témoin de ses larmes ... Derrière elle déjà, l'écho des combats commença a raisonner.**

**********Lucy se colla au mur, il fait noire, tellement noire. Son corps se mit a trembler. Elle a envie de crier mais sa voie refuse de s'échapper. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'effleurer. Elle ne doit pas regarder en bas, ce sentiment en elle, irrépréhensible est terrifiant. Il va l'attraper sinon. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pense sa mais elle en est certaine, il fait noire. Elle déteste sa. Le visage de Natsu apparut soudain a quelque centimètre d'elle, brillant a la lumière d'une flamme, emplit d'ombre inquiétante.**

******- Es ce que sa va ? Demanda t-il.**

**********Lucy poussa un cri terrorisé, ses yeux emplit d'une peur sans limite et se jeta sur lui, son visage couvert de larme.**

******- Idiot tu lui as fait peur, gronda Grey.**

******- Lucy est une froussarde, ricana le chat bleu en volant près de Natsu pour profiter de la lueur de sa flamme.**

******Lucy les ignora, se cramponnant a sa bouée, refusant de le lâcher. Agacé Natsu remua.**

******- Oh, qu'es ce que tu fous, lâche moi ... Commença t-il en se dégageant avant de subitement se figer.**

******Mais qu'es ce qui se passe ? Lucy semble vraiment terrifié comme si elle venait d'apercevoir un monstre. Pourquoi n'arrête t-elle pas de trembler ? Soupirant, il se prit de pitié, la laissant se cramponner a son bras, ne cherchant pas a en savoir plus. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement froid ? Après tout, ses vêtements légers était trempés. Discrètement, il augmenta la chaleur de sa flamme. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Lucy resta fixer a son bras.**

******- Bon, on a pas toute la vie, leur fit remarquer Erza qui avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux.****  
********Soupirant a nouveau, il se remit en marche, pourquoi devait-il se taper un boulet pareil ? Il tait vraiment trop gentil. Derrière eux, une odeur de sang se rependit, Natsu l'ignora, il devait avoir confiance en Gérard.****  
********-**

**********Au loin, un homme assit tout en haut d'un église, jeta un regard en contre bas, contemplant le chaos engendré par Fairy tail. Tout s'était bien passé. Il n'aurait pas a intervenir aujourd'hui, se retournant, il s'éloigna, son cœur emplit de sombre pensés.**

**La lumière était apparut au bout du tunnel. Lucy n'avait pas hésitez, elle avait lâché le bras de Natsu et s'était élancé vers le bout des égouts. Il n'avait fallut qu'une seconde a Erza pour dégommer la grille qui obscurcissait leur sortie et il avait été libre en un cling sonore. Natsu regarda son bras, elle l'avait laissé tomber des qu'elle n'avait plus eu besoin de lui. Qu'est ce que sa voulait dire ? Etait-il un mouchoir usager ? Natsu serra les poings. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercier ! N'était-il dont rien pour elle ? Se reprenant, le garçons soupira, il aurait bien voulut que sa dure plus longtemps. Se penchant, il effleura son avant bras, il sent encore la chaleur de la blonde se serrant contre lui, si douce, si fragile, dépendante. Natsu secoua la tête, mais a quoi est ce qu'il pense ? Mécaniquement, il se pencha, son odeur est encore incruster sur sa peau. Natsu inspira, profondément, tentant de saisir ce parfum subtil de soleil qu'il aimait tant. Puis l'odeur lui vint aux narines, il faillit tourner de l'œil. Qu'est ce que sa pue ! Avec tout sa il avait complètement oublié son séjour dans les égouts !Natsu se pinça le nez, ecoeuré, il va vomir ! Se tournant vers Lucy, il lui jeta un regard noire, tout était de sa faute !**

**Lucy le dévisagea surprise, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore celui la ? Juste au moment ou elle comptait venir le remercier ! La jeune fille haussa les épaules, tant pis pour lui ! Elle avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes que de s'occuper de cet idiot. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé tout à l'heure, elle s'était soudain sentit mal dans l'obscurité, confuse comme si quelque chose la surveillait prête à la dévorer. Et puis ... Qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête ? Elle avait attrapé le type aux cheveux roses et l'avait serré contre elle, comme s'il allait la protéger et ensuite elle s'était sentit mieux ! Comment était ce possible ? Même paniqué, en logique elle aurait dut s'accrocher a Erza, son amie qui l'aurait certainement aidé mais a la place, elle avait tenu Natsu. Ce même Natsu qui la traitait si mal ! Lucy soupira, embarrassé, l'inconscient nous joue parfois des tours étranges ... Regardant sa main, elle l'effleura du doigt, chaud. Sa peau est vraiment chaude et ses muscles fermes ... Rougissant, Lucy toussota, elle devient folle, comme si ce type pouvait être séduisant ! En plus, il devait vraiment la prendre pour une idiote, avoir peur du noire a son âge, c'est quand même un comble ! C'était peut être pour sa qu'il la détestait ? Elle jeta un regard discret dans sa direction, et elle, le détestait-elle ?**

**Puis soudain, la question qui tue avait fusé, prononcé innocemment par un Happy surexcité.**

**- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Avait-il osé demander de sa voie fluette.**

**Au départ, tout la monde avait sourit avec un air entendu dans un grand silence, puis les minutes s'était égrené, interminable, tandis que ce silence se transformait en malaise. Tout les autres s'étaient tournés vers elle, attendant. Sans comprendre, Lucy les avait regardé tour a tour puis sa lui était apparut. Il attendait son plan a elle. Lucy avait sentit de la sueur coulé dans son dos. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'on lui propose une idée fiable, pourquoi la réalité est-elle toujours différentes de nos rêves ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Au cas ou personne ne s'en souvient, elle est amnésique, pire qu'un nourrisson ! Elle n'est même pas sure de son prénom « Lucy », elle aurait put tout aussi bien s'appeler Berth ou Gertrude. Quoi que Cathya lui aurait mieux été ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille en allant dans ses délire. Puis se reprenant, elle secoua la tête, comment pourrait-elle les guider alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas le nom de ce pays ?**

**- Bah euh ... Allons par là, avait proposé la jeune fille en pointant un index hésitant droit devant elle.**

**- Ouah Lucy, t'es trop forte, tu sais ou on doit aller, s'était écrier Happy, impressionner.**

**Lucy s'était affaissé, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y avoir des flèches avec marqué « c'est par ici » ? Pourquoi le monde se sentait-il obligé de lui compliquer la tache.**

**- Comment voudrais tu que je le sache ? Râla la blonde, agacé, reconnaissant son ignorance.**

**Natsu soupira d'un air entendu. Lucy tiqua, qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui la ?**

**- Pffff ! En bref, t'est inutile quoi... Conclut-il.**

**Lucy serra les poings, devenant cramoisies.**

**- Et bah, puisque t'es si malin, et si tu nous montrait le chemin ! Avait-elle crié, énerver.**

**Natsu lui sourit, les bras croisés, l'air sur de lui.**

**- Il faut aller a droite, expliqua la garçons aux cheveux roses.**

**Lucy l'avait fixé émerveillé, sentant toute sa rage la quitter ; il connaissait le chemin ! Elle n'aurait pas besoin de prendre cette décision ! Bien que, cet idiot aurait quand même put le dire plus tôt, sa lui aurait éviter de dire des âneries.**

**- Comment tu le sais ? Avait demandé notre jeune héroïne enthousiasme et soulagé de ne plus sentir la pression sur ses épaules.**

**Natsu se ragaillardit, tout fier de lui.**

**- L'instinct, avait-il déclarer tout souriant.**

**Lucy s'était sentit fondre, elle tomba au sol. Pourquoi avait-elle espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part ? Grey avait été le premier a réagir.**

**- Bon bah moi je vais a gauche, avait-il soudainement déclarer.**

**Lucy le dévisagea, elle n'osait pas demander. Elle avait trop peur de savoir.**

**- Unh ! Mais j'ai dit que c'était à droite, protesta Natsu, en lui bloquant le passage.**

**Grey lui jeta un regard horripilé.**

**- Je me base sur mon instinct qui me dit de ne jamais suivre un imbécile, exposa simplement Grey.**

**Lucy n'avait même pas relever la tête, elle le savait. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas la direction.**

**- Comment t'a osé m'appelé, le glaçons, s'écria Natsu en prenant aussitôt la mouche.**

**Grey se tourna vers lui, a son tour en colère.**

**- T'a un problème, cheveux roses ? Explosa t-il.**

**Natsu lui lança un regard noire. Lucy resté en retrait, les fixa bêtement, se sentant exclu de cette conversation et ne souhaitant aucunement y prendre part. Ses gens sont idiots, tout simplement stupide.**

**- Ouah, je vois presque les étincelles, remarqua t-elle dans son propre monde en observant la confrontation qui dérapait de plus en plus.**

**Happy qui l'avait entendu s'approcha d'elle.**

**- T'inquiète, sa va pas durer, avait-il expliqué.**

**Lucy le fixa surpris. Que voulait-il dire ? De son point de vue, sa risquait de prendre des heures ! Qui pourrait arrêter deux idiots pareils ? Soudain, le châtiment céleste apparut.**

**- C'est pas bientôt finit vous deux, rugit Erza en apparaissant de nul part.**

**Un frisson parcourut le dos des deux garçons.**

**- On est amis, on est amis, s'écrièrent-ils en se prenant dans les bras.**

**Lucy tapa dans son poings, ayant une illumination.**

**- Je vois, c'est parce qu'Erza est effrayante, compris t-elle, se rappelant des paroles de Happy.**

**Erza se tourna vers elle l'entendant.**

**- Comment ? Gronda cette dernière, menaçante.**

**Lucy regarda ailleurs.**

**- Vive Erza, Erza est la meilleure, s'écria la blonde soudain remotivée.**

**Erza grogna mais n'insista pas.**

**- Nous devons partir immédiatement, Gérard ne les retiendra pas éternellement, ils vont bientôt partir a notre recherche, expliqua Erza en se détournant.**

**- Alors allons a droite/gauche, s'écrièrent simultanément le duo Grey/Natsu.**

**- Qu'est ce que t'a dit, poursuivirent les deux abrutis dans un ensemble parfait si réussit qu'on aurait put croire qu'il avait répéter, avant de se faire face, front contre front.**

**- Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis Salamander/Exhibitionniste, s'énervèrent ses zouaves en s'enflammant ou en se glaçant pour Grey.**

**Erza toussa.**

**- On est amis, on est amis, s'écrièrent les garçons en se donnant de grande claques dans le dos.**

**Erza affiche une expression attendrit.**

**- Tu trouve pas qu'il s'entende bien, fit-elle remarquer a la jeune fille.**

**Lucy grimaça, elle ne pouvait décament pas dire la vérité. Quoi que ... En observant attentivement, on pouvait voir que Natsu et Grey semblait s'amuser. Lucy soupira, les garçons sont vraiment compliqué. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, mais avec eux, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Des cris commencèrent a ressentir derrière eux, provenant du tunnel. Aussitôt Erza prit la tête des opérations.**

**- Natsu, Grey, on va tout droit, comme sa tout le monde est content et pas de discussion ordonna Erza avec la voie de la sagesse.**

**3 jours plus tard**

**Il avait fui. Et évidement, il s'était perdu. Lucy soupira, tout était devenu si compliqué. Frissonnant, elle se frictionna les avant bras. Cette pluie est vraiment déprimante, il fait froid.**

**- Et si j'allumais un feu proposa Natsu pour la énième fois qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid, les gouttes se transformant en vapeur avant de toucher sa peau mais qui semblait l'avoir pris en pitié.**

**C'est vrai qu'habillé comme sa, elle ressemblait un peu a un chien mouillé, pitoyable. Ses cheveux pendant misérablement, elle soupira.**

**- Combien de fois devrai je te le répétez ? Nous sommes en fuite, si nous allumons un feu nos poursuivants découvrirons notre positions en moins de deux secondes. Tu veux pas mettre une grande flèche avec marqué « On est là, venez nous cueillir » pendant que qu'on y est ? Ironisa Erza qui grâce a son armure ne semblait pas non plus craindre le froid et qui depuis sa séparation avec Gérard semblait un peu tranchante.**

**- Et puis, il fait pas si froid que sa, remarqua Grey que la pluie n'affectait pas non plus, vêtu pourtant d'un simple caleçons.**

**-Lucy ne put s'en empêcher, elle éternua, claquant a présent des dents. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, fuyant. La jeune fille se sentit enragé. Ses gens n'étaient pas humain. Il pleut depuis 3 jours et pourtant ses alliens se baladent a moitié a poil ou torse nue ! Sauf Erza, mais es ce qu'une armure en métal froid sa tient vraiment chaud ? Lucy ne put s'empêcher de regarder le morceau de fer avec envie, s'imaginant déjà le porter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'image mental qui lui apparaissait. Elle ? En armure ? Ridicule ! Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle.**

**- Natsu, je crois que Lucy devient folle, confia le chat bleu a son maître.**

**Lucy se sentit bouillir, pas vraiment de colère mais plutôt de frustration et puis bouger, lui fairait du bien. Elle se leva subitement.**

**- Je suis pas folle, le chat volant, s'écria la jeune fille en l'attrapant au vole en lui tirant les joues avec humeur.**

**- Ha Natsu, Lucy me fait mal, et puis je m'appelle Happy pas chat volant, pleurnicha le chat bleu.**

**Lucy se détourna.**

**- Un ? Je n'entends rien, les chats bleus qui volent ne parlent pas, se moqua Lucy en regardant ailleurs.**

**- C'est vrai sa ? Demanda l'innocent minou.**

**Lucy plongea son regard dans ses yeux.**

**- Oui, en fait les chats bleus avec des ailes qui parlent n'existent pas, lui apprit la jeune fille avec un air de conspiratrice.**

**- Alors je n'existe pas ? Je suis quoi alors ? Paniqua Happy.**

**Lucy sembla réfléchir une seconde, plongé dans ses pensées.**

**- Un extraterrestre, c'est obligé affirma t-elle enfin en se rappelant ce a quoi elle pensait tout a l'heure.**

**Happy recula choquée, tombant a terre.**

**- Je suis un extraterrestre... Un extraterrestre, répéta t-il avec un sérieux, inexplicable.**

**Lucy lui fit signe, passant sa main devant les yeux du chat.**

**- Allô ? Tu est toujours parmi nous ? Demanda la blonde, amusé par sa réaction, bien que commençant légèrement a culpabiliser devant la réaction exagéré de la mascotte du groupe.**

**Happy se releva soudainement, se jetant les bras de Natsu en pleurnichant.**

**- Natsu, es ce que c'est vrai que je suis un extraterrestre, demanda le minet, les yeux écarquillés en une mimique adorable.**

**- Natsu se leva surprenant tout le monde.**

**- Excuse toi, tout de suite, exigea t-il.**

**Lucy le dévisagea. Elle ne supportait décidément plus ses sautes d'humeurs, qu'est qu'il avait a être si sérieux maintenant ? Ce n'était qu'une blague, certes pas très drôle, mais une blague tout de même. Et ce ton si sérieux, on aurait presque dit qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour se disputer avec elle. Mais a la fin, qu'attendait-il d'elle ?**

**- Et si je refuse ? Demanda la blonde avec aplomb, ses yeux emplit d'une certaine déception, elle qui avait cru commencer a le comprendre, elle s'était bien trompé sur son compte !**

**Elle posa la main sur sa hanche, volontairement provocatrice. Lasse, elle est tellement fatigué de ses combats quotidiens, elle a l'impression qu'une puzzle manque, ce sentiment au fond d'elle, son cœur lui cri un message incompréhensible. Ne sont-ils pas amis ? Ce sentiment de manque, elle ne le comprends pas. Démêler ses émotions est si difficile et ce Natsu n'est pas franchement un cadeau. Etait-il ennemi ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus.**

**Un long silence s'installa, Natsu et Lucy se défiant du regard, attendant de voir qui baisserait les yeux le premier. Pendant ce temps Happy se remit a pleurer, cette fois véritablement. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Depuis l'incident tout est si différent. Il veut retrouver ses amis comme dans le passé, insouciant, pourquoi était ce arriver ? Pourquoi Natsu était-il presque brutal avec Lucy ?**

**Soudain quelqu'un toussa. Aussitôt chacun virevolta sur ses gardes, près a riposter. Marvil se tenait la, gênée.**

**- Je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment, remarqua le fantôme de la première maître de fairy tail.**

**Gênée a leur tour, Natsu et Lucy se détournèrent. Natsu serra les poings, légèrement honteux. Maintenant qu'elle était saine et sauve, c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, il se posait ses questions, se torturant mentalement. Pourquoi et comment connaissait-elle Igneel ? Il le cherchait depuis si longtemps, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait abandonné et devant lui se tenait peut être enfin la réponse a ses questions qui le hantait. Pourquoi son dragon était-il partit ? Était ce de sa faute ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Es ce que son propre père le détestait ? Natsu se laissa tomber a terre, tant de questions sans réponses dans sa tête. Lucy que lui cachait-elle ?**

**Erza se dressa allant a l'encontre de Marvil, heureuse de pouvoir dissiper le malaise qui régnait.**

**- Oh maître, qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ? Questionna la rousse en l'entourant.**

**Lucy jeta un regard en arrière, cet idiot de Natsu s'était de nouveau assis contre son arbre. Il boude ou quoi ? Quel comportement juvénile. S'apercevant qu'il l'observait, elle lui tira la langue, bon d'accord c'est idiot mais c'est toujours marrant quand la personne en face de vous réagit au quart de tour mais ne peut rien faire. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.**

**Natsu serra les poings, mais elle se foutait de lui en plus ! Elle avait de la chance que les autres soit la. S'ils avaient été seul, il l'aurait choppé et ... Et quoi ? Natsu se gratta la tête, laissant sa tension redescendre, soupirant. Sa ne sert a rien. Il le sait mieux que qui qu'on que, il est incapable de la toucher. Comment pourrait-il faire apparaître des larmes au merveilleux yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie ? Natsu se secoua, a quoi il pensait ? Elle n'est plus sa meilleure amie, elle est une traîtresse et puis c'est tout ! Recemment de drôle d'idée lui passait par la tête, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer fort. Il devait vraiment être dérangé, vouloir étouffer ou casser Lucy en deux était vraiment cruelle, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis venu pour vous avertir de ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire la dernière fois, se rappela Mavil en mettant une main sur sa bouche.**

**Un long silence suivit, on entendit presque le vent souffler en arrière plan.**

**- Et ? Demanda a nouveau Erza en rompant le silence quant-il devint évident que Mavil n'avait pas l'intention de continuer.**

**- Je sais comment faire pour retrouvez les clefs du cœur, expliqua la mage aux cheveux blanc, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.**

**Es ce que leur quête allait enfin pouvoir commencer ?**

**- Comment ? S'écria Erza avec impatience en l'encourageant a continuer.**

**- Ah oui, comment déjà ? Demanda Mavil en semblant se concentrer.**

**Lucy faillit tomber des nues, ne me dite pas qu'on allait encore lui faire le coup de l'amnésie.**

**Maître, s'énerva Erza, criant pour la sortir de sa rêverie, s'impatientant.**

**Mavil sembla reprendre conscience.**

**- Ah, désole, en fait, il suffit que Lucy utilise sa magie habituelle et elle les sentira, je ne peux pas mieux expliquer, mais elle sera ou elles sont, affirma l'enfant mage en levant son petit doigt.**

**- Et c'est tout, s'écria Grey, enthousiasme.**

**Mavil hocha la tête.**

**- Hmm ... Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, j'y vais. Si vous avez besoins de moi, dite mon nom, je viendrai ... Peut-être... Conclu la fille avant de disparaître retournant certainement a la guilde.**

**Tous se tournèrent vers Lucy.**

**-Alors il suffit que tu utilise la magie et ... Commença Grey avec excitation.**

**Lucy les dévisagea tout a tour, souriante.**

**- Quel magie ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**La lumière était apparut au bout du tunnel. Lucy n'avait pas hésitez, elle avait lâché le bras de Natsu et s'était élancé vers le bout des égouts. Il n'avait fallut qu'une seconde a Erza pour dégommer la grille qui obscurcissait leur sortie et il avait été libre en un cling sonore. Natsu regarda son bras, elle l'avait laissé tomber des qu'elle n'avait plus eu besoin de lui. Qu'est ce que sa voulait dire ? Etait-il un mouchoir usager ? Natsu serra les poings. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercier ! N'était-il dont rien pour elle ? Se reprenant, le garçons soupira, il aurait bien voulut que sa dure plus longtemps. Se penchant, il effleura son avant bras, il sent encore la chaleur de la blonde se serrant contre lui, si douce, si fragile, dépendante. Natsu secoua la tête, mais a quoi est ce qu'il pense ? Mécaniquement, il se pencha, son odeur est encore incruster sur sa peau. Natsu inspira, profondément, tentant de saisir ce parfum subtil de soleil qu'il aimait tant. Puis l'odeur lui vint aux narines, il faillit tourner de l'œil. Qu'est ce que sa pue ! Avec tout sa il avait complètement oublié son séjour dans les égouts !Natsu se pinça le nez, ecoeuré, il va vomir ! Se tournant vers Lucy, il lui jeta un regard noire, tout était de sa faute !**

**Lucy le dévisagea surprise, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore celui la ? Juste au moment ou elle comptait venir le remercier ! La jeune fille haussa les épaules, tant pis pour lui ! Elle avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes que de s'occuper de cet idiot. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé tout à l'heure, elle s'était soudain sentit mal dans l'obscurité, confuse comme si quelque chose la surveillait prête à la dévorer. Et puis ... Qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête ? Elle avait attrapé le type aux cheveux roses et l'avait serré contre elle, comme s'il allait la protéger et ensuite elle s'était sentit mieux ! Comment était ce possible ? Même paniqué, en logique elle aurait dut s'accrocher a Erza, son amie qui l'aurait certainement aidé mais a la place, elle avait tenu Natsu. Ce même Natsu qui la traitait si mal ! Lucy soupira, embarrassé, l'inconscient nous joue parfois des tours étranges ... Regardant sa main, elle l'effleura du doigt, chaud. Sa peau est vraiment chaude et ses muscles fermes ... Rougissant, Lucy toussota, elle devient folle, comme si ce type pouvait être séduisant ! En plus, il devait vraiment la prendre pour une idiote, avoir peur du noire a son âge, c'est quand même un comble ! C'était peut être pour sa qu'il la détestait ? Elle jeta un regard discret dans sa direction, et elle, le détestait-elle ?**

**Puis soudain, la question qui tue avait fusé, prononcé innocemment par un Happy surexcité.**

**- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Avait-il osé demander de sa voie fluette.**

**Au départ, tout la monde avait sourit avec un air entendu dans un grand silence, puis les minutes s'était égrené, interminable, tandis que ce silence se transformait en malaise. Tout les autres s'étaient tournés vers elle, attendant. Sans comprendre, Lucy les avait regardé tour a tour puis sa lui était apparut. Il attendait son plan a elle. Lucy avait sentit de la sueur coulé dans son dos. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'on lui propose une idée fiable, pourquoi la réalité est-elle toujours différentes de nos rêves ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Au cas ou personne ne s'en souvient, elle est amnésique, pire qu'un nourrisson ! Elle n'est même pas sure de son prénom « Lucy », elle aurait put tout aussi bien s'appeler Berth ou Gertrude. Quoi que Cathya lui aurait mieux été ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille en allant dans ses délire. Puis se reprenant, elle secoua la tête, comment pourrait-elle les guider alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas le nom de ce pays ?**

**- Bah euh ... Allons par là, avait proposé la jeune fille en pointant un index hésitant droit devant elle.**

**- Ouah Lucy, t'es trop forte, tu sais ou on doit aller, s'était écrier Happy, impressionner.**

**Lucy s'était affaissé, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y avoir des flèches avec marqué « c'est par ici » ? Pourquoi le monde se sentait-il obligé de lui compliquer la tache.**

**- Comment voudrais tu que je le sache ? Râla la blonde, agacé, reconnaissant son ignorance.**

**Natsu soupira d'un air entendu. Lucy tiqua, qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui la ?**

**- Pffff ! En bref, t'est inutile quoi... Conclut-il.**

**Lucy serra les poings, devenant cramoisies.**

**- Et bah, puisque t'es si malin, et si tu nous montrait le chemin ! Avait-elle crié, énerver.**

**Natsu lui sourit, les bras croisés, l'air sur de lui.**

**- Il faut aller a droite, expliqua la garçons aux cheveux roses.**

**Lucy l'avait fixé émerveillé, sentant toute sa rage la quitter ; il connaissait le chemin ! Elle n'aurait pas besoin de prendre cette décision ! Bien que, cet idiot aurait quand même put le dire plus tôt, sa lui aurait éviter de dire des âneries.**

**- Comment tu le sais ? Avait demandé notre jeune héroïne enthousiasme et soulagé de ne plus sentir la pression sur ses épaules.**

**Natsu se ragaillardit, tout fier de lui.**

**- L'instinct, avait-il déclarer tout souriant.**

**Lucy s'était sentit fondre, elle tomba au sol. Pourquoi avait-elle espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part ? Grey avait été le premier a réagir.**

**- Bon bah moi je vais a gauche, avait-il soudainement déclarer.**

**Lucy le dévisagea, elle n'osait pas demander. Elle avait trop peur de savoir.**

**- Unh ! Mais j'ai dit que c'était à droite, protesta Natsu, en lui bloquant le passage.**

**Grey lui jeta un regard horripilé.**

**- Je me base sur mon instinct qui me dit de ne jamais suivre un imbécile, exposa simplement Grey.**

**Lucy n'avait même pas relever la tête, elle le savait. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas la direction.**

**- Comment t'a osé m'appelé, le glaçons, s'écria Natsu en prenant aussitôt la mouche.**

**Grey se tourna vers lui, a son tour en colère.**

**- T'a un problème, cheveux roses ? Explosa t-il.**

**Natsu lui lanca un regard noire. Lucy resté en retrait, les fixa bêtement, se sentant exclu de cette conversation et ne souhaitant aucunement y prendre part. Ses gens sont idiots, tout simplement stupide.**

**- Ouah, je vois presque les étincelles, remarqua t-elle dans son propre monde en observant la confrontation qui dérapait de plus en plus.**

**Happy qui l'avait entendu s'approcha d'elle.**

**- T'inquiète, sa va pas durer, avait-il expliqué.**

**Lucy le fixa surpris. Que voulait-il dire ? De son point de vue, sa risquait de prendre des heures ! Qui pourrait arrêter deux idiots pareils ? Soudain, le châtiment céleste apparut.**

**- C'est pas bientôt finit vous deux, rugit Erza en apparaissant de nul part.**

**Un frisson parcourut le dos des deux garçons.**

**- On est amis, on est amis, s'écrièrent-ils en se prenant dans les bras.**

**Lucy tapa dans son poings, ayant une illumination.**

**- Je vois, c'est parce qu'Erza est effrayante, compris t-elle, se rappelant des paroles de Happy.**

**Erza se tourna vers elle l'entendant.**

**- Comment ? Gronda cette dernière, menaçante.**

**Lucy regarda ailleurs.**

**- Vive Erza, Erza est la meilleure, s'écria la blonde soudain remotivée.**

**Erza grogna mais n'insista pas.**

**- Nous devons partir immédiatement, Gérard ne les retiendra pas éternellement, ils vont bientôt partir a notre recherche, expliqua Erza en se détournant.**

**- Alors allons a droite/gauche, s'écrièrent simultanément le duo Grey/Natsu.**

**- Qu'est ce que t'a dit, poursuivirent les deux abrutis dans un ensemble parfait si réussit qu'on aurait put croire qu'il avait répéter, avant de se faire face, front contre front.**

**- Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis Salamander/Exhibitionniste, s'énervèrent ses zouaves en s'enflammant ou en se glaçant pour Grey.**

**Erza toussa.**

**- On est amis, on est amis, s'écrièrent les garçons en se donnant de grande claques dans le dos.**

**Erza affiche une expression attendrit.**

**- Tu trouve pas qu'il s'entende bien, fit-elle remarquer a la jeune fille.**

**Lucy grimaça, elle ne pouvait décament pas dire la vérité. Quoi que ... En observant attentivement, on pouvait voir que Natsu et Grey semblait s'amuser. Lucy soupira, les garçons sont vraiment compliqué. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, mais avec eux, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Des cris commencèrent a ressentir derrière eux, provenant du tunnel. Aussitôt Erza prit la tête des opérations.**

**- Natsu, Grey, on va tout droit, comme sa tout le monde est content et pas de discussion ordonna Erza avec la voie de la sagesse.**

**3 jours plus tard**

**Il avait fui. Et évidement, il s'était perdu. Lucy soupira, tout était devenu si compliqué. Frissonnant, elle se frictionna les avant bras. Cette pluie est vraiment déprimante, il fait froid.**

**- Et si j'allumais un feu proposa Natsu pour la énième fois qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid, les gouttes se transformant en vapeur avant de toucher sa peau mais qui semblait l'avoir pris en pitié.**

**C'est vrai qu'habillé comme sa, elle ressemblait un peu a un chien mouillé, pitoyable. Ses cheveux pendant misérablement, elle soupira.**

**- Combien de fois devrai je te le répétez ? Nous sommes en fuite, si nous allumons un feu nos poursuivants découvrirons notre positions en moins de deux secondes. Tu veux pas mettre une grande flèche avec marqué « On est là, venez nous cueillir » pendant que qu'on y est ? Ironisa Erza qui grâce a son armure ne semblait pas non plus craindre le froid et qui depuis sa séparation avec Gérard semblait un peu tranchante.**

**- Et puis, il fait pas si froid que sa, remarqua Grey que la pluie n'affectait pas non plus, vêtu pourtant d'un simple caleçons.**

**-Lucy ne put s'en empêcher, elle éternua, claquant a présent des dents. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, fuyant. La jeune fille se sentit enragé. Ses gens n'étaient pas humain. Il pleut depuis 3 jours et pourtant ses alliens se baladent a moitié a poil ou torse nue ! Sauf Erza, mais es ce qu'une armure en métal froid sa tient vraiment chaud ? Lucy ne put s'empêcher de regarder le morceau de fer avec envie, s'imaginant déjà le porter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'image mental qui lui apparaissait. Elle ? En armure ? Ridicule ! Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle.**

**- Natsu, je crois que Lucy devient folle, confia le chat bleu a son maître.**

**Lucy se sentit bouillir, pas vraiment de colère mais plutôt de frustration et puis bouger, lui fairait du bien. Elle se leva subitement.**

**- Je suis pas folle, le chat volant, s'écria la jeune fille en l'attrapant au vole en lui tirant les joues avec humeur.**

**- Ha Natsu, Lucy me fait mal, et puis je m'appelle Happy pas chat volant, pleurnicha le chat bleu.**

**Lucy se détourna.**

**- Un ? Je n'entends rien, les chats bleus qui volent ne parlent pas, se moqua Lucy en regardant ailleurs.**

**- C'est vrai sa ? Demanda l'innocent minou.**

**Lucy plongea son regard dans ses yeux.**

**- Oui, en fait les chats bleus avec des ailes qui parlent n'existent pas, lui apprit la jeune fille avec un air de conspiratrice.**

**- Alors je n'existe pas ? Je suis quoi alors ? Paniqua Happy.**

**Lucy sembla réfléchir une seconde, plongé dans ses pensées.**

**- Un extraterrestre, c'est obligé affirma t-elle enfin en se rappellant ce a quoi elle pensait tout a l'heure.**

**Happy recula choquée, tombant a terre.**

**- Je suis un extraterrestre... Un extraterrestre, répéta t-il avec un sérieux, inexplicable.**

**Lucy lui fit signe, passant sa main devant les yeux du chat.**

**- Allo ? Tu est toujours parmi nous ? Demanda la blonde, amusé par sa réaction, bien que commençant légèrement a culpabiliser devant la réaction exagéré de la mascotte du groupe.**

**Happy se releva soudainement, se jetant les bras de Natsu en pleurnichant.**

**- Natsu, es ce que c'est vrai que je suis un extraterrestre, demanda le minet, les yeux écarquillés en une mimique adorable.**

**- Natsu se leva surprenant tout le monde.**

**- Excuse toi, tout de suite, exigea t-il.**

**Lucy le dévisagea. Elle ne supportait décidément plus ses sautes d'humeurs, qu'est qu'il avait a être si sérieux maintenant ? Ce n'était qu'une blague, certes pas très drôle, mais une blague tout de même. Et ce ton si sérieux, on aurait presque dit qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour se disputer avec elle. Mais a la fin, qu'attendait-il d'elle ?**

**- Et si je refuse ? Demanda la blonde avec aplomb, ses yeux emplit d'une certaine déception, elle qui avait cru commencer a le comprendre, elle s'était bien trompé sur son compte !**

**Elle posa la main sur sa hanche, volontairement provocatrice. Lasse, elle est tellement fatigué de ses combats quotidiens, elle a l'impression qu'une puzzle manque, ce sentiment au fond d'elle, son cœur lui cri un message incompréhensible. Ne sont-ils pas amis ? Ce sentiment de manque, elle ne le comprends pas. Démêler ses émotions est si difficile et ce Natsu n'est pas franchement un cadeau. Etait-il ennemi ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus.**

**Un long silence s'installa, Natsu et Lucy se défiant du regard, attendant de voir qui baisserait les yeux le premier. Pendant ce temps Happy se remit a pleurer, cette fois véritablement. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Depuis l'incident tout est si différent. Il veut retrouver ses amis comme dans le passé, insouciant, pourquoi était ce arriver ? Pourquoi Natsu était-il presque brutal avec Lucy ?**

**Soudain quelqu'un toussa. Aussitôt chacun virevolta sur ses gardes, près a riposter. Marvil se tenait la, gênée.**

**- Je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment, remarqua le fantôme de la première maître de fairy tail.**

**Gênée a leur tour, Natsu et Lucy se détournèrent. Natsu serra les poings, légèrement honteux. Maintenant qu'elle était saine et sauve, c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, il se posait ses questions, se torturant mentalement. Pourquoi et comment connaissait-elle Igneel ? Il le cherchait depuis si longtemps, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait abandonné et devant lui se tenait peut être enfin la réponse a ses questions qui le hantait. Pourquoi son dragon était-il partit ? Etait ce de sa faute ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Es ce que son propre père le détestait ? Natsu se laissa tomber a terre, tant de questions sans réponses dans sa tête. Lucy que lui cachait-elle ?**

**Erza se dressa allant a l'encontre de Marvil, heureuse de pouvoir dissiper le malaise qui régnait.**

**- Oh maitre, qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ? Questionna la rousse en l'entourant.**

**Lucy jeta un regard en arrière, cet idiot de Natsu s'était de nouveau assis contre son arbre. Il boude ou quoi ? Quel comportement juvénile. S'apercevant qu'il l'observait, elle lui tira la langue, bon d'accord c'est idiot mais c'est toujours marrant quand la personne en face de vous réagit au quart de tour mais ne peut rien faire. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.**

**Natsu serra les poings, mais elle se foutait de lui en plus ! Elle avait de la chance que les autres soit la. S'ils avaient été seul, il l'aurait choppé et ... Et quoi ? Natsu se gratta la tête, laissant sa tension redescendre, soupirant. Sa ne sert a rien. Il le sait mieux que qui qu'on que, il est incapable de la toucher. Comment pourrait-il faire apparaître des larmes au merveilleux yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie ? Natsu se secoua, a quoi il pensait ? Elle n'est plus sa meilleure amie, elle est une traîtresse et puis c'est tout ! Recement de drôle d'idée lui passait par la tête, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer fort. Il devait vraiment être dérangé, vouloir étouffer ou casser Lucy en deux était vraiment cruelle, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis venu pour vous avertir de ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire la dernière fois, se rappela Mavil en mettant une main sur sa bouche.**

**Un long silence suivit, on entendit presque le vent souffler en arrière plan.**

**- Et ? Demanda a nouveau Erza en rompant le silence quant-il devint évident que Mavil n'avait pas l'intention de continuer.**

**- Je sais comment faire pour retrouvez les clefs du cœur, expliqua la mage aux cheveux blanc, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.**

**Es ce que leur quête allait enfin pouvoir commencer ?**

**- Comment ? S'écria Erza avec impatience en l'encourageant a continuer.**

**- Ah oui, comment déjà ? Demanda Mavil en semblant se concentrer.**

**Lucy faillit tomber des nues, ne me dite pas qu'on allait encore lui faire le coup de l'amnésie.**

**Maître, s'énerva Erza, criant pour la sortir de sa rêverie, s'impatientant.**

**Mavil sembla reprendre conscience.**

**- Ah, désole, en fait, il suffit que Lucy utilise sa magie habituelle et elle les sentira, je ne peux pas mieux expliquer, mais elle sera ou elles sont, affirma l'enfant mage en levant son petit doigt.**

**- Et c'est tout, s'écria Grey, enthousiasme.**

**Mavil hocha la tête.**

**- Hmm ... Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, j'y vais. Si vous avez besoins de moi, dite mon nom, je viendrai ... Peut-être... Conclu la fille avant de disparaître retournant certainement a la guilde.**

**Tous se tournèrent vers Lucy.**

**-Alors il suffit que tu utilise la magie et ... Commença Grey avec excitation.**

**Lucy les dévisagea tout a tour, souriante.**

**- Quel magie ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy s'était carrément écrouler. Ils avaient oublié ! Enfin non, plutôt, elle avait oublié ! En même temps il était évident que vue qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à son prénom, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment utiliser la magie. Grey avait été le premier a intervenir, souriant, confiant, il s'approcha de Lucy. Il avait posé les mains sur ses hanches, écartant légèrement les jambes avant d'entamer son explication.**

- Tu sais, tu fais comme sa, et tu cris « porte du lion » ou un truc comme sa, et la sa apparaît avait exposé le mage de glace en joignant le geste à la manœuvre.

Se déhanchant de manière exagérer, Grey pivota levant le bras en l'air avant de l'abaisser a toute vitesse en une imitation (grotesque) de Lucy. Lucy rougit.

- Mais c'est embarrassant ! Je pourrais jamais faire un truc pareil ! S'écria la jeune fille, gênée juste en le regardant.

Grey s'écroula.

- Et alors ? Pour moi, c'est pire ! Arrête de te plaindre et fais le, s'énerva Grey, vexée devant Natsu qui se tenant les côtes venait de rouler par terre, riant comme un ivrogne.

Croisant les doigts, Lucy, les pieds joints, hésitante, regarda ses jambes avec plus d'application.

- Et si sa marche pas ? Questionna t-elle d'une toute petite voie.

Grey soupira, donnant un coup de pieds au dragon slayer qui ne cessait de rire.

- T'inquiète, sa va marcher, alors essaye ! Exigea le mage de glace tout en se battant avec Natsu qui se redressant avait entamé la bagarre, vite calmé par Erza.

Lucy inspira profondément, se concentrant avec un sérieux acharné. Elle peut le faire ! Attrapant une clefs a sa ceinture, elle se mit en position avec aplomb comme le lui avait indiqué Grey. Elle leva le bras, les yeux clos avant de brutalement ouvrir les yeux.

- Ouvre toi, porte du lion, hurla t-elle d'une voie impératrice.

Son bras siffla l'air, s'abattant a toute vitesse. Le vent devint plus violent, secouant ses cheveux. Il ne se passa ... Rien. Avez vous déjà eu l'impression que tout le monde vous fixait et l'envie de disparaître sous terre ? Vous savez un peu comme quand vous lâchez un pets en cours bien sonore et que tout le monde se retourne ? Et bien a cet instant Lucy regretta de ne pas savoir creuser des trous très profond très rapidement, elle regarda autour d'elle, la prochaine fois, elle achèterait un marteau piqueur. Se recroquevillant, rouge écrevisse, elle se mit à déprimer, se berçant.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, constata Grey.

Lucy lui jeta un regard noire, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Se recroquevillant un peu plus, elle gémis, humiliant, jamais dans sa semaine et demi de souvenirs elle n'avait été aussi humilié ! Erza s'approcha, se baissant, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule. Lucy se tourna vers elle.

- T'inquiète c'est pas grave, la rassura t-elle.

Lucy la dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux. Sa sauveuse ! En cet instant, Erza revêtait pour elle, les trait d'un ange salvateur.

- Erza ... S'écria Lucy les yeux brillant en lui attrapant les mains.

Erza lui sourit, des fleurs apparaissant presque autour d'elle puis soudain l'atmosphère changea, son sourire devenant démoniaque.

- Il suffit de recommencer, ajouta la mage aux cheveux rouges.

Lucy pâlit.

- Er...Erza ? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voie, légèrement paniqué par l'expression inquiétante de son amie.

- Viens avec moi, ordonna Erza en la traînant derrière elle, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Lucy paniqué s'accrocha au sol, puis désespères se laissa entraîner. Elle sentait que sa n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Écoute moi bien Lucy, la magie est contenue à l'intérieur d'une sorte de container en toi que seul une minorité de personne peuvent utiliser, on appelle ses gens « les mages ». Tu comprends ? Expliqua Erza en s'improvisant prof, des lunettes sur le nez, se tenant aussi droite qu'un piquet, habillé d'une blouse blanche de science.

Lucy hocha la tête attentive.

- Hmm ... Et moi aussi, je suis une mage, approuva Lucy, agenouillé les mains sur les genoux.

Erza se pencha a son niveau.

- Oui, afin d'utiliser ta magie, tu ne dois faire qu'un avec ce qui t'entoure, avec ton « moi » intérieur. Tu dois comprendre que la magie n'est pas un outil mais une partie de toi, exposa Erza en faisant apparaître une règle qu'elle claqua délicatement dans sa main.

Lucy tentant de comprendre, inclina a nouveau la tête. C'était plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru la magie.

- Et ensuite ? Questionna t-elle, voyant que son enseignante s'était tue.

Erza rouvrit les paupières.

- Tu dois sentir le flux de magie parcourir ton corps et le laisser exploser à l'intérieur de toi, te submerger, puis quant tu arrive a ta limite, tu la laisse jaillir mais attention, il faut bien réguler ton pouvoir ou tu utilisera toute ton énergie et tu mourra, expliqua Erza.

Lucy frissonna. Ouah sa donnait moins envie de s'essayer a la magie.

- Et comment puis je faire pour la réguler ? Demanda innocemment l'élève.

Erza eut un sourire mauvais, elle attrapa Lucy par le bras en un étau de fer.

- Rien ne vaut l'expérience et la pratique, mets toi sous cette cascade ordonna Erza en l'entraînant.

Lucy sentit son dos malmener, se faire fouetter par les trombes d'eau qui lui tombait dessus.

- Mais elle sort d'où cette cascade, s'écria t-elle les yeux exorbités en regardant autour d'elle, étonné de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un lac.

Tremblant, elle serra ses bras contre elle. Encore de l'eau ! Depuis 3 jours, elle n'avait pas été secs une seconde, elle est glacée! Regardant autour d'elle, elle chercha Erza pour se plaindre de ce traitement. Plus la.

- Maintenant, je vais balancer des trucs d'en haut et tu devras utiliser la magie pour surviv... Pour les éviter, cria Erza du haut de la cascade.

Lucy leva les yeux. Mais quand était-elle arrivé la ? Puis il y eut un déclic dans sa tête.

- Attends, t'as bien faillit dire survivre la ? Paniqua la jeune fille.

Un tronc apparut, se jetant sur elle. Lucy poussa un hurlement, sautant sur le côté. Il y eut un grand plouf ! Et l'arbre tout juste déracinés s'écrasa dans l'eau, la propulsant sur le rivage. Ses mains égratignant sur les rochers, Lucy déglutit. Elle est vivante !

- T'as essayer de me tuer ou quoi ! Rugit-elle sous le choc.

Grey apparut a leur côté.

- Pas le choix, la méthode d'Erza est trop dangereuse, je m'y colle, décida t-il en attrapant la jeune fille toujours pas remise de ses émotions par un bras.

Natsu apparut aussitôt.

- T'as déjà eu ton tour, c'est a moi de jouer maintenant exigea t-il en tirant Lucy par le bras sans lui demander son avis, l'entraînant a sa suite.

La blonde aurait bien voulut ne plus jamais entendre parler de magie mais apparemment ses amis n'en démordrait pas, il allait lui apprendre aujourd'hui. Lucy grimaça, le pire venait a venir. Après la méthode de Erza, elle s'attendait a tout du type qui la détestait le plus au monde. Natsu s'arrêta, inspirant il tourna vers elle.

- Alors pour utiliser la magie, c'est simple, tu fais pshi et à l'intérieur de toi sa fait boum et puis pshaaa, la magie apparaît, exposa Natsu avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Lucy le dévisagea, papillonnant des yeux, a quoi elle s'était attendu de lui ?

- Je comprends rien, avoua t-elle, lassés.

Coupé dans ses explications qu'il jugeait on ne peut plus claire, Natsu se figea.

- Ecoute bien, c'est facile, tu sens la magie en toi et puis tu fais broum et sa fait schling et alors crack sa apparaît, expliqua a nouveau calmement Natsu.

Lucy serra les poings, commençant à s'échauffer. Elle avait faillit mourir et maintenant elle devait subir ses explications a la noix, insupportable ! Et puis c'était quoi c'est broum, schling et tout le reste ? Comment espérait-il qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit !

- Tu peux pas expliquer en français, râla la jeune fille, agacé.

Grognant, sentant son changement de ton, Natsu la dévisagea.

- Mais c'est toi qu'est idiote de rien comprendre, expliqua t-il d'une voie qui se voulait apaisante, sans méchanceté, une simple constatation.

Lucy se sentit bouillir. Se faire traiter d'idiote par un idiot, sa s'était le comble ! Elle avait déjà eut une mauvaise journée, a quoi bon en rajouter ? En plus, ce type l'énervait profondément.

- Idiote moi ? Si tu m'expliquai convenablement, je comprendrai, craqua Lucy, a bout de nerf.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Elle n'était qu'une faible fille, plutôt mignonne, qui ne se souvenait pas de son nom a qui il arrivait des choses invraisemblable. Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il en savait eux ? Sa se trouve elle ne pouvait pas faire apparaître ses trucs, ses esprits célestes ou un truc du genre. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi sa, un esprit céleste ?

- Et tu crois que c'est facile, tu ne fais aucun effort ! On se tue pour toi, mais toi, tu fais rien ! Tu ne fais que te plaindre, se vexa Natsu sur la défensive.

Lucy enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Elle ne le savait que trop bien sa ! Ses types étaient venue la sauver en risquant leur peau pour elle ! Mais ...

- J'arrête pas d'essayer depuis tout à l'heure mais je n'arrive a rien, hurla t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle ne peut rien faire.

- Tu vois, tu as déjà abandonner, l'ancienne Lucy n'était pas comme toi, elle n'aurai jamais laissez tomber même en crachant du sang. Elle n'était pas faible, elle n'était pas comme toi un fardeau. C'est pour elle que je me bats et certainement pas pour toi, tu n'es même pas l'ombre de cette fille. Je déteste les personnes comme toi ! Fulmina le dragon slayer.

Ce fus pire que s'il l'avait frapper, mille fois pire. Lucy sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Je déteste les personnes comme toi ». Bageyant, elle tenta de lui trouver une de ses répliques cinglantes habituelles mais seul le vide lui répondit. Il a raison. Depuis le début, elle n'est qu'un poids pour eux tous. Elle les mets en danger inutilement. « Je déteste les personnes comme toi », qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Elle se détestait elle aussi ! Qui pourrait aimer un fardeau comme elle. Se rappelant son sentiment d'impuissance sur la place public, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais vivre une expérience pareil. «Je déteste les personnes comme toi », ses mains se mirent a trembler. N'avait-il pas promit de ne jamais la haïr a Mest ?

Natsu passa devant elle, s'éloignant.

- Menteur, murmura t-elle, il ne se retourna pas.

-

Quant-il avait vue ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus reprendre les mots durs qu'il lui avait balancé au visage. Hors de vue de son amie, Natsu ne put se retenir, il frappa un rocher de toute ses forces. Une fois, deux fois, le réduisant en poussière, les mains en sangs, haletant, il serra les poings faisant goutter des larmes rouges entre ses phalanges. Devant son visage déformé par la tristesse, il avait sentit sa colère s'évanouir. Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse la blesser ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter normalement en sa présence ? Serrant sa poitrine, il vacilla, sa fait mal. Pourquoi cette douleur dans sa poitrine ne voulait-elle pas disparaître ? Idiot, se défoulant, il donna un coup de pieds a un innocent arbre qui en un craquement s'écrasa au sol. Il aurait voulut s'excuser, il avait essayez mais les mots lui avait échappé, il avait fui. « Menteur », les derniers mots de Lucy restait gravé dans sa tête, imprimé au fer rouge. Regret. Souffrance. Elle devait vraiment le haïr a présent. Sa fait mal il étouffe. Éclatant de rire, Natsu sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Surpris, il porta ses doigts a sa joue, une goutte d'eau scintilla avant de disparaître comme un rêve. Lucy mais que lui avait-elle fait ?

Lucy releva la tête. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a perdu la notion du temps. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle regarda la soleil achevé sa course derrière l'horizon. Presque mécaniquement, elle se dirigea vers le campement. Elle doit y aller. Sentant le vent frais fouetter son visage, elle finit par reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'a pas le droit de déprimer. Elle ne doit plus dépendre des autres. Elle n'est plus une enfant. Marchant sans bruit sur les feuilles mortes, elle essuya son visage, reniflant bruyamment. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ses yeux rougis, elle avait trop pleuré pour que le gonflement disparaisse de si tôt. Se recoiffant convenablement, elle réajusta ses habits. Elle se sent calme, apaisée. Elle a déjà prit sa décision. Arrivant a la zone éclairé, elle s'assit dans un coin peu éclairé. Les autres ne lui adressèrent pas la parole, gênée. Lucy sourit discrètement, sa l'arrangeait tant mieux. Dans son coin, le dos tournée, le garçons aux cheveux roses semblait déjà s'être assoupit. Parfait, sa aussi sa l'arrangeait.  
- Tu en veux, lui proposa Erza en lui tendant une écuelle de nourriture bien garnis.

Lucy secoua la tête, lui souriant.

- Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, avoua la jeune fille.

Sans insister plus, Erza racla le fond de sa gamelle, avalant son contenu avec une délicatesse féminine.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, proposa a nouveau Erza avec douceur.

Lucy se figea, c'était la partie la plus importante, elle devait faire attention. Détournant le regard, elle simula l'égarement, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres. Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle avait à peine besoin de jouer la comédie.

- Je crois que je n'arriverai pas a dormir ce soir, murmura t-elle d'une voie étrangement éraillé.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçus le dos de Natsu frissonner, avait-elle rêver ? Erza la fixa avec compassion.

- Je comprends, on pourrait parler ensemble si tu veux, demanda la femme guerrière en la traitant avec douceur, comme si elle risquait de se briser a chaque instant.

Lucy serra les poings. Elle détestait sa, ce ton pathétique qu'on utilise pour calmer les enfants. Elle savait que son amie ne voulait pas la blesser mais ... Se reprenant, elle agita ses mains.

- Non, non, va te reposer, je prends le premier tour de garde, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la jeune fille.

Hésitante, Erza la fixa un moment, scrutatrice. Lucy sentit ses mains devenir moite. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ?

- Parfait, j'ai bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, reconnus la femme chevalier en lui souriant.

Lucy soupir de soulagement.

- Mais ... continua la jeune femme rousse.

Lucy se redressa, surprise. Les yeux d'Erza se posèrent sur elle.

- Je veux que tu sache que Natsu ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il t'a dit, expliqua la jeune femme.

Lucy baissa la tête, dissimulant ses yeux, emplit d'une douleur qui mettrait longtemps avant de disparaître. Même si ses mots n'avait pas été les bons, il n'avait pas été faux. Natsu avait juste dit la vérité. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas lui répondre, Erza soupira. Lucy ne releva pas son visage. Au bout d'un temps incertain, la femme chevalier finit par se lever, allant s'étendre plus loin. Les sens aux aguets, Lucy ne mit pas longtemps à percevoir le rythme régulier des respirations de la jeune femme ralentirent, devenant un léger bruit ambiant. C'est le moment qu'elle attendait ! Se levant, Lucy n'hésita pas, elle partit se fondant entre les arbres. Elle ne doit pas rester ici. Natsu a raison, elle les mets en danger. La prochaine fois, l'un d'eux pourrait bien y laisser sa vie et sa, elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Elle retrouvera ses clefs toute seule, et comme sa, personne ne sera blessée. Peut-être même pourra t-elle devenir une femme que Natsu ne déteste pas ? Frissonnant, Lucy se frictionna. Haïr, elle n'aime pas ce mots. Se retournant une dernière fois, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

- Adieu, murmura t-elle avant de disparaître.

Natsu se retourna dans son sommeil. Adieu, murmura une voie, il se réveilla en sursaut. Soupirant, il posa une main sur ses yeux. « Adieu », il avait crut entendre ce mots. Un cauchemar. Entendre Lucy dire sa, même en rêve, lui faisait mal. « Adieu », il déteste ce mots, synonyme de non retour, trop définitif, sans retrouvailles. Soudain, il entendit un cri lointain, étouffé. Cette voie ... Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Bondissant sur ses pieds, se retournant, il regarda sous l'arbre, plus là, Lucy était partit. Avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il se mit à courir, son cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, suppliant. LUCY !


	12. Chapter 12

**Elle n'était pas partit depuis longtemps, une quinzaine de minute tout au plus que déjà tout se compliquait. Au départ tout allait bien, elle marchait dans l'obscurité en direction d'un grand axe ou elle aurait put trouver quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin quant-elle avait appercus entre les arbres entrelacés, une lumière. C'était une petite chaumière peu accueillante, couverte de fissure, à demi en ruine, dont le toit moisit semblait capable de s'effondrer a chaque seconde mais Lucy s'était dirigé vers cette clairière lumineuse, pensant rencontrer quelqu'un pour la guider. Elle avait tapé à la porte, doucement, un coup, deux coups. Les rires à l'intérieur c'était tue, le silence seulement rompu par un chouette, au loin, ululant. La lumière c'était éteinte, plongeant a nouveau le monde dans les ténèbres. Lucy avait hésiter, à présent légèrement inquiète. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle passe sa route ... Elle avait secoué la tête. Non, elle avait décidé de se débrouiller seul, elle devait être forte, ce n'était pas une maison en ruine qui allait lui faire peur !Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait frappé a nouveau. Le parquet avait grincé, des bruits de pas s'approchant. Lucy avait sursauté. La porte c'était ouverte violemment, l'obligeant à reculer, 3 ou 4 hommes en était sortit, l'encerclant avec une rapidité déconcertante. Lucy avait poussé un cri, la lumière de la lune lui révélant entre les mains des nouveaux venus la présence d'armes à l'aspect rougit de mauvais augure. Et voilà comment elle en était arrivé là. Lucy avait frissonné, ne pouvait-elle pas faire trois pas sans se mettre en danger ? L'homme le plus grand s'était approché, ses yeux d'un marron boue animé par une flamme inquiétante. Il lui avait sourit, dévoilant ses dents jaunit et sales, d'un sourire sadique. Il devait avoir l'habitude des combats avait remarquer Lucy en observant l'affreuse cicatrice qui barrait la joue de l'homme.**

**-De qu'elle organisation fait tu partit ? L'avait questionné l'homme de sa voir froide, presque sifflante.**

**Lucy déglutit difficilement. Tout en elle lui criait qu'elle était en danger. Elle ne savait pas qui était ses types mais il émanaient d'eux une aura de menaces incomparables.**

**-Je ne fais partit d'aucune organisation, je le jure ! Je me suis juste égarer, raconta Lucy, vivement, sentant que l'homme n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.**

**Les hommes éclatèrent de rire. Lucy n'avait pas compris, qu'avait-elle dit de drôle ?**

**-Qui serait assez fou pour venir mettre les pieds dans la forêt quand nous y sommes ? Ricana celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, suspicieux.**

**Lucy s'était sentit mal, c'est gens puaient l'alcool, ils avaient de toute évidence but, et en grande quantité.**

**-Qui ... Qui êtes vous ? Avait questionné la jeune blonde en espérant sans grand espoir que ses personnes ne soient que des habitants de la ville un peu festif se promenant avec des épées pour faire griller des saucisses.**

**Les hommes s'étaient tue, apparemment ils ne s'attendaient pas a cette question.**

**-Hey hoy ma jolie, ne te fous pas de nous ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas les célèbres bandits de la forêt noire ! S'était écrié celui à la cicatrice, légèrement agacé.**

**Lucy avait frémit. Des bandits ! De vraie bandit prêt a tout pour de l'argent ! Elle était vraiment mal tombé ! Elle regarda ses mains, que devait-elle faire ? Si seulement les autres avaient été là ; alors... Lucy se frappa les joues, revenant à la réalité. Ce n'était pas bon, a quoi est ce qu'elle pensait ? C'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle était partit, elle ne pouvait pas les impliquer davantage ! Elle doit devenir plus forte.**

**-Je ne connais pas, êtes vous aussi célèbre que sa ? Avait-elle questionné avec un aplomb feint.**

**Il y avait a nouveau eu un silence.**

**-Espèce de sale gamine prétentieuse, nous sommes les terreurs de ce siècle, les bandits les plus meurtriers qui existe en ce monde ! Ne nous snobent pas ! S'était énervé le seul a avoir parler jusqu'à la, en s'élançant vers elle, l'épée levé afin d'asséner son coup.**

**Lucy l'avait regardé courir vers elle, comme dans un film ralentit. Les yeux agrandit par la terreur, elle l'avait vue avancer, elle s'était vue mourir. Boum, boum ! Son cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement, elle a peur. Elle ne veut pas mourir. L'homme était tout proche maintenant, bouge s'était ordonné Lucy mais son corps paralyser par la peur refusa de lui obéir. Puis tout s'arrêta.**

**-Chef ! Chef, attendez un peu, ce visage ! Regardez son visage ! S'était écrier un des hommes en coupant la route a son chef, poitant devant son nez un morceau de papier.**

**Le chef n'avait pas hésiter, il avait transpercé son allier.**

**-Ne interrompons pas, avait-il hurlé.**

**Paralysé, Lucy ouvrit la bouche, du sang giclant sur elle. L'homme s'écroula a terre.**

**-Vous ... Vous l'avez tuer ... Avait-elle murmuré, choqué.**

**Le chef avait négligemment essuyé son arme sur le cadavre encore chaud.**

**-Il s'était mis dans mon chemin, avait-il expliqué comme une évidence.**

**Lucy n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de trembler, l'homme s'était calmé mais il avait tué de sang froid son compagnon, sans compassion. Cette personne était un monstre. Elle avait regardé autour d'elle, pourquoi les autres n'étaient-ils pas horrifiés ? Leur visage affichait toute la même expression sadique, leur lèvre légèrement redressé dévoilant leur dents. Lucy avait fermé les yeux une seconde, des loups, c'est types étaient des loups assoiffés de sangs !**

**-N'était-il pas votre ami ? Avait questionné Lucy profondément marqué.**

**Le chef avait serré les poings.**

**-La ferme, avait-il crié, son visage se colorant de rouge.**

**Puis il s'était penché au sol, ramassant le papier rougit que voulait lui montrer son complice. Soudain, il se redressa, éclatant de rire. Un rire fou, démoniaque. Lucy sentit son visage pâlir.**

**-On est riche ! Riche ! S'était-il écrié en montrant à la ronde le papier.**

**Lucy avait poussé un petit cri surpris. Sur une petite affichette ou était placardé sa photo, une simple phrase en gras attira son attention « Lucy heartfilia, recherché morte ou vive pour 100 000 jewels ». Lucy avait sentit la détresse la submerger. Tout sa ressemblait a une mauvaise blague. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ? C'est alors que sous ses yeux apparurent d'autre avis de recherche. Lucy avait gémis, elle connaissait ses visages. Grey, Erza et Natsu la fixait sans la voir, souriant sur leur propre avis de recherche. Elle avait serrer les poings. Tout était de sa faute. Elle avait bien fait de partir.**

**-Qu'allez vous faire de moi, avait demandé la jeune fille, dépitée.**

**L'homme l'avait dévisagé.**

**-Et si tu commençais par nous dire ou se cache tes petits camarades ? Avait exigé l'homme.**

**Lucy avait serré les poings, sa jamais !**

**-On s'est séparer, ils ont dit que je les mettaient en danger, mentit Lucy.**

**L'homme avait lever son arme.**

**-Crois tu réellement pouvoir me tromper ? S'était écrier le bandit près à la trancher.**

**Tremblante, Lucy avait fermer les yeux.**

**-Je ne mens pas ! Avait-elle hurler.**

**L'homme s'était arrêter, hésitant, puis il avait sourit.**

**-Bah peu importe, avec 100 000 jewels nous pourrions vivre pendant un an sans rien faire dans un hôtel de luxe sur la lune ! Le plus important c'est ... Avait-il commencé.**

**Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy. L'homme s'était approché une lueur étrange dans le regard.**

**-Et si on jouait ensemble, ma jolie ? Si tu es bien sage, je pourrais me montrer clément et te laisser en vie, avait marchandé l'homme.**

**Lucy avait frissonner, reculant. L'homme lui avait attrapé le bras.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, avait paniqué Lucy en tentant de se dégager.**

**Il lui faisait mal ! D'une poigne de fer, l'homme l'avait tiré vers lui ! Il était fort ! Plus fort qu'elle ! Elle a peur. Lucy poussa un cri strident, et envoya son poings dans la tronche du bandits qui, surpris, s'écrasa au sol. Il y eut un craquement, l'homme gémit, son nez bizarrement tordu pissant le sang. Se relevant, il cracha au sol, essuyant d'un revers de la main, le sang sur son visage.**

**-Espèce de ... Commença t-il en s'élançant, brandissant son arme.**

**Lucy recula, elle ne peut plus fuir. Il se jeta sur elle, menaçant. Lucy sentit son cœur s'emballer, paniqué. Elle va vraiment mourir comme sa ? Lucy poussa un cri, trop tard ! Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy ne sont pas là, ils n'auront pas le temps de la sauver. Lucy agita son bras, désespérés, tout est finit ...**

**Puis soudain, une avalanche de lumière. Lucy ouvrit les paupières, était-elle morte ? Elle ne sent rien, pourtant l'épée aurait du déjà la transpercer ... Devant elle, un homme était apparut. Elle se souvient de lui, il était déjà la le premier jour quant-elle avait ouvert les yeux. Leo ou Loki, un truc comme sa. Mais que faisait-il la ? Lucy écarquilla les yeux, interposé, de profil, d'une seule main, l'homme roux aux lunettes de soleil avait arrêter la lame avec une facilité déconcertante.**

**-Toi ... Murmura Lucy en écarquillant les yeux.**

**Son cœur s'agita dans sa poitrine. Elle ne connaît pas cette personne et pourtant, quelque part, elle lui est familière, c'est la première fois depuis sa perte de mémoire qu'elle ressent sa. Elle en est certaine, c'est homme et elle sont liés. Regardant sa main occupé, Lucy s'approcha de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se coupe mais étrangement elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Ce n'était ni un sentiment de confiance ou quoi que soit d'autre, elle savait juste que cette personne la protégerait même s'il devait en mourir, ce au quoi évidement elle s'opposait.**

**-Je suis heureuse que tu commence à te souvenir de nous, Lucy, lui sourit l'homme, ses yeux planter dans son regard.**

**-Toi, qu'es ce que tu crois faire ? Qui es tu ? Gronda le chef en dégageant son arme avec difficulté, reculant prudemment de quelque pas.**

**-La ferme, porc insolent, mon nom ne mérite pas d'être prononcé par un homme et encore moins par une ordure comme toi ! Gronda le roux en costard en lui tournant le dos, l'ignorant totalement pour s'approcher de Lucy, lui tendant une main aimable.**

**-Tu vas bien, ma princesse ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voie suave et sensuelle en abaissant son visage a son niveau.**

**Lucy lui sourit, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait put avoir peur de lui la dernière fois.**

**-Insolent, ne me sous estime pas, s'énerva le chef en s'élançant, son laid visage empourpré par la rage.**

**Le sauveur de Lucy ne se retourna même pas, une boule de feu jaillit de nul part et envoya valdinguer ce sale type. Le chef glapit, s'écrasant lourdement au sol.**

**-De la magie, tu es un mage, comprit-il paniqué.**

**Reculant légèrement, les bandits rompirent leur formation, hésitant apparemment a s'enfuir. S'apercevant que ses hommes allaient le lâcher, le chef se redressa.**

**-Qu'est ce que vous attendez chien galeux ? Bande d'incapable, avez vous oubliez la prime sur la tête de la fille ! Il est tout seul, nous sommes 3, n'ayez pas peur de ce minable petit mage, avez vous oubliez qui nous sommes ? Nous sommes les bandits de la forêt noire, ce n'est pas ce type qui pourra nous arrêter ! A l'attaque ! Hurla le chef.**

**Les hommes hésitèrent un instant encore puis aux grand soulagement de leur chef s'élancèrent. Lucy poussa un cri.**

**-Attention, ils vont te tuer ! Paniqua t-elle.**

**Son héros, lui sourit a nouveau avec assurance. D'une seule main, il la souleva, la portant comme une princesse. Surprise Lucy poussa a nouveau un petit cri. Puis il sauta, Lucy s'accrocha a lui. On aurait dit qu'il volait ! Doucement, il atterrit, la déposant.**

**-Attends moi la, sa sera rapide, exigea t-il.**

**Lucy le regarda partir. Trop la classe ! Ce type en plus d'être beau gosse avait vraiment la classe, tout le contraire de Natsu. Lucy se secoua, elle ne devait pas penser a lui. Virevoltant, utilisant juste ses poings, ne jugeant certainement pas nécessaire d'utiliser la magie contre des adversaires si faible, l'homme s'en débarrassa rapidement, les envoyant au tapis. Puis avec l'air satisfait de celui qui as bien fait son travail, il revint vers Lucy en se frottant les mains.**

**-Merci, murmura la Blonde, reconnaissante en lui souriant.**

**L'homme posa un genoux à terre.**

**-Je ferai tout pour vous servir, princesse, expliqua t-il en se plongeant dans ses yeux.**

**Lucy le dévisagea, elle rêvait ou de petite étoile dansait autour de lui ?**

**-Dit moi qui es tu ? Exigea Lucy, curieuse et intrigué ainsi que légèrement mal à l'aise devant le comportement du garçons.**

**Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était du genre dragueur compulsif, une maladie qui malheureusement se soigne très rarement ^^.**

**-Mon nom est Loki, constellation du Lion, la plus forte de tes clefs, nous avons un contrat et tu m'a appelé, expliqua le dénommé Loki.**

**Lucy regarda sa main dans laquelle se trouvait une clef ou se déssinnait le signe du lion. Quant avait elle attrapé cette clefs ? Tout à l'heure, par réflexe, elle avait agité le bras, était ce a ce moment la qu'elle l'avait appelé ?**

**-Je suis vraiment une constellationiste, demanda Lucy d'une petite voie.**

**Elle réalisa soudain, que jusqu'à la, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. C'est comme si une nouvelle dimension s'ouvrait en elle, elle à l'impression de savoir un peu mieux qui elle est, comme si une pièce de son identité lui avait été rendu.**

**-Oui, et tu es ma petite amie, alors embrasse moi pour me remercier, ajouta Loki en se penchant.**

**Hésitante, Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Il est vrai qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui mais de la à l'aimer ! Le laissant faire, Lucy sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle rougit.**

**-Lucy, s'écria une voie.**

**Lucy s'écarta aussitôt, empêchant Loki d'obtenir son baiser.**

**-Natsu, murmura t-elle, elle eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.**

**Son cœur rata un battement avant d'entrer dans une course folle.**

**-Lucy, s'écria Natsu avant de courir vers elle.**

**Chaque pas les rapprochait. Boum. Il sera bientôt la. BOUM ! C'est gênant, pourquoi son cœur bat-il si vite ? Elle aurait peut être du manger tout à l'heure ... Puis il fut devant elle, le visage déformer par la colère. Lucy frémit.**

**-Idiote ! Pourquoi est tu partit ! Hurla le jeune garçons aux cheveux roses.**

**Lucy recula d'un pas, effrayé. Pourquoi se mettait-il tant en colère ? Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme sa ! Il lui fait peur.**

**-Qu'est ce que sa peux te faire ! De toute manière tu me déteste non ? Se défendit Lucy, criant a son tour.**

**Natsu l'attrapa par les avants bras, la secouant douloureusement.**

**-Ce n'était pas une raison de t'enfuir comme sa ! Ragea t-il.**

**Lucy gémit.**

**-Lâche moi, tu me fais mal, grogna t-elle.**

**Blessé, le dragon slayer la lâcha.**

**-As tu une idée d'à qu'elle point je me suis inquiété, murmura le jeune homme les yeux baissés.**

**Lucy sursauta, surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas a sa.**

**-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? S'étonna t-elle en rougissant.**

**Lucy sentit sa poitrine devenir plus chaude, une partie d'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureuse, elle est vraiment idiote.**

**-Juste de t'imaginer blesser, ou morte, j'ai cru ... J'ai cru que j'allais en mourir, avoua le jeune homme en tremblant de tout ses membres.**

**Lucy s'en voulut de s'être sentit satisfaire, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait et voir Natsu dans cet état la faisait se sentir mal.**

**-Je suis désolé, culpabilisa la jeune femme.**

**Soudain, Natsu l'attrapa par le bras, la serrant contre lui avec force. Lucy s'empourpra un peu plus. Chaud, elle se sent bien. Elle entends les battements du cœur de son ami, sent son odeur, chaque partie de son corps est conscient de sa présence, si proche. Presque mécaniquement, elle plaça les mains dans son dos, laissant enfin sa peur s'échapper. Doucement, elle se mit à sangloter. Elle avait eu si peur. Devoir quitter ses amis lui avait briser le cœur et ses types, si effrayant ...**

**-Lucy, hoy Lucy, es ce que sa vas bien ? Es ce que tu as mal quelque part, s'inquiéta Natsu en l'éloignant légèrement.**

**Se retournant, il fit un pas, l'air de vouloir tabasser un peu plus les bandits qui s'en était pris a elle. Lucy grimaça, elle était triste. Elle aurait bien voulut que ce moment dure plus longtemps, juste un peu plus longtemps ... Incapable de se retenir, elle l'attrapa par son tee-shirt, l'empêchant de partir.**

**-Non, c'est juste que je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me chercher, avoua Lucy en évitant son regard, craignant qu'il ne la repousse.**

**Natsu lui sourit, le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais adresser dans sa mémoire.**

**-Rentrons ensemble, Lucy ! **

**-Je vois, alors sa a déjà commencer, constata Erza avec simplicité, observant les avis de recherche.**

**Natsu pouffa.**

**-Même sur ton affiche t'es a poil, se moqua t-il, mettant le feu aux poudres.**

**Grey se leva, tiquant.**

**-T'a un problème, l'abrutit ? Demanda t-il en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Natsu, près à en découdre.**

**-Comment t'a osé m'appellé l'exhibitionnisme ? S'emporta Natsu en l'attrapant par le col de son tee shirt que par miracle, il portait. (moi :méfiez vous c'est bientôt la fin du monde! Grey : Mais tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Moi, regard en coin : haha).**

**Lucy soupira, encore ? Si seulement elle pouvait récupérer ses souvenirs en les regardants se battre, il est claire qu'elle n'aurait jamais perdu la mémoire ! Se chamaillant, les deux garçons firent apparaître l'un du feu, l'autre de la glace.**

**-Aujourd'hui tu vas perdre, Grey ! S'écria Natsu, visiblement tout excité en envoyant son poings vers Grey.**

**-Comme si t'avais une chance, salamandre ! Rétorqua Grey avec assurance en envoyant simultanément son poings glacés vers son meilleure ennemie.**

**Le feu et la glace se rencontrèrent, le mélange fut ... Surprenant ... Un grand nuage de vapeur apparut soudainement, les entourant, la flamme mourant sous l'action de la glace et la glace fondant sous l'action du feu. Lucy toussa, fermant les yeux. Elle n'y voit rien ! Mais a quoi il jouait encore ses abrutit ? Le brouillard improviser s'accrocha a ses cheveux, la couvrant de petite gouttelette cristalliser qui ne mirent pas à longtemps à fondre, la trempant une nouvelle fois. Lucy frissonna, non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il venait enfin d'arrêter de pleuvoir et elle était de nouveau trempée, si elle attrapait ses deux idiots, elle allait leur casser la tête et les injurier jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment en... En ... En chat volant ! Voilà sa serait parfait !**

**-Aie ! Entendit-elle de deux voie différente.**

**Lucy eut un sourire sadique, Erza avait été plus rapide qu'elle, bien fait pour eux !**

**Quand la fumée se dissipa se qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps grâce à Erza qui d'un mouvement du bras fit apparaître une épée qui provoqua un vent violant, Lucy apperçus Natsu et Grey sagement assis, une énorme bosse chacun sur le sommet du crane. Son sourire s'agrandit, elle se sentait pleinement venger. Merci Erza ! Lucy jeta un regard dans sa direction, cette dernière semblait ne pas avoir bouger de place, toujours assise en tailleurs au même endroit. Lucy frissonna, rapide !**

**-Et moi, je suis ou ? Demanda Happy avec curiosité, désignant les affichettes que tenait toujours la guerrière acariâtre.**

**-Ils t'ont oublié, expliqua Erza avec indifférence.**

**Les yeux de Happy se remplirent de larme.**

**-Natsu, ils m'ont oubliés, pleurnicha le chat bleu en attrapant Natsu par l'épaule.**

**Natsu se leva, répondant à la tristesse de son compagnon.**

**-On peut pas laisser faire sa, allons faire des réclamations pour qu'il te fasse ton avis de recherche, s'enflamma t-il.**

**Le chat de bleu fit une pirouette dans les airs, sa bonne humeur éternelle retrouvé.**

**-Hay ! S'écria t-il.**

**Lucy cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, est ce qu'il vivait dans le même monde qu'elle ? En quoi c'était bien d'avoir un avis de recherche si on s'appelle pas Mugiwara Luffy et qu'on ne veut pas devenir le seigneur des pirates ? Alors qu'elle paniquait juste en voyant sa photo la regarder, eux en voulait plus ? On croit rêver ... Tout les fous ne sont pas encore enfermer ...**

**Erza attrapa Natsu par le bras, menaçante, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange, ses cheveux volants comme animés par un vent inexistant, son aura se colorant de noire. Elle lui sourit.**

**-Assis, ordonna t-elle de sa voie la plus froide, le corps de Natsu se recouvrit de sueur.**

**Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucy crut qu'Erza allait le bouffer. Flippant ! Bizarrement, Natsu se calma aussitôt, se rasseyant, un frisson le secouant, il avait eu la peur de sa vie.**

**Lucy le dévisagea avec pitié, elle se promit de tout faire pour ne pas pousser a bout son amie chevalière.**

**Erza hocha la tête, satisfaite, reprenant une apparence plus humaine.**

**-Tout le royaume de Fiore est donc a notre poursuite, comprit Grey qui pour une fois restait sérieux, comprenant la gravité de la situation.**

**Erza approuva rapidement.**

**-Sa va devenir de plus en plus dangereux, à partir de maintenant, avoua la jeune rousse. On risque de tous y laisser des plumes cette fois, si ce n'est pas pire ! Ajouta t-elle avec une grimace.**

**Lucy baissa la tête, serrant les poings. C'est ce qu'elle craignait, même Erza reconnaissait le danger. Elle ne put s'en empêcher.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas obligez de m'aider, si vous voulez, vous pouvez partir. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé, vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, sa suffit, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous partiez, murmura la jeune blonde, sa tête posé sur ses genoux.**

**Il y eut un silence. Lucy sentit son coeur s'emballer, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur, emplit d'appréhension. C'est elle qui la proposez mais ...**

**-Qu'es ce que tu raconte Lucy ? L'interrompit Grey dans ses pensées, la surprenant.**

**Lucy releva les yeux, surprise.**

**-Oui, c'est vrai Lucy, qu'es ce que tu dis ? Questionna a son tour Erza, incompréhensive.**

**-Comme si on allait abandonner une amie, une sœur de fairy tail ! S'écrièrent-ils tous dans un ensemble parfait.**

**Lucy se mit à trembler.**

**-Mais vous pourriez en mourir, rappela t-elle, paniquée a cette seule idée.**

**Natsu lui fit un grand sourire.**

**-Qui crois tu que nous sommes ? S'écria t-il.**

**Lucy sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.**

**-Nous sommes l'équipes la plus forte de Fairy tail, compléta Happy en bondissant en l'air.**

**Lucy essuya ses paupières, souriant. Elle se sent tellement soulagé ! Ils allaient rester avec elle jusqu'au bout, elle pouvait leur faire confiance.**

**-Oui, d'accord, chuchota t-elle, son cœur se délivrant d'un poids.**

**Les autres lui sourirent chaleureux.**

**-Ah au fait tu as utiliser la magie non ? Remarqua Happy, changeant brutalement l'atmosphère.**

**Lucy tapa dans sa main, se rappelant.**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, se souvint-elle.**

**Erza et Grey soupirèrent. Comment sa « ah c'est vrai » ? Lucy avait-elle toujours été aussi distraite ? Elle aurait pas put commencer par là ?**

**-Alors tu sais ou sont tes clefs, s'empressa de la questionner Natsu, tout excité à l'idée d'avoir enfin une piste.**

**Erza lui décocha un regard noire qui suffit à le calmer.**

**Lucy passa un main dans ses cheveux, distraitement.**

**-En fait, j'en ai aucune idée, avoua t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, gênée.**

**Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde soupira. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas être plus facile ? Le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur eux !**

**-Mais le maître avait dit ... Commença Natsu, les lèvres pincées.**

**-Je sais, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ... Le coupa Lucy.**

**Dépités, lasse, nos héros se mirent à réfléchir, faisant tourner leur méninge dans le vide.**

**-Lucy, pourquoi tu demande pas à tes esprits célestes, ils savent peut-être ... Proposa Happy de sa petite voie aiguë, tranchant le silence.**

**Les yeux de tous s'illuminèrent.**

**-Happy, je regrette d'avoir toujours cru que tu étais un idiot avec juste un rôle de mascotte. Tu es un génie. S'écria Erza en l'empoignant avec force, sans réaliser a quelle point ses propos avait pus être blessant.**

**Happy se mit à marmonner dans son coin, dépités. Un truc du genre. « jusqu'à maintenant ? Idiot ? Le rôle de l'idiot à déjà été attribué à Natsu ... Je ne suis pas le héros de cette histoire ? ... ».**

**-Vas y fais le, Lucy, exigea Erza a son tour enthousiasme en ignorant totalement le chat bleu.**

**Lucy se leva. Inspirant, elle se concentra. On comptait sur elle ! Doucement, elle vida son esprit, avant d'abattre son bras a toute vitesse.**

**-Ouvre toi, porte du Lion, s'écria t-elle.**

**Et une nouvelle fois, il ne se passa rien. Lucy regarda sa clefs, tapant dessus.**

**-Bizarre ... Sa marchait tout a l'heure ... Elle est cassez ou quoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille, écarlate.**

**Ses amis soupirèrent.**

**-Lucy comment as tu fait tout à l'heure ? Questionna Grey.**

**Lucy réfléchit une seconde.**

**-J'avais très peur, alors j'ai agité mon bras et boum sa à brillé, et schling c'est apparut, exposa Lucy.**

**Entendant sa voie résonner, Lucy s'écroula. Mon dieu, voilà qu'elle parlait comme Natsu. Elle jeta un regard en coin aux garçons, la bêtise c'est contagieux ?**

**-Peut-être faut-il la remettre en condition ? Proposa Erza, une étrange lueur dans le regard en faisant apparaître un sabre.**

**Lucy frissonna.**

**-Non, merci, je vais y arriver, s'écria la jeune fille, paniqué en reculant d'un pas.**

**Natsu et Grey eurent un sourire mauvais.**

**-Tu as raison, c'est peut-être sa, ajoutèrent-ils en s'approchant.**

**Lucy recula un peu plus, à présent terrorisés, c'est idiot allait la tuer !**

**-Tu devrais peut-être commencer avec un esprit plus faible, proposa Happy, coupant ses montres dans leur délire.**

**Lucy le dévisagea avant de s'élancer dans sa direction, le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine, l'étouffant à moitié.**

**-Mon sauveur, s'écria t-elle en prenant une autre clefs avec son bras libre.**

**Priant, elle ferma les yeux, abaissant son bras. Il ne se passa rien. Ayant réussit à se dégager, Happy eut un sourire.**

**-Ou peut-être que les autres ont raison ... Retourna t-il sa veste, légèrement rancunier d'avoir faillit mourir étouffer entre les seins de la blonde.**

**Ricanant, avançant lentement, ses compagnons s'avancèrent, utilisant leur propre magie. Natsu s'enflamma, Grey fit apparaître de la glace et Erza toujours son sabre en main, lui sourit, dangereuse. Lucy recula à nouveau, se cognant dans quelque chose de dur. Rapidement, elle se retourna, sans quitter des yeux la bande d'enragée qui l'avait prise pour cible. Un arbre ! C'était bien sa veine, elle est acculée. Comme des zombies, les autres poussèrent un cri, courant vers elle. Lucy ferma les yeux, paniquant, elle agita la main. Il y eut un flash de lumière. Un vieux papy en forme de crois apparut, à demi éveillé. Lucy soupira de soulagement, s'écroulant, épuisé. Erza lui tapa dans le dos avec force.**

**-Tu vois quand tu veux, s'écria t-elle comme si de rien n'était.**

**Lucy ne répondit pas, à demi hystérique, riant toute seule. Effrayant, c'est gens étaient vraiment effrayants ! La croix sembla se réveiller.**

**-Je suis crux, croix du sud, que voulez vous savoir Lucy sama ? Questionna Crux d'une voie ensommeillé.**

**Lucy émerveillé se leva, le touchant.**

**-Ouah, c'est vraiment apparut, s'écria t-elle.**

**Les autres la regardèrent en soupirant. Quant-on pensait qu'avant Lucy ne vivait que par ses clefs ...**

**Le vieux crux poussa soudain un petit cri.**

**-Pas la, Lucy sama, c'est indécent, gémis t-il, rougissant.**

**Lucy devint écarlate, s'éloignant, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien put toucher ?**

**-Lucy est une perverse, se moqua Happy en s'envolant.**

**Lucy l'attrapa au passage lui tirant les joues.**

**-Je suis pas une perverse ! Râla t-elle.**

**-Alors elle est comme sa ? Murmura Grey à l'oreille de Natsu.**

**-J'aurai jamais deviné, qu'elle faisait du harcèlement sexuel à ses clefs, lui répondit le gars aux cheveux roses.**

**Lucy s'élança dans leur direction, leur jetant un regard noire. Aussitôt les deux garçons se turent, figés.**

**-La ferme, sais tu ou sont mes clefs du cœur ? Questionna Lucy en tentant de cacher son embarras, se tournant vers la croix**

**Aussitôt le vieux monsieur ferma les yeux, une bulle apparaissant a ses lèvres. Sa respiration ralentissant.**

**-Lucy, il s'est endormit, remarqua le chat bleu.**

**Lucy l'ignora, fixant, la clef céleste avec attention.**

**-Mais non, tu vois bien qu'il réfléchit ! S'écria t-elle.**

**Natsu, Grey, Happy et Erza, la dévisagèrent, comment elle pouvait le savoir ?**

**Soudain, la croix du sud poussa un hurlement, les faisant sursauter. Erza dégaina son arme, Natsu et Grey se mirent en position d'attaque.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écria la guerrière.**

**Le vieux ouvrit les yeux.**

**-J'ai la réponse à votre question, Lucy sama, répondit simplement Crux.**

**Lucy étant la seule a ne pas avoir réagit hocha la tête.**

**-Alors ? Demanda t-elle, espérant.**

**-Nous les esprits célestes n'en savons rien, exposa simplement l'esprit céleste.**

**-Alors sa ne sert à rien ? Demanda Happy.**

**-... Mais, vous Lucy sama êtes reliez par le cœur à vos clefs, vous devez vous sentir attirez par elle, fermer les yeux et laisser votre cœur vous montrer la direction.**

**L'écoutant, Lucy ferma les yeux, tournant sur elle même, elle inspira, montrant un endroit. Elle rouvrit, les yeux. Son doigt pointait vers Natsu.**

**-... Cependant, les sentiments amoureux peuvent influencer sur votre choix, conclus Crux.**

**Lucy rougit, embarrassant !**

**-Je montrais derrière Natsu, derrière, s'écria t-elle, écarlate.**

**Grey et Erza se jetèrent un regard en coin.**

**-Mais oui, on te crois Lucy, fit semblant Grey en lui tombant dans le dos.**

**Lucy courba l'échine. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle aimait cet imbécile de Natsu ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt bien fait et qu'elle avait commencé a mieux s'entendre avec lui mais sa ne changeait rien, ce type restait un imbécile, agaçant, énervant. Et puis de toute façons, il lui avait bien dit, il détestait les filles comme elle, et la personne qu'il appréciait était l'autre Lucy, celle avec ses souvenirs. Lucy sentit sa poitrine se serrer.**

**-Lucy, ta clefs s'est remis à réfléchir, remarqua Happy en désignant Crux qui avait refermer les yeux.**

**Lucy ne lui jeta pas un regard.**

**-Non, sa se voit qu'il dort non ? Le rembarra t-elle.**

**Erza, Grey, Happy et Happy la dévisagèrent à nouveau. Y avait une différence par rapport a avant ? Puis la clef disparut en un petit pouf.**

**-Alors direction le nord ? Questionna Erza.**

**Lucy hocha la tête.**

**-Oui, direction, le nord ! Approuva t-elle en se détournant, voyant que tout le monde avait oublié le malheureux incident de toute à l'heure.**

**Dans son coin, Natsu mit longtemps avant de retrouver une couleur normale, pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, son visage était en feu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy frissonna. Il fait froid ! La neige craquant sous ses pieds l'obligea à s'enfoncer un peu plus, la refroidissant un peu plus. Frigorifié, les lèvres bleus, Lucy souffla sur ses doigts, espérant qu'il ne se détache pas (un peu comme dans pirate des caraïbes). Elle avait beau avoir revêtue un manteau épais, et une écharpe qui recouvrait quasiment tout son visage, elle continuait de geler. Mais le plus rageant dans tout sa était, qu'encore une fois, elle semblait la seule à subir l'attaque du froid. Comment Grey pouvait-il se balader torse nue avec un temps pareil ? Si au moins il avait semblé avoir froid, mais non, le garçons brun n'avait même pas la chaire de poule ! Lucy soupira, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Ses idiotes de clefs du cœur na pouvait pas se trouver sur une île tropicale avec beau mecs et cocktails intégrés, mais non, sa aurait été trop facile ! Il fallait qu'elle se tape la montagne glacé. Ah au fait, Lucy ne put s'empêcher d'être ironique, ses types se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils étaient en plein blizzard ? Des gens normaux, non, des HUMAINS auraient attendu que la tempête se calme, mais non, pas eux, ils avaient falluent qu'ils se lancent dans l'escalade, la maintenant ! Lucy se sentit abattu, et cet idiot de Natsu, lui aussi était agaçant. Pourquoi la neige ne l'atteignait telle même pas, fondant sous ses pieds ? C'était tellement injuste alors qu'elle galérait à chaque pas ! Enfin, elle avait bien essayé de marcher dans le sentier que créait ainsi son ami mais ... La neige fondu, devenant glissante, l'avait fait se gameler de manière si humiliante, les jambes par dessus la tête, qu'elle avait laissé tomber l'idée. Lucy jeta un regard envieux à Happy. Le chat bleu n'avait pas perdu son temps ! Sentant le froid, il s'était pelotonnés contre Natsu profitant de sa chaleur, et dormait à présent tranquillement ! La jeune fille soupira à nouveau, observant la buée ainsi former avec le sentiment qu'elle allait se cristalliser. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi froid ? Natsu lui jeta un regard appuyé, emplit d'une pitié non dissimulé qui fit grimacer la jeune fille.**

**-On devrait peut-être faire une pause, proposa t-il, hésitant.**

**Lucy serra les poings, passant devant lui.**

**-Pourquoi t'es fatigué ? Se moqua t-elle en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.**

**Natsu ragea, cette fille, comment osait-elle ! Alors qu'il avait juste essayer d'être gentil avec elle !**

**Lucy dans son coin, soupira. La vérité était que tout son corps lui criait de faire une pause, mais elle la savait, si elle s'arrêtait, elle ne se relèverait plus. Tout son corps est en feu, douloureux, engourdit, elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit avancer ! Grey s'approcha d'elle.**

**-Tu es sur que c'est la bonne direction Lucy ? Questionna t-il pour la millionième fois.**

**Lucy grimaça, bien sur que non ! On lui demandait de suivre son « cœur », en bref son instinct alors elle n'était sur de rien ... Mais, c'est ce qu'elle croyait alors elle hocha la tête.**

**Sans rien ajouter, Grey s'éloigna, plongé dans ses pensées. Lucy les yeux fixés sur son dos dévoilé, entortilla son doigt autour de ses cheveux, étrange ... Depuis ce matin, Grey semblait vraiment sur les nerfs ...**

**-Lucy est ce que tu déteste Natsu ? La question avait fusé, innocente, posé par la mascotte bleu qui venait de se réveiller, la sortant de ses pensées.**

**Lucy piqua un fard. Que devait-elle répondre ? Avant elle aurait répondu sans hésiter « Oui, ce type n'est qu'un abrutit finit », mais dernièrement tout avait changé. C était étrange, même s'il continuait régulièrement de se disputer, l'ambiance était différente, chaleureuse. Natsu était plus amical, se révélant, contrairement a ce qu'elle pensait, un joyeux compagnon, facile à vivre. Lucy ne dirait pas qu'il était ami, mais elle avait apprit à le respecter, elle le considérait à présent comme une personne et non plus, juste comme un idiot qui avait croisé sa route.**

**-Non Happy, je ne le déteste pas, avoua finalement la jeune fille, honnête.**

**Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil Natsu se décrisper, avait-elle rêver ? Cependant, l'interrogatoire ne s'arrêta pas la.**

**-Alors es ce que tu l'aime ? Demanda Happy de sa voie à demi ensommeillé.**

**Cette fois Lucy vira à l'écrevisse, son corps se réchauffant.**

**Qui pourrait aimer un rabat joie, impolie, idiot, moche et affamé comme lui ? S'écria la jeune fille en secouant le poings.**

**Natsu tiqua.**

**-Et moi, comme si je pouvais aimer, une fille fragile qui ne sait rien faire, menteuse et manipulatrice, dont le seul atout est sa paire de sein, s'écria Natsu, énerver, en une réplique qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.**

**Lucy sembla prendre feu. Qu'es ce que ce bip avait osé lui sortir ?**

**-On t'a rien demandé à toi, que je sache, remarqua la jeune fille, prête à en découdre.**

**Comment sa une fille dont le seul atout était une paire de sein ? Et menteuse et manipulatrice, que voulait-il dire ? Elle ne se souvenait pas être comme sa ... Enfin, en même temps sa mémoire était à court terme donc elle ne pouvait pas en être sur mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle n'aimait pas le ton que le rose employait !**

**-Ah ouai, et qu'es ce que tu vas faire ? Me frapp ... Commença Natsu avant d'être brutalement projeter en arrière par Grey qui venait d'apparaître et qui en coups de vent avait propulser son meilleure ennemie.**

**-Vous allez la fermer tout les deux, j'en ai marre de vous entendre, hurla t-il avec hargne, son visage déformer par la colère.**

**Lucy eut un geste de recul, surprise. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'être énerver. S'éloignant vivement, Grey commença à partir.**

**-Et, pourquoi tu m'a frapper le caleçons, s'énerva Natsu en se relevant, l'attrapant par le col près à commencer un de leur éternel combat.**

**Sans bouger, Grey plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Natsu, déclara froidement le garçons sans intonation particulière, d'une voie qui sonnait vide de tout sentiment, effrayante, son regard dur dévisageant Natsu.**

**Sans même s'en rendre compte, étonner, Natsu relâcha son étreinte.**

**-Qu'es ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna Lucy en oubliant sa querelle avec Natsu, trop inquiète pour son ami.**

**Natsu ne détacha pas son regard de Grey.**

**-Je ne sais pas ... reconnus t-il.**

**Ce fus une heure plus tard qu'ils eurent la réponse. Soudain, Grey en tête, s'arrêta, se figeant. Surprise, Lucy le rejoignit. Devant eux ce tenait une vallée enneigé ordinaire, pourquoi s'était-il stoppé ?Y avait-il quelque chose à voir ici ? Plissant les yeux, Lucy aperçus des taches grises aux milieux de tout ce blanc. Se concentrant un peu plus, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de mur. Elle comprit, des vestiges de maisons ? En regardant plus attentivement, elle compris qu'il s'agissait des ruines d'un village. Discrètement, elle jeta un regard en biais à Grey. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle ne lui avait jamais vue une expression aussi triste, aussi sombre et aussi ... Si haineuse.**

**-Ceci est mon village natal, expliqua calmement Grey.**

**Natsu et Erza eurent un geste de recul, soudain muet. Bien que ne comprenant pas bien la situation, Lucy se tuent, respectant le silence. Elle ne connaissait pas le passer de ses amis, mais elle savait quant-elle devait se taire. Suivant Grey, ils pénétrèrent dans le village. Il y régnait un silence pesant et seul le vent glacial jouant entre les murs semblait rependre ses murmures entre les ruines. Lucy le sentait dans l'atmosphère, ce lieu avait été témoin d'une catastrophe a grande ampleur, elle avait presque l'impression d'entendre les pleurs des disparue. Effrayant ... Lucy se sentit trébucher mais se rattrapa rapidement, se retournant, elle remarqua enfin. Qu'est ce que c'était que sa ? Le sol était couvert d'empreinte de pieds géantes, de marques gigantesques comme des coups de griffes comme si un enfant titanesque c'était amuser à remodeler le visage tout entier. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que sa ? Malgré sa curiosité, Lucy ne sortit pas de son mutisme, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas temps de poser des questions ... Soudain, Grey se figea à nouveau. Puis faisant quelque pas, il ouvrit une porte qui tenait encore miraculeusement en place, entrant dans une maison sans murs. Il resta ainsi un moment, plongé dans ses souvenirs.**

**-C'était ma maison, murmura t-il comme simple explication.**

**Lucy ne dit rien, observant simplement. C'était ici que Grey était née, qu'il avait vécut. Vide. La neige efface tout. Il ne restait plus rien que du vide. Aucun souvenir, plus aucune trace, comme effacer. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir proche de Grey. Comme elle, il avait perdu une part importante de son passer. Finalement, Grey finit par s'en aller, entraînant ses amis a sa suite qui n'osait pas faire de commentaire. Lucy sentit quelque chose craquer sous ses pieds, distraitement elle se pencha, attrapant ce qu'elle venait de piétiner. Époussetant prestement le cadre d'une main, elle sentit son sang perler. Gémissant, elle suçota son doigt couper, du verre ! Puis elle se figea, une photo ! Elle reconnaîtrait ses traits entre mille. Sur l'image se trouvait une famille souriante. Un homme et une femme aux ventre arrondit par un heureux événement, et un petit garçon souriant, Grey. Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant de s'arrêter à nouveau devant un champs de pierre transparente, probablement faite de glace. Curieuse, Lucy s'approcha époussetant l'étrange pierre. A sa grande surprise, un nom apparut ainsi qu'une date. Lucy eut un geste de recul, une tombe ! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des centaines de tombes ! Grey s'agenouilla un peu plus loin, imitant le geste de Lucy afin d'épousseter les tombes. Posant une main sur la plus petite tombe, il eut un sourire.**

**-Je suis rentrer à la maison, Papa, Maman, murmura t-il en parlant tout seul.**

**Seul le vent lui répondit.**

**-Je sais que je ne viens pas vous rendre visite souvent mais j'espère que d'où vous êtes, je ne vous décevrai pas. Je ferai tout pour vous rendre fier de moi, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ? Demanda Grey, l'air peiné sans pour autant pleurer.**

**Lucy n'y teint plus. Elle s'approcha.**

**-Bonjour M. et Mme Fulbuster, mon nom est Lucy Heartfilia, je suis une amie de votre fils, et je puis vous assurez qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Vous vous imaginez qu'il a risqué sa vie pour moi sans raison ? Il est un peu fou, mais je tiens beaucoup à lui, donc d'où vous êtes avec mes parents, pourriez vous veillez sur lui encore un peu ? Demanda la jeune fille.**

**Grey la dévisagea surprise.**

**Lucy rougit.**

**-Ah désolé, je sais que ce n'était pas bien de ma part d'intervenir comme sa mais ... Commença Lucy.**

**Grey lui sourit.**

**-Merci Lucy, la remercia t-il.**

**Lucy sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu plus. C'est qu'il était pas si mal ce Grey. Puis elle se secoua, non mais a quoi elle pensait dans un cimetière.**

**Soudain, la vallée s'illumina, les tombes se mettant à briller de mille feu. Lucy papillonna des paupières, poussant un cri surpris. Les rayons du soleil se reflétant en un motif complexe transformait littéralement les tombes en glaces en une multitude de diamant aux couleurs chatoyante. Époustouflés, elle ne put que pousser un « ouah » surpris. Cet arrangement délicat de nuance, une magie si douce, Lucy le sut immédiatement. Celui qui avait créer ce miracle éternel il y a bien longtemps était Grey lui même. Puis tout s'éteignit, les tombes retrouvant leur aspect antan, le soleil disparaissant derrière l'horizon.**

**-Magnifique, murmura Lucy pour elle même.**

**Grey sourit un peu plus.**

**-Papa, maman, je vous promets que la prochaine fois que je reviendrai, je vous présenterai l'élu de mon cœur, la femme qui passera sa vie à mes côtés et qui m'aimera malgré mes défauts pour l'éternité, promis Grey en se levant, jetant un regard insistant à Lucy.**

**Cette dernière se retourna, gênée. Natsu serra les poings, percevant le flirt indirect, soudain énervé. Pouffant discrètement, Grey se détourna. Si manipulable.**

**-Bon, et si on allait manger ? La maison d'Ul est pas loin, on pourrait y faire un saut et se réchauffer avant ... Commença le jeune homme.**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.**

**-ALLONS Y, s'écrièrent Natsu et Lucy d'un commun accord.**

**Grey sourit à nouveau. Papa, Maman, je suis fier d'être un mage de fairy tail.**

**Quant-elle s'était réveiller, elle l'avait sentit. Comme un chaîne, un tiraillement indolore mais désagréable qui l'attirait loin de la chaleur. C'est avec regrets et grand soupir qu'elle avait quitter l'accueillant chalet d'Ul. Ils avaient parler longtemps hier soir, Grey lui racontant rapidement, sans entrer dans les détails, son histoire. Mais ce que Lucy avait le plus aimer, c'était le feu dans la cheminée et le confort éphémère d'un bon lit. Elle aurait bien voulut que ce moment dure toujours mais ... Lucy soupira. On l'appelle. Cela serait la meilleure façons de définir sa. Au départ c'est très doux, puis sa devient obsédant. Elle sait qu'elle doit aller a cet endroit. Enfin cet endroit, en vrai elle ne sait pas ou elle va, elle remonte juste la chaîne qui la relit à sa clefs, un truc comme sa. La magie était vraiment compliqué ! Les autres l'avaient évidement suivit sans rechigner ou presque, ayant de l'énergie à revendre. Lucy frissonna, elle a froid. Puis soudain, elle le sentit. Elle leva les yeux, décourager. Une gigantesque montagne aux pics inaccessible caché par les nuages se trouvait là, un chemin enneigé serpentant abrupte autour, promesse de mort en cas de chute.**

**-C'est ici, déclara t-elle simplement, découragé.**

**Natsu s'agita, enthousiasme.**

**-Tu es sur, redemanda t-il hésitant.**

**Elle était là, sa clef, tout en haut. Elle la sent, malheureusement. Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber sur elle ? La poisse ! Déconfite, Lucy hocha la tête. Elle allait devoir escalader cette montagne.**

**Grey palis, reculant d'un pas.**

**-C'est impossible, murmura t-il.**

**Erza (qu'on avait un peu oublié dans ce chapitre, dsl) le dévisagea.**

**-Que se passe t-il Grey ? Demanda la mage rousse.**

**Grey se dandina, gênée, se mordant la lèvre. Finalement, il soupira.**

**-C'est ici que Deliora, la monstre qui a dévaster mon village et tuer mes parents, à été sceller la première fois avant d'être envoyé sur l'île, expliqua le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre.**

**Sous le choc, les autres le dévisagèrent. Qu'est ce que ce la signifiait ? Qu'elle était le rapport entre les clefs de Lucy et Deliora ? Un tel hasard pouvait-il vraiment se produire ? Lucy sourit, gênée par leur regard.**

**-Vous savez, je n'y comprends rien moi mais je crois qu'on fairait mieux d'aller récupérer cette abrutit de clefs, de toute façons, réfléchir ne nous avancera pas à grand chose, fit-elle remarquer.**

**Natsu lui sourit.**

**-De toute façons, je suis pas doué pour réfléchir, renchérit Natsu.**

**-Sa on avait remarquer, se moqua Grey.**

**S'emportant, Natsu fit apparaître du feu.**

**-Qu'est ce que t'a dis le glaçons?S'énerva t-il, en empoignant Grey, lui lançant des éclairs (avec les yeux, je précise ^^).**

**Erza toussa bruyamment.**

**-On est amis ! On est amis ! S'écrièrent alors mes amis en se serrant dans les bras.**

**Charmé par les spectacle, Lucy ne put s'en empêché, elle éclata de rire. Puis tout fut finit. Le sol trembla dans un bruit retentissant, inconnu, et elle fut emporté. Loin, très loin. Tout est blanc et pourtant tout est noire. Recouverte. L'air commence à manquer. Elle ne peut plus bouger, enfermer. Lucy n'aurait jamais cru ce jour la, qu'elle finirait sa vie dans une avalanche.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Natsu en entendant le cri de Lucy, virevolta, pas assez rapidement, la voyant se faire emporter par un torrent de neige.**

**-Et merde, s'écria le jeune homme en s'élançant, la neige fondant autour de lui, l'évitant presque comme un rocher.**

**Natsu sentit sa poitrine lui faire mal. Du blanc, à perte de vue. Ou est-elle ? Il ne reste plus de trace de Lucy ? Elle a disparut en un instant, partant hors de sa vue. Putain, pourquoi n'a t-il pas fait plus attention ? Natsu se figea, tendant l'oreille, espérant entendre un cri, un souffle, mais rien, que le bruit de la neige qui crisse, tourbillonne, macabre. Natsu se remit à courir, il doit la trouver, maintenant, immédiatement ! Lucy, Lucy, son esprit scande son nom. Il le sait, il les connaît, les dangers du froid, il a suffisamment affronter Grey pour comprendre. Lucy va mourir. Natsu se mordit la lèvre, tachant le sol d'une goutte rouge. Ou est-elle ? Elle pourrait être si proche, peut-être juste sous ses pieds, et pourtant, il ne la trouve pas ! Il voudrait tellement faire fondre toute ses neiges, mais il sait que c'est impossible, il risquerait de la brûler ou de la noyer sous la neige fondue. Natsu pesta contre son impuissance. Un flocon tomba sur sa main avant de disparaître, Natsu serra le poing. Maudite neige ! Elle se foutait de lui ! Elle lui prenait sa Lucy et dissimulait son odeur comme si elle avait été animé du désir de le détruire. Sa fait mal. Natsu sentit son cœur se remplir d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, plus puissant que la colère, plus noire, la haine. Disparais. C'est son seul souhait. Presque un ordre. Il veut tout détruire, la sauver, quelque soit les conséquences. Des flammes émergèrent de son corps, noire, dangereuse. Puis soudain, Natsu entendit un bruit tout proche de lui. Aussitôt, le feu mauvais dans son regard disparut, plein d'espoir avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de comprendre. Natsu s'élança.**

**-Lucy, cria t-il.**

**Une main émergea, transperçant vivement la glace. (sa fait un peu zombie si vous voyez le genre) Natsu s'accroupit, creusant malgré la douleur avec ses ongles.**

**-Lucy, répéta t-il en la tirant.**

**Une silhouette féminine apparut, toussant, Natsu sentit son cœur se serrer. Il soupira. Ce n'est pas elle, Erza se tourna vers lui, sa chevelure rousse volant derrière elle.**

**-Désolé, ce n'est que moi, commenta t-elle, avec un léger sourire.**

**Natsu se releva vivement.**

**-Désolé Erza, je n'ai pas le temps de parler, je dois trouver Lucy, s'écria le jeune homme en se mettant a courir, tentant de détecter la moindre parcelle de chaleur sous la neige, de trouver un signe quel qu'on que.**

**Erza se leva a son tour.**

**-Tu l'aime vraiment, murmura t-elle.**

**Natsu se retourna.**

**-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Questionna t-il, interrogatif, en lui lançant un regard d'une naïveté étonnante.**

**Erza soupira.**

**-Non rien. Mais pourquoi tu t'arrête, il faut chercher Lucy, ordonna la jeune femme, en s'élançant a la poursuite de son compagnon.**

**Natsu lui sourit chaleureusement.**

**-Oui, ensemble nous allons le trouver, s'exclama t-il en lui tendant la main.**

**Soudain, un homme aux cheveux blonds apparut.**

**-On se rencontre enfin, Naturisme, murmura l'homme...**

**Lucy voulut crier mais la neige pénétra dans sa gorge, l'étouffant encore plus. Toussant, crachotant de son mieux, elle tenta de bouger mais son corps si lourd ne lui répondit pas. Déjà l'air commence à manquer, elle suffoque. Lucy ferma les yeux, était ce la fin ?**

**Une voix hurle, appelle. Lucy pesta. Elle est tellement fatigué, pourquoi cette voie refuse t-elle de la laisser tranquille ? Ses membres sont raides, engourdit, douloureux, mais elle s'en fiche, sa fait longtemps qu'elle a perdu toute sensation ... Se laissant dévirer un peu plus, elle tenta de se rendormir sur ce nuage blanchâtre et glacial qui lui servait d'oreiller et de tombeau, mais une main la secoua, la dérangeant. Lucy grogna faiblement, plutôt un gémissement, tentant de l'ignorer tandis que le sommeil la quittait. Elle ne veut pas sortir de cette torpeur bienfaisante, elle veut juste dormir une seconde, juste une seconde de plus ... Cela sembla motiver encore plus l'intrus, des bras se mirent à l'entourer, la tirant dans tout les sens sans aucune douceur. Agacés, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour dire à l'importun de se casser mais épuisé, elle ne put prononcer un mot. Grey était la, la fixant, le bras lever apparemment prêt a la baffer pour tenter de la réveiller. Lucy frissonna, elle avait bien fait d'ouvrir les paupières ...**

**-Oye, es ce que sa va ? J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais nous lâcher sur ce coup, s'enquit le jeune homme, paniqué.**

**Lucy papillonna des yeux, éblouit par le soleil, inspirant goulûment l'air. Sa fait du bien de respirer ! Voulant rassurer Grey, elle tenta de se lever mais son corps ne lui répondant plus, retomba mollement au sol.**

**-J'ai froid, avoua la jeune fille, dans un souffle, articulant difficilement.**

**Anxieux Grey la dévisagea, lui souriant malgré la lueur inquiète dans son regard.**

**-Normal, tu viens quand même de te prendre une montagne sur la tête, remarqua t-il, se moquant sans vraiment rire.**

**Lucy lui sourit difficilement, ses lèvres se craquelant sous l'effort.**

**-Ta vue ? Je suis trop forte ! Ricana t-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement.**

**Grey effleura son front, dégageant une mèche qui couvrait les beaux yeux noisettes de son amie.**

**-Tu est glacé, murmura t-il en approchant son visage de Lucy.**

**Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit.**

**-Encore plus que toi ? Questionna t-elle, tentant de garder difficilement les yeux ouverts.**

**Acquiésant, Grey la prit dans ses bras, courant. Vite, il doit la réchauffer !**

**-Oui, je pensais pas que c'était possible, avoua le mage de glace en regardant la neige blanche a perte de vue.**

**Ou doit-il aller ? Et cette idiote de neige qui semble se moquer de lui ! Pour la première fois de sa vie Grey se mit à haïr la neige.**

**-Natsu n'est jamais la, quant-on a besoin de lui, fit remarquer Lucy d'une voie encore plus faible qu'avant.**

**Grey lui jeta un regard. Sa ne vas pas. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements son couverts de fine pellicule de neige, ses lèvres sont bleuit et son corps est raide mais le pire, c'est sa température, elle ne cesse de baisser. Grey serra les poings. Lucy a raison. Ou était ce crétin de dragon slayer quant-on avait besoin de lui ? Grey se surpris a regretter d'être un mage de glace, si seulement il avait été comme Natsu il aurait put réchauffer Lucy.**

**-Ta raison, je te paris que cet abrutit s'est perdu, ricana Grey.**

**Lucy ferma les yeux.**

**-Oui, c'est vraiment un abrutit, murmura la jeune fille avant de s'endormir son bras retombant le long de son corps.**

**Grey se figea, terrifié.**

**-LUCY, T'ENDORS PAS, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE T'INTERDIT DE T'ENDORMIR ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! CONTINU DE ME PARLER ! Exigea Grey, paniquant.**

**Seul le vent lui répondit. Grey se mordit la lèvre. Lucy n'était resté sous la neige que quelque minute mais sa avait été suffisant. La raison en était simple, cette montagne n'était pas ordinaire, il l'avait lui même scellé, sa neige était la plus froide du monde, volant la chaleur des vivants. Un sort de glace afin de protéger ce qui s'y cachait. Grey , si seulement il n'avait pas lancé ce sort ! Lucy est en train de mourir, bientôt rien ne pourra plus la sauver. Grey se remit en marche, se concentrant sur les battements réguliers du cœur de Lucy. Tant qu'il ne s'arrête pas, elle est vivante, c'est rassurant. Soudain, une grotte apparut devant lui. Boum ! Grey s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Boum ! Il leva les yeux, fixant avec inquiétude les stalactites glacés qui semblait prête à lui tomber dessus aux moindre bruit. Sur la pointe des pieds, Grey se faufila entre les murs, s'éloignant un peu de la tempête qui dehors faisait rage. Ici au moins, il serait à l'abri de la neige mais pas du froid. Puis il s'en rendit compte, sa faisait un moment que le cœur de Lucy n'avait pas battu. Paniquant, le jeune homme la posa au sol.**

**-Et, Lucy me fait pas un coup pareil ! S'écria le jeune homme, en l'allongeant.**

**Le rassurant, un faible soupir échappa à la blonde. Se penchant en rougissant sur sa poitrine, (le pervers!), il écouta attentivement, un doux battement résonna dans ses oreilles, lui permettant a son tour de respirer. Elle est vivante pour l'instant, mais pour combien de temps ? Grey le sait, si Lucy ne se réveille pas bientôt, elle dormira pour l'éternité, piéger par le froid comme bien d'autre avant elle. Réfléchissant a ce qu'il devait faire, il se souvint alors d'une leçons d'Ul.**

**« Écoute moi, Grey, la meilleure source de chaleur est la chaleur humaine, si un jour tu te retrouve dans une situation ou tu dois défier le froid, ton corps est ta meilleure défense », lui murmura le visage de sa maître.**

**Grey s'empourpra, il devait vraiment faire sa ?**

**-Pardonne moi, Lucy, murmura le jeune brun en la déshabillant vivement, la mettant en sous vêtements, les yeux fermés.**

**Puis, se mettant derrière, elle, il la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas si se serait suffisant, il n'était pas Natsu lui ! Sa peau était froide, plus que celle d'Erza mais restait tout de même chaude. Gémissant, plongé dans le sommeil, Lucy se blottit contre lui comme un petit chat. De plus en plus écarlate, Grey se détourna, résistant à la tentation de la regarder. Il respecterait la pudeur de son amie ! Même si des idées très déplacés passait dans sa tête, il ne fairait rien. Et puis, il avait pas besoin de voir, il touchait. Grey se serait giflé, mais a quoi il pensait ? Son amie était entrain de mourir et lui osait ... Il secoua la tête, frictionnant les avant bras de Lucy qui avait frissonner. Il constata avec soulagement que le souffle de Lucy se faisait plus régulier. Apercevant ses lèvres bleuis, il ne put s'en empêcher, il l'effleura du doigt pour la réchauffer. Son propre cœur fit une embardée. Il n'avait jamais ressentit sa. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce type de situation avec une fille. Se penchant, il prit le visage de Lucy entre ses mains, irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il est tout près, juste quelque centimètre. Puis soudain, le visage de Juvia se superposa a celui de Lucy. Il se souvenait des derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte dans cette aventure.**

**« -Juvia, attendra votre retour, Grey sama », il se figea, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait faillit faire ? Délaissant son amie, il rougit, comment avait-il pus oublier ce qu'il avait répondu ensuite.**

**« -Ne m'appelle plus Grey sama, Juvia, avait-il grogné »**

**Les yeux de Juvia s'était emplit de larme.**

**« -Désolé, Juvia sait bien, qu'elle énerve ... Grey sam ... Grey ... Alors qu'il aime Lucy » s'était-elle repris, le visage triste.**

**Grey s'était glissé derrière elle et l'avait embrassé. Les yeux de Juvia s'était écarquillé de plaisir, ses joues rosissant puis elle l'avait frappé. Elle s'était mis à pleurer.**

**« -Grey sam ... Grey ne devrait pas jouer avec les sentiments de Juvia avait sangloté la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, en tentant de s'éloigner. »**

**Grey l'avait rattrapé, la tirant par le bras avant de la plaquer contre le mur, les mains bloqués au dessus de sa tête puis il l'avait embrassé a nouveau. Juvia s'était débattu puis s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments. Délicatement, Grey avait demandé l'entrer de ses lèvres. Se dégageant, Juvia avait placé ses bras autour de son cou, le laissant entrer dans sa bouche. Avait alors commencé un ballet passionné entre leur deux langues. Puis essoufflé, il s'était détaché l'un de l'autre. Sous le choc, Juvia avait reculé.**

**« -Est-il possible que Grey aime ... ? avait-elle commencé, sa peau d'une jolie couleur écrevisse.**

**Grey avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de la belle jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.**

**« -Juvia, j'aurai quelque chose à te dire, quand je reviendrai lui avait-il susurré d'une voie sensuelle ».**

**Le surprenant, la jeune fille s'évanouit. Surpris, mais aussi assez attendrit, Grey l'avait laissé la à regret. Il doit sauver Lucy, et ensuite ... »**

**Fin du flash black.**

**-Désolé, Lucy, je ne suis pas aussi chaud que Natsu, chuchota Grey en se sentant mieux, toujours gênée mais sentant qu'il ne risquait plus de sauter sur sa coéquipière.**

**Le surprenant, Lucy ouvrit les yeux, son visage tout proche du sien.**

**-C'est pas grave, tu es chaud, toi aussi, murmura t-elle de sa voie embuée par le sommeil, avant de se rendormir.**

**Empourpré, Grey mit longtemps avant de retrouver contenance, Lucy était vraiment jolie mais Juvia était encore mieux !**

**-Qui est tu ? S'écria Natsu, méfiant.**

**Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui sourit.**

**-Celui qui a déclenché cette avalanche, avoua le jeune homme.**

**Natsu faillit se jeter sur lui mais Erza le retint.**

**-Mais pourquoi as tu fait sa ? Questionna la jeune femme.**

**Le garçons blond lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas adresser la parole a toi ! La rembarra t-il.**

**Ce fus au tour de Natsu de contenir Erza qui voulut se jeter sur cet insolent qui osait la défier.**

**-Que nous veux tu ? Demanda le dragon slayer avec impatience, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer celui qui se dressait devant lui mais qu'il devait faire vite s'il voulait sauver Lucy.**

**L'homme aux cheveux blonds lui sourit.**

**-Je veux que tu nous rejoigne, Natsu san, expliqua calmement l'homme.**

**Natsu haussa un sourcil.**

**-Nous ? Souligna t-il, intrigué.**

**L'homme hocha la tête.**

**-Oui, rejoins nous, nous sommes la guilde de Saberbooth et nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir, exposa l'homme.**

**Erza serra le bras de Natsu lui lançant un regard insistant afin qu'il pose d'autre question.**

**-Quel est votre objectif ? Demanda Erza en dévisagent celui aux cheveux blonds.**

**L'homme de Saberbooth lui lança un regard noire.**

**-Sa ne te regarde pas mais je vais quand même répondre a ta question, notre objectif est le pouvoir de la fille, et c'est**

**ma raison de ma présence ici, expliqua le jeune homme.**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà Natsu s'élançait, tendant son poings enflammés.**

**-COMME SI JAMAIS J'ALLEZ VOUS REJOINDRE, Hurla t-il en abattant son poings sur son adversaire.**

**Ce dernier, souriant, ne bougea pas, attrapant avec facilité, le poings de Natsu , le bloquant.**

**-Je me demande si tu diras toujours sa en apprenant la vérité, s'amusa le jeune blond.**

**Virevoltant, Natsu sans perdre un instant, lança son pieds.**

**-Karyu no saiga ! Comme si ce que tu disais allez changez quoi que ce soit, s'énerva le dragon slayer en balançant du**

**feu avec ses pieds.**

**Moqueur, celui de Saberbooth esquiva légèrement.**

**-Rugissement du dragon de lumière, riposta son adversaire en lançant un rayon avec sa bouche qui frôla l'oreille de**

**Natsu.**

**Natsu comprit. Ce type était un dragon slayer.**

**-Tu m'a loupé, ce moqua a son tour Natsu.**

**Le type ricana.**

**-Tu fairai mieux de regarder derrière toi, pouffa t-il.**

**Natsu jeta un rapide regard derrière lui, pour voir Erza tomber au sol, toucher de plein fouet. Natsu serra les poings, alors c'était elle qu'il visait depuis le début! Natsu sentit sa colère augmenter.**

**-Toi ... Quel est ton nom, demanda t-il son visage déformé en une affreuse grimace.**

**Dédaigneux, l'homme aux torses nue mis les mains dans ses poches.**

**-Sting ... Sting Eucliffe, dragon slayer de la lumière, répondit le dénommé Sting.**

**Le corps de Natsu se recouvrit de flamme.**

**-Je ne te pardonnerai pas, karyu no tekken, s'écria Natsu en s'élançant, son poings se recouvrant de flamme.**

**Surpris, Sting fut envoyé dans le décors, s'enfonçant profondément dans la poudreuse. Natsu n'hésita pas, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il frappa à nouveau.**

**-Karyu no hokou, cria t-il en faisant jaillir un torrent de flamme de sa bouche.**

**Puis se détournant, il commenca à s'approcher de Erza pour vérifier son état quant-il entendit un bruit dans son dos. Il**

**se retourna. Sting se trouvait la, souriant, en parfait état, ses habits n'ayant même pas brûlé. Il eut un sourire.**

**-Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Natsu san ? Ricana t-il.**

**Surpris, Natsu s'accroupit légèrement près à bondir, ses flammes ne l'avait-elle donc pas atteinte ? Sting lui sourit, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Le pouvoir qui émane de Sting à changé. Une aura blanche semble l'entourer et son corps s'est couvert d'écaille. Sans s'en soucier plus, Natsu s'apprêtait a sauter quant Sting apparut dans son dos, le frappant aux côtes si rapidement que Natsu n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Crachant du sang, il tomba à genoux. Le dragon slayer de la lumière enchaîna, lui donnant un coup de pieds de lumière. Natsu s'envola a quelque mètre. Sous le choc, il tenta de se relever mais apparaissant comme par miracle, Sting posa un pieds sur sa poitrine, l'écrasant sous sa supériorité.**

**-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, Natsu-san, expliqua le jeune homme en enfonçant son pieds dans les côtes de Natsu.**

**Ce dernier gémit, incapable de s'en empêcher.**

**-Qu'elle est ce pouvoir ... Interrogea le dragon slayer aux cheveux roses, en crachant un peu plus de sang.**

**Sting eut un sourire.**

**-Tu vois Natsu san, je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis la troisième génération de dragon slayer. En moi ce trouve les pouvoirs de dragon slayer et un lacrima ce qui me permet d'accéder à une puissance que tu ne possède pas. Dragon force, un pouvoir que tu ne possédera jamais, Natsu-san, je suis la version améliorer de toi, exposa le jeune homme blond, un air démoniaque dans le regard.**

**Son poings commença à s'illuminer.**

**-Poings du dragon de lumière, commença le jeune homme en chargeant son poings de lumière blanche avant de l'envoyer dans la tête de Natsu.**

**Ce dernier ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact mais rien ne vint, Sting étant brutalement projeter en arrière.**

**-Tu ne croyais pas m'avoir battu aussi facilement, grogna Erza en envoyant son poings dans la tronche de Sting qui s'écrasa dans la neige.**

**Sting se redressa. Soudain, son regard changea, devenant noire, cruelle, emplit de rage et de haine.**

**-Espèce de ... Commença t-il en s'élançant, son poings s'illuminant d'une lumière mauvaise.**

**Erza lui sourit, ne témoignant d'aucune peur, malgré le sang qui couvrait sa poitrine, le défiant. Sting poussa un**

**hurlement. Soudain, un autre homme aux cheveux noirs apparut, arrêtant sans peine le poings, de Sting. Il y eut une forte déflagration, l'onde de choc, les prenant aux dépourvus.**

**-Sting, le maître nous ordonnent de nous retirer, expliqua l'homme en fixant Sting d'un regard qui ne laissait sous entendre aucune contestation, deux chats, un rouge et un autre portant un costume de grenouille l'accompagnant.**

**Sting se dégagea violemment.**

**-Attends, juste un peu plus, j'ai presque finit, commença le blond, agacés, s'emportant.**

**L'autre lui jeta un regard noire.**

**-Les ordres du maître sont indiscutables, grogna t-il.**

**Sting se figea, l'air dépité.**

**-J'ai compris, je viens, soupira t-il.**

**Attrapant, l'exceed habillé en grenouille, il s'envola, suivant son compagnon. Cependant, n'y tenant plus, il se retourna.**

**-Cette fois vous avez eu de la chance, mais je reviendrai. Natsu san réfléchit bien a ma proposition, car si tu nous**

**rejoins nous te révélerons le moyens de récupérer ton dragon, lui lança t-il avant de disparaître.**

**Fatigué, Natsu ferma les yeux. Combien de temps encore allait-on le plonger dans la perplexité ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Natsu, on doit y aller, avait crié une voie.**

**Il l'avait ignorer. Le ciel était vraiment jolie, sa faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas admirer ainsi. Natsu envahis par un sentiment de lassitude, ferma les yeux juste une seconde. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Une surcharge d'information, quelque chose lui échappe mais quoi ? Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tout sa est forcément liés à Lucy, mais franchement qu'elle était son lien avec les dragons et avec la guilde de Saberbooth ? Que lui cachait-on ? Natsu leva les yeux, même avec cette montagne, quelque chose clochait, pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Mais le plus important, ou était Igneel ? Fatigués, Natsu se détendit un peu, il en as assez, il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique. Soudain, un visage agacés apparut dans son champs de vision.**

**-Oh Natsu, tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva une Erza, écarlate en cachant le ciel.**

**Natsu n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui eut le don d'irriter un peu plus la jeune femme. Sans hésiter, elle lui donna un grand coup de pieds malgré ses blessures. Le souffle coupé, Natsu gémit, hoquetant, roulant dans la neige.**

**-Dépêche toi, il faut qu'on trouve Lucy, lui rappela Erza.**

**Ce fut comme un déclic. Natsu bondit sur ses jambes. A quoi bon ce tracasser ? La réponse il l'aurait bientôt, par n'importe quel moyen ! Il retrouverait son père quel que soit le prix à payer ! Les yeux de Natsu s'éclairèrent d'une lueur qu'Erza ne vit pas, il avait besoin de Lucy, maintenant. Son corps s'illumina, couvert de flamme. Ce paysage enneigé l'ennuie, alors simple, il va brûler cette montagne. Natsu eut un petit sourire sadique, sa température augmentant de manière drastique. Il va bien s'amuser … Soudain, Natsu sentit son corps décoller. Surpris, il se retourna, fou de rage, croyant ses ennemies de retour, pour se trouver face à Erza vêtu de son armure impératrice des flammes.**

**-Es tu devenu fou ? En utilisant cette méthode tu pourrai brûler Lucy ! Rappela, Erza, fâché.**

**Natsu lui lança un regard froid. Son cœur s'est fermé, en ce moment, il n'y a qu'une seule obsession dans sa tête, Igneel ! **

**-Et alors, tant qu'elle peut parler, je m'en fou, trancha le rose, glacial.**

**Erza eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Mais qu'es ce qui arrivait à Natsu ? Elle n'aimait pas la lueur de folie dans son regard. On aurait presque dit qu'il se réjouissait à l'idée de voir Lucy en feu, effrayant. La jeune femme s'élança avant de le frapper à nouveau.**

**-Mais a quoi es ce que tu joue, es ce que tu t'entends parler, Natsu ! Craqua Erza, assez choquée.**

**Natsu se releva, toussant, couvert de poudreuse. Il jeta un regard noire à Erza.**

**-Si tu recommence, je te tue, la menaça t-il d'une voie que personne ne lui connaissait, si dure.**

**Erza frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais vue Natsu dans cet état, quelque part il l'effraie comme si son pire cauchemar allait a nouveau se réaliser. Erza abaissa légèrement son arme, pourrait-elle supporter de devoir encore une fois se battre contre un de ses compagnons ? Puis se reprenant, elle releva la tête. La personne qu'elle avait devant elle, n'était plus Natsu, c'était un homme dévoré par la haine. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela leur arriverait … Natsu était si jovial, enthousiasme, un peu comme un chien fou, il était le plus attaché aux principes de fairy tail, « sa maison », et pourtant ...**

**-Si tu m'y pousse, je n'hésiterai pas, Natsu Dragneel, grogna la jeune fille en employant pour la première fois son nom avec un sérieux qui n'avait plus rien d'amical. **

**Se dévisageant, les deux anciens compagnons se mirent en garde, prêt à se battre.**

**Puis soudain …**

**-Natssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu …. Cria une voie.**

**Surpris, le jeune dragon slayer se retourna pour recevoir une boule bleu en pleine poitrine. Le petit chat bleu se blottit contre son père et meilleur ami.**

**-Ouin, Natsu j'avais si peur, dans toute ses neiges, je vous avais perdu ! J'ai cru que je vous m'aviez oublié ! S'écria Happy (moi : En fait, c'est la cas, mais je viens de me rappeler de ton existence Happy : T'es trop cruelle Moi : La ferme le chat ou je supprime tes répliques, Happy : Hay!)**

**Surpris, Natsu serra inconsciemment le chat contre lui. Chaud, tellement chaleureux. Soudain, toute ses idées négatives s'envolèrent. Mais qu'es ce qu'il faisait ? Les mots de ce type l'avait perturbé mais pas au point d'attaquer son amie d'enfance ! Comment pouvait-il envisager faire du ma à Erza ou à Lucy ? Il s'était pourtant promis alors pourquoi ? Natsu frissonna. Dernièrement, il se fait peur. Il voie une partie de sa personnalité qu'il aurait préférer ne pas connaître... **

**Comme se rendant compte de la situation, Happy leva les yeux, regardant Natsu et Erza tour à tour.**

**-Qu'es ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Questionna t-il, de sa petite voie, légèrement accusateur. **

**Gênée, Erza se rapprocha, faisant disparaître son armure, voyant que Natsu était redevenu, bah, Natsu. **

**-Rien, rien du tout, n'est ce pas Natsu ? Demanda t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.**

**Natsu détourna les yeux. Il se sent tellement mal, emplit de regret. Qu'es ce qui lui arrivait ? C'est étrange, il à l'impression que ses sentiments négatifs sont amplifiés, il a du mal à se contrôler. **

**-Au fait, Natsu, Lucy, elle est ou ? Questionna le chat, satisfait de leur réponse.**

**Natsu ouvrit de grand yeux.**

**-Allons a sa recherche, dépêche toi Happy, s'écria Natsu, en s'élançant, trop gênée pour adresser la parole à Erza. **

**-Hay s'écria le chat volant, enthousiasme en allant a sa suite.**

**Dans son coin, Erza soupira, Natsu était redevenu normal mais pour combien de temps encore ? Erza le savait, elle aussi, elle l'avait remarquer, derrière tout sa, quelque chose de bien plus grand se préparait … **

**Il la sent à nouveau, elle est là, il le sait. Ses comme si ses sens s'était remis à fonctionner normalement, Lucy est toute proche à présent. Incapable de se contenir, Natsu pénétra dans la grotte et la se statufia, stupéfait, figés. Devant lui se tenait, Grey et Lucy, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ce qui déjà était étrange, mais le pire, c'est qu'il était tout nue ! Natsu sentit son visage s'empourprer, emplit d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas.**

**-Mais qu'es ce que vous foutez à poil ? S'écria le jeune homme, hors de lui, sentant la colère monter en lui. **

**Grey lui jeta un regard surpris, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Jetant un regard à Lucy, il comprit aussi le mal entendu. **

**-On est en sous vêtements, déjà, et si tu pouvais te calmer …. Commença Grey en chuchotant, en lançant un regard suppliant à Natsu, tentant de se justifier, gênée. **

**Natsu serra les poings. Pourquoi Lucy était-elle dans les bras de Grey ? Quand était-il devenu aussi proche ? Et ce visage, pourquoi Lucy semblait-elle si épanouie ? Elle s'était même endormit de plaisir ! Il devait être doué a sa, ce mage de glace ou très ennuyeux, se moqua intérieurement Natsu. Il serra les poings, comment avait-il osé prendre SA Lucy ? **

**-Alors qu'on s'inquiétait pour vous, en faite vous preniez du bon temps ! Le coupa Natsu d'une voie forte, sentant son cœur se déchirer.**

**Ainsi, Lucy aimait Grey ? Il allait bien ensemble (moi : Même pas en rêve -_-), ils avaient qu'a se marier et faire des gosses. Quoi que sa, c'était peut être déjà en cours. Natsu recula, il se sent dégoutté, trahis, il les hait tous ! **

**Grey se leva, s'approchant, les mains tendu devant lui en un geste de paix universel. **

**-Calme toi, écoute Lucy avait froid et … Tenta à nouveau Grey.**

**Natsu sans l'écouter, se sentit bouillir.**

**-SA NE ME REGARDE PAS, VOUS POUVEZ FAIRE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, HURLA Natsu avec un ton et une expression qui contredisait ses paroles.**

**Soudain, toute la grotte se mit à trembler. Vous vous souvenez que j'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent que le plafond était couverte de stalactite, et bien plus maintenant.**

**Grey se tourna. En moins d'une seconde, la sortie disparut, bloquée par une tonne de blocs de glaces et de neige. Il pesta, il s'était enfermé dans une grotte prête à s'effondrer à cause de ce crétin !**

**-Sa craint, cria t-il en se jetant sur Lucy, l'attrapant avant de se mettre à courir.**

**Il doit trouver une autre issue, c'est leur seul chance ! Déjà les stalactites, super pointue, tentent de les embrocher.**

**Natsu, Erza et Happy qui lui avait emboîte le pas, accélèrent le rythme. Se retournant vivement, Natsu lança un torrent de feu sur la glace qui … Ne fondit pas.**

**-Sa ne fond pas, s'écria t-il, surpris en évitant le pics de glace qui s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans son torse grâce a un saut prodigieux sur le côté.**

**Grey soupira.**

**-Evidament, cette glace n'est pas ordinaire, elle est indestructible, même moi je ne peux pas lutter, si elle nous touchent on est mort ! Expliqua t-il en portant toujours Lucy comme un sac de patate, la balançant à droite à gauche.**

**Soudain, une stalactite tomba du plafond, le surprenant, Grey bondit sur le côté, trop tard. Le morceau de glace effleura son bras, y traçant un sillon ensanglantée. La blessure était peu profonde mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri, lâchant Lucy, presque par réflexe. Tentant de la rattraper, il faillit trébucher mais se rattrapa de justesse, laissant son amie s'écraser durement au sol. Cette dernière roula au sol avec un gémissement, sans se relever, encore trop faible. Voyant Lucy en danger, Natsu ne put se maîtriser, il bondit, l'attrapant au vol, la portant à son tour. Le remerciant du regard, Grey se remit en route, ils doivent atteindre le fond de la galerie, l'entrée est déjà bloqué, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, ils doivent trouver une autre sortie !**

**Tenant Lucy fortement contre lui, Natsu sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle chatouillant sa clavicule, son odeur de vanille si enivrante … Rougissant, Natsu détourna pudiquement du spectacle de Lucy en petite tenue après avoir retenue chaque détail de son corps parfait. Elle est tellement belle, elle ressemble à un ange. Lucy frissonna. Voyant sa, Natsu se rendit compte de la température incroyablement basse de sa coéquipière. Doucement, il augmenta la température de son corps. Dans ses bras, Lucy se tortilla, s'accrochant à lui, avec satisfaction, se blottissant, un peu plus contre son torse, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Enroulant ses bras, autour de son cou, Lucy se pencha, posant sa tête sur le torse de Natsu, se berçant à la mélodie de son cœur. Écarlate, Natsu sentit une chaleur se rependre dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressentit sa avant. Penser que Grey est put la toucher … Natsu se crispa, serrant Lucy plus fort contre lui. Le surprenant, cette dernière poussa un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, le dragon slayer relâcha son étreinte. Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Se souvenant de ce qu'il voulait faire tout à l'heure, Natsu grimaça. Commet avait-il put envisager de faire du mal à un être si fragile, si désirable ? Puis soudain, Natsu entra en collision avec Erza.**

**-Et mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêter … T'aurai pus prévenir, grogna le jeune homme, s'en voulant d'avoir déranger le sommeil de Lucy qui lentement commença à sortir de sa torpeur. **

**-Il n'y a plus rien, Natsu, nous sommes bloqués, expliqua la jeune femme, en bondissant pour éviter des stalactites qui tentait de lui percer un nouveau trou dans la tête. **

**Natsu regarda devant lui. Il n'y avait rien, juste un énorme morceau de glace, sans issus. Natsu se retourna, était ce la fin ? Tentant de brûler à nouveau la glace, il desespera, il a déjà pompé dans ses réserves dans son combat contre Sting, il n'a plus aucune force. Puis le héros de cette fics apparut.**

**-La, il y a une fissure dissimulé, on peut passez. Lucy qui est trop grosse risque d'avoir du mal à passer mais sa devrait passez, s'écria Happy avec enthousiasme. **

**Se serrant contre la paroi, Natsu rentra le torse et le ventre, sentant Lucy encore plus proche de lui, serrer par les parois.**

**-Je ne suis pas grosse, idiot de chat, l'entendit-il murmurer dans son demi sommeil.**

**Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais sachant que le temps lui était compté, il se remit en route, avec l'oppressante impression que les parois se refermait sur lui. Puis, enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout de la brèche, se retrouvant à l'abri dans un grand espace sans stalactite, une sorte de seconde grotte. **

**Enfin à l'abri, Natsu se remit à respirer. Se réveillant finalement, Lucy poussa un grognement, ouvrant ses beau yeux noisettes.**

**-Je suis morte ? Questionna t-elle.**

**Natsu faillit éclater de rire malgré la gravité de la question, qu'elle étrange question.**

**-Non, tu es parfaitement vivante, lui appris Natsu en lui souriant, super heureux de la voir en bonne santé.**

**Lucy ouvrit ses yeux encore plus grand.**

**-ALORS POURQUOI JE SUIS A POIL DANS TES BRAS, PERVERS ? Cria t-elle.**

**Surpris, Natsu eu un geste de recul. **

**-Mais de quoi tu ? QUI TU TRAITE DE PERVERS ! S'énerva Natsu, abasourdit. **

**Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le traitait de pervers. Déjà dans l'épisode de la chambre la dernière fois … **

**-AH LACHE MOI, LACHE MOI, PERVERS, EN PROFITE PAS POUR ME TRIPOTER, s'écria Lucy en gesticulant. **

**-COMME SI JE VOULAIS TRIPOTEZ UN THON COMME TOI ! S'énerva Natsu en la lâchant.**

**Non mais qu'es ce qui lui prenait a celle la, d'une, elle le trompait … Euh … Elle couchait avec Grey … Et de deux c'était pas lui qui l'avait déshabillé, si sa avait été lui, il aurait pas oubliez. Se secouant, Natsu grimaça, non mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore comme bêtise. Lui et Lucy ? Impossible !**

**Lucy s'écarta vivement, offusqué par ses paroles. Non mais vous imaginez le choc, vous, si vous vous réveillez à moitié nue dans les bras d'un garçons et en plus il l'insulte ! Lucy sentit son cœur battre si vite qu'elle crut faire une crise cardiaque. Il était si proche, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçons de toute sa vie ! Sa peau contre la sienne, ses muscles … Lucy se secoua, non mais comment pouvait-elle juste regarder cet abrutit ! Sentant le froids sur elle, elle se mit à trembler, elle aurait peut être du rester dans les bras de Natsu… Au moins comme chauffage, il tenait la route. La jeune fille se frictionna les bras, non même pas en rêve, elle préférait crever de froid plutôt que de lui devoir quelque chose. Elle et Natsu ? Impossible !**

**-TU T'ES REGARDEZ AVANT DE PARLER ! Hurla Lucy, en se levant, permettant inconsciemment à Natsu et Grey d'admirer ses formes.**

**Natsu se mit à saigner du nez.**

**-Euh … Lucy c'est moi qui t'es … Commença Grey, tenta d'interrompre la dispute.**

**-TOI, LA FERME, Le coupèrent en même temps une Natsu et Lucy très remonter. **

**Grey se figea, stupéfaite. Un comportement pareil de la part de Lucy était … Inattendue …**

**Lucy goguenarde, regarda Natsu de haut.**

**-Oh, le thon semble te faire de l'effet, remarqua t-elle, amusée, moqueuse en croisant les bras. **

**-Rien à voir, je me suis cognez tout à l'heure … Expliqua Natsu en se levant à son tour, agacés.**

**Lucy et Natsu se défièrent du regard. Une chevelure rousse leur lança un regard noire. **

**-Hmm … Moi aussi, j'aimerai savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, demanda une voie menaçante avec calme.**

**Aussitôt, le silence ce fit. La reine des fées venait de parlez. Grey se leva.**

**-Comme j'essayais de l'expliquez, j'ai trouvé Lucy congelé, et pour la sauvez, je l'ai … Euh … Déshabillez … Expliqua Grey sa voie descendant en fin de sa phrase, se transformant en un murmure gênée.**

**Bizarrement, son action dit à voie haute, ne semblait pas une aussi bonne idée …**

**Les yeux de Lucy se remplirent de larme.**

**-Erza, c'est horrible, je ne pourrai plus me marier, se plaignit, la jeune fille, en sanglotant de manière un peu théâtrale.**

**-Ah, je suis désole, Lucy, je ne pensais pas que … Commença Grey surpris.**

**-T'inquiètes pas, moi, sa me dérange pas, s'écria Natsu.**

**Il y eut un silence, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Lucy les yeux écarquillés, se sentit rougir.**

**-T'es idiot, même si t'étais le dernier homme sur terre, je ne t'épouserai pas, murmura la jeune femme en cachant son visage.**

**Pourquoi avait-il dit sa ? Cet abrutit ! N'importe qu'elle fille réagirait ainsi, oui, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle s'empourpre et qu'elle se sente si heureuse, c'est juste le choc. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Natsu et ne le serait jamais. Cependant, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère peu sérieuse avait changé. Dire qu'elle avait dit sa pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

**-Pardonne moi d'être un idiot … Murmura Natsu.**

**Le silence se fit encore plus gênant. Natsu regarda ailleurs. Il se sent blessés. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui a dit sa, il ne comprends pas. Sa lui as juste paru approprié sur le moment. Qu'elle idée stupide, il était évident qu'elle avait de toute manière assez de prétendants pour se marier, et qu'il n'était pas sur la liste. Natsu eut un pincement au cœur. Quelque part, sa le rends triste … Puis, il se souvint, de toute manière, lui aussi avait une prétendante. Il rougit, après tout Lisanna lui avait fait une déclaration avant de partir … Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre mais … Peut être l'aimait-il ? Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'était l'amour vue qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux avant ? Il devrait peut être accepté.**

**-Lucy … Tu devrai peut être t'habiller … Proposa Erza, en lui tendant ses habits.**

**Lucy se redressa, tendu, cachant toujours son visage écarlate.**

**-Tu as raison, j'ai l'air d'une idiote comme … Commença t-elle en enfilant ses affaires avant de se figer. **

**-Lucy ? Questionna Happy, remarquant son étrange comportement.**

**Sans le regarder, Lucy se mit à marcher, fixant un point devant elle, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur, la main sur son cœur. **

**-On m'appelle, murmura t-elle.**

**S'approchant, Natsu tenta de la retenir mais Erza l'en empêcha. Surpris, Natsu la dévisagea.**

**-Regarde, chuchota la chevalière, en montrant un point devant elle.**

**Au milieu de la caverne ou il avait trouver refuge, dans un halo bleu, une clefs aux formes compliqués flottait sans bruit. Natsu comprit, il en avait enfin trouver une !**

**Lucy l'avait sentit. Au plus profond d'elle. Elle s'était sentit attiré, irrésistiblement. Une présence chaleureuse dans sa poitrine. Puis elle l'avait vue, la clefs, sa clefs, elle l'avait su tout de suite. Elle devait la prendre. Elle l'appelait, presque vivante. Elle était si belle, Lucy n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi beau. Elle avait envie de la prendre, de l'effleurer. Elle la voulait. Elle ne put faire autrement, elle se saisit de la clefs architecturalement sculpté. Contre toute attente, elle était chaude aux touchers, dans cette immensité de glace. Lucy la caressa du bout du doigt. Elle se sent complète. Plus que depuis sa perte de mémoire. Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis.**

**-A votre avis, sa s'utilise comment ? Demanda t-elle.**

**Il y eut un silence. Les mages s'écroulèrent.**

**-Essaye de la mettre dans la serrure, sur ton cœur, proposa Happy.**

**Lucy acquiésa. Inspirant, elle approcha, la clefs de sa poitrine. Elle regarda le trou peint en forme de serrure, hésitante puis l'enfonça brutalement. C'était bizarre. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de s'enfoncer un morceau de métal dans la peau, ce qui quelque part était le cas.**

**-Sa fait pas mal ? Demanda le chat en grimaçant.**

**Lucy sentit ses yeux exorbitées.**

**-Ah parce que tu pensais que ce serait douloureux mais tu m'a rien dit ? S'énerva Lucy.**

**-Hay, reconnus le chat sans aucun remords.**

**Lucy le fixa, ce chat était-il un ange ou un démon ? **

**-Alors, demanda Natsu avec impatience.**

**Lucy reporta son attention sur lui, elle soupira. **

**-Rien, je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes … Avoua la jeune femme.**

**Ils eurent tous un soupir dépités se laissant tomber à terre.**

**-Euh … Désolé de déranger, mais et si Lucy tournait la clefs, proposa Happy. **

**Tout le monde le fixa. Pourquoi était-il le seul a avoir des idées intelligentes depuis le début de cette fics ?Lucy tourna la clefs. Aussitôt, le tatouage sur sa poitrine se modifia, en boucle, les branches entrelacés qui composait le verrou, semblèrent s'écarter légèrement. Lucy sentit son corps se soulever dans les airs. Elle cria.**

**-Sa va, s'inquiéta Erza.**

**-Oui, la rassura la jeune fille, j'ai juste eu peur.**

**Puis il y eut un flash, une grande lumière, Lucy et ses amis fermèrent les yeux. Lucy sentit sa poitrine la brûler, chaleureuse, comme une boule. Des milliers d'images apparurent, s'engouffrèrent en elle, puis tout fut finit. Lucy retomba à terre. Les autres s'élancèrent vers elle.**

**-Alors tu te rappelle que tu aime Na … Commença Happy avant de s'interrompre.**

**Prostrée au sol, Lucy ne cessait de trembler, terrorisés, prostré.**

**-Oy, qu'es ce qui ce passe, Lucy, s'inquiéta Natsu en la secouant.**

**La jeune fille ne répondit pas, en état de choc. Il fallut un long moment avant qu'elle se calme, puis elle se tourna vers Grey, bouleversé.**

**-Je suis tellement désolé Grey, je suis celle qui a créer le monstre qui a détruit ta vie … **


	16. Chapter 16

**Il y avait eu un silence, personne n'avait vraiment compris sur le moment. Dans un état d'hébétude, il avait quitté la montagne, qui comme délivrer du sortilège, semblait soudainement bien docile. Et maintenant, il était là, assis dans une clairière, tous fixant Lucy, attendant une explication, une mauvaise blague, sauf Grey qui semblait perdu. Lucy regarda ses mains, toujours en état de choc. Elle ne voulait rien dire, si elle avait su, elle aurait préférer ne se souvenir de rien. Doucement, elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux, mais dédaigneuses, elle les rejeta. Elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer ! Pas encore ! Rassemblant son courage, elle affronta ses amis, tentant de ne penser a rien.**

**-Grey … J'aimerai que tu écoute mon histoire, enfin ce que je m'en souviens, commença Lucy.**

**Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle, attentif. Le regard de Lucy se fit dur, froid, détaché. Grey hocha la tête.**

**-J'aimerai aussi, qu'aucun de vous ne m'interrompent, même s'il a des questions. Je n'ai pas toute les réponses et je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes, je ne comprends pas très bien, mais j'aimerai quand même que vous écoutiez jusqu'à la fin, réclama Lucy dans le silence. **

**Pour une fois, elle n'eut aucune réponse, tous trop curieux de savoir la vérité. Pour une fois, elle aurait voulut que Happy l'interrompent avec une de ses répliques débiles, mais le petit chat semblait plonger dans le mutisme. Le calme avant la tempête, ne put s'empêcher de penser la blonde. Lucy inspira, regardant Grey droit dans les yeux. **

**-Je ne sais pas exactement quant tout sa a eu lieu, je ne sais pas, qui j'étais, je ne suis même pas sur que je portais le même nom mais c'était moi. Comme aujourd'hui, le tatouage s'est inscrit sur ma poitrine, débuta Lucy en montrant la marque sur son cœur.**

**Elle n'en a pas envie. Elle ne veut pas se rappeler. Elle ne veut pas raconter ce qu'elle a vue. Toute cette souffrance, a cause d'une marque, d'un pouvoir non désiré. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de haïr cette maudite puissance qui l'habitait. Sans elle, rien ne serait arrivé, elle n'aurait jamais eu besoin de raconter cette histoire.**

**-Je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance, de mes parents ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais je me rappelle du sang, poursuivit Lucy d'une voie hésitante, sans quitter Grey des yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre, sa vie.**

**Tentant de trouver autre chose que de la colère dans ses yeux. Soupirant, la blonde finit par abandonner, sans pour autant détacher son regard. Sa poitrine se contractant, sous l'effet de la panique qui lui broyait l'esprit, Lucy serra les poings cherchant à se calmer.**

**-A cet époque, j'ai rencontrer beaucoup de gens, de bonne comme de mauvaises personnes, mais tous eurent la même réaction en découvrant ce que j'étais. Ils me voulurent, désirant comme tout les hommes, le pouvoir, expliqua Lucy en fixant tour à tour ses amis, l'air gênée.**

**Elle avait l'impression de les comparer a ses personnes … Mais ils étaient si différents, les autres avaient … Juste d'y repenser, elle frissonna. Elle avait enfin trouver des personnes qui lui était cher. Elle avait tellement peur de les perdre. Les pupilles de Lucy s'embrumèrent.**

**-C'est alors qu'une guerre a commencé. De nombreux combats pour m'avoir. Il y avait des morts par centaines, et de la douleur. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai tentez de mourir a plusieurs reprise. Je me suis coupé la langue, sautez d'une falaise mais on m'a sauvez, j'étais bien trop précieuse pour qu'on me laisse mourir. Cependant à cause de mes tentatives, j'ai été punit … J'avais peur, avoua Lucy en se mordillant la lèvre, voyant des choses que les autres ne pouvait voir.**

**Natsu déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vue Lucy dans cet état. Il se sentait mal, il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il avait envie qu'elle oublie à nouveau, ses souvenirs étranges qui la faisait souffrir …**

**Lucy eut un soubresaut. Tout ses gens qui mourraient à cause d'elle, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Et puis ce sentiment oppressant, quant-elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Son désespoir quant-elle était sauvé alors que son âme criait qu'elle voulait vivre. C'était a ce moment là, elle se souvient encore de ce sentiment de vide. La folie. La vengeance. Tout sa était inscrit en elle, on l'avait torturé, broyé et on continuait de jouer avec elle. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Rien, juste naître sous une mauvaise étoile. Elle souffrait tellement. Elle aurait juste voulut que tout s'arrête et pourtant … Le pire restait a venir. Tremblant de toute ses forces, Lucy tenta de se concentrer pour poursuivre son histoire.**

**-Puis, cet homme est arrivé. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, il était fort et puissant. Plus même que vous ne pouvez le concevoir. Il a gagnez le combat, et à remportez toute les clefs avec facilité. Puis il m'a eu, moi, raconta Lucy, en frissonnant, sa peau se couvrant de chaire de poule.**

**Elle se souvient encore de cet homme. De la frayeur qu'il lui inspirait. De son rire quant-il la frappait jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes, sans raison, la fouettant, l'abusant, la brûlant. Jamais elle n'oublierait son humiliation, sa honte, sa souffrance, ses cris, ses pleurent. Tout cela hantera ses cauchemars, bien longtemps après ce jour.**

**-Il a fait des chose … Que vous ne pouvez imaginez, des choses terribles à mon corps … J'ai souffert, j'ai vraiment eu très mal. Je ne me souviens plus de combien de fois, je l'ai suppliez de me tuer, murmura Lucy d'une voie brisée.**

**Oui, Lucy s'en rappelle de ce bourreau. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Juste d'y repenser, elle se sentit mal. Soudain, elle eut un haut le cœur, sur le point de vomir mais son corps la retint et elle réussit à se contenir ayant toujours le sentiment de sentir ses doigts sur elle. Puis, elle se reprit, son regard fier plongé dans celui de Grey. **

**-Et puis, cet homme a désirer le pouvoir. Il m'a emmené dans les neiges de glaces, et à ouvert le sceau sur ma poitrine, et la … Mon vœux a été exaucé, poursuivit la jeune fille d'une voie hésitante.**

**Son regards se fit plus perçant, acérés. Lucy serra les poings, redoutant ce qu'elle verrait apparaître dans les yeux de Grey, y cherchant aussi certainement une once de pitié, de clémence, de pardon, mais elle n'y vit que son reflet, froid, sans émotion, impitoyable.**

**-Afin d'obtenir mon pouvoir, un sacrifice est nécessaire. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a poignarder avant de commencer son rituel, exposa Lucy en effleurant son abdomen, apparemment surprise d'être en vie.**

**Elle le revoyait très clairement, la douleur fulgurante, libératrice. Le sang coulant, tachant la neige, d'un beau rouge. Elle était tombé dans la neige, froide, et puis elle était morte, et pourtant … Lucy ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ventre plat. Aucune trace … Aucune cicatrice... L'avait-on sauvé ? Elle ne croyait pas et pourtant c'était la seule explication logique.**

**Natsu s'agita. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Juste de l'écouter, sa le mettait en colère. S'il l'avait tué, comment pouvait-elle être vivante ? Et pourtant, il ne décelait aucune trace de mensonge dans la voie de son amie. Il ne comprenait pas. Et l'idée qu'elle ai été en danger, le mettait en colère.**

**-L'homme à demandé, la puissance, une chose sans âme. Un serviteur démoniaque qui ne pourrait lui désobéir. Quelque chose d'imbattable qui lui serait fidèle, capable de l'aider à prendre le contrôle du monde … Expliqua Lucy, devenant un peu plus excitée a mesure qu'elle avançait, peinant a articuler. **

**Lucy eut un ricanement amère. C'était la pire partie de l'histoire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir euphorique, on y était enfin. C'était maintenant que son avenir allait se décider. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle après sa ? **

**-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il a eu un monstre. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa magie se retournerait contre lui. Il a eu le pouvoir mais a payer le prix fort. Le nom de ce mage était Deliora, il a été lui même transformer en monstre sans âme. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Dans une magie noire absolut, une montagne s'est levé. Le visage du fou qui l'avait invoqué était enthousiasme, puis … Le monstre a abaissé sa main, et l'a dévorer. C'est ainsi, qu'est née Deliora, par mon pouvoir, conclus Lucy, les mains tremblantes en dévisageant Grey, anxieuse de sa réaction Elle a peur. Elle ne sait jamais sentit comme sa avant. Ses gens sont ses amis mais elle craint ce qu'elle va découvrir maintenant. Leur comportement à son égard allait-il changer ? Et s'ils la détestaient ? S'ils l'abandonnaient ? Que fairait-elle toute seule ? Mais le pire, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était le jugement de Grey. C'était égoïste mais elle espérait qu'il la pardonnerait, elle se sentait tellement coupable …**

**Le visage baissé, celui ci dissimula son regard derrière une mèche de cheveux. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, emplis d'appréhension, la blonde ne put s'en empêcher, elle s'approcha de Grey, tentant de déchiffrer son expression. **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, Grey … Je suis désolé, commença Lucy. **

**Son cœur battait a tout rompre, paniqué. **

**-Ce que tu dis est absurde, s'écria soudain, Grey avec froideur, la coupant brutalement, la faisant se figer.**

**Lucy se sentit mal, il ne la croyait pas ! Il doit savoir. Il doit la croire. Sa aussi c'était douloureux. Elle aurait préférer que ce soit un mensonge, mais c'était la vérité. Elle ne pourrait supporter plus longtemps un fardeau si lourd. **

**-C'est la vérité, murmura la jeune fille en s'approchant un peu plus, même si elle savait que ce geste finirait par la blesser.**

**Soudain, Grey plongea son regard dans le sien.**

**-Je ne te crois pas, car si c'était la vérité, je devrais te tuer, susurra Grey d'une voie froide comme la mort, ses yeux luisant d'une lueur rougeâtre.**

**Les yeux de Lucy se remplirent de larme.**

**-Oh Grey, je … Tenta a nouveau Lucy en lui effleurant la main.**

**-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla le mage de Glace avec un geste de recul, repoussant d'une claque sa main.**

**Les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent. La dévisageant de haut avec haine, Grey serra les dents, s'entaillant les lèvres, la fureur défigurant son visage.**

**-Grey … Je …. Commença Lucy.**

**-LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE DE TOI, LE MONSTRE ! MEST AVAIT RAISON, TON EXISTENCE EST UN CRIME, ON AURAIT DUT TE LAISSER CREVER, pesta le mage de glace en s'éloignant a grand pas, disparaissant dans la forêt.**

**Ce fus pire que s'il l'avait giflé, ou poignarder, mille fois pire. Lucy sentit son cœur se briser. Les yeux grand écarquillés, elle sentit sa respiration se couper, sa poitrine s'emplissant de douleur. Elle a si mal. Les larmes dévalant ses joues de manière incontrôlable, Lucy éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique, un rire de folie. Elle a mal, tellement mal. Mais qu'es ce qu'elle attendait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle venait de lui annoncer que sans son pouvoir, son village, ses parents, seraient encore en vie. Que si elle n'avait jamais exister, personne n'aurait été blessés. Il ne pouvait souhaiter que sa mort, c'était évident, alors pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'il comprendrait ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Convulsivement, elle griffa le sol, ses ongles se couvrant de terre, égratignant ses doigts. Puis elle sentit une main sur son dos.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, laisse lui un peu de temps, commença Erza d'une voie douce, tentant de la calmer.**

**Son ton emplit de compassion, emplit Lucy de tristesse réconfortante. **

**-Lucy, ce … Ce ne peuvent pas être tes souvenirs … Ce ne sont que des rêves, des cauchemars!Décida Erza en la prenant dans ses bras.**

**Lucy la repoussa violemment.**

**-Erza, je t'assure que c'est la réalité, j'ai créer le monstre qui à détruit le village de Grey, je le sais, s'écria Lucy, tentant de lui faire comprendre.**

**Elle ne la croyait pas.**

**-Lucy, murmura Erza avec douleur.**

**Lucy recula. Ses yeux. Elle ne supporte pas ses yeux. Il la culpabilise. Même Erza malgré elle, semble lui dire qu'elle lui en veut. Elle la juge du regard mais la regarde avec pitié. On sent dans ses mouvements, une hésitation, un doute. Elle aussi a eu des difficultés a encaisser la nouvelle. Lucy se leva, souriant a travers ses larmes. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle étouffe. Trébuchant, elle s'enfuit afin d'être seul, de pouvoir crier, pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait. Derrière elle, personne ne la suivit. La laissant seule ce qui la soulagea et la fit souffrir un peu plus. Puis a bout de souffle, elle s'écroula au sol, se prenant les pieds dans une branche. Incapable de se relever, elle resta la, pleurant, recroquevillé, couverte de bleu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à hurler, supplier, implorer, jusqu'à sans briser la voie, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Jamais, elle ne s'était sentit aussi seul. Aussi vide …**

**Grey accéléra le rythme. Il marche sans but. Autour de lui, tout meurt, se couvrant de glace mais il s'en fiche, il ne le remarque même pas. Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Lucy a créer Deliora ? Impossible ! Il ne peut pas y croire!Sa poitrine se serra, douloureusement. Sa fait mal. En lui, une ancienne blessure s'est rouverte. Il se souvient encore des cris, de la peur, du sang, des corps … Grey serra les poings, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa peau. Sa fait mal. Juste d'y repenser, il se sent envahit par la colère, la rage. Tout en lui hurle sauvagement, réclamant la vengeance. Il veut se venger ! Il doit se venger mais … Le visage de Lucy lui apparut, souriant comme avant, son amie, sa sœur. Grey se sentit vaciller, pourquoi elle ? Malgré lui, il était incapable de la haïr. Sa tête lui fait mal, il a envie de crier, de maudire, de jurer, mais le monde s'est comme arrêté, il ne sait plus que faire. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, il en était incapable. Et pourtant, il le voulais, juste cette pensée le soulageait, si seulement ce n'avait pas été Lucy. Devait-il faire comme si de rien était ? Grey se mit à haleter. Mais ne serai ce pas renier sa famille ? Que dirait-il quant-il les retrouveraient ? Seraient-ils blessés que lui, leur fils, ne les aient pas vengés ? Ne serai ce pas comme si les avaient trahis ? Grey hoqueta, sentant son cœur s'emballer. C'est pire que de la torture, il aurait préférer qu'on le frappe à mort plutôt que d'endurer sa. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait bien écouter l'histoire de Lucy, il y avait sentit son regret, comprit qu'elle n'était pas responsable, sentit combien elle avait souffert et que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait mais malgré lui, Grey lui en voulait. Il savait, il avait compris, que si elle n'avait jamais exister, il n'aurait pas perdu sa famille. Leur sourire, leur étreinte, leur voie, leur rire, tout ce qu'il lui manquait le plus était perdu a jamais a cause d'elle. Il ne verrait plus sa mère lui tendre un chocolat chaud, il n'admirerait plus son père travailler, il ne connaîtrait pas sa petite sœur, il avait été privé de sa, à cause d'Elle ! On lui avait volé la chose la plus importante, il ne pourrait le pardonner. Un nouvelle bouffée de rage le submergea, le détruisant de l'intérieur. Sa fait mal. D'un coup de poings violent, Grey cogna un arbre noire, s'égratignant les falenges, des échardes s'enfonçant profondément sans qu'il s'en soucie.**

**-Et merde, jura t-il.**

**Puis, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, on l'avait suivit … **

**En voyant Grey partir, Natsu était partit a sa poursuite. La haine brillait dans la regard de son amie, inhabituelle, noire comme son cœur blessé. Le dragon slayer aurait voulut rester au près de Lucy qui semblait profondément bouleverser mais il avait ses priorités. Et la rage qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Grey n'était pas bon signe. Marchant rapidement, Grey le devançait l'ignorant, les plantes fanant autour de lui, se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de givre. Bientôt, cette partie de la forêt se couvrit d'un manteau d'hiver aux couleurs glacial. Puis finalement agacés, Grey virevolta.**

**-Combien de temps compte tu encore me suivre, Natsu, demanda t-il d'une voie froide, plus calme qu'au camps mais aussi, plus dangereuse.**

**Natsu s'arrêta à son tour, à quelque mètres de son amis. **

**-Il faut qu'on parle, Grey, exigea le garçons aux cheveux roses avec un sérieux inhabituelle.**

**Grey éclata de rire, sarcastique.**

**-Et qu'es ce que sa va changez ? Questionna le jeune homme, ses yeux froids dévisageant Natsu avec arrogance.**

**Cela agaça le dragon slayer, mais conservant son calme, il inspira.**

**-Cela dépends juste de toi, rétorqua Natsu, serein.**

**Cela sembla mettre le feu aux poudres, d'un seul coup Grey explosa, rejetant sa frustration, ses doutes sur le dragon slayer.**

**-LA FERME, QUE CROIS TU COMPRENDRE ! Craqua Grey en se jetant sur lui, son poings se glaçant, utilisant pour la première fois, une seule main pour invoquer sa magie, ses yeux brillant d'un pouvoir aux sentiments noire comme la nuit. **

**Natsu évita avec facilité, se jouant de lui. Il n'avait jamais vue Grey comme sa. On aurait dit une autre personne, dévoré par un démon. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, incontrôlable, emplit juste du désir de blesser. Il voulait lui faire mal, vraiment mal. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude...**

**-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu en veux à Lucy pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, décréta tranquillement Natsu, gardant son calme, même si sa ne lui ressemblait pas, sachant que pour une fois la violence ne résoudrait rien.**

**Une seconde son regard se plongea dans celui de Grey, avait-il eu les mêmes yeux, cet après midi quant-il avait tenté de blesser Lucy ? Des yeux froids, sans âmes, noire comme les abysses, emplit d'une haine sans limite. Avait-il eu ce visage si laid, emplit d'une soif de sang sans égal ? Il était pareil … **

**-Que tu dis, même si elle ne les a pas tués directement, si elle n'avait pas été la, alors … Commença Grey en prenant appuis sur sa jambe gauche avant de lancer son poings vers la mâchoire de Natsu, sa bouche se pinçant en une mimique douloureuse.**

**Évitant, ce dernier, glissa le longs du bras tendus, a quelque centimètre de Grey( et l'embrassa. Non, je rigole. )**

**-Je te signale que dans cette histoire, elle a finit poignarder, je dirai plutôt qu'elle est la victime, remarqua Natsu avant de bondir en arrière, se reculant. **

**Grey serra les poings, son corps secoués de spasme violent. **

**-Et alors, moi toute ma famille est morte ! Beugla t-il en donnant un coup à Natsu, l'atteignant enfin, immobilisant ses poignets.**

**Contrant, les bras, devant son visage, Natsu fit fondre la glace qui retenait ses bras prisonnier. Puis son poings s'enflammant, il riposta enfin.**

**-Karyu no tekken ! Tu cherche seulement à démettre ta haine sur quelqu'un, rétorqua Natsu en envoyant valser Grey qui se heurta un arbre, douloureusement.**

**Le regard de Grey se fit encore plus dur, il pouffa, moqueur, son aura se tintant un peu plus d'obscurité. Il sembla attendre une seconde, avant de se relever, sa haine pulsant au rythme de son cœur. **

**-Tu peux parler, tu fais la même chose que moi, en lui mettant l'abandon de ton père sur le dos ! On peut le comprendre en même temps, ton dragon, qui voudrait d'un fils comme toi ! Tes vrais parents biologiques t-ont abandonnés parce que personne ne t'aime!Mais le plus drôle, c'est que tu reproche sa à cette fille Siffla Grey en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Natsu, enchaînant les frappes.**

**Les yeux de Natsu changèrent. S'emplissant à leur tour de confusion et de haine. Il savait que Grey avait raison mais cela le mit en colère. Qui était-il pour lui donner des leçons ? Ne culpabilisait-il pas assez ? Il avait mal, juste d'y penser. Il savait qu'il rejetait la faute sur Lucy, mais il aimait son père. Celui ci l'avait-il vraiment laissé tomber ? Un trou béant s ouvrit dans le cœur de Natsu. Il est seul. Sa fait mal. Personne ne l'aime. Natsu montra les dents, grognant, tout est la faute de Grey ! Il y eut comme un rupture dans son esprit et la colère qu'il enchaînait en lui jusqu'à la, lui échappa brutalement. **

**-LA FERME ! S'écria t-il, en commençant à se battre avec rage a son tour. **

**Grey encaissa douloureusement un premier coup de pieds dans les cotes qui le jeta au sol. Postés au dessus lui. Natsu vit avec plaisir le sang de Grey. Il voulait lui faire mal. Suivant son instinct, il le frappa a nouveau alors que son ami, immobiliser sous son poids ne pouvait plus bouger. Un coup, deux coups. Le visage de Grey se mit à saigner. Natsu sourit, sa sent bon. Il frappa a nouveau, sous lui, Grey gémis. Il aime bien ce bruit. Les yeux de Natsu virèrent aux rouges. C'est tellement amusant ! Il voulait plus !**

**-MEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRSSS ! Cria t-il finalement en envoyant son poings a toute vitesse vers le visage de Grey. **

**Surpris par ses propres mots, Natsu se figea, tremblant, a quelque centimètre de la pommette de Grey. Non mais, a quoi il jouait ? Que lui arrivait-il ? N'était-il pas venu soutenir Grey ? Alors pourquoi était-il entrain de le tabasser ? Ce n'était pas une bagarre ordinaire, il le savait tout les deux, c'était un vrai combat. Natsu sentit son estomac se tordre. Il a peur. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il va se faire dévorer. Il frissonna. Profitant de l'occasion, Grey le repoussa, lui envoyant son genoux dans le bas ventre. Aussitôt, Natsu se plia en deux. Oubliant ses préoccupations, revenant au présent. Il ne comprenait pas. Le souffle coupé, il haleta. Exalté, Grey lui écrasa lentement les doigts. Meurtris, Natsu le repoussa, reculant prudemment. Ils étaient entrain de devenir fou. Sa n'allait pas, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Reprenant ses esprits, Natsu regarda avec horreur sa main ensanglanté, ou son sang mélangé a celui de Grey coulait. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il savait que pendant une seconde, le désir de tuer l'avait envahit. **

**Avec une rage teintée de tristesse, il envoya son poings enflammés dans le visage de Grey, qui ayant prévue cette action, fit de même. Il y eut un grand souffle autour d'eux. Le deux amis furent propulsés en arrière, sonnés. Ne bougeant plus, essoufflés, un long moment s'écoula dans le silence. Doucement, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur faculté mental, gênée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.**

**-Et Natsu … Qu'es ce qui nous arrivent, demanda Grey, a bout de souffle.**

**-Je … Je ne sais pas … Avoua le garçons, désarçonnés. **

**Effrayé à l'idée que ses pulsions le reprennent, heureux pour une fois que Grey l'est frappé assez fort pour l'empêcher de bouger. **

**-C'était bizarre, ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer Grey.**

**Les deux amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils rigolaient, mais voir la tête de l'autre, tout dépité, était irrésistible. C'était une de ses crises, incontrôlable qui vous fait vous roulez par terre, en vous tenant les côtes. Un rire communicatif et doux, qui réchauffe le cœur. Un rire de fou. Un rire de fairy tail. Finalement, le silence se fit a nouveau, plus calme, les deux compères se perdant dans la contemplation des étoiles, ayant l'impression d'émerger d'un cauchemar irréel. Bercé par les champs des grillons, Natsu sentit avec délections le vent sur sa peau et malgré cette affreuse expérience, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'un commun accord, sans se consulter, il savait que ni lui, ni Grey, ne reparlerait jamais de cet incident. **

**-Et Natsu que crois tu que je devrais faire ? A propos de Lucy, je veux dire, questionna Grey, presque avec sérénité malgré les tremblements dans sa voie qui trahissait sa perturbation. **

**Natsu se tourna vers lui, il tenta de se relever avant de s'écrouler en pestant.**

**-J'en sais rien. Je suis pas toi, le caleçons sur patte, répliqua t-il, la tête enfoncé dans l'herbe. **

**Grey serra les poings.**

**-Comment tu m'a appeler, cheveux rose, grogna le mage de glace. **

**Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard, avant d'éclater à nouveaux de rire, complice. Pour une fois, ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de se sauter dessus, trop perturbés par leur propre émotion. Ils trouvaient même un petit côté affectueux a ses surnoms ridicules qui leurs prouvaient que tout était de nouveau normal, enfin, presque.**

**-Je crois que moi, je vais continuer comme avant. Il a trop de choses que je ne comprends pas. Et puis, tu trouve pas sa bizarre ? Comment Lucy a t-elle put créer Deliora ? Il est apparut avant sa naissance ! C'est insensée ! Et puis, elle serait censée être morte non ? Alors pourquoi est-elle vivante ? Remarqua Natsu, répondant enfin à la première question de Grey. **

**Grey ouvrit de grand yeux. Trop bouleverser, il n'avait pas penser a sa. Mais c'est vrai que c'était étrange …**

**-Es ce que sa voudrait dire qu'elle aurait mentit ? Questionna Grey, stupéfait à l'idée que Natsu se montre plus réfléchit que lui.**

**Natsu sembla réfléchir une seconde.**

**-Je ne crois pas. Et puis, d'après la première maître de fairy tail, se sont bien ses souvenirs, alors … Commença Natsu, en s'appuyant sur un arbre.**

**Grey soupira. Encore de nouvelle questions sans réponses. Combien de mystères leur cachaient encore Lucy ? Il comprenait l'avis de Natsu, ses arguments, mais c'était difficile. Il se sentait trahis. Son village, sa famille, il mettrait du temps a lui pardonner, mais en se souvenant de leur aventure, il ne pouvait la détester. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, il le savait déjà. Il regrettait les mots qu'il avait prononcé tout à l'heure mais les savait vrai. S'il avait appris sa avant de rencontre Lucy, il l'aurait lui même détruit, sans hésitation. Cependant, il se sent pas apaisé, cette conversation lui a fait du bien. Peut-être serait-il capable de faire face à Lucy ? **

**-Rentrons, proposa Natsu après un long moment silencieux.**

**Grey hésita, encore perdu dans ses pensées.**

**-Rentre tout seul. J'aimerai réfléchir encore un peu, et puis, je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir quand je verrai Lucy … Avoua Grey.**

**Natsu le regarda longuement. Voyant que son visage avait retrouvé un semblant d'humanité, et qu'il semblait plus calme, il approuva, s'éloignant, le laissant réfléchir, seul dans la nuit. Sachant que lui même bientôt, serait sûrement dans un état de trouble similaire …**

**Grey était rentrer depuis longtemps, ayant mis de l'ordre dans ses idées quant enfin après un long moment, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, Lucy finit par rentrer, comme un zombie. Les yeux rougies, perdus dans le vide. Elle ne sembla pas les voir. **

**-Je sais ou est la prochaine clefs, murmura t-elle d'une voie douce, avant de plonger dans le sommeil, les laissant à leur question, ne tentant même pas d'aborder la conversation. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy se leva à l'aube. Elle se sent tellement fatigué … Plus rien n'a d'importance, en elle, quelque chose s'est brisé, elle est perdu. Sans un bruit, se traînant lamentablement, la jeune fille rassembla ses maigres possessions. Sa tête lui fait mal. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Son corps est brûlant et froid en même temps, elle n'a pas la force de faire un pas mais ne pas avancer est pire, alors elle marche. Elle ne se retourna pas, s'éloignant pas à pas. Elle n'a pas la force de parler, elle n'en ressent pas le besoin. Autour d'elle, elle ne voit que le vide à perte de vue. Elle sent bien sur la présence des autres, mais il lui semble si éloigner, inaccessible … La jeune fille avança a nouveau. Se sont-ils lever ? L'ont-ils entendue ? Vont-ils la suivre ? Tant de questions qui ne l'intéressent plus. De toute manière, il est trop tard. Tout est déjà finit. Elle a l'impression que plus rien ne peut l'atteindre, entourée de son brouillard de penses négatives. Elle ne veut plus être blesser. Tranquillement, d'une démarche égaré, Lucy se mit en route. Ses yeux vides se posèrent devant elle sans voir, aussi pale que son visage, elle ne voit rien. Autour d'elle, ténèbres flou, mais sa ne l'arrête pas, elle n'a plus peur de rien, elle ne ressent plus rien. Elle sait ou elle doit aller. Elle doit être forte. En elle, son corps cri, hurle sa douleur mais elle ne doute pas. Elle ne veut plus se morfondre. Désespoir. Elle ne veut plus penser. Elle ne veut plus pleurer. Vide. Elle ne sait pas ou elle trouve la force de marché, mais cette volonté la pousse en avant, droit devant. **

**-Et Lucy, a quoi tu joues ? Tu pourrais nous attendre quand même ! Râla Natsu derrière elle. **

**Sa voie lui parvint comme étouffé, inconsistante. D'ailleurs avait-il parler ? Elle n'en était plus aussi sur … Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, trop d'effort pour pas grand chose. **

**-J'y vais, murmura t-elle d'une voie embrumé, et horriblement éraillé, en poursuivant sa route.**

**Elle est perdu. Ce mots résument tout ses sentiments. Tout sa a t-il vraiment de l'importance ? Ne ferait-elle pas mieux de s'écrouler en pleurant ? Elle n'en sait rien, elle ne sait plus. Elle est fatigué, tellement fatigué. Plus rien n'a d'importance. **

**-Oui, et on viens avec toi ! Rappela avec agacement Natsu, d'une voie forte avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.**

**Ce fut comme si son monde s'éclairait, une brève éclaircit, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer, puis tout fus finit. Sa ne changeait rien. Tout était pareil. Tout le monde la détestait. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Lucy s'enfonça a nouveau dans les ténèbres. **

**-Faite ce qu'il vous plaît … Marmonna la jeune blonde, le regard éteint, en traînant des pieds. **

**On la déteste. Elle se déteste. Cet homme avait bien raison, son existence est un crime. Elle ne fait que blesser les gens. Grey doit tellement souffrir. Lucy sentit sa poitrine se serrer, c'est si douloureux. Ce poids sur ses épaules, insupportable, combien de temps pourra t-elle le supporter ? Remords, regrets, sa ne changera rien. Elle a commis involontairement l'irréparable. Elle est impardonnable. Grey doit sûrement rêver de la tuer, ne pus s'empêcher de frissonner la jeune fille avec un sourire hystérique. Elle le comprenait. Elle se connaissait. Elle savait qu'a sa place, elle lui en voudrait. Il doit sûrement vouloir partir, arrêter de l'aider, se libérer de la promesse de la sauver qu'il lui a faite. Elle aimerait pouvoir lui dire que c'est bon, qu'il peut y aller. Mais elle ne peut se mentir. Seul elle ne peux rien faire. Certain humain aime la solitude mais personne ne supporte d'être seul. Elle, c'est bien pire que sa. A la seule idée, d'être seul, abandonner, elle étouffe. Elle a tellement mal qu'elle ne souhaite plus que disparaître. Lucy eut un haut le cœur, la bile aux lèvres, juste d'y penser elle ne se sent pas bien. Plus rien ne devrait plus l'atteindre. Et pourtant elle a peur…**

**Un bruit retentit derrière elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule, chaude, on la retourna.**

**-Eh Lucy, je croyais t'avoir demandé d'attendre, râla une voie.**

**Lucy tourna son visage sans vie vers son interlocuteur. C'était encore lui, Natsu Dragneel. Ne pouvait-il dont pas la laisser broyez du noir tranquille ? Tentant de se dégager, Lucy tira sur son bras.**

**-Lâche moi, exigea t-elle d'une voie monotone, froide.**

**Natsu eut un geste de recul, surpris, mais sa poigne se resserra.**

**-Et si je refuse ? La provoqua t-il, sur un air de défi à demi-sérieux.**

**Lucy plongea son regard morne dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle se sent si lasse. Sa poitrine se serra, une étincelle s'éteignit rapidement dans son regard. Elle arrêta de résister à l'emprise du jeune homme.**

**-Je te blesserai, toi aussi, murmura t-elle, d'une voie brisée.**

**Elle le savait. Son âme entière le savait. Il allait souffrir s'il restait avec elle. Elle devait se séparer de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A la fin, c'est elle qui serait blesser le plus. Elle ne voulait plus croire en quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle préférait encore se couper de la douleur, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux a faire …**

**-Je ne fuirai pas, Lucy. Je ne TE fuirai pas, lui répondit doucement le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec franchise. **

**Lucy sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pourquoi ? Si facilement, ce type, comment pouvait-il accéder a son cœur ? L'espoir, brûlant, l'envahit a nouveau, lui serrant la poitrine. Lucy hoqueta. Elle ne veut pas ! Elle ne le supportera pas ! Si jamais il venait a la trahir, alors elle … Elle … Lucy frissonna, juste de l'imaginer. Elle ne répondrai plus de rien … S'agitant comme animé par une vie nouvelle, l'air terrorisés, Lucy tenta a nouveau de retirer son bras. Elle doit s'échapper. Maintenant. Ce sentiment lui fait peur. **

**-Lâche moi, laisse moi tranquille ! Beugla t-elle, totalement paniqué, en tirant de toute ses forces, s'arque boutant, utilisant toute son énergie.**

**Vite, elle doit partir. Son cœur bat si vite dans sa poitrine. Elle ne doit pas tomber dans ses filets. S'il continue, elle va ... Elle va … Lucy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. Elle a peur. Cette angoisse est plus forte que tout. Elle ne veux plus de promesse. **

**-Lucy, je … Commença Natsu en la fixant droit dans les yeux.**

**Non, elle ne veux pas. Elle ne veux pas entendre la suite ! Son corps se mit à trembler de toute ses forces. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Lucy tira a nouveau en gémissant. Puis soudain, miracle, elle réussit. Tombant en arrière, elle se releva aussitôt. Suivant son instinct, les yeux grands écarquillés, comme une proie devant un prédateur, elle détala. Surpris, Natsu, resta la, bouche bée. Dans son dos, il sentit les regards inquiets de Grey et d'Erza. Ne sachant que faire, il hésita une seconde.**

**-Natsu, exigea Erza.**

**Il croisa son regard, il comprit aussitôt. Il partit a la poursuite de la blonde, la pourchassant.**

**Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Ses muscles sont tétanisés par la fatigue mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle doit s'éloigner de Natsu. Plus loin, plus vite. Elle ne voit plus ou elle va, ce qui ne change pas grand chose, de toute manière elle s'en fiche. Elle doit juste s'éloigner avant d'étouffer. Elle ne veut pas souffrir. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta, elle est assez loin. A bout de force, ses jambes la lâchèrent, elle s'écroula, haletante. Elle a la tête qui tourne. S'appuyant contre un arbre, elle inspira. Le camps n'est plus en vue, les autres ne peuvent plus la voir. Se tournant, elle posa une main sur l'arbre, les yeux clos, tentant de retrouver son calme. **

**-Lucy, s'écria une voie. **

**La jeune fille sursauta, elle virevolta en poussant un cri.**

**Natsu se boucha les oreilles, grimaçant.**

**-Sa va pas de crier comme sa ! Grogna t-il, agaçais.**

**Lucy le dévisagea, une moue toujours terrifiés aux lèvres.**

**-Com … Comment m'a tu trouvé ? Fut la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.**

**Le cœur battant, la jeune fille regarda derrière elle. Elle était acculé. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller plus loin. Sa tête lui fit mal. Elle suffoque. Sa fait mal.**

**Natsu eut un grand sourire, fier de lui.**

**-Ne jamais sous estimer le flaire d'un dragon slayer, expliqua t-il avec simplicité. **

**Lucy soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique les choses ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est ce si beau sourire ? Euh … Enfin ce sourire, quoi … Pourquoi la faisait-il douter ? Elle serra les poings. Le visage pencher, elle passa devant lui. **

**-Laisse moi tranquille, exigea t-elle, d'une voie froide, reprenant en apparence le contrôle de ses émotions.**

**Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Et si, elle faisait un exception, juste pour ce type. Peut-être ne la detesterait-il jamais ? Elle l'avait hais, mais maintenant, il s'entendait bien, ou presque. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir ? Lucy secoua la tête. Il ne fallait même pas y penser.**

**Agacés, Natsu lui attrapa le bras, une nouvel fois, l'immobilisant. **

**-Pourquoi t'es tu enfui ? Lui demanda t-il, énerver.**

**Lucy regarda ses pieds, se mordant la lèvre. Il est si proche. Elle à l'impression quant-il est la, que plus rien n'a d'importance. Elle arrive a oublier sa tristesse. Mais peut-elle lui faire confiance ? Le visage de Grey lui revint en mémoire. Il lui restait 7 clefs à découvrir. Quel horrible secret l'attendait encore ? Elle ne veut pas a avoir a subir a nouveau cette souffrance. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle a peur. Sa tête lui fait si mal. Son corps est bouillant. Un bruit étrange résonna a ses oreilles. Elle s'écroula. **

**-Oye Lucy, sa va, paniqua Natsu en la rattrapant, la serrant contre lui. **

**Lucy ne répondit pas, inspirant douloureusement. Elle a si chaud et si froid en même temps. Sa tête tourne. Haletant, de la sueur coula sur sa nuque. Elle n'a plus de force. Doucement, Natsu dégagea une mèche de cheveux collante du front de la jeune femme. Il pâlit. **

**-LUCY, POURQUOI TU NOUS A PAS DIT QUE T'AVAIS DE LA FIEVRE, paniqua t-il, affolé devant le teint bien trop pâle de sa partenaire.**

**Se dégageant, Lucy se redressa avec difficulté.**

**-Je … Je vais bien, je t'assures, marmonna la jeune fille en vacillant sur ses jambes, épuisés par sa course.**

**Natsu l'attrapa par le bras, la serrant a l'en faire grimacer.**

**-COMMENT POURRAIS TU ALLER BIEN AVEC UNE FIEVRE PAREILLE ! TU DOIS TE REPOSER IMMEDIATEMENT ! Exigea le jeune homme. **

**Le jeune fille grimaça.**

**-Tu me fais mal, râla t-elle en montrant son poignet.**

**Aussitôt, gênée, Natsu la relâcha, son visage déformer par la colère. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit quelque chose d'aussi important. Et surtout il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien remarquer. N'était-il pas ami ? Il se connaissait depuis si longtemps et pourtant il n'avait rien vu !**

**-On rentre au campement, et tu va te reposer maintenant, exigea Natsu en l'entraînant a sa suite. **

**Lucy se figea, ne bougeant plus, l'empêchant d'avancer.**

**-Ne dis rien aux autres, supplia t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant, tandis que tout son corps se mettait à trembler, de petite larme émergeant de ses yeux.**

**Natsu se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aime pas la voir dans cet état. Elle semble tellement souffrir. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler. **

**-Pourquoi, Lucy ? Tu es malade, pourquoi devrais-je leur cacher, murmura t-il avec douceur.**

**Il ne veut pas la brusquer. Il sent qu'elle est fragile. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, la maintenant contre lui, la berçant presque. **

**Lucy surprise au début, finit par accepter l'étreinte. Il est si chaud … S'aggripant aux tee shirt de Natsu, elle frissonna. Elle a tellement besoin de réconfort … Se mordillant la lèvre, elle hésita a lui dire la vérité. **

**-Je … Je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent encore plus, finit-elle par avoué dans un filet de voie, lui confiant sans savoir pourquoi sa plus grande peur. **

**Natsu la serra plus fort. Il n'aime pas que Lucy est ses sentiments, il aimerait qu'elle soit toujours souriante. Qu'il se batte comme d'habitude, sa serait tellement plus simple. **

**-Idiote, personne ne te détestera jamais, s'écria t-il en la broyant a moitié dans son étreinte d'ours.**

**Lucy leva ses petits yeux marrons vers elle. Natsu rougit. Elle ressemblait tellement a sa Lucy, celle qu'il appréciait tant. Elle semblait si naïve, en détresse. Il sentait dans son regards l'importance de sa présence. **

**-Tu le promets ? Tu me promets que tu ne me trahiras jamais ? Questionna t-elle d'une voie qui ne demandait qu'a être rassurer. **

**Natsu hocha la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle lui demande sa mais cette promesse, il comptait bien la tenir, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**-Je te protégerai toujours Lucy, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jura t-il, doucement.**

**Lucy rougit. Son cœur accéléra. Ce fus comme une délivrance. Elle avait un allié maintenant, au moins un. Une personne a qui faire confiance. Elle se mit à sangloter.**

**-Es ce que sa va Lucy, t'a mal quelque part ? Paniqua Natsu en l'éloignant paniqué.**

**Lucy se frotta les yeux. Elle lui souris.**

**-Merci, s'écria t-elle.**

**Natsu lui sourit a son tour. Heureux. Il y eut un silence., puis Natsu reprit la parole.**

**-Bon allons y, Lucy, rentrons au camps pour que tu puisse te reposer, l'encouragea le garçons, aux anges d'avoir consoler son ami. **

**Lucy eut un mouvement de recul.**

**-Natsu, je ne veux pas que tu le dise aux autres, exigea t-elle a nouveau avec détermination.**

**Natsu serra les poings. **

**-Lucy, je t'ai déjà dit que … Commença le garçons.**

**-Je sais, mais je refuse d'être un fardeau, la coupa la jeune fille.**

**Natsu soupira. Profondément énerver.**

**-Et en quoi être malade, c'est être un fardeau ? Demanda t-il, criant presque.**

**La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux, agacés par son ton.**

**-Je ne viendrai pas si tu ne me promets pas de ne rien dire, le défia t-elle.**

**Natsu craqua, il eut un sourire malsain.**

**-Dans ce cas, il me suffit de traîner jusqu'à la bas, décréta t-il simplement sans se départager de son sourire.**

**Lucy se détourna.**

**-Je te laisserai pas faire, rétorqua la blonde entêtée. **

**Elle sentit la main de Natsu se poser sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retourna, le dragon slayer, la relâcha puis d'un seul coup ce pencha, et la fit basculer sur son épaule ! Lucy poussa un cri. La portant comme un sac de patate, Natsu l'entraîna vers le camps.**

**-Fais moi descendre, abrutit ! Ragea la jeune femme enragé, en lui frappant le dos, ce qui fit marrer l'énergumène.**

**-Tu préférerai que je te porte comme une princesse ? Se moqua t-il en faisant exprès de la ballotter, juste pour l'embêter.**

**Lucy s'empourpra.**

**-Natsu Dragneel fait moi descendre immédiatement sinon, menaça la jeune femme.**

**Natsu eut un rire goguenard. **

**-Sinon quoi ? Se moqua t-il.**

**-Je vomis sur ton épaule, rétorqua Lucy.**

**Il y eut un silence. Natsu s'arrêta et fit descendre Lucy. Respirant profondément cette dernière tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses tripes. **

**-Lucy, pourquoi ne peux tu dont pas nous faire confiance, murmura Natsu, changeant de sujet, plus calme que tout à l'heure.**

**Lucy le jeta un coup d'œil. Elle baissa la tête, serrant les poings. **

**-S'il te plaît, je sais que c'est égoïste mais je t'en supplie, ne leur dis rien, supplia t-elle sans répondre a sa question.**

**Natsu soupira. Il se sent gênée mais il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a le sentiment que s'il refuse il la perdra pour toujours. Il se mordit la lèvre.**

**-Je suis désolé, Lucy, murmura t-il.**

**Soudainement, la jeune fille se releva, elle se tourna vers lui, tapant sur le cœur de Natsu.**

**-N'a tu pas promis de ne jamais me trahir, demanda t-elle, tremblant, des larmes dévalant ses joues.**

**Natsu se détourna. Il ne s'attendait pas a une telle réaction. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Frustrée, il frappa un arbre, ce qui fit peur a la jeune blonde, surtout que l'arbre fut pas mal ébranlé par le choc.**

**-Fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mon problème, mais si tu t'écroule encore, je déballe tout, pesta le jeune homme en s'éloignant a grand pas.**

**Sans bruit, Lucy le regarda partir. Son cœur oppressé se sentait soulager. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit bien, heureuse. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne la trahirais jamais. Lucy ressentit un brusque élément, comme un court circuit dans sa tête, puis un visage inconnue lui apparut. C'était une femme.**

**-Qui est tu ? Murmura Lucy tout doucement, seul le vent lui répondit.**

* * *

**Elle lutte pour chaque pas. Sa vue est basse, tout est si flou, mais elle marche encore. Elle se sent épuiser mais elle refuse de s'arrêter. Un pas, juste un pas de plus. Elle leur a suffisament de mal a tous. Elle ne veux pas en plus les retarder. Elle refuse d'être faible, d'attirer la pitié, de tomber. Lucy frissonna, elle a froid puis chaud, prise de suée brutale et épuisante, mais elle se tait, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle a mal, mais elle ne se plaint pas. Elle n'a pas oublié son marché avec Natsu, et ne compte pas flancher maintenant. La jeune fille soupira, comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte qu'elle était malade ? En même temps, après avoir été noyer sous une pluie torrentielle et enterrer sous une avalanche, elle aurait dut s'y attendre ! Lucy soupira, en même temps avec tout ce qu'il s'était passez, elle avait eu peu de temps de penser a prendre soin d'elle. Lucy croisa son regard dans une flaque d'eau. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle ressemblait une folle avec ses cheveux mal coiffé, sa peau d'aspirine et son expression vide. Sa ne lui ressemblait pas, d'être si négligé. Douloureusement, elle fit un pas de plus en avant. Son corps n'est plus douleur, mais sa n'a pas d'importance, sa fait longtemps qu'elle ne le sent plus. Les bruits résonnent dans sa tête, décuplé à l'infini, la torturant mais c'est un soulagement, sa la convainc qu'elle est consciente et qu'elle avance. Elle ne voit rien et pourtant elle sait ou elle va. Cette lueur, dans sa poitrine, devant ses yeux, dans sa tête, brille, douce, tremblotante, l'entraînant devant elle. Sa présence est enivrante, elle la sent comme une partie d'elle même, chaleureuse, l'appelant. Comme un battement de tambour, la lumière palpite rythmant les enjambées de Lucy, la poussant en avant. Les autres la suivent, peut être, elle n'en a plus conscience de plus longtemps. Elle sait qu'elle est égoïste mais elle ne veut pas qu'ils partent, même si elle les blessent, leur fait du mal. Elle a compris la fois ou elle est partit que le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était d'être seule. Grey doit sûrement souffrir, déchiré entre son amitié et sa famille mais elle ne lui demandera rien. Elle ne veut pas être pardonner, elle ne se pardonne pas elle même, alors a quoi bon ? Elle ne veut pas de mots vide. De fausses paroles que personnes ne pensent. Elle a déjà compris qu'elle était l'étendue de son crime … Lucy se sentit vaciller, se concentrant sur sa marche, elle fit prudemment un pas de plus en avant. Es ce que ses pieds ont vraiment touché le sol ? Elle n'en est pas sur … Elle a le sentiment de flotter alors que son corps est si lourds, c'est si étrange … Elle progressa encore. Y a t-il toujours quelqu'un derrière elle ? Cette question l'obsède mais elle a peur … Peur de se retourner et de ne rien voir. Et s'il n'était plus la, que fairait-elle ? Emplit de cet horrible sentiment, Lucy poursuivit sa route. Elle doit avoir confiance en les paroles de Natsu. Il ne l'abandonnera pas. En y repensant, ce type est vraiment étrange. Il la détestait et maintenant il décide de la protéger et cède a ses caprices. Il semble même s'inquiéter pour elle ! Ce qui même si elle sait que c'est mal, la réjouit. Il a promis de ne jamais la trahir, de ne jamais la blesser, et sa, elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Il est important pour elle maintenant, un ami important. Lucy frissonna. Et l'autre raison qui l'empêche de se retourner, et qu'elle ne veut pas l'affronter … Lui … Grey … Ils n'ont toujours pas échangés un mot ou un regard, et elle veut a tout prix éviter cette confrontation. Il la déteste, malgré les mots de Natsu, elle en est intimement convaincue. Elle ne veut pas être encore plus détester. Elle ne sent pas capable de lui parler, et n'est pas sur de s'en sentir capable un jour. Pardon, répète son esprit. Pardon d'être égoïste. Pardon de t'avoir trahis. Pardon de te faire souffrir. Pardon d'exister. Pardon de vivre … Tant de pardon lui vienne à l'esprit, mais aucun n'est suffisant pour exprimer son regret. Que diriez vous si vous aviez tuer, même sans le vouloir, les parents de votre meilleur ami ? Disparaître ? Mais qu'es ce que sa changerait ? Sa mort ne fera pas revivre la famille de Grey ! Inutile, elle se sent si inutile. Puis soudain, elle buta sur un cailloux et tomba, s'écroulant lamentablement. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité. Il serait tellement grisant de rester coucher, là, et d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Quelle importance ! Mais Lucy n'avait pas le temps pour sa, elle se releva, mais affaiblit, trébucha a nouveau, s'écrasant encore une fois, tête contre terre. **

**Puis SON visage inquiet apparut dans son champs de vision. Comme ensoleillé, plus brillant que n'importe qu'elle lumière.**

**-Alors, on tient plus debout ? Se moqua t-il avec légèreté margé la lueur inquiète dans son regard. **

**Sa main se tendit vers elle, chaleureuse, rassurante. Soudain, ce fut comme une délivrance, toute ses pensées si noires disparurent. Il est la. Natsu Dragneel. Elle lui sourit, un sourire doux, teinté d'une tristesse incommensurable. **

**-Je peux me relever toute seule, idiot, murmura la jeune fille, son cœur battant a tout rompre dans sa poitrine, faisant en sorte qu'il soit le seul a entendre ses mots. **

**Ne prenant pas sa main, même si elle en rêvait, Lucy passa devant lui. **

**Empourpré, Natsu ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne lui avait jamais vu ce sourire. Elle était si belle, dans sa lutte contre elle même, torturé, si majestueuse, bien qu'il la préférait heureuse, il était content d'avoir découvert cette facette de son ami. Natsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, il était le seul a avoir vue ce sourire, elle le lui avait offert. Es ce que sa signifiait qu'il était spécial ? Natsu réfléchit une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'aimait pas se casser la tête, les choses compliqués n'était pas faite pour lui. Il rangea cela dans un coin de son esprit. Il y réfléchira une autre année. **

**-On est arrivé, susurra t-elle d'une voie terriblement douce aux yeux de Natsu.**

**Rouge comme une tomate, Natsu pencha la tête pour dissimuler son trouble. Devant lui, s'étendait l'océan a perte de vue et sur le côté une ville côtière qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'est la qu'il avait rencontrer Lucy ! Même s'il était le seul avec Happy, a s'en souvenir … **

**-Dans la ville ? Questionna Natsu, peinée en pensant qu'elle avait oublié. **

**Lucy fut pris de vertige, profitant de la proximité du jeune homme, elle s'appuya sur lui, espérant que son geste paraisse naturelle aux autres.**

**-Elle l'aaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! S'écria aussitôt une petite voie aussitôt.**

**Une voie qui se tut bientôt, les joues brûlante. **

**Lucy inspira, répondant a la question de Natsu.**

**-Non, sa va par la, expliqua Lucy en montrant la mer, d'un doigt incertain.**

**Natsu pâlit.**

**-Super, on va devoir louer un bateau, compris Erza, amusé.**

******Le teint de Natsu devint verdâtre, c'était vraiment pas sa journée ... **


	18. Chapter 18

Il avait été décidé d'aller en ville. La raison ? Simple, il avaient plus un ronds. Grey avait eu beau secouer leur bourse, seul un petite pièce était apparut. Pitoyable. Aucun d'eux n'avaient pensés à prendre d'argent avant de quitter la guilde, résultat, ils étaient fauchés. Lucy soupira, redressant ses lunettes. Ils s'étaient déguisés pour passer inaperçue et franchement, c'était raté ! Comment Natsu et Happy pouvaient-ils croire que porter une afro c'était discret ? Et Erza et Grey n'était pas mieux avec leur costard cravate noire ! Ils ressemblaient a des types de la mafia ! Pas étonnant que tout les gens qu'ils croisaient s'enfuyaient en courant … Elle avait même vue une femme fermer ses volets sur son passage en criant a son enfant d'aller se cacher … Lucy se mordit la lèvre, quant a elle, elle avait simplement mis des lunettes et changer de couleur de cheveux, pas la peine d'en faire trop ! Cancer, le crabe coiffeur les avaient bien aidé elle et les autres a se maquiller, c'était lui qui lui avait teint les cheveux et qui avait coiffé Erza comme un homme, lui donnant des allures de prince charmant. Lucy avait été enchanté de le rencontrer mais … C'était une impression ou tout ses esprits étaient bizarre ? Entre une croix et un crabe, elle était servis … Lucy rejeta une mèche de cheveux roses derrières ses oreilles. Et oui ROSE ! Pourquoi rose ? N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi, sa n'avait aucun rapport avec un certain mage, elle se demandait juste a quoi ressemblait la vie d'un chewing-gum rose. Lucy se regarda dans une vitrine, souriante, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche et non de son reflet. Elle grimaça. On la recherchait vraiment … C'était si étrange … Penser qu'on tentait de la tuer … Soudain, Erza virevolta, la sortant de ses idées noires.

-On se sépare ici, expliqua t-elle devant leur regard interrogatif, avec sérieux.

Lucy hésita a prendre la parole, mal à l'aise, avant de se décider, elle faisait partie de cette équipe après tout ! Elle ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement, elle sera bien obligé de leur adresser la parole a un moment ou a un autre.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de se séparer ? Questionna la jeune fille, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son amie pour le moment.

Erza se tourna vers elle.

-Si évidement, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons trouver l'argent rapidement, et se séparer est la meilleure solution, exposa Erza, d'un ton doux ou nul trace de reproche ne se faisait sentir.

Lucy releva la tête, surprise par son ton. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Erza, a sa grande surprise, elle n'y lut aucune haine, juste une compréhension extrême et une certaine réticence, qu'elle ne put s'expliquer. Erza ne lui fairait aucun reproche, cette constatation la soulagea. Elle hésita moins a poser l'autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Mais si l'un de nous est découvert, alors … Commença la blonde, inquiète.

Erza éclata de rire, la coupant avant de lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Natsu et Grey sont forts, c'est pas deux ou trois gardes qui pourront les arrêter, se moqua la jeune femme, sans souligner qu'ils auraient encore plus de difficulté à la maîtriser elle, la reine des fées !

Lucy hocha la tête, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle se mordit la lèvre, poursuivant ses questions.

-Mais et si … Commença t-elle encore une fois.

Ce fus Grey qui la coupa cette fois ci, apparaissant soudainement dans son champs de vision.

-Oye, toi, au lieu de t'en faire pour nous, tu devrait plutôt t'en faire pour toi. C'est toi la plus faible d'entre nous, siffla l'homme des glaces d'une voie froide, en lui jetant un regard noire.

Lucy eut un mouvement de recul. Elle baissa les yeux, blessés. Il a raison. C''est elle le fardeau de l'histoire, pas eux.

-Désolé, murmura la jeune fille tout doucement.

Il y eut un silence.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu dis, abrutit, rugit soudainement Natsu, hors de lui, en lui sautant dessus.

-Que la vérité, l'allumette, s'emporta aussitôt Grey se jetant sur lui, faisant apparaître sa glace avant de le cogner avec violence.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux.

-On dit pas sa a ses amis, remarqua Natsu en roulant a terre avec lui, le frappant a son tour, le visage déformé par la haine.

Grey hoqueta, sous le choc du poings dans l'estomac de Natsu et de ses mots.

-Mon amie ? ELLE ? ELLE A TUE MES PARENTS ! Rappela Grey avec rage en reprenant le dessus.

Lucy poussa un gémissement que personne n'entendit. Sa n'allait pas. C'était différent. Ce combat n'était pas comme d'habitude, bien plus violent.

-C'est Deliora qui a tué tes parents, exhibitionniste, hurla Natsu en enflammant son poings.

Le cœur de Lucy se serra. Ils se battaient a cause d'elle. Elle sentit son visage se couvrir de sueur. Elle n'aimait pas sa. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Que quelqu'un les arrêtent supplia t-elle intérieurement.

-Comment a tu osé m'appelé, le chewing-gum, s'emporta Grey en faisant briller son poings.

Lucy ferma les yeux, se crispant. Elle a envie de crier. Ou l'ambiance d'avant était-elle passé ? Comment ses amis avaient-ils put si radicalement changé aussi rapidement ? Lucy frissonna. C'était sa faute. Elle en a assez …

Alors que les deux combattants allaient se toucher, Erza apparut les assommant presque d'une poigne experte.

-MAIS C'EST PAS FINIT, CE BORDEL ! Hurla t-elle, de la fumée lui sortant presque par les trou de nez.

Aussitôt, le combat cessa.

-JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS ETIEZ AMIS ? Rugit la rousse volcanique, une aura plus que dangereuse flottant autour d'elle.

-Mais Erza, c'est lui qui a, Justifia Natsu avant de se taire, tabassé par Erza, une grosse bosse s'épanouissant sur son front.

-LA FERME ! JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR QUI A COMMENCEZ ! JE VAIS VOUS ETRIPEZ ! Hurla la guerrière, qui apparemment avait atteint ses limites de patience.

Natsu et Grey tombèrent à genoux, terrorisés, redevenant enfin ce qu'ils étaient, des victimes d'Erza…

-On est amis ! On est amis ! Beuglèrent-ils en même temps, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, sentant le danger.

Erza eut un sourire, attendrit, touché par cette scène touchante, tandis que Natsu et Grey priait pour leur survie. Lucy eut un soupir de soulagement. La tension avait disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Heureusement qu'Erza était la !

-Rendez vous ici dans deux heures avec l'argent, ordonna Erza, d'un ton froids, sans pitié.

Natsu la regarda bouche bée.

-Mais c'est impossible sans mission en seulement deux heures, se plaignit le jeune homme.

Un regard d'Erza suffit a le faire taire.

-Des objections ? Susurra t-elle d'une voie rauque, une étrange étincelle dans le regard.

Lucy déglutit difficilement, Erza était vraiment effrayante ! Natsu frissonna.

-No … Non … Erza-sama, s'inclina t-il, une goutte de sueur coulant dans son cou.

Erza eut un sourire éblouissant.

-Alors allez y, les encouragea t-elle.

Aussitôt Natsu et Grey se redressèrent afin de s'éloigner de la menace omni présente, soulager.

-Ah, une dernière chose, celui qui n'aura rien trouvé sera … Sévèrement punit. Ajouta la chevalière d'une voie décontractée, son sourire devenant maléfique.

Lucy, Natsu et Grey se mirent aux gardes a vous.

-Aye sire s'écrièrent-ils, soudain encore plus empressés.

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, menaçante. Lucy avait comprit immédiatement. Elle était sérieuse ! Le châtiment d'Erza serait terrible … Soudain, Natsu lui attrapa la main.

-Vite, Lucy, il faut qu'on trouve de l'argent ! S'écria Natsu en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Surprise, Lucy se laissa traîné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il faisait encore équipe.

Lucy assise sur les marches, soupira. Cest bien beau tout sa, mais comment allait-il faire pour réunir de l'argent ? Les jewels sa pousse pas sur les arbres ! Natsu a ses côtés se mit a siffloter, les bras derrière le cou, totalement décontracté. Lucy se frotta la tempe. Il allait pas commencer ! Elle avait déjà mal a la tête, c'est pas avec cet abrutit que sa allait s'améliorer !

-Tu pourrai au moins réfléchir ! S'énerva la blonde en ouvrant les paupières.

Natsu la fixa, grimaçant avant de lui faire son fameux sourire de 3 kilomètres.

-Tu sais bien que je suis pas doué pour réfléchir, protesta cheveux roses.

Lucy faillit le frapper. Elle était tout a fait d'accord avec lui sur la question mais il pourrait au moins faire un effort.

-Hay, Natsu est bête ! Approuva le chat bleu, voletant, la bouche pleine de poisson.

Lucy serra le poings, sa mâchoire agité d'un tic nerveux.

-Happy ou as tu eu ce poisson ? Interrogea la constellationiste, d'une voie doucereuse.

Le chat lui fit un grand sourire plein d'innocence.

-J'ai donné TOUT ce qui nous restait pour l'acheter, lui apprit l'animal avec fierté.

Lucy se leva d'un bond, le secouant, lui étirant les joues, le regard noire.

-Stupide chat ! Recrache sa, et fais toi rembourser. Il faut qu'on récupère l'argent ou Erza va … Paniqua Lucy en s''emportant.

Le chat déglutit, avalant, engloutissant, accidentellement, le poisson. Le chat en voyant l'expression de Lucy eut un geste de recul avant de s'envoler.

-Au secours Natsu, Lucy est devenue folle ! Paniqua la bestiole bleu en se cachant derrière le dragon slayer, poursuivit par un démon blanc.

Soudain le souffle lui manqua, Lucy se sentit vaciller. S'appuyant contre la rambarde, elle inspira, difficilement, sentant sa tête se détacher de ses épaules (métaphoriquement je précise, la tête de Lucy n'est pas tombé par terre!) avant de s'écrouler contre le mur. Elle en fait trop. Son corps est brûlant. C'est comme si sa cervelle était passé au mixeur.

-Oye, sa va Lucy ? S'inquiéta Natsu, s'approchant, en s'abaissant a son niveau.

Lucy rougit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait de beau yeux. Elle secoua la tête, remarquant un détail plus important. Il était trop près ! Ce type n'a t-il jamais entendu parler d'espace personnelle vitale a ne jamais dépasser ? Il lui pique son air la. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil a ses lèvres, sentant son souffle brûlant sur sa peau, elle s'empourpra encore plus. Quel idiot ! La blonde détourna le visage, gênée, avant de soupirer, collant avec soulagement, son visage contre les barreaux frais de l'escalier, afin de s'aérer.

-Oui, c'est juste que j'imagine la tête d'Erza quant-elle apprendra qu'en plus de ne pas avoir gagnez d'argent, on en a dépenser, mentit adroitement la jeune fille.

Natsu lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, il était certain que sa fièvre avait augmenté … Obligez de tenir sa promesse, il se détourna, ennuyé, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Puis les paroles de Lucy atteignirent son esprit, son visage se décomposa, il frissonna. Happy tomba au sol, prostrée.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, pleurnicha le démon bleuâtre qui venait de les condamner.

Natsu se tourna vers la maître des clefs, désespères.

-Qu'es ce qu'on va faire, Luce ? S'écria t-il.

Lucy se tourna vers lui, stupéfait. Luce ?

-Co … Comment m'a tu appelé ? S'étonna la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

Natsu sursauta, se mordant la lèvre avant de regarder ailleurs.

-Non rien, laisse tombez, murmura t-il en se détournant, totalement.

Lucy se jeta sur lui, son cœur battant a ses oreilles. Elle sentait que c'était important. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

-Parle, ordonna t-elle, s'appuyant sur lui, l'obligeant a la regarder dans les yeux.

Natsu sembla hésiter, son regard n'arrivant pas a quitter le sien.

-Ce n'est pas toi que j'appelais ainsi, finit-il par avouer sans détourner ses pupilles onyx de ceux chocolat de Lucy.

Cette dernière blêmit, sa poitrine se serrant. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas dit sa pour la blesser mais sa lui fait mal. Elle recula, s'éloignant comme s'il l'avait brûlé. C'est vrai, elle l'oubliait parfois. Elle n'était pas SA Lucy. La personne qu'il voulait protéger, c'était celle avec tout ses souvenirs, l'autre ELLE. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'est injuste. Tellement injuste. N'était-elle pas aussi Lucy ?

-Lucy, Je … Commença Natsu en se relevant.

Sa promesse ne lui était pas adresser. Pour la première fois, Lucy fut jalouse d'elle même. Une sensation vraiment étrange …

-Laisse tomber, le coupa sévèrement Lucy, lassé, feignant le désintérêt.

Il y eut un long silence. Le temps passa, sans bruit, frustrée sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, Lucy ferma les yeux et laissa sa fatigue la submerger. Elle s'endormit.

-Venez, approchez … Cria une voie.

Lucy remua, agacés. Ils peuvent pas se la fermer ? Elle veut juste dormir une seconde de plus ...

-Ouvrez grand vos yeux pour contempler ce spectacle exceptionnelle, poursuivit la voie en s'époumonant plus fort sans se soucier de ses cris silencieux.

Lucy pesta intérieurement. Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? On aurait dit qu'ils s'adressaient a elle ! Lucy agita le bras, mécaniquement, tentant d'éteindre un radio réveil, inexistant.

-Il mange les flammes, voici le grand Salamander ! Continua la voie, presque provocatrice.

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux, exaspérés, prête a assassiner ceux qui l'avaient sortie de son sommeil, et resta bouche bée. Natsu était torse nue, au milieu de la rue et avalait du feu contre quelque piécette devant un public impressionnés. Happy à côté de lui, haranguait les gens, les invitant a regarder, et surtout a payer. Amusés, la jeune fille s'approcha, sentant ses forces lui revenir malgré son mal de tête persistant. Elle leur fit un grand sourire, avant de moqueuse, désigner le chapeau de ses amis.

-C'est pas avec sa qu'on va louer un bateau, fit-elle remarquer, en secouant l'argent.

Natsu lui jeta un regard noire, légèrement blessés.

-Parce que t'a une meilleure idée peut-être ? Rougit-il, embarrassé que Lucy l'ait vue faire son numéro.

Lucy tenta de lui rétorquer quelque chose, réfléchissant a toute vitesse, mais prise d'une épouvantable migraine, elle abandonna rapidement. Vaincue, elle s'éloigna a nouveau, boudant. Elle n'aimait pas le reconnaître mais Natsu avait eu une bonne idée. Bougonnant, elle se rassit sur l'escalier, bien décider, vue qu'il lui était impossible de se rendormir, a profiter du spectacle. Faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau couverte de sueur, Natsu fit apparaître du feu sur ses pieds avant de faire la roue, se transformant en une roue humaine, impressionnante. Puis jonglant avec agilité avec ses flammes, il gonfla les joues, laissant s'échapper de courte flammèche, Lucy rougit, il était vraiment impressionnant … Et puis … Ses abdos était vraiment bien dessinés. La jeune fille pure se détourna a regret, craignant que ses joues ne la trahissent. Elle devait le reconnaître Natsu était dans la moyenne, bien moins beau que Grey et que Loki, mais pas mal quand même, cependant il n'était vraiment pas son genre. Lucy se mit a rêvasser, son prince charmant était un homme courageux, près a tout pour ses amis, quelqu'un de drôle et de forts, un homme capable de la protéger et d'être toujours a ses côtés. Malheureusement, ce genre d'homme n'existait pas ! Et quoi qu'il arrive elle était sur d'une chose, sa ne collerait jamais entre elle et Natsu !

-Tcchh … Tout le monde peut faire sa avec la magie, c'est nul, remarqua un jeune, avant de s'éloigner.

Le mots passa, en quelque seconde, la foule se dissipa. Dépité, Natsu soupira. Lucy ne put s'en empêcher, elle applaudit doucement.

-C'était pas si mal, avoua t-elle, réconfortante, en lui souriant.

Natsu s'assit à ses côtés, découragés, puis soudain son regard croisa celui de la blonde.

-Tu sais Lucy pour tout a l'heure, commença t-il.

-Oye, Natsu, Happy, vous avez trouver quelque chose ? Questionna Grey en apparaissant, approchant vivement d'eux.

Lucy leur montra la maigre cagnotte qui ne suffirait pas a acheter 2 poissons a Happy. Grey grimaça, ajoutant quelque piécette qui n'aidait en rien.

-Moi non plus, j'ai fait des sculptures de glace, sa marchait bien au début ! Puis elles ont fondu et mes clients ont demandé à être rembourser … Alors j'ai gagné que sa, expliqua Grey.

Natsu pouffa.

-Pff ! Quel idée débile ! Se moqua Natsu.

Grey se tourna vers lui.

-Parce que t'a fait mieux ? Je t'ai vue jouer le bouffon, touffe rose ! Rétorqua Grey, ricanant.

Natsu l'empoigna.

-Comment tu m'a appelé, exhibitionniste, pesta l'impulsif dragon slayer, montrant les dents.

Grey grogna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Oh faite, elle est ou Erza ? Questionna Happy, les ramenant à la réalité.

Aussitôt les deux idiots fixèrent leur butin, déglutissant.

-Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi quant-elle va voire sa ? Interrogea Natsu d'une petite voie.

Grey frissonna.

-J'en sais rien, en tout cas, c'est pas moi qui lui dis, constata le mage de glace.

Natsu se tourna vers lui.

-Ni moi ! Rétorquèrent Happy et Natsu à l'unisson.

Deux regards se tournèrent vers Lucy qui ferma les yeux.

-Vous vous débrouillez sans moi, murmura t-elle, soudainement épuisé.

Un ange passa.

-On a qu'a faire feuille, papier, ciseaux, proposa Happy.

Proposition aussitôt accepté, et adopter.

-Pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux, crièrent-ils ensemble.

Happy fut le premier a sortir de course.

-Pierre, feuille papier ciseaux, crièrent les trois derniers concurrents en liste.

Lucy fut la deuxième championne.

-Pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux, poursuivirent les deux rivales.

Ils ouvrirent chacun leur main sur la pierre. Ils soupirèrent, accélérant le jeu.

-PIERRE, FEUILLE, PAPIER, CISEAUX, Hurlèrent-ils.

Les deux choisirent le ciseaux. Natsu et Grey se crispèrent.

-T'ARRETE DE FAIRE COMME MOI, L'ALLUMETTE/L'EXBITIONISTE, râlèrent les deux adversaires.

-COMMENT TU M'A APPELER ? Hurlèrent en parfaite synchrone ses deux meilleurs ennemis.

-ARRETE DE REPETER TOUT CE QUE JE DIS, Pestèrent-ils une dernière fois avant d'être brutalement arrêté dans leur délire, à demi assommé.

-Je m'éloigne cinq minutes et vous vous disputez encore ? Demanda Erza menaçante.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour la deuxième fois de la journée et pas la dernière de leur vie.

-On est amis, amis, glapirent-ils.

Erza eut un sourire approuvant. Lucy ne put s'en empêcher, elle eut pitié.

-Euh … Erza, désolé, mais ils ont récolté que cela, commenta la jeune femme.

Après tout, elle, elle avait fait pire, elle s'était endormit. Si quelqu'un méritait la colère d'Erza c'était bien elle ! Erza soupira, sans s'énerver. Sans commentaire, elle se pencha, ajoutant quelque jewel a leur maigre capital. Natsu éclata de rire.

-Ta ramené que sa ? Même moi j'ai fait mieux ! Je t'ai battu, je suis le meilleu … Commença Natsu avant de subitement embrasser le sol.

Le silence se fit, respectueux. Chacun priant pour ne pas être le prochaine cible de la belle rousse. L'aura noire d'Erza empêchant chacun de parler.

-J'ai trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, commença la jeune chevalière en dépliant un papier qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

Luxy jeta un regard a Grey. Elle avait remarqué, il ne l'avait pas regardez une seule fois dans les yeux …


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucy s'approcha pour mieux voir. Erza tenait en ses mains une petite affichette coloré ou était dessiné un stade gigantesque en couleur vive et brillante, mais ce n'est pas ce qui retins son attention. Lucy sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses yeux s'écarquillant, au milieu de l'affiche, il y avait une clef ! Elle la reconnaissait. C'était le même motif serpentesque que celle qu'elle avait trouvé dans la grotte. Elle avait trouvé une autre clefs du cœur !**

**-Mais c'est … Murmura t-elle, stupéfaite.**

**Erza hocha la tête, sérieuse, faisant tourner le morceau de papier. **

**-J'ai trouver sa au port, et ce n'est pas tout, lisez ce qui est écrit ! Ordonna la chevalière. **

**Lucy se pencha, observant le slogan, le remarquant enfin, trop obnubilé par la clef pour faire attention au reste. « Grand jeux magiques exceptionnels, venez participez et tenter de remporter une clefs et la somme de 100 jewels ». Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent encore plus. **

**-100 jewels ? Souligna t-elle, interrogative. **

**Grey, semblant plongé dans une intense réflexion, croisa les bras.**

**-C'est vraiment pas grand chose … Remarqua t-il, les yeux baissés.**

**Erza hocha a nouveau la tête, froissant le papier. **

**-Oui, on s'attendrait plutôt a des millions pour ce genre de compétition, au lieu de sa, seulement 100 jewels, et une clef … Exposa Erza.**

**Grey serra le poings.**

**-Sa sent le piège a plein nez, grimaça t-il, l'air légèrement anxieux. **

**Erza soupira, pensive.**

**-Je le pense aussi, on cherche a nous attirer, cette ville est dangereuse … Exposa Erza, préoccupé.**

**Il y eut un silence. Grey se redressa.**

**-C'est vrai qu'il y a de l'agitation en ville, il y a aussi un nombre important de soldat pour une si petite bourgade, fit remarquer la mage de glace.**

**Lucy se mordit la lèvre.**

**-Nous devons vérifier … Exigea t-elle.**

**Les regards surpris des mages se tournèrent vers elle.**

**Gênées, Lucy se tortilla, ne sachant comment s'expliquer.**

**Natsu se tourna vers elle.**

**-Je croyais que tu ne sentais pas de clefs dans cette ville ? S'étonna t-il, son ton restant néanmoins légèrement culpabilisateur. **

**Lucy grimaça, de plus en plus ennuyé. Il avait raison mais …**

**-Je n'en sens toujours pas mais, hésita t-elle. **

**Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer sa. De puis tout à l'heure, elle avait une sensation de malaise dans cette ville, quelque chose clochait même si elle ne comprenait pas quoi. Et puis avec sa maladie, elle pouvait très bien se tromper. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des erreurs. Mais comment le leur dire sans dévoiler sa fièvre ? Lucy jeta un regard suppliant a Natsu qui bien loin de comprendre ses signaux, fixa ses yeux curieux sur elle. Lucy grogna, qu'elle abrutit celui la !**

**-Il me suffirait de la voire pour être sur, affirma t-elle en entremêlant ses doigts. **

**Erza fixa son regard sur elle, la faisant frissonner. Lucy se figea, déglutissant, elle avait l'impression d'être passé au rayon x … Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, en attente du jugement. Et si après sa, il n'avait plus confiance en elle ? Lucy eut un petit sourire hystérique. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas … Finalement, Erza détourna le regard, soupirant. **

**-Je craignais que tu ne dise sa, avoua la chevalière. **

**Natsu sourit, lui volant l'affichette.**

**-De toute façons, sa tombe bien, on avait besoin d'argent, rappela t-il en montrant la somme qui toujours aussi ridicule était déjà bien plus que la somme qu'il avait réussit a récolter avec leur **

**petit boulot. **

**Erza sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de sourire a Lucy, la rassurant sur ses doutes. **

**-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on attends, approuva t-elle en se levant.**

**Natsu se redressa vivement, levant le poings.**

**-Yosha, je m'enflamme, s'écria t-il tout joyeux.**

**Erza leur fit signe.**

**-Allons y, ordonna t-elle.**

**-Hay, s'écria Happy à l'unisson de Natsu, suivit de près par Grey.**

**Lucy les regarda s'éloigner, contemplant leur dos avec mélancolie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'océan, soupirant. Sa devrait attendre. Lucy sentit son cœur se serrer. On l'appelle. Las bas, elle en est sur, l'attends quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Une image fugace traversa son esprit avant de disparaître. Encore cette femme … Lucy secoua la tête, tentant de la faire sortir de son esprit. Lucy jeta a nouveau un regard a ses amis, elle eut un petit sourire, eux aussi ils l'attendent. Courant, elle les rejoignit ... **

**Au loin, l'eau clapota, gémissante, agité par un mouvement étrange, invisible … Elle n'oublierait pas cette promesse … **

**Ils arrivèrent enfin au stade ou était censé avoir lieu le tournoi. La grande porte était gardé par deux hommes lourdement armé, distraitement posté. Lucy frissonna. Se tassant, elle se recroquevilla encore, passant la tête basse entre eux. Son cœur battait a tout rompre, paniqué. Et s'il la reconnaissait ? Donnerait-il l'alerte ? Que ferait-il de Natsu et des autres ? Mourrait-elle aujourd'hui ? Apeuré, elle ferma les yeux, priant un dieu dont-elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Mais le soldat, occupé a se curer le nez avec application ne lui jeta pas un regard, la laissant passer sans problème. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, lançant un regard aux autres qui pas du tout angoissés étaient entré la tête haute, Natsu et Grey plongé dans leur éternel dispute. Ils étaient cinglés, Lucy ne doutait plus de ce point. Leur emboîtant le pas, elle les rejoignit, remarquant qu'elle était a la traîne. Elle était comme tout les concurrents rassemblés au centre du stade gigantesque, identique a celui dessiné sur l'affiche. Autour d'elle, une foule impressionnante de gens divers étaient rassemblés, discutant avec enthousiasme. Il y avait de tout. Des accents qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, des enfants aux apparences étranges, des géants à l'aspect redoutables, des petits vieux tenant leur canne, des femmes mince ou laide … C'était si étrange. Lucy tenta vainement d'imaginer comment le petit vieux pourrait combattre face aux géants, sans succès. On aurait dit que la moitié du monde magique c'était rassemblé ici pour assister aux Grand Tournoi Exceptionnel. Lucy nota cependant dans cette bonne humeur, la présence de soldat sur les côtés, les encerclant. C'était dangereux. Elle lança un regard inquisiteur a Erza, qui hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiéter mais de rester prudente. Sur ses gardes, Lucy observa les gardes. Finalement, elle se détourna soupirant. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquer … De toute façons, ils se seraient jeté sur elle sinon, non ? Puis elle l'aperçus, la clef. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Le regard de Lucy s'emplit d'incertitude. C'était ténue, incomplet, impalpable, mais il y avait bien une clef ici. Lucy s'approcha. Elle ne sentait rien. Un sentiment si vide … Elle avait l'impression que le lien qui l'unissait à la clefs avait été tranché, n'existant plus dans ce monde, et pourtant … Elle fit un autre pas en avant, instinctif. Natsu lui attrapa l'épaule, la ramenant à la réalité. **

**-Alors ? Questionna t-il, en lui souriant. **

**Lucy se mordit la lèvre. Sa avait disparut. Cette clefs était-elle la sienne ? C'était si étrange … L'attraction apparaissait et puis disparaissait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Hésitante, Lucy approuva.**

**-C'est très faible, mais il y a quelque chose ici, déclara t-elle, perplexe. **

**Natsu lui jeta un regard a la dérobée.**

**-Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe, remarqua t-il.**

**Lucy fit tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, pensive.**

**-Je … Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la jeune blonde, perdu.**

**Alors qu'elle allait s'expliquer. Erza se redressa subitement, les surprenant. Lucy la fixa, les yeux ronds.**

**-Euh … Erza ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda la blonde, étonnée.**

**La chevalière, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle fit un pas en avant, passant devant eux.**

**-Je … Je dois y aller, bafouilla la chevalière, confuse avant de partir a grand pas.**

**N'ayant pas le temps de la retenir devant le départ brusque de leur amie, Lucy, Natsu, Grey et **

**Happy, écarquillèrent les yeux, intrigué.**

**-Tu penses qu'elle a vue quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Lucy, perturbé.**

**Happy la survola, tout sourire.**

**-Peut-être un fraisier géant, proposa t-il.**

**Ils sourirent, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Délaissant le comportement étrange de leur partenaire pour se déconcentrer sur leur situation.**

**-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on ferait mieux de s'y mettre, rappela Natsu, en se frottant les mains.**

**Happy leva les pattes, tout content.**

**-Aye ! **

**POV Erza (je précise jamais d'habitude mais sa peut porter a confusion, donc …)**

**Elle l'avait vue. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sa présence, criait dans ses veines. Elle n'avait put s'en empêcher, elle était partit a sa poursuite. Fendant la foule avec ardeur, malgré les nombreux blessés qui volait autour d'elle, elle tourna la tête, le cherchant du regard. Par la ! Elle ne sait pas ou il essai de l'emmener mais elle s'en fiche. Il est la, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. Le temps s'est comme arrêter. Le jeu du chat et la souris, elle le poursuis et pourtant, elle n'est pas certaine d'être le fauve en chasse. Cette pensée la fit sourire, nullement ennuyé par cette idée. Son cœur bat si vite. Il est la devant elle. Elle a envie de courir le rejoindre mais se retient difficilement. Il l'éloigne de la ville. Cela aurait put être dangereux, mais elle est Erza Scarlet, rien ne lui fait peur. Puis enfin, ils sont seuls. Erza frissonna, excité. Elle veut qu'il se retourne, voir son visage, mais il ne se retourne pas. Elle a envie de parler, de l'interpellez, mais n'ose brisez le silence, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle s'est réveillé si souvent, l'appelant dans son sommeil, le corps baigné de sueur à l'idée qu'il est disparut. Encore une fois … Enfin, l'homme se retourna, la contentant par ses traits familiers. **

**-Erza, murmura t-il d'une voie douce. **

**Elle resta face a lui, le dévisageant avec bonheur, sans trahir une émotion. Il était la, devant elle ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Elle voulut faire un pas en avant, mais ses jambes, refusant de lui répondre, restèrent figés, l'obligeant a le fixer de loin, la mine détaché. Imprimant son visage dans ses rétines, elle soupira intérieurement, soulagé. Il était vivant mais si triste … Elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais son corps toujours réticents ne bougea pas. Il n'y a que lui pour la mettre dans une position de faiblesse pareille. Il est le seul a pouvoir la faire rougir, a la transformer en simple femme. La raison de ce pouvoir ? Simple, il possède son cœur. A cette réflexion, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer, dissimulant ses émotions, elle abaissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas lui permettre d'avoir une tel emprise sur elle mais … Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle l'aimait mais sa, elle ne lui dirait jamais. Elle avait eu si peur. Devoir l'abandonner a nouveau avait été un tel déchirement. Juste d'y penser, de s'imaginer le perdre … Erza frissonna. Insoutenable, elle ne pourrait endurer cette douleur. **

**-Gérard, constata t-elle enfin a son tour, contenant avec talent ses sanglots qui l'étouffait, ne laissant échapper qu'une larme, traîtresse, sur sa joue.**

**Doucement, l'homme de ses rêves s'approcha, essuyant le reste de pleur.**

**-Je te l'avais promis non ? Lui sourit-il.**

**Erza plongea son regard dans le sien, s'y laissant emporter. Elle était la seule a qui il offrait ce sourire réconfortant et elle comptait bien le préserver jalousement. Laissant échapper une autre larme, la jeune femme lui sourit. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être forte, il la comprenait.**

**-Erza, murmura Gérard, accablé de la voir pleurer, ne sachant que faire. **

**Suivant son instinct, il la prit dans ses bras, la collant contre son torse. Surprise, Erza se figea, ne bougeant pas, avant de se laisser faire, satisfaite. Elle était heureuse de cette proximité. Son cœur battant a tout rompre, elle écouta avec régal les battements de cœur de celui qu'elle aimait, remarquant qu'il battait au même rythme. Souriant, elle inspira son odeur, sachant combien ce moment serait, au combien trop court. Délicatement, gênée, Gérard posa une main sur sa tête, caressant le haut de son crâne. A ce contact, Erza ne put s'en empêcher, elle frissonna. Il lui avait tellement manqué.**

**-Erza, j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire, déclara soudain celui qu'elle aimait.**

**Erza redressa la tête. Elle connaissait ce ton. Il n'était plus temps de jouer, elle devait redevenir sérieuse. Brutalement, elle se détacha, le repoussant, le visage dur, comme si ce moment n'avait pas exister. Elle devait être forte. Elle ne devait pas s'émouvoir pour un rien. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était Titania, la reine des fées ! Reprenant contenance, la rousse volcanique se redressa, plongeant ses beaux yeux dans ceux de Gérard, affichant son masque de fer.**

**-Que se passe t-il ? Interrogea t-elle d'un ton détachée, froid comme la glace. **

**Gérard la dévisagea un instant, puis soulagé, il sortit avec hésitation quelque chose de sa poche. Erza poussa un cri, laissant son indifférence se fissurer. **

**-Mais, c'est une clef de Lucy ! Remarqua la jeune femme, stupéfaite. **

**Gérard hocha la tête, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts.**

**-Oui, je l'ai trouvé, décréta t-il.**

**Erza s'élança vers lui, sous le choc, effleurant du doigt l'objet, comme pour vérifier sa présence.**

**-Mais comment ? Murmura t-elle, en voulant prendre la clef que Gérard lui tendait.**

**Tendant la main, elle effleura la peau du jeune homme, ce fus comme un choc éclectique, elle faillit lâcher la clef, surprise. Rougissant a nouveau, elle se retira, jouant nerveusement avec la clef. Elle était chaude. **

**-C'est grâce a elle que j'ai pus m'échapper … Elle m'a rendu mes pouvoirs, exposa Gérard, attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme vers lui.**

**Erza lui jeta un regard surpris.**

**-Mais comment et pourquoi est-elle arrivé là ? Demanda surprise la jeune femme. **

**Gérard haussa les épaules, l'air aussi étonné qu'elle.**

**-Je ne comprends pas moi même. Il venait d'emmener ton amie, Lucy, et puis soudain, elle est apparut, flottant, brillant dans les airs, sortant de nul part. Je n'avais rien a perdre et puis j'étais un peu inquiet pour cette Lucy, alors je l'ai touché et puis … C'était étrange, raconta Gérard.**

**Erza plissa les sourcils.**

**-Quoi donc ? Murmura t-elle.**

**Gérard frissonna, l'air soudain terrorisés.**

**-J'ai … J'ai eu l'impression d'être plongé dans un puits froids, glacial, les ténèbres. Je courrai mais, quelque chose me poursuivait. C'était bizarre. Je … Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, j'avais le sentiment de devenir fou et puis … Je me suis réveillé. Les sceaux étaient brisés, et j'avais récupérer ma magie, exposa Gérard, l'air plongé dans ses pensés. **

**Erza plongé dans ses yeux, s'approcha. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quant-elle avait écouter son récit, elle avait voulut se serrer contre lui, sentir sa chaleur. Elle avait beaucoup de questions sur son histoire a lui poser mais la plus importante, s'imposa a elle, l'obligeant a se figer. Elle avait peur de savoir.**

**-Pourquoi l'a tu gardé si longtemps ? Questionna la jeune femme avec douceur, tentant de supprimer les intonations de reproche dans sa voie. **

**Gérard se figea a son tour. On en arrivait au point de non retour. A ce qui faisait mal. Il hésita avant de se lancer.**

**-Écoute Erza, tu ne vas pas aimer sa mais … J'aimerai que tu m'écoute attentivement, exigea Gérard en s'agitant, ennuyé, lui attrapant finalement les avant bras avec force pour l'obliger a le dévisager. **

**Se concentrant, Erza hocha la tête, déterminer.**

**-Je t'écouterai, accepta la jeune femme.**

**Gérard soupira de soulagement, ce qui fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils a Erza. Il avait son entière attention mais cela ne faciliterait pas sa tache. Il savait que ce qu'il dirait aurait un impact irrévocable sur Erza. Il avait longuement hésiter avant de lui en parler mais il n'avait plus le choix, il lui faisait confiance, c'était la seul solution. Le garçons décida de débuter en douceur, préférant ne pas brusquer sa compagne.**

**-As tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez Lucy, dernièrement ? Questionna l'homme, l'air vraiment incertain.**

**Erza détourna les yeux, sentant sa poitrine se serrer. Elle avait encore du mal a encaisser tout ce qui leur était arrivé dernièrement. Comment dire sa ? Lucy avait juste déclarer avoir créer Deliora, bien qu'involontairement, a part sa tout beigne ! Erza hocha la tête, ne sachant cependant que trop répondre.**

**-Effectivement, avoua t-elle, tentant de dissimuler sa confusion, ne manifestant aucune émotion comme le chef imperturbable qu'elle était. **

**Cette affaire la perturbait au plus haut point. Comment Lucy, la faible Lucy, aurait-elle put faire un truc pareil ? Elle n'aimait pas penser que son amie était faible mais c'était un fait établit, Lucy ne pouvait s'en sortir s'en eux et pourtant … Elle posséderait un pouvoir de dieu ? Comment ce si petit corps pouvait-il contenir autant de magie ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment une fille si gentille, une sœur, pourrait-elle créer un telle monstre ? Erza effleura son cœur, c'est douloureux, le doute, l'incertitude, l'incompréhension, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ressent sa … **

**Les yeux de Gérard se remplirent de regret, il savait qu'Erza allait souffrir des qu'il aurait prononcer ses quelque petit mots.**

**-Erza … Je … Je crois que Lucy a un rapport avec Zeref, expliqua Gérard.**

**Sa phrase lança un froid. Erza se sentit défaillir. Elle eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, étouffantes. Ses yeux s'écarquillant, elle se cramponna a Gérard, tentant de se rétablir sous ses yeux inquiets.**

**-Ce n'est pas drôle, Gérard, gronda Erza, son corps secoué de frisson, refusant d'accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, son regards se faisant froid, dur, malgré l'angoisse qui la secouait. **

**Gérard la dévisagea avec sérieux.**

**-Je ne plaisante pas, Erza, trancha t-il d'un ton dur, sans appel. **

**Erza inspira, sentant le monde trembler autour d'elle. Tentant de dire quelque chose, sans succès, elle referma la bouche, le visage penché. Elle a peur. Elle est totalement terrorisés. Son regard effleura Gérard, son ami d'enfance. Le cauchemar allait-il recommencer ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle empoigna Gérard au col, le secouant de toute ses forces.**

**-TU MENS ! LUCY … ELLE … Elle ne peut pas, pas elle, s'écria la chevalière, sa voie se brisant en fin de phrase, ne trouvant plus ses mots.**

**Elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Tout sa a cause de ce mage noire de pacotille ! Allait-on encore lui retirer un ami ? Serait-elle obligé de se battre contre ce qu'elle aimait ? Elle refuse de le croire. Sa fait trop mal ! Elle suffoque, à l'impression d'étouffer de l'intérieur a cette seule idée. Et pourtant … Malgré elle, Erza ne put que constater, sa expliquait tout ! Si Lucy était posséder comme Gérard, sa expliquait pourquoi on avait cru que c'était Zeref qui avait créer Deliora, sa expliquait pourquoi ils possédaient la même aura. Si Lucy était comme Gérard alors elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Soudain, Erza fut prise d'un doute. Mais et les clefs alors ? Dans cette hypothèse, était-elle pour Lucy ou pour Zeref ? Ses yeux se remplirent de panique, pourquoi l'État voulait-il tuer Lucy ? Que se cachait-il encore dans l'ombre ? Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Erza se prit la tête entre les mains, tourmenté. Que devait-elle croire ? Soudain, une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule, la tirant de ses pensées. Erza releva la tête.**

**-Erza … Je … J'aimerai te confier cette clef. Elle est sceller donc Lucy ne devrait pas la sentir, ou presque pas. Je me fis a ton point de vue. Je … Je voudrais que tu la lui remette quand et si tu juges sa bon … Proposa Gérard en refermant ses doigts sur l'objet.**

**Perplexe, perdu, la rousse fixa la clef au motif entrelacés. Elle la détestait. Pourquoi était ce arrivé ? Tout sa a cause de ses maudites clefs ! Allait-elle devoir douter de son amie ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement. Levant les yeux, elle aperçus Gérard, s'éloignant. **

**-Ou va tu ? Cria t-elle, paniqué à l'idée qu'il la laisse après l'avoir plongé dans la perplexité. **

**-Je vais tenter d'éclairer les choses, expliqua Gérard en poursuivant sa route.**

**Empressés, Erza courut, lui saisissant le bras. **

**-Je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu me dis de me méfier de Lucy et tu espère t'échapper ensuite, grogna Erza d'une voie froide affichant son masque froid malgré les sentiments divers qui se déversait en elle. **

**Gérard se raidit, sans se tourner vers elle. **

**-Je te demande juste de la surveiller, pas de te méfier d'elle. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois le faire car tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance et parce que c'est ton amie, exposa Gérard quelque peu froid.**

**Ce fus comme une cassure en elle. Elle avait déjà affronter tant de douleur seule … Ses yeux se remplirent de larme comme quant-elle était petite fille et que Gérard la protégait. **

**-Gérard … Je ne sais pas si je … Avoua t-elle, larmoyante, avec un besoin de réconfort évident. **

**Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme fier d'avant. Elle n'était plus qu'une femme fatiguée par les épreuves qui aimait ses amis plus que tout et qui ne voulait plus souffrir. Une simple femme, lassé d'avoir trop pleurer. Une simple femme devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hésitante la main de Gérard se leva pour effleurer a nouveau ses cheveux, avant de s'éloigner, réticente. Gérard se remit en marche.**

**-Je sais que tu en es capable, je compte sur toi, gronda t-il avec sévérité, souhaitant plus que tout qu'elle se reprenne. **

**Aussitôt, Erza se redressa, réprimandé, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions malgré sa lèvre tremblotante. Lui lançant un dernier regard, Gérard se radoucit a ce spectacle.**

**-Tu es forte, Erza Scarlet, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu dois protéger tes amis et ta guilde. Tu est Titania, la reine des fées de fairy tail, rappela Gérard avec douceur en revenant sur ses pas, effleurant sa joue pour replacer une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. **

**Erza lui jeta un regard suppliant. Un regard que personne ne lui avait jamais vue et que personne ne reverrait sans doute jamais. **

**-Mais c'est tellement dur parfois, avoua t-elle, brisé.**

**Elle était forte, juste et droite. Elle avait plus que tout confiance en ses amis, en ceux qu'elle aime. Devoir douter d'eux, c'était renier ses convictions, renié fairy tail. Ce renier elle même. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Lucy. Elle savait que si elle acceptait de faire ce que lui demandait Gérard, son amie souffrirait. Lucy aurait mal, a CAUSE d'elle. Pourquoi était ce si compliqué ? La jeune femme serra les poings, en colère contre elle même. Ronger par le doute, elle ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme papillonna des yeux, surprises. Répondant aux baisers, elle sentit comme dans un rêve, le souffle de Gérard sur elle. Incapable de résister, elle enlaça son cou, succombant a sa passion. Inconsciemment, elle déposa ses mains dans les cheveux doux et fin de Gérard tandis que ce dernier enlaçait sa taille, ses mains posés sur ses hanches. Doucement, audacieux, la jeune femme sentit la langue de Gérard effleurer sa lèvre. Avec un soupir, Erza ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de son amour effleurer la sienne. Erza frissonna, emballé, son cœur battant la samba a ses oreilles, elle se plaqua contre lui. Commença alors un ballet voluptueux auquel la chevalière refusait de perdre, d'abord hésitant puis de plus en plus fougueux. Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime tellement. Son corps le cri, le hurle. Elle voudrait que cet instant dure toujours mais comme a regret les deux amoureux se séparèrent, haletant, obligé de respirer, leur yeux brûlant de désir dévisageant le visage de leur partenaire. Puis soudain, Gérard se redressa, se détournant, reculant, fuyant.**

**-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il avant de disparaître.**

**Erza n'eut pas la force de le retenir.**

**-Idiot … Murmura t-elle.**

******C'était son premier baiser. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Du côté de Natsu, Lucy, Happy et Grey, peu après le départ de Erza **

**Lucy se crispa, se mordillant la lèvre en un réflexe qu'elle avait pris récemment. **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Natsu en s'approchant, remarquant le malaise de la jeune femme. **

**Lucy ouvrit les yeux, de plus en plus ennuyé. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua l'agitation des gardes. Sa n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait.**

**-Je … Je ne comprends pas … Avoua t-elle, perplexe.**

**Intrigué, Grey et Happy qui avait remarqué l'état de la blonde s'approchèrent a leur tour, écoutant la conversation. L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. **

**-Lucy, il y a un problème ? Questionna a nouveau Natsu que sa réponse n'avait en rien éclairer. **

**Lucy tourna finalement son regard vers lui, hésitante. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. C'était si étrange, anormal. Mais comment pourrait-elle leur dire ? Ils lui faisait confiance mais … Décidément sa n'allait pas.. **

**-Je … Je ne sens plus la clefs, finit-elle par reconnaître, en regardant ses pieds gênés. **

**C'était incompréhensible, elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque seconde plus tôt, elle sentait faiblement sa présence, puis sa avait disparut en même temps qu'Erza. Il n'y avait pas de clefs ici. Cette pâle imitation ne la tromperait pas. **

**Natsu pesta, remarquant a son tour le comportement étrange des gardes.**

**-C'est bien un piège, constata simplement Grey. **

**Lucy hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. C'était elle qui les avait emmené ici, c'était de sa faute et tout sa pour une fausse clef.**

**-Le gouvernement a certainement tenté de rassembler tout ceux a la recherche de mes clefs, ici, afin d'éviter des effusions de sang inutile, et de les enfermer, le temps de régler le problème, exposa Lucy.**

**Grey hocha la tête, sur la même longueur d'onde.**

**-Ce qui explique la faible récompense. Personne ne participerait un tournoi pour seulement 100 jewels a part s'ils désirent une clefs … Compléta t-il, réfléchissant posément.**

**Happy haussa les sourcils.**

**-Régler le problème ? Questionna t-il, surpris et intrigué.**

**Lucy plongea son regard dans le sien.**

**-Me tuer, Happy, trancha t-elle, avant de détourner les yeux, n'aimant pas ses mots.**

**Happy frissonna. **

**-Nous devons partir immédiatement ! S'écria soudainement Natsu, n'aimant pas non plus ceux qu'il venait d'entendre. **

**Lucy le dévisagea, hésitante et toujours ennuyé de les avoir placé dans une situation aussi délicate. **

**-Mais Erza n'est toujours pas revenu, souligna Grey, ne voulait laisser personne derrière.**

**Natsu lui lança un soupir excédée.**

**-Elle nous retrouvera, il n'y a pas a s'inquiéter pour Erza ! Rappela Natsu, en l'attrapant Lucy, la forçant a marcher. **

**-Ce n'est pas a toi de décider, Dragneel, râla Grey, agacés.**

**Natsu lui jeta un regard noire.**

**-Tu peux rester si tu veux … Lui proposa t-il, froidement.**

**Grey tiqua, passant devant lui, énerver, il n'aimait vraiment pas que Natsu est raison ... **

**S'approchant vivement des portes, ils furent rapidement arrêter par les deux gardes d'avant, bien plus réactif qu'a leur arrivé.**

**-Halte la, on ne passe pas ! Grognèrent simultanément les deux gorilles en armures, qui une fois réveiller était bien plus menaçant qu'auparavant. **

**Grey grogna, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur a parlementer, la … Et c'était pas ses deux guignols qui allait l'empêcher de passer !**

**-Laissez moi sortir IMMEDIATEMENT, ordonna le mage de glace, s'enflammant, en se retenant de peu de leur crier dessus.**

**Énervé devant son ton, les soldats dégainèrent leur katana dans un sifflement menaçant, à l'unisson.**

**-J'ai dit, on ne passe pas ! Répéta celui qui peu de temps avant explorait minutieusement ses trou de nez a l'aide de son index. **

**Grey éclata de rire, franchement agacés. Il avait eu une dure semaine, et franchement c'était pas le moment de l'ennuyer !**

**-Tant mieux, j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un, commenta t-il, appréciateur, presser de se battre.**

**Les yeux des gardes se remplirent de colère, sans plus hésiter, ils levèrent leur sabre japonais, en garde, près a se lancer.**

**-Tu l'aura voulut … Rappela le plus petit.**

**Lucy soupira. Quelle désastre ! Il était temps pour elle d'intervenir. Il devait s'éclipser avec DISCRETION et dégommer d'innocents fonctionnaires ne les aideraient sûrement pas … Souriant, elle s'approcha faisant onduler ses hanches.**

**-Excuser le comportement de mon ami … Il a une envie pressante. Je l'ai traîné pour admirer la clefs du tournoi dont tout le monde parle mais maintenant il ne peut plus se retenir, mentit la jeune femme en clignant exagérément des paupières avant de leur faire un sourire éblouissant. **

**Grey se tourna vers elle, énerver.**

**-Oye Heartfilia, qu'est ce que tu rac … Commença t-il avant de se faire subitement écraser le pieds.**

**Lui lançant un regard noire, le jeune homme s'apprêtait a lui hurler dessus mais quant-il vit le regard que lui lançait Lucy, il préféra se taire. Tout le monde le savait, Lucy était parfois plus effrayante que Erza … **

**N'ayant pas remarquer l'intervention du jeune homme, les deux soldats dévisagèrent la rose sulfurique (ba oui, Lucy s'est teint les cheveux, faux pas oublier!), sous le charme.**

**-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais nous avons pour consigne de ne laisser personne sortir, exposa l'homme. **

**Lucy écarquilla ses grands yeux de biches, formant un petit o aguicheur avec sa bouche.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas possible, je dois assister au mariage de ma sœur, exposa le jeune femme, l'air ennuyé en se penchant en avant, dévoilant un peu plus son décolleter plongeant.**

**A son côté, Natsu s'agita, énerver. Il ne savait pas a quoi jouait Lucy mais il n'aimait pas sa … Pourquoi souriait-elle a ses types ? Elle ne les connaissait même pas ! Une chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, désagréable. Il n'aime pas sa … **

**-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle mais … Commença le garde. **

**Avant qu'il n'ait finit, la jeune femme s'approcha encore plus, se dandinant, légèrement rougissante.**

**-Pourriez vous faire une exception, S'il-Vous-Plait, susurra t-elle, d'une voie sensuelle, en leur faisant un clin d'œil. **

**Natsu serra les poings, tiquant, proche de l'explosion. Il n'avait qu'une envie, attraper Lucy et foutre son poings dans la tête de ce sale BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! **

**Les deux gardes déglutirent, s'empourprant avant de s'écarter, aux gardes a vous.**

**-Bien … Bien sur, mademoiselle, s'écrièrent-ils, espérant certainement avoir une chance avec la belle jeune femme. **

**Leur souriant, Lucy passa fièrement entre eux, super contente d'elle. Elle n'avait pas trop apprécié les regards pervers de ses types mais sa en valait la peine ! Il allait réussir a sortir sans déclencher de catastrophe ! Enfin, sa, c'était sans compter sur Natsu. Soudainement, le jeune homme lui saisit le poignet. **

**-Pourquoi tu leur souriais ? Grogna t-il, mécontent.**

**Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il avait vue, mais il savait que sa lui déplaisait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais sa le mettait en colère. **

**Lucy le fixa avec intensité. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et puis il les empêchait de partir la, il est bête ou quoi ? A moins que … Et s'il était jaloux ? Lucy pouffa de rire, s'étouffant a moitié. Comme si c était possible !**

**-Idiot, dépêchons nous de partir ! Rappela l'ancienne blonde en lui montrant la sortie avec empressement. **

**Natsu raffermit son étreinte, vexé qu'elle se soit moqué de lui. Pourquoi avait-elle rit ? Il ne comprenait pas …**

**-J'ai pas envie, décréta t-il simplement, boudeur, imitant le comportement de Grey plutôt.**

**Il y eut un silence. Lucy le dévisagea comme s'il venait de parler extraterrestre. Hésitante, elle se demanda s'il plaisantait, ou non. Ce type était vraiment atteint non ? **

**-Euh … Natsu ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Questionna la jeune femme, stupéfaite. **

**Natsu détourna les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard. **

**Grey renfrogné d'avoir dut compter sur Lucy et y voyant la une occasion unique de renvoyer la pareille a Natsu, s'approche. **

**-Et la tête a flamme, on dégage ! Grogna t-il.**

**Natsu s'enflamma, prêt a en découdre.**

**-Comment tu m'a appelé, commença t-il.**

**Lucy l'assomma. Non mais franchement, sa allait pas recommencer ENCORE une fois. **

**-On s'arrête la, cria t-elle, connaissant déjà l'issue de leur dispute quotidienne. **

**La soutenant, le petit chat bleu apparut a ses côtés.**

**-Hay ! Pour une fois que le charme de Lucy fonctionne il faut en profiter ! Lança la petite bête.**

**Lucy hocha la tête.**

**-Oui, pour une fois que mon … Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'a dis sale matou ! Grogna la mage céleste, ses yeux virant aux rouges, ses cheveux volants de manières diaboliques autour de son visage, en attrapant la bestiole, lui tirant les joues.**

**Happy gémit avant de se libérer.**

**-Au secours Natsu ! Lucy est devenu ENCORE plus folle ! Pleurniche le chat volant.**

**Le consolant, Natsu lui fit un grand sourire.**

**-Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Le rassura le jeune homme avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.**

**Lucy se sentit bouillonner. Comme sa, on ne pouvait pas être plus folle qu'elle ? Depuis quand était-elle devenu la norme en terme de folie ? D'ailleurs de puis quand était-elle folle tout court ? **

**-Comme sa tu pense que je suis FOLLE ? Espèce de … DE DRAGON SLAYER DEBILE, ATTARDE, QUI SAIT QUE CE DISPUTER SANS RAISON AVEC UN GLACON EXIBITIONISTE EN BOMBANT LE TORSE BETEMENT, CRACHANT DES FLAMMES TOUTE LA JOURNEE, INCAPABLE DE reconnaître QU'IL ADORE CE MEME GLACONS ! Ragea la jeune femme qui venait d'exploser. **

**Ses trois amis se recroquevillèrent. Grey faillit riposter, après tout il avait rien fait et pourtant au passage elle s'en prenait a lui aussi, et puis, lui aussi en avait gros sur la patate mais le regard de Lucy le dissuada rapidement. Terrorisés, ils n'osèrent bouger, attendant que l'orage passe. **

**S'appuyant sur le mur, Lucy soupira, épuisé. S'énerver faisait du bien, mais dans son état avait fait monter sa fièvre, en bref, une très mauvaise idée ! Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle leur jeta un dernier regard noire et puis elle le remarqua … Déglutissant difficilement, elle faillit crier. TOUT les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Pour la phase « discrétion » c'était fichu. Elle voulut se retourner pour s'enfuir, courir même en sachant qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force, mais déjà le piège se refermait sur eux. Un mur magique apparut, obstruant la sortie. Lucy recula, grimaçant. Derrière elle, un claquement de talon se fit entendre, Lucy se retourna, quelqu'un approche ! Elle frissonna…**

**-Ravis que vous ayez pris la peine de venir, Lucy Heartfilia, commença une voie.**

**Lucy déglutit difficilement. Ce visage, elle le connaissait. C'était Mest. Natsu pesta, serrant les poings. **

**-Espèce de … Commença t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bondir. **

**Cette fois, le mage était vraiment la, il le sentait, et il comptait bien le frapper ! Enflammant sa main, il poussa un cri, a quelque centimètre du visage de son adversaire, mais ce dernier, affichant un visage paisible, disparut, se téléportant à côté de Natsu. Le poings de Natsu ne rencontrant que le vide, pris dans son élan, le garçons vacilla sur ses jambes, se rattrapant in extremis mais Mest profitant de l'action, lui asséna un coup dans le dos, l'obligeant a tomber. Roulant au sol, Natsu grogna, se relevant en vitesse pour riposter, courant vers Mest mais percutant une paroi invisible, se réecrasa au sol. Regardant autour de lui, Natsu aperçus 5 mages, joignant les mains qui faisant apparaître d'illisible écriture, l'enfermèrent dans une cage magique. Natsu pesta, cognant de toute ses forces sur le mur invisible qui l'empêchait de protéger Lucy. Analysant la situation, il se maudit son imprudence.**

**-Happy, va chercher Erza immédiatement ! Ordonna t-il.**

**Le petit chat paniqué lui lança un regard.**

**-Mais Natsu, Lucy est … Commença t-il, hésitant a les abandonner.**

**Natsu ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.**

**-VITE ! Hurla t-il sur un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utiliser en sa présence.**

**Obéissant aussitôt, le petit chat s'envola vers la seule issue possible, le ciel ! **

**L'apercevant Mest détourna pour la première fois son regard de Lucy.**

**-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper, attraper le ! Cria t-il aux mages sous ses ordres, mais ses derniers gémirent.**

**-Désolé monsieur, nous ne pouvons maintenir notre magie et nous occuper du chat, expliqua celui qui semblait le chef des mages soldats.**

**Mest siffla entre ses dents avant de se reprendre.**

**-Aucune importance, de toute manière, le temps qu'il trouve Erza Scarlet, il sera trop tard, trancha t-il en sortant son épée.**

**Terrorisés, Lucy recula contre le mur, le regardant avancer, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'arrive pas à détourner le regard, dans ses yeux se reflètent son visage avec une promesse, une promesse de mort. Il est sérieux, s'il s'approche, il n'hésitera pas. Un grand froid la submergea, elle a peur. Il est tout près. Soudain Grey (que tout le monde avait oublié), s'interposa.**

**-ICE MAKE LANCE ! Cria t-il, aussitôt une dizaine de lance de glace apparurent, obligeant Mest a reculer. Se téléportant, Mest évita, se plaçant derrière Grey. **

**-Comme si sa allait marcher deux fois ! Hurla le jeune homme en se retournant balançant son poings glacé dans le menton de Mest.**

**L'homme recula, grimaçant, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager devant le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur le menton de Mest. Elle avait jusque la le sentiment qu'il était immortelle, elle était heureuse de se tromper. Enchaînant les attaques, Grey poussa un cri de rage, tandis que Natsu tentait toujours de se débarrasser de sa prison invisible. Soudain, Mest se figea.**

**-Grey … Murmura t-il avec douceur.**

**Le mage de glace frissonna, se figeant subitement, les yeux écarquillés.**

**-Leo ? Questionna t-il, surpris. **

**-Oui, c'est moi Grey. Tu ne m'a pas oublié ? Tout le temps que nous avons passé avec Ul maître ? Demanda Mest toujours avec ce ton doucereux.**

**Natsu fronça les sourcils.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Grey ? Ce mecs n'est pas Leo ? Remarqua le jeune homme, perplexe.**

**Mais Grey ne lui répondit pas, comme en transe, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.**

**-Grey, tu te souviens d'Ul ? Elle est morte, Grey, MORTE ! Et tout sa, a cause de cette fille ! C'est elle qui a créer le monstre qui a tuer tes parents et notre maître, Grey ! Pourquoi est-elle vivante ? Eux ils sont morts ! Pourquoi est-elle vivante Grey ? Pourquoi la protège tu ? Elle doit payer, n'est ce pas ? Mourir comme eux ! Susurra la voie de Mest.**

**Le visage de Grey se fit hagard. Faisant apparaître une épée, il s'élança dans sa direction, faisant rapper sa lame sur le sol, creusant d'impressionnant sillon. Μ**

**-Elle doit payer … Répéta t-il, approbateur, une lueur démente dans les prunelles. **

**Lucy papillonna des yeux, sentant sa respiration se coincés dans sa gorge. **

**-A quoi tu joues Grey ? Paniqua Natsu en tambourinant encore plus forts sur les parois du sort, faisant couler son sang.**

**Comme un zombie, le jeune mage de glace s'avança en titubant vers Lucy, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. **

**-Je manipule sa mémoire, tout ce que tu dira ne changera rien, exposa Mest avec presque une certaine douceur. **

**-LA FERME ! GREY ARRETE ! Hurla Natsu.**

**Mais Grey continua d'avancer inexorable. **

**Il s'approche. Lucy sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Elle ne veut pas, c'est trop douloureux. Grey va la tuer. Cette simple constations est simplement horrifiante.**

**-Grey … Murmura t-elle, choquée, acculée, en ne percevant aucun doute dans ses yeux. **

**Lucy sentit ses yeux la brûler, se remplissant de larme, mais elle refusa de fermer les paupières. Il la regarde ! Elle n'est pas sur qu'il la voit réellement, mais ses prunelles sont figées dans les siennes et ce simple geste rends tout cela bien réel. Elle le sent. Il désire vraiment la tuer. Elle ne put s'en empêcher.**

**-GREY ! Hurla t-elle, priant pour qu'il reprenne conscience.**

**Le mage de glace papillonna des paupières comme s'il se réveillait avant de se remettre en marche. Lucy sentit son cœur se remplir d'espoir, l'entendait-il ? Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu ? Elle se tourna vers Mest.**

**-Arrêtez sa ! Tuez moi si vous voulez mais n'obligez pas mes amis a faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait tout sa pour ne pas vous salir les mains ! Exigea la jeune fille, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. **

**Mest eut un sourire triste.**

**-Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais c'est inutile. Ton ami est obséder par la vengeance, même moi je ne pourrai pas l'arrêter. Il doit vraiment te haïr pour autant souhaiter en secret ta destruction. Le savais tu, Lucy Heartfilia ? Je ne peux pas créer de sentiment, je peux juste influencer la mémoire des gens et les pousser en avant. Grey souhaitait déjà te tuer avant même mon intervention ! Il m'a fallut si peu insister pour le convaincre, s'en est presque effrayant … Expliqua Mest avec une certaine pitié.**

**Lucy sentit ses yeux la piquer encore plus, ses sanglots l'étouffant.**

**-Menteur, hurla t-elle.**

**Mais elle le savait mieux que qui qu'on que. Mest ne mentait pas. C'était la réalité. Grey ne pouvait lui pardonner ce qui était arrivé. Lucy sentit ses jambes flageoler sous elle, s'appuyant sur le mur, elle poussa un gémissement, les larmes dégringolant sur ses joues. Le visage penché, elle se mit à trembler de toute ses forces. Elle avait espérer, tellement espérer qu'il comprendrait. Que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, que tout était de la faute de ce pouvoir et de Deliora, mais il ne lui pardonnait pas. Grey, son compagnon, son ami allait la tuer, et alors ? Quelque part dans la douleur, elle se sentait soulager. Tout serait enfin finit. Ne serai ce pas mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle meurt ? **

**-LUCY A QUOI TU JOUES ? BOUGE ! Hurla Natsu, la ramenant à la réalité.**

**Cette voie l'atteignit de plein fouet, la réveillant. Elle avait oublié. Natsu avait promis de la protéger. Il serait triste si elle mourrait comme sa, sans se défendre. Pour lui au moins, elle résisterait. S'apercevant de la proximité de Grey, elle se jeta au sol, roulant, esquivant de peu la décapitation. Comme un robot, Grey se retourna, se rapprochant d'elle a nouveau, ses yeux froid la fixant sans expression. Reculant a quatre patte, la jeune fille s'éloigna pitoyablement de toute ses forces, résistant pour quelque seconde. Juste pour Natsu.**

**-IDIOTE ! Pourquoi n'utilise tu pas ta magie, Gronda Natsu en s'enflammant d'autant plus, paniqué, sa force augmentant au fur et a mesure qu'il voyait la mort s'approcher de Lucy. Non, il ne veut pas ! Il ne veut pas regarder sa ! Il ne le supportera pas ! Il doit la sauver. Tout son être cri, pleur, hurle, il se hait en ce moment. Il déteste son impuissance. Sa bêtise. Il donnerait tout pour être la bas, pour la protéger, ELLE.**

**Ce fus comme une illumination pour Lucy. Mécaniquement, elle porta la main a sa ceinture, attrapant une clefs, elle l'agita.**

**-Ouvre toi porte de la vierge, Virgo ! Cria t-elle.**

**Dans un flash de lumière et un bruit carillonnant, une femme habillé en soubrette apparut, portant des fers a ses poignets.**

**-Que puis je faire pour vous princesse ? Questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. **

**Lucy ne prit pas la peine de penser, se rappelant la description un peu flou que lui avait fait ses amis de ses pouvoirs.**

**-Creuse un trou profond sous lui pour l'immobiliser, ordonna t-elle en désignant Grey avec empressement. **

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, s'inclinant, Virgo disparut sous terre. En moins d'une seconde, elle revint, ayant exécuter son devoir. Toujours dans son état zombiesque, Grey ne vit pas le trou, et tomba dedans. Lucy soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussit. Puis soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Lucy poussa un cri surpris. Puis, a une vitesse surréaliste, un pics de glace apparut, prêt à l'embrocher. Lucy n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, elle ferma les yeux, mais ne sentit rien. Rouvrant les paupières, elle aperçus Virgo devant elle, transpercé a sa place, se servant de son corps comme bouclier. Lucy poussa un cri, les yeux écarquillés, horrifiés, observant son esprit disparaître en un millier d'étincelle.**

**-Sa n'a pas marché, princesse, qu'elle sera ma punition ? Eut-elle tout juste le temps d'entendre avant que son amie constellation ne vole en éclat.**

**-VIRGO ! Hurla Lucy.**

**Tout son corps se mit à trembler de rage. Elle savait que son esprit n'était pas vraiment mort, mais sa n'empêchait pas qu'il avait eu mal, ce n'était pas un objet mais un être pensant ! Elle n'aimait pas sa. C'était mal, elle le sentait. **

**Émergeant du trou, Grey se remit en action.**

**-Si tu ne cherche pas vraiment a le tuer, ce sera toi qui mourra Lucy Heartfilia, murmura Mest. **

**Lucy se redressa. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle ne supportait plus de laisser ceux qu'elle aimait être blesser a cause d'elle.**

**-Ouvre toi porte du palais du lion, Leo, cria t-elle **

**Aussitôt, son esprit apparut. Elle n'eut pas le besoin d'expliquer la situation, en moins d'une seconde son esprit partit à l'attaque. **

**-Lacrima ball ! S'écria le roux en envoyant une boule d'énergie lumineuse vers Grey.**

**Lucy poussa un cri, lui saisissant le bras.**

**-Ne le blesse pas, exigea t-elle, le faisant rater sa cible. **

**Loki pesta, sa n'allait pas féliciter le combat.**

**Répliquant Grey place ses mains devant lui.**

**-Ice-make : Arrow, murmura t-il d'une voie éteinte. **

**Aussitôt une dizaine de flèche apparurent, s'élançant vers Lucy. **

**Se plaçant devant elle, Loki n'hésita pas.**

**-Lacrima Bubble, hurla t-il faisant apparaître un bouclier de protection autour d'elle, les protégeant.**

**Aussitôt de grosse goutte de sueur se mirent à couler le long de son front, tandis que Grey réitérant son attaque, tentait de briser la barrière. **

**Voyant cela Natsu força un peu plus sur sa propre magie. Il y eut un craquement.**

**-Monsieur Mest, nous ne tiendrons pas bien longtemps ! Hurlèrent les mages qui maintenaient Natsu prisonnier.**

**Mest se tourna vers eux, irrité.**

**-Tenez encore un peu, nous y sommes presque ! Ordonna t-il, malgré l'épuisement visible de ses alliés.**

**Lucy se cramponna au torse de Loki, se dernier frissonna.**

**-Malheureusement, je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps non plus, Lucy. Je suis désolé mais votre pouvoir est trop irrégulier, je n'arrive pas a me maintenir dans ce monde, je dois … Commença t-il avant de soudainement disparaître.**

**Lucy poussa un cri, soudainement sans protection, les flèches s'écrasèrent tout près d'elle sans la toucher, glaçant le sol, immobilisant ses jambes. Tombant au sol, Lucy toussa, la poussière volant mêlé à la neige. Elle tenta d'attraper une autre clefs a sa ceinture mais le pieds de Grey vint percuter sa main, envoyant ses clefs a quelque mètre d'elle. Se plaçant au dessus d'elle, le jeune homme refit apparaître son épée de glace. Lucy frissonna, totalement terrorisés. Plaçant son épée au dessus de son cœur, il resta la un moment. **

**-GREY, ABRUTIT ! REPRENDS TOI, TU PEUX PAS FAIRE SA ! Protesta Natsu, totalement paniqué, ses forces s'amplifient sous le coup du désespoir. L'épée s'abaissa a toute vitesse. Natsu poussa un hurlement. Il y eut un bruit de craquement effrayant. Grey détourna le regard, une seconde, ce fut suffisant, l'épée s'écarta de sa trajectoire, effleurant le bras de la jeune femme, profondément. Lucy poussa un cri de douleur, le sang coulant de la plaie. Soudain, Erza apparut, détruisant le mur suivit de près par Happy. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour évaluer la situation. S'élançant, elle frappa Grey à l'abdomen, le faisant s'évanouir.**

**Mest grimaça. **

**-On dirait que sa va se passer entre nous deux, conclus t-il en se mettant en garde, prêt à en découdre. **

**Il y eut un autre craquement. Natsu surgit, couvert de flamme. **

**-Tu veux dire entre nous TROIS, rappela t-il, avec rage.**

**Autour de lui, les mages qui l'avaient retenu était évanouit, inutile. Il ne restait plus que Mest. Ce dernier les fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire, Erza et Natsu se mirent en garde. Mest leva les mains devant lui.**

**-On se calme, j'abandonne pour le moment, avoua le jeune homme, amusés.**

**Natsu le dévisagea, fou furieux.**

**-Je m'en fiche, je vais te dégommer ta sale tronche, hurla Natsu prêt a attaquer.**

**Erza lui attrapa le bras.**

**-Non, ordonna t-elle.**

**Natsu la regarda, trop en colère pour obéir.**

**-Mais Erza, il … Commença t-il, fou de rage.**

**-IDIOT, TU NE VOIS PAS QUE LES AUTRES NE SONT PLUS EN ETAT DE CE BATTRE ? Beugla Erza, visiblement folle de rage de ne pas avoir été la.**

**Natsu se recroquevilla.**

**-Je sais mais … Tenta t-il de se justifier.**

**La chevalière lui jeta un regard noire, avant de se calmer.**

**-Natsu, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, les renforts sont sûrement déjà en route, expliqua la rousse.**

**Lucy se releva, vacillante. **

**-Natsu … Murmura t-elle.**

**Soudain le dragon slayer s'approcha d'elle, la saisissant dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse. Lucy poussa un cri.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je peux marcher ! Protesta la rose faiblement.**

**Natsu soupira.**

**-Pour une fois laisse toi faire et profite de la balade, la coupa t-il doucement.**

**Rougissante, Lucy dissimula son visage. N'ayant plus l'énergie de se débattre, et sachant que de toute manière, elle ne tiendrait pas le rythme. **

**Attrapant Grey comme une princesse, ce que Natsu se promit de lui rappeler, Erza se mit à courir.**

**-Ou on va ? Demanda t-il, la suivant non sans mal.**

**-On va réquisitionner un bateau, expliqua Erza.**

**Natsu grimaça.**

**-C'est du vol, non ? Remarqua Lucy dans un soupir de mourante.**

**Erza lui jeta un regard noire.**

**-C'est un « emprunt », trancha t-elle.**

**L'ancienne blonde ne fit aucune remarque, trop terrifier à l'idée d'approfondir le sujet.**

**Enfin arriver a quai, Erza bondit a bord d'un petit bateau, qui ressemblait plus a une grosse barque qu'a autre chose. Détachant le cordage, elle obligea le petit morceau de bois flottant à s'éloigner. La rejoignant, Natsu bondit arrivant sur le bateau. C'est la qu'il réalise, UN BATEAU EST MOYEN DE TRANSPORT ! Il s'écroula, vomissant copieusement sur Lucy qui le frappa de toute ses forces.**

**-Lucy tu pue ! Remarqua Happy.**

**-La ferme, ragea Lucy, dégoutté. **

**Observant la côté, Erza remarqua un attroupement de soldat. Plissant les yeux, elle les vient pointer un canon dans leur direction.**

**-Happy, fait moi m'envoler, ordonna t-elle.**

**-Hay ! Obéit aussitôt le chat bleu.**

**Erza revêtit son armure de diamant, celle qui avait été capable de résister à l'attaque du canon de phantom lord. **

**Gémissant, couvert de sueur, Happy s'envola difficilement.**

**-T'es lourde, gémis l'animal.**

**Erza lui jeta un regard noire, le chat se tue.**

**Dans un boum explosif, un énorme rayon de lumière jaillit dans leur direction. Plaçant ses mains devant elle, Erza gémit, son armure disparaissant doucement. C'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ! Puis le rayon vola en éclat. La transformation d'Happy s'acheva, ils retombèrent dans le bateau, à présent hors de portée. Au loin, les soldats pestèrent, haletante, Erza eut un sourire. Ils avaient gagné ! Dans sa poche, une clefs ce rappela a son bon souvenir. Les épreuves n'étaient pas finit. **

******Et c'est comme sa que se termina l'aventure de nos amis dans la ville ou Natsu avait rencontré Lucy … **


	21. Chapter 21

******Lucy soupira. Deux jours, DEUX depuis qu'ils avaient fuis en urgence, prenant la mer, et franchement, ce qui aurait put être un voyage agréable avait tourné en vrai catastrophe ! Lucy inspira profondément, même si elle n'osait pas trop a cause de l'odeur, tentant de se calmer. Elle n'en peut plus. Pourquoi ? Essayez, vous, de supporter un type en rose qui fait que vomir, parfois sur vous, en gémissant jour et nuit et en se cramponnant a vous comme a une bouée de sauvetage ! Tiens, certain ce dise peut-être, que c'est romantique, il se cramponne a toi, qu'elle chance, ouai bien sur, cette personne n'a jamais retrouver ses bottes remplit de vomit un matin. Et encore, il faut préciser que vous avez peut-être enfilez ses bottes avant de vous en rendre compte ... Encore supportable ? Alors imaginez que par la suite, au lieu de s'excuser, ce même type aux cheveux roses vous fassent un grand sourire avant de, bah, vous vomir dessus, ENCORE ! La vous imaginerez une journée normal de Lucy Heartfilia. D'une humeur sombre, une aura noire l'entourant, Lucy grogna, sa fait deux jours qu'ils sont en mer et deux jours qu'il ne la lâche pas. Et la voilà le gros problème. IL NE LA LACHE PAS ! Non mais quand je dis, il ne la lâche pas, c'est jamais, même pour ses ********besoins naturels.********Résultat des courses. En plus de puer le poisson pas frais et d'autre chose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas identifier, elle a une envie pressante, ce qui devient ... Gênant ... Pourquoi elle ne le tabasse pas ? Facile, il lui fait pitié. En temps normal, Erza s'en serait déjà chargé et Grey se serait foutu de lui mais ... Ils sembleraient que tout les deux n'est pas la tête a sa. La blonde, de nouveaux blondes, chercha Grey du regard, c'était lui le pire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Erza, mais lui, cet idiot de mage de glace, ne l'avait plus regardez dans les yeux depuis l'incident. Elle a l'impression qu'il l'évite, ce qui franchement, vue la taille de leur embarcation est un exploit en soi. En sentant la poigne de Natsu se crisper, elle gémit. NON PAS ENCORE ! Et si c'était repartit, cet abrutit venait de re-vomir sur ses chaussures. Ce fus la goutte d'eau en trop. Elle craqua.******

******-Dégage, abrutit ! Hurla t-elle, en le frappant.******

******Natsu fut éjecter en un magnifique vol plané, gémissant au loin. Lucy se frotta le poings, ses qu'il est dur cet imbéciles ! Pourquoi les idiots ont toujours la tête dur ? Décidant que ce débat se tiendrait une autre fois, Lucy s'éloigna vivement, s'empressant avant que le chewing-gum rose ne revienne à l'assaut, allant rejoindre l'objet de ses rêves. C'est à dire les toilettes ...******

******(désolé pour cette première partie, mais j'avais trop envie de l'écrire ^^)******

******Alors qu'elle sortait, soulagé, elle sentit soudain quelque chose.******

******-STOOOOP ! Hurla t-elle****  
********  
********Aussitôt les regards se tournèrent vers elle, l'embarcation se figeant.******

******-Si c'est encore pour un cafard, je t'ai déjà expliquer que ce n'était pas une urgence, rappela Erza, soupirant.****  
********  
********Lucy rougit, se rappelant de ses horribles trucs marrons qui apparemment avait élu domicile sur le bateau et grouillait, se collant dans ses cheveux la nuit. A ce seul souvenir, la blonde frissonna. Pourquoi l'insecticide n'est-il jamais la quant-on a besoin de lui ? Elle se promit d'y remédier des qu'elle le pourrait ... Un sourire étrange éclaira son visage noire, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres, diaboliques. Elle les tuera, elle les tuera tous.( Et voilà comment Lucy devint exterminatrice de cafard. Fin de l'histoire)****  
********  
********-Lucy ? S'impatienta Erza, voyant que la blonde était partit dans un délire psychotiques.****  
********  
********Lucy papillonna des yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller, revenant à la réalité. Elle fixa Erza qui détourna le regard. La blonde eut un sourire triste, elle l'avait remarqué, quelque chose n'allait pas, Erza aussi évitait son regard dernier temps. Lucy serra le poing, sa la blessait mais elle n'en fit rien paraître. Elle inspira, se lançant.******

******-Je sens la clefs, elle est la, expliqua la jeune fille, les yeux clos pour dissimuler sa peine.******

******Les yeux d'Erza s'écarquillèrent, surpris.******

******-Mais il n'y a rien ici ! Rétorqua t-elle calmement, désignant le vaste espace qui les entouraient.******

******Lucy inclina la tête, passant sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y coulait (je précise pour ceux qui ont zapper, qu'elle est toujours malade).******

******-Je sais, mais c'est ici, répéta t-elle de son ton le plus assuré malgré le doute qui la submergeait.******

******Elle n'avait rien compris. Au stade, elle avait cru sentir une clefs mais sa n'avait été qu'un rêve, était-il possible qu'elle se trompe encore ?****  
********Grey fut le premier a saisir.******

******-Tu veux dire en dessous ? Comprit-il en désignant la surface de la mer.****  
********  
********-Euh oui ... Je crois ... Avoua la jeune fille, mal à l'aise, se rappelant, même si elle n'arrivait pas a lui en vouloir, qu'il avait tenté de la tuer.****  
********  
********Natsu fit un grand sourire, tout content et fier de lui.******

******-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il faudrait nager, pépia t-il de manière très agaçante.******

******Le bateau rangea, le dragon slayer pâlit, une vague se rapprocha, le rose vomit. Lucy se sentit apaiser, finalement les voyages en mer sa avait du bon ! Si sa pouvait faire taire cet abrutit, elle supporterait même l'odeur. Lucy inspira avant de grimacer. Quoi que ...******

******-Mais c'est loin ? Interrogea Erza, sans se soucier de l'intervention du truc qui gémissait a ses côtés en jetant l'ancre.****  
********  
********Lucy grimaça. Elle était bien drôle avec ses questions elle, comme si c'était facile d'évaluer la distance d'une clefs du cœur. Tiens par exemple, juste maintenant, elle a l'impression qu'il y a une clefs juste derrière Erza, une sensation très étrange. Lucy soupira, elle espérait au moins qu'elle ne se trompait pas cette fois ...******

******-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne comprends pas bien encore comment tout sa fonctionne mais ... Je crois oui ... Reconnus la jeune femme.****  
********  
********Natsu sauta à l'eau, ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps, il faut l'avouer. Se sentant déjà mieux, il battit des bras fortement, s'agitant.****  
********  
********-On a qu'a retenir notre respiration, proposa t-il avec enthousiasme comme si sa coulait de source.******

******Grey grinça des dents, assez agacés par ses interventions, vraiment ... Débile.******

******-Abrutit ! Comme si un humain pouvait retenir sa respiration éternellement ! Le rabroua t-il.******

******Natsu bomba le torse, ce qui dans l'eau, lui donnait un air assez pathétique.******

******-Moi, je peux, sale exhibitionniste ! Se flatta le dragon slayer.******

******Grey sauta à l'eau, bien décidez a le noyez pour vérifier ses dires.****  
********Lucy gémit, impossible, sa n'allait quand même pas ...******

******-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ ! Hurla Erza en bondissant a son tour, les coulant ensemble durant de longue minute qui leur parurent les plus longues de leur vie.******

******Lucy soupira, et bah si, sa allait finir en bataille d'eau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était sa le VRAI Fairy tail, et pas ses visages lugubres qu'ils affichaient en sa compagnie. Tout est comme avant, Lucy ne l'aurait jamais cru ou même espérer. Ne pouvant refréner un fou rire, elle éclata de rire, incontrôlable, se roulant presque au sol, comme un cingler.******

******Les autres se figèrent, en silence, la regardant bizarrement, abasourdit et légèrement inquiet.******

******-Na ... Natsu ... J'ai l'impression qu'a force de lui dire qu'elle était folle, elle est devenu encore plus bizarre, remarqua le chat volant qui jusqu'à la n'avait pas prit part aux festivités.******

******Lucy lui jeta un regard noire, puis soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, elle eut un sourire mauvais.******

******-Happy chérie, tu veux pas venir ici ? Roucoula t-elle de manière inquiétante.******

******Le chat bleu déglutit difficilement.******

******-Tu fais peur Lucy ... Remarqua t-il, en faisant évidement le contraire de ce que disait la blonde.******

******Le sourire de Lucy se décomposa, tout triste.******

******-Oh ! Qu'elle dommage, moi qui voulait te donner ce poisson, se lamenta la blonde.******

******Le regard du chat devint brillante, il s'élança vers elle.******

******-Je le veux ! Cria t-il en se cognant dans la jeune blonde, tout heureux.******

******Le sourire de Lucy s'agrandit, elle attrapa le chat, le serrant contre sa poitrine, puis lui caressant la tête. Le matou innocent ronronna tout content et ... Se retrouva à la flotte tandis que Lucy tentait de lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau.******

******-Ah, j'ai de l'eau qui entre dans mes trou de nez, méchante Lucy, pleurnicha le chaton en hoquetant, trempé.******

******La blonde éclata de rire.******

******-C'est le but, le chat, s'écria t-elle, survoltée.******

******Décidant qu'elle était suffisamment vengé, la mage des clefs le laissa s'échapper. S'empressant, le chat s'envola.******

******-Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau Lucy ! Se plaignit-il en se secouant pour se sécher.******

******Lucy fit semblant d'être surprise.******

******-C'est étrange, tu sais, sous l'eau y a plein de poisson, remarqua t-elle.******

******Happy la regarda comme si elle était idiote.******

******-Tu sais, Lucy, les poissons sont chez le poissonnier, tout le monde sait sa ! Répliqua t-il.******

******Lucy soupira.******

******-Ouai mais a la base ils sont dans la mer, en dessous de nous, il y a des milliers de poissons, exposa Lucy.******

******Aussitôt, Happy plongea avant de remonter presque aussitôt.******

******-Ils sont ou les poissons ? Questionna t-il dépiter de n'en avoir vu aucun.******

******Le réconfortant, Lucy lui caressa la tête, réconfortante.******

******-Ils se cachent, expliqua t-elle d'une voie plus douce qu'avant.******

******-On pourra en attraper ? Quémanda le chat bleu.******

******Lucy réfléchit une minute avant de hausser les épaules, décidant de lui faire plaisir.******

******-Oui, pourquoi pas, approuva t-elle.******

******De toute manière, ils allaient sous l'eau alors ...****  
********Happy lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui remplit le cœur de Lucy de chaleur, elle avait un nouvel allié, et qui sait ? Peut-être serait-il plus efficace qu'un certain garçons aux cheveux roses ...****  
********Erza toussota, attirant leur attention. Gênée, les deux compères se tournèrent vers elle. Voyant qu'ils étaient à présent près à, écouter, la chevalière inspira, utilisant sa magie pour faire apparaître de petite boule noire qui ressemblait a des crottes de lapins.******

******-Mangez sa, ordonna t-elle en n'en distribuant un à chacun, même au chat.******

******Lucy fit glisser ce truc entre ses doigts, sceptiques. C'était pas une vrai crotte de lapin quand même ?******

******-C'est quoi ? Interrogea t-elle, légèrement inquiète devant l'aspect peu avenant de la bille noire.****  
********-Des bonbons. Sa va nous transformer en sirène, j'ai eu sa comme récompense pour une mission, c'est inestimable ! On dit que ses choses ont été confectionnés par des sirènes en personne à base de leur écaille et d'autre chose ... Raconta Erza.****  
********  
********Lucy regarda plus attentivement la boule, dégoutté. Sa ? Un bonbon ? Et puis des écailles, Berk ! Mais surtout, c'était quoi cet « autre chose » ? Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.******

******-Sirène ? Répéta t-elle, surprise.******

******-Sa n'existe pas ! Remarqua Natsu, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés.******

******Erza lui jeta un regard noire.******

******-Les dragons non plus ! Rappela t-elle, froidement.******

******Il y eut un silence. Lucy ne put s'en empêcher.******

******-Euh ... Sa a quel goût ? S'inquiéta t-elle.******

******Erza regarda le bonbon noire qui ressemblait décidément un peut trop a une crotte de lapin.******

******-Aucune idée, jamais goutter, avoua t-elle.******

******Il y eut un autre silence, Lucy se tourna vers Natsu, aguicheuse.******

******-Tu veux pas gouttez ? Questionna t-elle en battant des cils exagérément.******

******Dans sa tête, un plan très simple. Se servir de Natsu comme goutteur. S'il meurt empoissonné ou non quoi, on sait jamais ...******

******-Les femmes d'abords, l'encouragea le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.******

******Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Genre, maintenant, Natsu est galant, on aura tout vu !******

******-Alors en même temps, proposa t-elle avec un autre grand sourire.******

******Natsu hocha la tête. Elle fit le décompte.******

******-1 ... Commença t-elle.******

******Elle approcha la bille de sa bouche remarquant sa texture légèrement gluante avec effroi.******

******-2 ... Poursuivit-elle en remarquant qu'une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait du bonbon.******

******-3 ... Hurla t-elle.******

******Elle se tourna vers Natsu qui la regardait de la même façons.******

******-MENTEUR ! T'A PAS MANGER ! Beugla la jeune femme, énervez.******

******-Toi non plus ... Fit remarquer le jeune homme.******

******-Mange le, ordonna Lucy d'une voie froide.******

******-Mange le toi même ! S'agaça Natsu.******

******Natsu et Lucy se défièrent du regard, se défiant.******

******-VOUS ALLEZ LE BOUFFEZ OUI OU NON ! Craqua Erza (qui je le fais remarquer ne l'a toujours pas mangez!)****  
********Lucy frissonna en même temps que Natsu.******

******-Hay, sire, paniquèrent-ils en avalant d'un seul coup le « bonbon ».******

******Ce fus pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pus imaginer. C'était délicieux ! Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Lucy se lécha les doigts. On aurait dit le meilleur chocolat du monde avec un petit truc en plus, un goût fruité de noisette ou de je ne sais quoi. Lucy se lécha les babines.******

******-J'en rejeux, avoua t-elle.******

******Erza lui jeta un regard noire avant d'avaler son bonbon, apparemment rassuré.****  
********Lucy la regarda a faire avec désir, et puis soudain, elle se mit à crier. Son corps se mit à changer ! C'était ... Bizarre. Ses jambes se mirent à la picoter, se collant lentement, se fondant l'un dans l'autre, l'empêchant de bouger. Avec surprise, Lucy se sentit couler, n'arrivant pas a se maintenir a la surface. Paniquant, elle battit des bras désespérément. Des écailles apparurent sur sa peau. SA QUEUE ! C'était tellement étrange a voir. Contrairement a ce qu'on aurait put croire, ce n'était pas douloureux, plutôt flippant. Hoquetant Lucy serra sa gorge entre ses doigts. Elle n'a plus de souffle ! La surface est si loin, inaccessible. Des marques apparurent sur son cou, chaude. Elle sait que le « bonbon » est censé la faire respirer sous l'eau. Mais essayez vous, derrière votre écran, de respirer sans masque sous l'eau après qu'on vous ai dit, « c'est censez vous aidez a respirer sous l'eau », tout en connaissant la brûlure dans vos poumons quand vous inspirez de l'eau, savoir que vous risquez d'étouffer, essayez donc et dite moi si c'est si simple d'avaler l'eau. Elle va se noyez, cette pensée la tétanise. La noyade est une des pires morts, une morts lentes, douloureuses, terrifiantes, oppressantes. Lucy sentit son cœur s'emballer. Soudain ce fut trop pour elle, elle hoqueta, inspirant profondément. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit l'eau, désagréable, s'engouffrer dans son corps à la fois froide et brûlante, c'est douloureux. Se sentant paniquer, elle expira, et si sa ne marchait pas ? Et si on avait mentit a Erza et que les crottes de lapin avait le goût de chocolat ? Sa expliquerait pourquoi on dit le lapin de Pâques ... Puis tout fut finit. Avec lenteur, elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant les marques sur son coups, palpiter. Des branchies comprit-elle. Avec soulagement, elle constata qu'elle pouvait respirer. Elle était une sirène. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire sa un jour. Tentant de bouger avec engourdissement, elle agita sa queue et ... Se mit a tourner sur elle même. Et oui, pas si facile d'être un poisson !******

******-Qu'est ce que tu fais Lucy ? Questionna Happy, moqueur, qui maîtrisait déjà parfaitement la situation.******

******Lucy hoqueta, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du spectacle. Imaginez, un chat bleu, avec des ailes ET une queue de poisson, impossible ? Et pourtant ... Lucy haussa les sourcils, choqués, éclatant de rire. Ce truc est un vrai monstre. Pendant qu'elle riait, de petite bulle s'échappèrent de sa bouche, sa voie résonnant de couleur ORANGE. Lucy hoqueta, surprise, et une bulle verte apparut.******

******-Vous avez vu sa ? S'écria t-elle, impressionné en effleurant une bulle violette qui éclata.******

******C'était étrange, les mots SES MOTS, apparaissait, non pas en lettre mais en bulle. Il n'existait pas réellement, après tout, il est impossible de parlez sous l'eau (note de l'auteur : J'ai déjà essayez, on ressemble a un poisson rouge qui fait des bulles et la personne a qui vous parlez entends, burps !burps ! ...) et pourtant il résonnait clairement dans l'espace. Tentant a nouveau de se rétablir, Lucy battit des bras et la miracle, elle comprit ! La nageoire causale, c'est à dire sa queue rose, lui permet de se propulser et de se diriger, droite, gauche. La nageoire dorsale sur son dos, lui permet de se maintenir, un peu comme une quille de bateau d'après ce qu'elle en comprenait. Et ses bras, joue le rôle des nageoires pectorales et lui permette d'accélérer ou de freiner ainsi qu'a stabiliser, ou un truc comme sa. En bref, être un poisson, c'est quand même assez complexe.****  
********Fier d'elle, elle s'éleva, s'approchant de Natsu. Elle l'observa tourner. Tourner ... Et te-tourner, en rond.******

******-T'es vraiment pas douer ! Ce moqua t-elle.******

******Natsu tiqua.******

******-Je vais y arriver, tu vas voir ! Je m'enflamme ! S'écria t-il en nageant de plus en plus vite ... Toujours en rond ...****  
********  
********Lucy remarqua alors une chose, la couleur des bulles exprime une émotion. Le orange, apparemment, c'est pour les exciter, super joyeux ... Suivant toujours Natsu des yeux, elle soupira. Il lui donne mal à la tête ! S'approchant, elle lui attrapa les mains.******

******-Calme toi, imbécile, ordonna t-elle, sentant la migraine venir.******

******Natsu haussa un sourcil.******

******-Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Râla t-il, affichant une moue boudeuse, un peu gamine.****  
********Lucy éclata de rire. Ce type allait la faire crever, il est trop mignon comme sa. Écoutant ses propres pensées, Lucy haussa un sourcil. Mignon ? Lui ? Même pas en rêve.******

******-Mais oui, bien sur, alors pourquoi t-arrive pas a nager ? Ricana t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.******

******Natsu la dévisagea comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes.******

******-Parce que je suis pas un poisson ! Fit-il remarquer, en toute simplicité.******

******Elle éclate de rire une nouvelle fois, il la faisait marcher la ?******

******-Moi non plus ! Rappela t-elle, en lui montrant son talent, nageant autour de lui pour le narguer.******

******-Mais t'a une queue ! Souligna t-il, comme si sa la transformait en poisson ou un truc du genre.****  
********Lucy se tapa le front, palissant légèrement. Non il était pas aussi bête quand même ? C'est pas possible un ?****  
********  
********-Euh ... Toi aussi ... Rappela t-elle en lui montrant sa queue blonde, euh ... non ... Jaune.******

******Natsu regarda derrière lui, écarquillant les yeux.******

******-Ah oui, c'est vrai, constata t-il avec événement.******

******Lucy soupira, sa transformation affectait-elle son cerveau ? A cette seule pensée, elle se sentait mal, et si Natsu se transformait en poisson rouge ? Un tour dans son bocal et il a tout oubliez, effrayant ... Quoi que sa le changerait pas trop ...******

******-Bon alors écoute, pour nager tu agite ta nageoire causale et tu te dirige avec tes bras, expliqua Lucy.******

******Natsu la dévisagea comme si elle venait de parler une langue étrangère.******

******-Nageoire causale ? Répéta t-il, hébété.******

******Lucy soupira, qui dans ce monde ne s'est pas ce qu'est une nageoire causale (note auteur : Moi ! J'ai fait des recherches sur le net « comment nage les poissons », vous saviez vous ce qu'est une nageoire causale)******

******-Ta queue, tu l'agite, et tu bouge tes mains, simple non ? Expliqua t-elle.******

******Natsu se frotta la tête.******

******-HEIN ! Demanda t-il interrogatif, ce qui n'est même pas une phrase, juste une monosyllabe mais bon ...******

******Lucy explosa, ses bulles devenant rouge, symbole de la colère ... Ou de la passion.******

******-Mais t'es bête, ou tu le fais exprès ? Hurla t-elle, agacés.******

******-C'est toi qui s'est pas expliquez ! S'emporta Natsu.******

******-C'EST PAS FINIT CE BORDEL ! Les coupa Erza, des bulles noires, menaçantes sortant de sa bouche.******

******Lucy et Natsu déglutirent.******

******-Hay Erza ! Se calmèrent-ils.******

******S'approchant, cette dernière prit la main de Natsu, la mettant dans celle de Grey. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre.******

******-Grey, tu lui tiens la main, ordonna Erza.******

******Le visage du mage de glace se décomposa.******

******-Mais Erza ... Je ... Commença t-il.******

******Cette dernière lui lança un regard noire.******

******-Un problème ? Susurra t-elle d'une voie menaçante.******

******Le jeune homme déglutit, se recroquevillant.******

******-Non aucun, murmura t-il.******

******S'éloignant la chevalière s'approcha de Lucy.******

******-Nous n'avons que trente minutes avant que le bonbon ne cesse de faire effet, alors allons y, ordonna t-elle.****  
********  
********N'osant plus contrarier son amie une nouvelle fois, Lucy se mit en marche, ou plutôt en « nage ». Elle doit faire vite, il est claire qu'elle ne veut pas finir noyer ! Virevoltant, tourbillonnant, entre les flots, elle apprit a se servir des courants pour accélérer, une infinité de nouvelle sensation se déversant en elle. Elle ressent une ivresse sans pareille, un sentiment étrange, enivrant, puissant. Elle est libre, totalement. Elle n'a jamais ressentit sa. C'est si excitant ... Se concentrant, elle accéléra. Elle s'approche, elle le sent. Le paysage marin défile sous ses yeux, merveilleux et féerique, emplit de poissons bigarrés et de plantes étranges, de coraux aux formes diverses plus curieux les uns que les autres. Suivant son instinct, elle effleura les hautes herbes d'une main, les caressant avec délectation. Elle est attiré, elle sait ou elle doit aller. C'est inéluctable. Inconsciemment, elle accéléra encore. Cette personne est ici, elle le sait ! Elle l'attends. La promesse se mit à couler en elle, imprécise mais si forte. ELLE SAIT ! Elle se souvient ! De quoi ? Sa, elle n'en est pas sur.******

******-Hoy ! Ralentit Lucy ! Exigea une voie impératrice derrière elle, mais elle l'ignora.******

******Soudain, elle apparut. Une femme aux cheveux court noire aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux marron. Derrière Lucy, Grey se figea, n'osant plus prononcer un mot. Lucy fut la première a réagir. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la femme.******

******-Ul ! Cria t-elle.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ul la prit dans ses bras.

-Sa faisait longtemps, ma très chère amie, murmura la maître de glace.

Lucy se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant se contrôler, emplit d'une émotion intense, incontrôlable. Tant de tensions, de souffrances insupportables, elle avait l'impression de revivre au contact de cette femme qu'elle connaissait intimement, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Stupéfait, Grey écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant toujours pas a y croire. Il avait toujours cru qu'Ul était vivante, mais comment pouvait-elle être a nouveau humaine ? Matériel ? N'était-elle pas de l'eau ? Et plus important, comment connaissait-elle Lucy ? Il avait l'impression de rêver, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

-Ul, chuchota t-il d'une voie brisée, se souvenant de sa douloureuse perte.

Son ancienne maître lui fit un sourire, tout en caressant les cheveux de Lucy, montrant qu'elle l'avait reconnut.

Grey se sentit vaciller, emplit d'incompréhension. Il a envie de crier, de pleurer, de rire, c'est si difficile. Son cœur s'emballa, il n'arrive pas a y croire, Ul est devant lui ! Soudain, Lucy se mit à gémir, le surprenant, serrant les poings, elle frappa le torse de Ul avec cependant une certaine douceur, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Tu avais promis, rappela t-elle, en tremblant.

Ul la serra plus fort, tentant de la calmer.

-Je suis désolé, Yuki ou quelque soit ton nom aujourd'hui, la consola la femme aux cheveux noire.

Lucy leva les yeux, la fixant avec tristesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir, les lèvres tremblotantes.

-Idiote, n'avais tu pas promis, que cette fois tu me sauverai ? Sanglota une Lucy.

Déstabilisés, Grey plissa les yeux. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Natsu et Erza perplexe comme lui, ne savait que faire.

Les yeux dUl semblèrent s'éteindre, une lueur triste y brillant.

-Tout va bien, calme toi, je suis la, la caressa la mage.

Lucy la serra presque convulsivement, elle a enfin retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle connait. Elle a si peur. Se mettant a trembler, elle planta presque ses ongles dans la peau d'Ul la faisait grimacer.

-Ne me laisse pas seul, chuchota t-elle, sa voie sonnant comme une supplique.

Il y eut un silence. Erza, Grey, Natsu et Happy échangèrent un regard, gêné, ses mots étaient emplit d'une solitude qu'ils ne pouvaient combler. Ils se rendirent compte d'a quelle point ils avaient abandonné leur amie.

Ul éclata de rire, passant sa main dans les mèches blondes, les ébouriffant avec gentillesse, avant de repousser la jeune fille qui se cramponnait a elle.

-Tu n'es pas seul Yuki, je t'ai laissé mon merveilleux petit élève, pour t'aider, lui apprit Ul en s'éloignant.

Affichant une mine boudeuse, Lucy ne put s'en empêcher, elle pouffa. Grey ? L'aider ? Et comment ? Il n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux !

-Il me déteste, Ul ! Il me hait réellement ! Cria la jeune fille, perturbé, a la limite de l'hystérie, vexé d'avoir été éloigner.

Ul écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Et pourquoi sa ? S'étonna t-elle.

Lucy tomba a terre, ce qui sous sa forme sirenique, était assez étrange.

-J'ai créer le monstre qui a détruit sa vie, Ul ! Rappela Lucy, larmoyante, sous les yeux choqués des autres qui n'osaient pas intervenir.

Ul lui lança un regard noire, l'air énerver.

-Ne redis jamais sa Yuki ! Ne te l'ai je pas déjà dit ? Ce monstre a été créer il y a des siècles par Deltora, tu n'es pas responsable ! La gronda la maître de glace.

Lucy la dévisagea, surprise. Un spasme agita son arcade sourcilière.

-Comment peux tu dire sa ? Tu t'es sacrifier a cause de DELTORA ! A cause de mes crimes ! S'écria Lucy.

Ce fut au tour d'Ul de s'emporter.

-N'es tu pas un peu nombriliste Yuki ? Ne crois pas que tout tourne autour de toi ! Je n'ai fait que protéger mes merveilleux élèves et racheter mes pêchés ! S'agaça la femme aux cheveux noire.

Lucy sembla surprise, se calmant aussitôt.

-Tes pêchés ? Répéta t-elle intriguée.

Ul se détourna, gênée.

-Sa ne te regarde pas, Yuki, murmura Ul, sa voie tremblotantes.

Lucy la dévisagea en silence, n'osant détacher son regard de son ami. Elle soupira, reprenant contenance.

-Mon nom est Lucy, lui apprit-elle, le visage fermé.

Ul lui sourit, lui tendant la main, heureuse de changer de sujet.

-Sa te vas bien, Lucy, approuva t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent, soudainement plus à l'aise, échangeant des regards complices.

Erza toussota, les faisant sursauter.

-Hmm … C'est pas que sa m'ennuie, mais si vous pouviez vous expliquez … Réclama la chevalière.

Lucy se tourna vers elle, se pinçant les lèvres, en une mimique hésitante.

-C'est que c'est assez confus, avoua t-elle.

Grey la fixa, pour une fois sans hostilité.

-Raconte ce que tu peux, sa nous avanceras déjà, rappela t-il.

Lucy le regarda, surprise, et heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver espoir.

-J'ai rencontrer Ul a une autre époque, il y a longtemps, bien après la création de Deltora, il y a une cinquantaine ou centaine d'année dirai-je, peut-être plus, commença Lucy.

Natsu haussa un sourcil, songeur.

-C'était bien avant ta naissance, remarqua t-il, ce rappelant déjà que les dates ne correspondaient pas pour cette histoire de Deltora.

Lucy inclina la tête.

-Bien avant cette naissance en effet, approuva t-elle.

Grey croisa les bras, surpris.

-Cette naissance ? Souligna t-il.

Lucy grimaça avant hocher a nouveau la tête.

-Oui, je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais il semblerait que j'ai vécu a différente époque et qu'a chaque fois, cette histoire de clefs se soit répéter, exposa Lucy.

Erza fut celle qui tiqua cette fois ci.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es réincarné ? Proposa t-elle, avec étonnement.

Lucy poussa un profond soupir.

-C'est un peu près sa, mais je n'en sais pas plus, désolé. Je sais juste que … C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que vous croyez … Expliqua la jeune femme.

Erza se pinça le nez, sentant la migraine pointer. Elle décida de changer de sujet, il reviendrait a cette histoire plus tard.

-Et cette histoire de promesse dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure, questionna t-elle.

Lucy et Ul échangèrent un regard.

-Il y a longtemps, à l'époque de notre première rencontre qui date d'il y a 390 ans, j'ai promis à Lucy que la prochaine fois qu'elle renaîtrait, je la sauverai, que cette fois, je ne laisserai pas les choses se répéter … Exposa Ul, les surprenant en prenant la parole.

Natsu hoqueta.

-390 ans ? Répéta t-il, sous le choc comme les autres.

Il y eut un silence.

-Lucy t'es vraiment vieille ! Fit remarquer Happy.

Lucy se tourna vers lui, folle de rage.

-Qu'es ce que t'a dit le chat ? Gronda t-elle, prête a utiliser la manière forte.

Erza lui jeta une regard noire, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

-Ul es ce que c'est vrai ? Questionna Grey en s'avançant vers sa mère adoptive, ouvrant de grand yeux, son regard se faisant suppliant.

Ul le fixa avec tendresse, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir après une si longue absence, son instinct maternel reprenant le dessus.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement, doucement.

Il y eut un silence.

-Mais comment pouvez vous avoir survécut durant tout ce temps, je veux dire, 390 ans c'est long ! Questionna Erza, curieuse.

Ul lança un coup d'œil vers Lucy, se crispant. Elle baissa la tête.

-Je suis immortelle, expliqua t-elle, posément, en se mordant la lèvre.

Sa réponse eut l'effet d'une bombe, ils la dévisagèrent tous surprise.

-Que veux tu dire ? Interrogea Erza, stupéfaite, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

Ul regarda a nouveau Lucy avec une tristesse grandissante.

-Je … Je n'ai pas très envie de vous expliquez comment c'est arrivez, mais les fait sont la, j'ai soudainement arrêter de vieillir. Je ne suis pas devenu invulnérable, non, je pouvais mourir, mais pas de vieillesse, ni de maladie, il aurait fallut que l'on me tue, Raconta Ul.

Erza hoqueta, toujours choquée.

-Comme les vampires ? Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Happy.

Ul éclata de rire, un rire franc, communicatif, apaisant.

-Je n'ai jamais ressentit le besoin de sucer le sang et n'ai jamais fondu au soleil, mais sinon c'est un peu le même principe, approuva t-elle, amusé par la comparaison.

-Et tes blessures guérissent toute seule ? Il faut te planter un pei dans le cœur pour te tuer ? Poursuivit Happy, plongé dans son monde.

Ul le regarda franchement.

-Euh, non mes blessures guérissent normalement, et je pense que n'importe qui mourrait d'un coup de pieu dans le cœur ! Répondit la jeune femme, ennuyé.

Lucy éclata de rire ne pouvant s'en empêcher, rejoint bientôt par Ul.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, s'excita Lucy, lui sautant a nouveau dans les bras.

Ul lui caressa le dos.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, approuva la maître de la glace.

Ce fus Grey qui trancha cette atmosphère de franche camaraderie.

-Mais comment peut tu être la aujourd'hui, sous cette forme ? Demanda t-il.

Aussitôt, Ul s'éloigna, repoussant Lucy. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage. Doucement, elle commença a déboutonner sa veste.

-Lucy, je suis vraiment désoler de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse mais, j'aurai quelque chose a te demander, murmura Ul.

Finissant d'enlever sa veste elle dévoila sa poitrine, faisant apparaître une clefs du cœur, implanté dans sa chaire, a la place de son cœur.

-Lucy, je voudrai que tu me tues a nouveau, exigea Ul, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy se mit à trembler avant d'éclater de rire.

-De quoi tu parle Ul ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rigola t-elle, son corps agité de soubresaut, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Ul la dévisagea avec tristesse, elle savait la douleur qu'elle infligeait a son amie.

-Lucy, je suis sérieuse, murmura Ul d'une voie très douce.

Lucy sursauta comme si elle l'avait électrocuté, ses yeux s'agrandirent, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

-LA FERME, LA FERME, TAIS TOI ! Ordonna soudain la jeune blonde en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme une enfant, refusant d'écouter.

Lucy suffoqua, elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle ne veut pas comprendre pourquoi Ul lui dit sa, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle refuse de l'entendre, ou même de tenter de se calmer. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de maudire les dieux capricieux qui lui infligeait un tel revirement de situation. N'y avait-il donc aucune limite a sa souffrance ? Tout les maux lui serait-il infligé ? Elle aurait préférer qu'on l'achève maintenant que de supporter cette torture incessante. A chaque fois qu'elle croyait faire un pas en avant, elle en faisait trois en arrière. C'est si injuste ... Et puis Grey, Lucy jeta un regard das sa direction en gémissant, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais ...

Soudain, le jeune brun s'avança, la surprenant.

-Maître, pourquoi dite vous cela ? S'étonna t-il avec un calme apparent malgré le torrent d'émotion qui semblait combattre en lui, se lisant dans ses pupilles.

Ul le dévisagea a son tour avec tristesse, elle désigna sa poitrine, remontrant à nouveau la clef de Lucy, presque avec désinvolture.

-Ceci ne m'appartiens pas Grey, exposa t-elle en caressant le motif délicat que formait le morceau de fer sur son cœur.

Aussitôt Lucy se redressa, lui attrapant les bras avec espoir.

-Je te la donne ! S'écria t-elle, laissant la panique la submerger en broyant les doigts de son amie dont-elle s'était saisit.

-Lucy, gronda Ul, une étincelle de colère, brûlant dans son regard. Comment oses tu dire sa ? As tu idée du nombre de personnes qui se sont sacrifiés pour te sauver, te libérer ? Va tu oser leur cracher au visage en leur disant que c'était inutile ? Que finalement tu préfère renoncer et rester avec tes clefs ? Va tu me dire que tu te fiche de ce qui va t'arriver ? Et les conséquences, ses gens de fairy tail qui sont avec toi, va tu leur demander de te protéger pour toujours en un souhait égoïste ? S'énerva Ul, inflexible, en lui lançant un regard de glace qui fit se recroqueviller la jeune femme.

Lucy se mordit la lèvre, connaissant la véracité de ses mots dures. Tant que ses clefs existeront, tant qu'elle existera, rien ne sera finit. Le monde sera perpétuellement en guerre, sur le point d'imploser. Elle en a déjà fait l'expérience avec Deliora et le chaos qui régnait a cet époque, elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde que sa recommence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses amis, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas leur infliger cela. Si elle ne réunissait pas ses clefs, elle serait toujours rechercher, poursuivit, traquée, elle ne pourrait s'échapper avant de mourir, entraînant probablement dans sa perte, ses abrutis qui avaient décidés de l'aider. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de gémir, c'est si dur ! Tant de choses pèses sur ses frêles épaules, elle n'avait rien demandé elle ! Ses maudits pouvoirs que tout le monde voulait, elle leur donnerait bien volontiers mais ... Il semblerait que le destin en est décidé autrement.

Le regard d'Ul se radoucit, voyant le visage de Lucy se crisper, elle s'approcha, caressant mécaniquement ses cheveux. Une larme échappa a Lucy, qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. La voyant,

Ul frissonna.

-Ne pleurs pas Lucy, exigea t-elle, comme une supplique.

Relevant la tête, Lucy se frotta les yeux, tentant d'obéir.

Lucy le dévisagea. Pauvre Grey, lui aussi semblait ne pas réaliser la situation. Il avait l'air si étonné, perdu, perplexe, hébétée, sa devait être dur pour lui aussi d'entendre Ul prononcer ses mots insupportables. Retrouver celle qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère pour la perdre a nouveau ... Lucy doutait que ce soit un miracle, cela ressemblait plus a un cauchemar !

-Comme tu le sais, il y a une vingtaine d'année maintenant, j'ai scellée Deliora, transformant mon corps en glace. Puis plus tard, je suis devenu eau sous l'effet des gouttes de lune, rappela Ul en un bref récapitulatif, contemplant son disciple avec tendresse, sachant qu'elle blesserait certainement celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils.

Grey hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement des faits.

-J'ai sentit ta présence lors de mon combat contre ta fille, lui apprit-il.

Le visage d'Ul se crispa, emplit d'une douleur lointaine.

-Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su la protéger, avoua la mage de glace en baissant les yeux, plongés dans ses souvenirs.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas , Ul, la coupa Grey dans ses réflexions, la ramenant à la réalité.

Ul lui lança un regard surpris avant de reprendre contenance.

-Je suis devenu eau, Grey, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible, je ne peux redevenir humaine, exposa Ul avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Grey fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Mais tu es ... Commença t-il en désignant son corps.

-Non, le coupa la jeune, ou vieille, femme, ce que tu vois est un illusion, enfin pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas mon vraie corps... Exposa Ul.

Les yeux de Grey se remplirent d'espoir, n'écoutant plus les mots que son maître prononçait.

Sa peau était froide, mais tout est froid dans l'eau.

-On ne peut revenir en arrière, Grey, je ne fais déjà plus partit de ton futur, lui apprit Ul avec détermination.

-Qu'es ce que tu raconte ? Tu fais partit de mon futur, Ul ! Je t'ai toujours respecter, tu es comme une mère pour moi, tu ... Argumenta Grey, en ayant l'impression que tout lui filait entre les doigts.

L'attrapant brutalement par le bras, Ul le fit taire, le serrant dans ses bras.

Se laissant faire, Grey se laissa bercer, se fichant pour une fois de la présence de Natsu dans cet instant de faiblesse. Soudain, Ul se pencha a son oreille.

-Écoute, susurra t-elle.

Grey la dévisagea. Que devait-il écouter ? Il ne comprenait rien. Pour l'instant il n'arrivait qu'a se blottir dans les bras de son maître comme un enfant effrayé, tenant de saisir cette réalité avec le sentiment de devenir fou.

-Tu n'entends rien ? Redemanda Ul avec tristesse.

Grey secoua la tête, dévisageant avec inquiétude celle qui avait été tout pour lui.

-Mon cœur ne bat plus lui fit remarque Ul, tout doucement.

Grey se figea. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune pulsation, Ul n'était pas vivante ! Cette simple constatation le stupéfia, le faisant reculer. Ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains était un cadavre !

Ul grimaça, devinant qu'elle conclusion avait tiré son élève de son état mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle n'était pas sur, elle non plus, de ce qu'elle était devenu.

-Mais ... Comment es ce possible ? Questionna t-il, abasourdit, en tentant de ne pas paraître aussi abasourdit qu'il l'était.

Ul effleura sa poitrine, remettant les tissus qui dévoilant trop de peau a son goût, la gênait quelque peu. Elle n'était pas pudique mais montrer ce tatouage, cette clefs, l'ennuyait quelque peu. Après un long silence, elle finit par relever la tête, soupirant, commençant la partie tant attendu de son récit.

-Il y a quelque semaine, il y a eut un grand noire dans le ciel. Tout était ténèbres. Puis, une lumière, une étoile, un truc qui brille quoi, m'es tombé dessus, exposa Ul en soupirant, cherchant avec difficulté ses mots.

-Tu veux dire que tu étais consciente lorsque tu était eau ? Questionna Grey, que cette question avait toujours turlupinés.

Ul hocha la tête.

-C'est comme si j'étais ankylosés, endormit, a demi consciente ... Je pensais, je me souvenais, mais je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin, comme si je dormais, et franchement c'est plutôt relaxant ! Enfin bref, cette chose lumineuse est tombé du ciel et toute mes molécules se sont rassemblés ; je ne comprenais pas au début ... Puis j'ai commencé a le pigmenter avant de revêtir ce costume de chaire, ce corps « humain » qui ne l'est pas vraiment ... Raconta Ul.

Erza eut un éclair de compréhension.

(même si je pense que beaucoup de monde a comprit, je préfère m'expliquer en détail, cette fic étant plutôt compliqué, donc désolé a ceux qui ont un train d'avance et qui me trouve un peu lente)

-Cette boule, c'était une clef, n'es ce pas ? Questionna Erza, même si son ton sonnait plus comme une affirmation en se souvenant de ce que lui avait raconté Gérard.

Ul lui lança un regard surpris.

Erza haussa un sourcil.

-Mais pourquoi vous ? Enfin c'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'une clefs vous tombent dessus sans prévenir ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit du au hasard, surtout que vous semblez lié au passez de Lucy et aussi, pourquoi avoir été transformez ? Vous décrivez la scène, comme si c'était la clefs qui avait décider d'agir, c'est ... Étrange ... Remarqua Erza que cette affaire passionnait vraiment, contenant certainement des réponses a ses questions.

Ul fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ... Les clefs du cœur de Lucy possède des pouvoirs incontrôlables, défiant la logique... Elles peuvent réaliser des miracles, comme des malédictions. Je ne comprends pas moi même, pourquoi elle est apparut devant moi, j'ai vue juste sa comme une chance d'aider Yuki, enfin, Lucy je veux dire, avoua la mage de glace.

Erza tiqua. Encore ? Gérard non plus ne savait pas pourquoi la clefs était apparut devant lui, il y avait forcément une explication! Erza ne croyait pas au hasard, et vue l'expression troublée des autres, eux non plus.

-Mais ... Mais pourquoi devrait tu mourir ? Demanda Lucy, revenant au sujet qui fâchent.

Ul soupira.

-Lucy, ce n'est pas vraiment comme me tuer. Je redeviendrai simplement de l'eau, expliqua la mage de glace.

Lucy s'agita, perturbé.

-Sa revient au même, je en pourrai plus te voir, murmura la jeune fille.

Ul s'approcha d'elle, lui caressant a nouveau le sommet du crâne.

-Je ne serrai jamais vraiment loin, lui rappela t-elle.

Lucy regarda ailleurs, troublée.

-Sa ne change rien, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, et encore moins t'arracher ce qui te sert de cœur ! Lui apprit Lucy avec tristesse.

Ul ne sembla pas surprise pas cette déclaration.

-Je ne te le demanderai pas, Lucy, lui apprit la jeune femme.

Lucy ouvrit de grand yeux, la dévisageant. Ul se tourna vers sa gauche.

-J'aimerai que ce soit toi qui mette fin a cette existence, Grey, ordonna t-elle.

Les yeux de Grey s'écarquillèrent, surpris.

-COMMENT PEUX TU LUI DEMANDER SA ALORS QU'IL A TANT SOUFFERT ! Pesta Lucy, horrifié.

Ul ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Grey.

-Grey, s'il te plaît, demanda t-elle.

La lèvre de Grey se mit à trembler, montrant a qu'elle point il était perturber.

-Pourquoi, Ul ? Pourquoi ? Murmura t-il d'une voie éteinte.

-Tout ceci est faux, Grey ! J'ai plus de 300 ans, je suis lasse de lutter. Je suis vieille et fatiguez. Ma vie m'a apportez tout ce que voulait, des disciples merveilleux, une vie merveilleuse ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir sauver une amie précieuse, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas vivre dans le remords, laisse moi la sauvez cette fois ! La supplia presque Ul.

-TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST CE QUE JE VEUX ! Beugla Lucy, totalement bouleversé en attendant les mots de son amie d'une autre vie.

Ul l'ignora totalement, ses yeux se fondant dans ceux de son disciple.

-Je sais bien ce que tu penses Grey, je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Je ne suis pas Ul, je ne suis que ses souvenirs et ses émotions ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne progresse plus, que je ne pense plus, je suis l'EAU pas un être humain. Et puis, vous croyez quoi ? Qu'arrivera t-il si vous me laissez cette fichue clef ? Êtes vous naïfs au point de croire que le monde est rose et bleu, remplit de stroumph souriant ? Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un viendra cherchez cette clefs, et a mon avis, cette personne n'aura aucun remords ... Je préfère que ce soit vous qu'un mage noire aux dessins maléfiques qui récupériez mon cœur. Je me suis dissimulez, j'ai combattu, j'ai gardez cette clefs, jusqu'à ce que vous vous montriez ! S'en est assez ! Ceci est mon dernier devoir envers une promesse que j'ai fait il y a longtemps. J'ai gardez ceci pour te protégez Lucy. Ne peux tu pas acceptez ceci comme mon dernier cadeau ? Explosa Ul avec fougue, la sincérité se lisant dans ses traits.

Lucy ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux.

-Tu devais me sauver, murmura t-elle, comme un reproche.

Ul la contempla avec attention.

-C'est ce que je fais Lucy, pas comme je l'aurai espérer, mais c'est tout de même ce que je fais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te confie deux choses, deux parties de moi, cette clef et mon cher disciple, je te sauve a ma façons ! Ra-pella Ul.

Grey ne put s'en empêcher, il s'avança de nouveau.

-Et ta fille ? Ne veux tu pas la revoir ? Questionna t-il, empressé, ne sachant que faire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Sa maître était devant lui, vivante, ou presque, il l'avait enfin retrouvé, et elle lui demandait de la faire disparaître. Grey sentit son cœur se serrer, comment s'y résoudre ? Lui qui avait abandonner tout espoir de la revoir, avoir cette chance, et devoir y mettre fin, c'était ... Insupportable. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, les souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Son sourire, ses colères, elle lui avait tout apprit, lui avait tout donné. Il lui devait sa vie, sa manière d'être. Quant-elle c'était sacrifier pour lui, il avait souffert, atrocement, emplit de remords. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir tuer de ses propres mains, c'était pire que la perte de ses parents car la, il était responsable ! Il aurait tant voulut revenir en arrière ... Et la, il avait cette possibilité mais ... Rien ne sera jamais comme avant, Ul le lui avait déjà fait comprendre. Se mordant la lèvre, Grey serra les poings. Il avait envie de rejeter la faute sur Lucy, après tout, si elle n'avait pas créer Deliora, Ul ne se serrait pas sacrifier mais il savait que c était faux. Il était le seul a avoir choisit de tenter le diable en s'attaquant au monstre, c'était lui qui avait provoqué la mort de Ul, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Grey inspira, il a l'impression d'étouffer, le besoin de frapper quelque chose. Et MERDE ! Pourquoi sa tombait encore sur lui, hein ? Il avait pas assez souffert ? Entre cette embrouille avec la mort de ses parents, la mort d'Ul et l'histoire avec Lucy, n'était ce pas suffisant ? Et bah, non, maintenant, il devait abattre sa mère, celle sans qui, rien n'aurait été possible!Il avait envie qu'on lui dise que c'était un mensonge, un rêve. Il aurait même préférer ne jamais revoir Ul ! Il releva la tête, fixant Ul. Et la, il suffoqua pour de bon. Jamais il n'aurait voulut voir sa. Elle paraissait si fragile a ce moment la ! Une femme ordinaire qui avait bien vécut, emplit de regret. Il aurait voulut garder dans sa tête, l'image de sa maître, forte, gracieuse, invincible ! Mais cette image se brisa en mille morceau. Ul n'était pas dieu, elle était Ul.

-Elle est le plus grand regret de ma vie. J'aurai tellement voulut la serrer dans mes bras lui dire a qu'elle point je l'aime ... Commença la jeune femme, les yeux dans le lointain.

Y voyant une opportunité, Grey ne put s'en empêcher.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard Ul ! Tu pourrais encore la retrouver et ... S'empressa Grey, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lui criant de la sauver.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Grey ! Je ne suis plus Ul, je pensais que tu l'avais compris ! Je suis coincé à l'époque ou je me suis congeler, je ne progresses plus ! Je ne suis qu'un souvenir, mes sentiments sont formé par rapport a ses souvenirs. Une coquille vide, es ce que tu comprends ? Même si je revoyais ma fille, je ne pourrais rien construire avec elle, elle ... Elle ne fait pas partie de mon passer, si je la voyais. Je la prendrai dans mes bras, je lui raconterai le passer, je lui dirai combien elle m'a manqué inlassablement, comme un vieux disque rayé. Tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler ? Chaque jour, je lui dirai, je suis désolé, j'aurai tellement voulut te protéger, mais je serai incapable de changer ce sentiment, comme une machine, parce que je n'ai plus de sentiment ! Tu juge peut-être cela égoïste mais je ne veux pas lui infliger ce spectacle, une rencontre ne ferait que nous affliger, l'une comme l'autre, raconta Ul, en tremblant, sa peine se lisant dans ses yeux.

(si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire, n'hésitez pas a me demander)

Grey serra les poings, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, il savait a quoi sa mènerait, et il s'en sentait tellement incapable.

-Grey, je veillerai toujours sur toi, mon mignon petit disciple. Tu n'a en rien a te sentir coupable, de ma mort. Etre l'eau c'est bien tu sais ! Lui apprit Ul avec douceur.

Grey ne put s'empêcher de glousser, proche de l'hystérie.

-Sa ressemble a des adieux, remarqua t-il.

Ul lui caressa les cheveux, lui ébouriffant ses mèches noires qui voletait autour de sa tête, prit dans les courant d'eau.

-Ne m'oblige pas a théâtraliser tout sa, et a te dire une phrase comme « ce n'est qu'un au revoir », se moqua t-elle.

Grey eut un petit sourire.

-Tu va me manquer, murmura t-il en la serrant contre lui de toute ses forces.

Ul poursuivant sa tâche, effleura sa joue, lui faisant un bisous.

Aussitôt, Grey s'écarta en rougissant.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais, abrutit de maître pervers, s'écria t-il, choquée.

Ul eut un grand sourire.

-C'est que t'était trop aaaaaaaadorable mon trognon petit disciple, expliqua t-elle en faisant la moue.

Grey passa par toute les couleurs.

-M'appelle pas comme sa, râla t-il boudant presque.

Il y eut un silence, dans une ambiance général, pour la première fois, heureuse.

-Grey, s'il te plaît, demanda Ul avec douceur, plombant a nouveau la situation.

Grey soupira.

-Que ... Que veux tu que je fasse, demanda t-il en tremblant de toute ses forces.

Ul sourit a nouveau.

Soudain, Natsu s'élanca.

-Non, je vais le faire moi, vous ne pouvez pas lui demandez de ... Commença t-il.

Ul eut un mouvement de recul.

-ABRUTIT, tu es un mage de feu, je suis de l'eau ! Que crois tu qui arrive a l'eau quand le feu s'en approche ? Elle se transforme en vapeur ! Franchement, j'aimerai éviter de mourir de cette façons ! S'écria la mage, horrifiée.

Natsu s'éloigna, gênée, il se sentait tellement inutile depuis le début de cette conversation ! Mais surtout, il avait peur que ses amis souffrent, il ne voulait pas de sa ! Et puis, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours défendu la vie, et n'aurait jamais cru se trouver face a un pareil dilemme. Mal à l'aise, il se mordit la lèvre, la situation lui échappait complètement ...

-Qu'attends tu de moi, soupira a nouveau Grey, avec tristesse.

Ul plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Que tu me congèle avant de récupérer la clefs, exposa t-elle simplement.

Grey se crispa, se l'entendre dire c'est ...

-Je ne peux pas Ul, gémit-il, en la dévisageant, suppliant.

Il aurait tellement voulut se réveiller pour qu'on lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une blague !

-J'ai confiance en toi Grey, ne t'inquiètes pas, le consola la jeune femme

Fermant les yeux, Grey poussa un cri s'élançant. Plaquant ses mains sur sa maître, il la glaça avec lenteur, et la il comprit. Le corps d'Ul n'en était pas un. Ce qu'il congelait, c'était de l'eau ! Des larmes se mirent a couler de ses paupières. Croisant le regard d'Ul, il gémit a nouveau. C'était horrible ! Doucement, la silhouette de sa mère adoptive se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de glace, craquante, brillante. Il ne put s'en empêcher, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, il poussa un cri en voyant le visage d'Ul se craqueler. L'empêchant de voir, Ul le plaqua contre poitrine, lui cachant ce spectacle, le serrant tendrement.

-Tu as bien grandit, je suis fier de toi, Grey, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille pour que seul lui l'entende.

Tremblant, Grey se remit à sangloter tout doucement, priant pour que personne ne l'entende, surtout pas cet abrutit de dragon slayer !

Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il l'avait fait. Relevant les yeux, il voulut enlever ses mains pour arrêter cette torture, mais l'empêchant de bouger, Ul le maintint fermement contre elle. Grey gémit, non, si sa continuait, Ul allait mourir, il ne voulait pas ! La jeune femme lui caressa le visage, l'obligeant a lever les yeux, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, emplit de soulagement et de bonheur ou se lisait un reconnaissance sans borne. Ce fut comme un poids dans son ventre, il le sentait, elle le remerciait, c'était si horrible ! Il avait envie d'hurler mais seul un soupir s'échappa de sa boucche, traîtresse. Ne pouvant s'y opposer, il la serra plus fort contre lui, tentant de la retenir malgré lui.

-Lucy, je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir sauver de cet homme, avoua Ul, d'une voie étrange, comme grinçante, ses lèvres esquissant les mots difficilement.

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Lucy sentit Natsu la prendre dans ses bras, réconfortants. L'ignorant malgré sa reconnaissance, Lucy haussa un sourcil.

-Cet homme ? Releva t-elle, même si dans cette situation, elle se fichait bien de ce que racontait Ul, trop bouleversé de la voir disparaître.

Le regard d'Ul se fit dure, froid, lointain, emplit d'une haine sans égale.

-J'aurai voulu que tu n'ai jamais a te souvenir ! Déclara t-elle.

Ce furent ses dernier mots, la jeune femme éclata alors en un milliers de cristaux de glace, retournant a son état premier, laissant entre les mains de Grey une unique clefs aux formes compliqués ...


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy leva les yeux vers Grey, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Tout sa n'aurait jamais dut arriver.

-Grey, murmura t-elle, choquée, anéantit, d'une voie rauque.

Le garçon comme figé n'avait toujours pas bougé. On aurait dit qu'il attendait de se réveiller. Ul était partit, définitivement par sa main. Quel personne insensible en ce monde serait capable d'accepter sa ?

Lucy malgré le soutient de Natsu s'écroula, submergé par ses émotions. Sa fait mal. Pourquoi ? Ses yeux rougit la grattèrent, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'arracher la poitrine pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance. Sous ses yeux, venait de disparaître, la première dont-elle ne ce soit jamais souvenu, une personne importante, une personne qui compte. C'est comme si une partie d'elle était morte avec elle, et pourtant elle doit accepter sa ? Accepter de ne plus la voir sourire, de ne plus l'entendre rire ? Intolérable ! Des larmes se mirent a couler sur les joues de la blonde, douloureuse et silencieuse. Elle l'a laissé seule. Pourquoi ? Lucy leva ses pupilles vides, vers Grey, son cœur s'emplissant d'un nouveau sentiment. C'est LUI ! C'est lui qui l'a tué ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucy hait vraiment quelqu'un. Sa fait mal, son corps agités de frissons, Lucy se crispa, enfonçant ses ongles dans les bras de Natsu, profondément, faisant couler son sang sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe. Tentant de se dégager de cette étreinte qui l'immobilisait, Lucy frappa le garçon rose avec hargne, tandis que ce dernier tentait de la calmer.

-Lâche moi ! Arrêter de me regardez comme si vous compreniez quoi que ce soit ! Vous êtes tous pareil ! Je vous DETESTE ! Qu'es ce que vous attendez ? Tuer moi, tuer moi comme vous l'avez tuer ! ASSASIN ! Hurla Lucy, ravager, sans se contrôler, le visage empourpré de colère.

Ul est partit. Elle ne la reverra plus. Elle ne pourra plus lui demander d'aide, se disputer avec elle, retrouver sa chaleur. Lucy faillit éclater de rire. De l'eau ! Ul n'était plus que de l'eau !

Il y eut un bruit saisissant, la tête de Lucy vola en arrière. Surprise, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, arrêtant de crier, se tenant la joue devenu rouge avec étonnement. Devant elle, la main toujours levé, Grey la dévisagea froidement.

-Calme toi, ordonna t-il.

Toujours en état de choc, Lucy regarda sa main avec incrédulité. Puis un pics de rage monta en elle, tandis qu'elle réalisait. Il l'avait gifler ! Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop, elle bondit.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'a tuer ? S'écria Lucy hystérique, lui griffant le visage tentant de lui arracher les yeux.

Sans bouger, Grey la laissa faire, ne manifestant aucune émotion comme si cela l'indifférait.

Soudain, deux mains puissantes se saisirent des poignets de Lucy, l'immobilisant avec force.

-Lâche moi, bâtard ! Il doit payer ! Hurla Lucy, folle de rage, ne se contrôlant plus.

L'emprise se fit plus forte, brûlante. Lucy gémit.

-Calme toi, tu ne vois pas a quel point il souffre ? Fit remarquer une voie chaude a son oreille.

Lucy se figea au son de cette voie. Doucement elle leva ses yeux rougit vers Grey, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure. Ce dernier semblait attendre, souhaitant être frapper, ne bougeant pas pour riposter. Lucy frissonna. Mais ce qui la heurta vraiment, c'était ses yeux, il semblait si vide. Un condamner attendant sa fin ne put s'empêcher de penser Lucy. Lucy se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, une partie d'elle le plaignant. N'arrivant pas encore a trancher dans les sentiments qui la déchirait, la blonde se détourna en jurant, jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne avant de commettre un acte qu'elle regretterait. La laissant partir, Natsu la laissa s'éloigner a regret, lui aussi emplit d'un sentiment intense de solitude. Quand cette douleur prendrait-elle fin ?

Éloigner, Lucy tenta vainement de reprendre son calme. Pensant a quelque chose, elle éclata soudain de rire, hystérique. Elle comprenait mieux Grey a présent. Comment pourrait-il réussir a la pardonner pour Deliora alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas a le pardonner elle ? Comment avait-il réussit a contrôler sa rage jusque la ? Dans un sens, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir admirative. Qu'aurait-elle fait a sa place ? Elle n'en avait pas la certitude … Elle savait que c'est ce que voulais Ul, mais pour l'instant, les informations logiques refusaient de monter a son cerveau, embuée par une vague de douleur sans précédent. Le dernier sourire de Ul, son dernier regard, ses derniers mots … Tout cela restait graver au fer rouge derrière ses paupières, la torturant. C'était trop pour elle !

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit, comme une explosion, Lucy se sentit chuter. Elle tomba au sol en poussant un cri, propulser a toute vitesse, s'écrasant heureusement sur le sable plutôt que sur les coraux qui était aussi beau que tranchant. Haletant Lucy sentit sa gorge la brûler, brutalement assécher. Papillonnant des yeux, illuminés, elle tenta de se relever mais s'écroula lamentablement au sol. C'est la qu'elle se rendit compte. La mer c'était fendu en deux ! Elle était comme sur la terre ferme, sauf que l'eau l'entourait, comme des murs autour d'elle, cela aurait dut la réjouir si elle n'avait pas toujours eu cette abrutit de queue de poisson. Affolé, elle regarda autour d'elle. Erra, Natsu et Grey était dans la même situation qu'elle. Seul Happy, volant, était libre de ses mouvements, n'étant pas obliger de se tortiller misérablement au sol comme un lombric.

-Oh, vous étiez la petite souris, ou plutôt petit poisson, railla une voie qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Levant les yeux aux ciels qui lui apparaissait comme si elle était tombé dans une crevasse, la blonde aperçus deux hommes, un blond et un brun, l'un affichait un air calme, l'autre un sourire carnassier, moqueur.

-STING ! Hurla Natsu, tremblant de rage.

Lucy le regarda stupéfait. Comment les connaissaient-ils ? Était ce des amis ? Peut-être d'autre membre de fairy tail ? Après tout vue comment Natsu les avait appelé avec enthousiasme, il devait se connaître. La jeune fille se dévissa le cou pour mieux voir. Ils étaient vraiment pas mal ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle voulut se lever (ce qui aurait été difficile) mais remarquant son mouvement, Erza qui s'était approché sans qu'elle le remarque lui attrapa le bras.

-Ne bouge pas, ce sont des ennemis, exposa t-elle dans un murmure, sans quitter les hommes des yeux.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux surprises.

-Comment le sais tu ? Questionna t-elle méfiante, sa voie éraillé d'avoir trop pleurer se brisant au milieu de sa phrase.

Discrètement, Lucy se grattouilla la gorge.

Erza grimaça. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, elle et Natsu avait un peu oublier de leur parler de ce qui c'était produit a la montagne, gardant le silence. Et puis, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait reparler de cet épisode honteux ou il avait faillit en venir en main …

-Ce sont les gars qui nous ont fait tomber la montagne dessus, exposa rapidement Erza sans approfondir dans les détails.

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas raconter qu'elle c'était fait avoir et que l'homme semblait vouloir rallier Natsu a leur botte.

De son côté, Lucy sentit son âme se glacer, un peu comme Ul. Doucement, elle effleura sa poitrine, se retenant de gémir. Sa la brûle, c'est si intense ! Haletant, elle sentit son souffle lui échapper. Elle a tellement chaud … A nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses émotions sont si incontrôlable. Lucy se crispa un peu plus, elle est si idiote, pourquoi se sent-elle trahit ? Pourquoi a t-elle l'impression qu'on lui cache des choses ? A qui pourra t-elle accorder sa confiance ? S'étouffant a moitié, elle avala sa salive difficilement, tiraillé de l'intérieur.

-Oye Lucy, ressaisis toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Lui rappela Erza en al saisissant, l'obligeant a la regarder.

Lucy la dévisagea d'un regard trouble. Elle a si mal, trop mal. Son corps est si lourd, c'est insupportable. Attirant son regard, malgré sa vue embuée et sa respiration sifflante, Lucy aperçus Natsu se relever difficilement, ils ont une queue n'oublions pas !

-Qu'es ce que vous faite la ? Vociféra le dragon slayer aux cheveux roses, lançant un regard noire a ses deux compatriotes.

Sting eut un ricanement moqueur.

-Oh le petit poisson est en colère ! Se moqua t-il.

Natsu montra les dents, son corps s'enflammant, les pupilles dilatées, bien décidé a leur montrer qu'il était un piranha.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ! Avoua le mage de feu, énervé.

Sting et Rogue échangèrent un regard, Sting éclata de rire tandis qu'une moue discrète apparaissait aux lèvres de son ami.

-Et que compte tu faire ? Me donner un coup de queue ? Questionna Sting, amusé.

-Ne me tente pas, le maudit Natsu, sifflant.

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier le fou rire de Sting.

-TOI ! TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, DEBILE ! Ragea Natsu en tapant du pieds … Euh … De la nageoire, extrêmement agacé d'être regardé de haut.

-Calme toi, ordonna Erza. Quand nous serons sec, tout redeviendra comme avant et tu pourra leur sauter dessus, sur tes deux jambes, leur apprit Erza dans un murmure.

-Je croyais que la pilule durait une heure, remarqua Lucy, intriguée.

Erza hocha la tête.

-Oui, tant qu'on est mouillé, mais des qu'on est secs, la queue disparaît, je ne vous en avais pas parlez car je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible d'être sec SOUS l'eau, exposa Erza en désignant les alentours.

-Merci pour l'information, se moqua Sting qui avait tout entendu, après tout, il ne faut jamais sous estimer l'ouïe d'un dragon slayer !

Soudain une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur Erza et Lucy qui furent a nouveau trempé. Natsu n'eut pas le temps de d'allumer ses flammes, l'eau était trop proche, il ferma les yeux et ne sentit … Rien … La glace l'avait gelé !

Sting tiqua, agacé, avant d'hausser les épaules, le jeu n'en devenait que plus amusant s'il affrontait un peu de résistance.

-Et touffe rose, au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux globuleux, réchauffe nous tout sa ! Proposa le mage de glace qui se tenait debout, l'eau recouvrant sa queue ayant gelé avant d'éclater, lui permettant de sécher si on peut dire, même s'il devait vraiment se les cailler ! Quoi que … Lucy se rappela qu'on parlait de Grey, rien n'était moins sur. Il avait sans doute chaud.

-La ferme exhibitionniste ! Qui portait bien son nom en ce moment, car il était nue comme le jours de sa naissance.

Lucy déglutit, et oui, elle avait oublié un élément important, tout à l'heure quand leur jambes c'était couvert d'écaille, leur pantalon avait explosé, ainsi que leur caleçons. Soupirant, Lucy caressa sa jupe, la bénissant, elle n'aurait carrément pas apprécier d'être nu devant eux ! Même si … Lucy s'empourpra, ses sous vêtements n'avait malheureusement pas survécut … D'un seul coup, elle réalisa qu'elle ADORAIT être sirène, et qu'elle ne voulait SURTOUT pas changer cet état. La blonde lança un regard a Erza, faisant la moue. Elle n'aurait pas de problème. C'est injuste. Du coin de l'œil, Lucy aperçus de la vapeur s'échapper de Natsu, cuit et a point ! Euh … Bientôt de nouveau humain quoi. Il y eut un coup de vent. Lucy gémit, frissonnant, claquant des dents. Elle a froid, vraiment froid et pourtant … Elle est brûlante de l'intérieur … De la sueur se mit à couler dans son dos. L'eau sa mouille et pas qu'un peu.

Natsu et Grey s'agitèrent bruyamment. Lucy se tourna vers eux, remarquant avec soulagement que Natsu avait un caleçons et son pantalon habituelle, d'où il sortait, cela resterait un mystère pour toujours ! Lucy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Rougissante, elle se détourna, non mais a quoi elle pensait la ?

-Venez vous battre ! Ordonna Natsu avec hargne, prêt a en découdre.

Sting eut un petit sourire.

-Vous n'avez qu'a venir, le snoba t-il, avec toujours ce petit sourire méprisant.

Natsu siffla entre ses dents. Et il faisait sa comment ? Il avait beau être de nouveau un Homme avec un grand H, il ne voyait pas comment rejoindre cette bande de biiip qui le narguait de haut. Sans se préoccuper de lui, sans se poser e question, Grey abaissa son bras, faisant apparaitre un gigantesque escalier de glace, serpentant vers le haut, aux contours assez irrégulier, qui ressemblait plus a un toboggan, mais sa suffirait. Son regard était froid, glacé. C'est type voulait se battre ? Il eut un sourire mauvais, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Sa tombait bien, il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler !

Sans plus se préoccuper de son meilleur ennemi, Natsu poussa une exclamation joyeuse, profitant de l'escalier de glace pour escalader en s'enflammant, presser d'en découdre et … S'écrasa lamentablement au sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée … Ba ouais, s'enflammer sur la glace, c'est débile.

Grey pesta, le regardant avec lassitude et un peu de pitié, mélangé a un peu d'agacement, son beau escalier de glace était tout cassé maintenant ! Tout fondu, tristement, il le regarda se dégrader. Joignant les main, il tapa dans son poings en soupirant pour l'énergie perdu, le reconstituant avec une faciliter déconcertante.

-Débrouille toi autrement pour grimper, cheveux roses, se moqua t-il avant de commencer a escalader, ne le laissant pas le temps de répondre, presser de défouler ses nerfs.

Dans son coin, Natsu serra les poings, profondément énerver. Il devait se dépêcher avant que Grey ne lui vole tout le plaisir. Lui aussi n'était pas contre l'idée de tabasser un petit blond particulièrement énervant. Juste la pensée de se faire voler sa proie le remplissait de rage. Lui aussi avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration. Profondément concentrer sur « comment grimper, sans utiliser l'escalier pourrit de l'autre abrutit pour régler son compte à un autre abrutit », il aperçus du coin de l'œil un mouvement. Aussitôt son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, trouvant une idée de génie.

-Happy vient ici ! Hurla le mage de feu avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la petite bête s'approcha, comprenant sans qu'il est besoin de parler.

S'élevant, Natsu eut un sourire goguenard. Lui, il avait mieux qu'un escalier, il volait ! Dépassant Grey, il lui fit un pieds de nez, amusé par son air renfrognée.

Pendant ce temps la, Erza fit tranquillement apparaître deux serviettes, une pour elle, et l'autre pour Lucy, restant près d'elle pour la protéger. Ses yeux ne quittant pas les combats qui allait bientôt commencer.

Natsu le premier arriver n'eut aucune hésitation.

-Karyu no houkou, hurla t-il en lançant une slave de flamme sur Sting, du feu lui sortant littéralement de la bouche.

-Rugissement du dragon de lumière, rétorqua Sting narquois, confrontant son propre souffle a celui de Natsu.

Les deux rugissements du dragon se rencontrèrent brutalement, se heurtant avec force dans une lumière éclatante. Il y eut un bruit énorme, comme un coup de tonnerre, et tout explosa. Propulsé en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion, Natsu haleta. Tremblant sous l'effort, Happy réussit a les maintenir, les redressant avec difficulté. Le regardant, Natsu comprit immédiatement, le combat ne devait pas s'éterniser, il devait en finir rapidement !

-Karyû no yokugeki ! Hurla Natsu en concentrant sa magie dans ses mains, lançant des flammes avec ses paumes des des côtés.

Sting eut un petit sourire.

-Propulsion de lumière ! Cria t-il.

Aussitôt il disparut, surpris Natsu regarda autour de lui.

-Trop lent se moqua une voie a son oreille.

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant de recevoir un coup puissant dans le dos, le propulsant en avant. Surpris il tenta de se rattraper, mais trop rapide pour lui, Sting était déjà derrière lui, le frappant a nouveau. Le rose pesta, il était vraiment rapide ! Le pire c'est qu'il savait que Sting n'était même pas a la moitié de ses capacités ! Natsu fronça le nez, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser vaincre comme sa !

-Raienryû no houko, cria Natsu en obligeant Happy a tourner sur lui même, s'entourant d'un torrent de flamme et d'éclair, grâce a un rugissement du dragon.

Avec satisfaction, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de remercier Luxus, pour une fois que ce type était utile !

Pour une fois réticent, Sting le regardait de loin, sans pour autant abandonner son sourire méprisant.

Reprenant son souffle, Natsu chercha un plan une seconde avant de laisser tomber, il préférait foncer !

-Rayon sacré ! Murmura t-il, aussitôt, une multitude rayon de lumière apparurent s'élançant vers Natsu a une vitesse folle.

L'ignorant, Natsu suivit son instinct.

-Karyu no kenkaku, siffla t-il, son corps s'entourant d'une vraie armure de flamme, déviant les rayons qui ne firent que l'effleurer, marquant cependant sa peau.

Sting éclata de rire.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir autant sur la défensive, est-il possible que tu n'arrive pas a attaque, se moqua t-il en s'avançant.

L'ignorant, Natsu se concentra sur les appels d'airs. D'un mouvement souple, il s'approcha vivement de Sting qui c'était bêtement avancer, et lui fila un coup de boule, expédiant son adversaire dans les airs. Surpris, Sting poussa un glapissement.

-Et toi tu cris comme une fille, se moqua Natsu, fier de l'avoir envoyer bouler et de l'avoir surpris.

L'aura de Sting se fit noire tandis qu'il haletait. Crachant du sang, il s'essuya sa lèvre ensanglanter avec un regard noire.

-Tu n'aurai jamais du faire sa, dragon force ! Cria ce dernier, enragé, en se propulsant a toute vitesse sur un Natsu fier de lui.

Tentant d'éviter le coup tandis que le corps de Sting se recouvrait d'écaille, Natsu se le prit en pleine face. Propulser en arrière, il s'écrasa avec force dans l'eau, faisant le plat du siècle sur le dos, assommant par la même occasion Happy. Pestant, Natsu se redressa mais énerver, Sting ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Technique secrète du dragon de slayer, nova sacré, grogna t-il, son poing illuminé le propulsant en avant heurtant la mâchoire de Natsu qui fit un drôle de bruit.

Satisfait, le regard de Sting rameux, se remplit de Sadisme, enchaînant les coups, il empêcha Natsu de se remettre d'attaque, couvrant ses poings du sang du dragon slayer de feu.

Tentant de reprendre pieds, incapable de se battre tout en nageant et en se maintenant a la surface, Natsu haleta.

-Karyu no houk … tenta t-il en ouvrant la bouche.

-Poings du dragon de la lumière, hurla aussitôt Sting, sadique, en l'abattant sur la tempe de son ennemi avec puissance.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Natsu ferma les yeux, sa tête résonnant a ses oreilles avec force. Tandis qu'il sentait les coups pleuvoir sur lui, se sentant impuissant avec rage, il s'enfonça doucement dans les ténèbres.

-NATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSU ! Hurla une voie.

Du côté de Grey, qui était évidement arriver depuis longtemps, régnait un profond silence, se dévisageant silencieusement, les adversaires se faisait face, attendant visiblement que l'autre leur saute dessus. Gênée, Grey ne savait que faire. Mais qu'es ce qu'il attendait ce type ? Il n'avait même pas l'air de faire attention a lui, comme si son existence était trop pitoyable pour qu'il n'y prenne garde. Vexée, Grey se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, non mais il se prenait pour qui.

-Ice make sword, cria t-il en faisant apparaître une épée de glace dans sa main, s'élançant pour l'attaquer.

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Rogue l'évita, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un insecte écraser sur le pare brise de sa vie.

Profondément vexée, et pas vraiment d'humeur a réfléchir. Grey enchaîna les coups avec un hurlement, tentant de toucher avec rage ce type intouchable. Bien décider a le toucher, il accéléra la cadence.

-Ice make death scythe, hurla t-il, tentant de surprendre son adversaire en changeant d'attaque.

Mais toujours aussi négligament, ce dernier évita son attaque.

Profondément agacé, Grey abandonna la magie, utilisant ses poings, il poussa un cri et la, a ce grande surprise, son poings heurta la tête de Rogue. Dur comme le fer, ce dernier ne bougea même pas. Puis comme au ralentit, comme dans un film d'horreur flippant, l'homme aux cheveux noire tourna la tête vers lui. Grey frissonna avant de sourire, il avait enfin attirer son attention ! Une goutte de sans coula lentement le long du menton de Rogue.

-Griffe du dragon de l'ombre, murmura l'homme.

Grey eut un mouvement de recul, jouant malgré sa rage, la carte de la prudence, observant l'attaque. Doucement la main de Rogue se recouvrit d'ombre étrange.

-Propulsion de l'ombre, murmura a nouveau Rogue, en se propulsant en avant, son corps se recouvrant d'une aura noire, en avançant a une vitesse folle vers Grey qui n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'être brutalement projeter en arrière.

Se rattrapant, grâce a la glace, Grey glissa un moment dessus avant de s'immobiliser, sur les fesses. Souriant, ayant trouver un adversaire a sa hauteur qu'il se ferait une joie de détruire, Grey se redressa.

-Ice make lance, cria t-il en faisant apparaître des lances de glace qui s'empressèrent d'aller s'écraser sur Rogue.

Mais trop rapide, ce dernier virevolta, évitant chacune des attaques.

-On est vraiment obliger de se battre ? Soupira Rogue l'air lasse, en levant sa main, envoyant a nouveau un coup en plein dans le ventre de Grey avant de lui asséner un coup de pieds, le faisant s'écrouler et cracher du sang. Un sourire aux lèvres, Grey se releva, frottant sa lèvre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Rogue eut l'air sincèrement ennuyer.

-On veut juste votre amie, sa ne vous concerne pas, remarqua t-il, l'air fatigué de tout.

Grey se redressa, sentant la douleur pulser dans tout son corps, sans qu'il s'en préoccupe. L'adrénaline remplissant ses veines, il n'hésita pas.

-Ice blade, danse des 7 lames tranchantes ! Elle est notre amie on va pas la laisser tomber ! Cria t-il, sachant que pour l'instant il combattait juste pour éviter de réfléchir, son bras se couvrant de glace pour former une épée différente de tout à l'heure, coller a son bras.

Surprenant Rogue, il le percuta, l'envoyant valser dans un nuage de glace. Ce dernier grogna, se relevant, son visage n'affichant pourtant aucune expression, si froid … Du sang se mit a couler sur son front, ce fait fit sourire Grey. Il a mal, son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il l'a blesser. C'est si excitant ! Il en veut plus ! Il veut blesser cet homme, le faire crier. Il veut sentir ses poings sur sa peau, entendre la mélodie de ses os craquer. Il veut souffrir autant qu'il veut faire souffrir. Il veut être frapper a en perdre la raison. Il veut juste oublier. Ul ne reviendra plus … Grey s'élança, tout du moment que cette douleur dans sa poitrine parte.

Voyant Grey s'approcher avant qu'il n'est le temps de se relever, Rogue n'hésita pas.

-Hurlement du dragon des ténèbres, s'écria t-il en expulsant une énergie ténébreuse de sa bouche, une attaque a longue distance.

Souriant, Grey s'arrêta. « Tu as bien grandit, je suis fier de toi, Grey ». Grey frissonna avant de se reprendre.

-Ice make shield, cria t-il, créant un bouclier géant de glace devant lui en forme de fleur.

Il y eut un bruit gigantesque, l'attaque brisant le bouclier, le réduisant en flocon, sans pour autant être suffisamment puissante pour toucher Grey.

Courant, ce dernier leva le poing frappant Rogue qui se retrouva a nouveau a terre.

Une lueur fugace passa dans le regard de ce dernier.

-Dragon force, murmura t-il.

Sans s'en préoccuper, Grey se rapprocha dangereusement.

-Ice make hammer, cria t-il, mettant fin au combat.

Un marteau gigantesque apparut, flottant une seconde avant de s'écraser sur Rogue avec une force monumental. Fier de lui, Grey se retourna pour voir ou en était les autres. Natsu était toujours entrain de combattre Sting, apparemment il était le premier. Renforcer dans son orgueil, il eut un petit sourire, fit un pas en avant. Il y eut un craquement, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, son corps violemment projeter en avant. Se retournant, il aperçus le visage indifférent de Rogue. Ce dernier s'abaissant, le corps couvert d'écaille, une aura noire l'entourant, ainsi qu'une tache étrange sur le visage, virevolta, le frappant avec une force démesurée.

Grey hoqueta, sentant son corps s'affaisser, en dessous de lui, les cinq mètre de glace qui leur servait de support pour combattre éclatèrent sous ses yeux surpris, il se retrouva dans la mer. Reprenant aussitôt le dessus, il créa a nouveau de la glace afin de ne pas couler, mal lui en pris, Rogue profita de sa faiblesse pour le frapper a nouveau. Crachant du sang, Grey tourna sur lui même, lui fauchant les chevilles. Tombant au sol dans un gémissement, Rogue heurta violemment la glace. Sans attendre, Grey grimpa sur son torse, le frappant de toute ses forces alors qu'il était a terre.

-Hurlement du dragon des ténèbres, brailla Rogue en se dégageant, l'arcade sourcilière éclater, envoyant un rayon sur un Grey déjà bien amoché.

-Ice make shiel … Commença t-il en reculant vivement, mais il était trop tard, prenant le rayon en pleine face, il s'écroula, son corps recouvert de sang.

Tout son corps lui fait mal. Faisant grincer ses muscles, Grey se releva en vacillant, la respiration haletante. Il ne perdrait pas. Vomissant du sang a ses pieds, il joignit les mains.

-Ice make lance, tenta t-il a nouveau avec difficulté, ses forces s'amenuisant.

Une centaine de lance apparurent, se lançant sur Rogue mais dans une atmosphère irréel ne le touchèrent même pas.

Se maudissant, Grey s'écroula, la neige fondant soudainement, son corps s'enfonçant sous l'eau.

De son côté, Lucy et Erza attendait. Sans quitter des yeux les combats, Erza semblait rêver de se jeter dans la mêlée tandis que Lucy paniquait a l'idée que ses amis soit blessés. Soudain, elle aperçus Natsu se noyez, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAATSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUU ! Hurla t-elle.

Comme s'il avait été réveiller par ce cri, son corps fut envoyer dans leur direction, balancé négligament par Sting, suivit de près par celui de Grey.

Horrifié, Lucy s'élança, a présent sec. Voyant l'état de ses compagnons elle blêmit, se penchant, elle écouta leur respiration laborieuse, soulager, elle se redressa.

-Oh, la princesse Heartfilia s'inquiète pour ses laquets, se moqua Sting en descendant du ciel, dans le trou d'eau avec grâce.

Lucy les dévisagea terroriser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger, déjà l'homme l'avait attraper par le coup. Les yeux exorbitées, Lucy tenta d'inspirer sans succès. S'élançant, Erza furieuse d'avoir été distraite s'élança mais fut stopper par Rogue avec aisance.

-Dégage de mon chemin ! Pesta la reine des fées.

Personne ne lui répondit. Faisant apparaître ses épées, Erza enragea. Les autres comptaient sur elle, elle n'avait pas participer au combat pour protéger Lucy et elle se faisait avoir comme une idiote.

Cette dernière hoquetant se débattit, impuissante, griffant le bras fort qui la retenait.

-Lâche moi, brute, chuchota t-elle en lui donnant un faible coup de pieds, sentant le manque d'oxygène lui monter au cerveau.

Sting éclata de rire.

-Quand je pense qu'en toi réside un pouvoir si grand, murmura t-il en approchant sa lèvre de son oreille, en un murmure qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

-Lâche la, ordonna soudainement une voie.

Lucy se pencha a travers ses yeux embuées.

Natsu réveillé, avait rampé jusque la et tenait le bas de la jambe de Sting sans réussir a se relever, le regard vitreux.

Sting éclata de rire, balançant sa jambe dans la tête de Natsu qui gémit, il lui écrasa copieusement les doigts.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour m'y obliger ? Me supplier ? Quoi que sa marcherait peut-être, je suis de bonne humeur, essais donc … Pouffa Sting.

Les poings serrés, malgré sa fierté, Natsu dévisagea Lucy.

-Je t'en prie, ne lui fait pas de mal, supplia t-il.

Sting tiqua. Il frappa a nouveau Natsu.

-Tss … Quand je pense que je t'ai admirer, protégez rends faible. Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Natsu Dragneel, se moqua Sting, animé d'une rage sans limite.

Natsu ne répondit pas, son corps secoué par la douleur, ses doigts se cramponnant a la jambe de Sting en un geste pathétique. A ce moment la, sa fierté n'importait plus, il voulait juste sauver Lucy.

-S'il te plaît … Murmura a nouveau Natsu.

Lucy sentit les larmes dévalé sur son visage. Elle déteste sa. Elle ne veut pas que Natsu continu, qu'il s'humilie ainsi. Elle voulait le voir sourire, être fier de lui, si fort, si rassurant, c'était sa le vrai Natsu.

Sting eu une moue rageuse. Il donna un autre coup violent dans l'estomac de Natsu.

-La ferme, la fée, exigea Sting avec rage.

Natsu gémit. Horrifié, Lucy se mit à trembler.

-Arrête ! Exigea t-elle.

Non. Natsu a mal, il lui fait du mal. Elle ne veut pas. Elle veut le protéger. Lucy se crispa, sentant sa poitrine lui faire mal. Arrêter, Natsu ! Ses yeux virèrent de couleur. Il y eut comme un électrochoc qui parcourut son corps, soudain, Sting la lâcha en poussant un cri surpris. Le dévisageant, Lucy se releva tremblotante, les mains tendu, elle se positionna devant ses amis.

-Ne leur fait pas de mal ! Hurla Lucy en toussotant, le dévisageant avec colère malgré sa peur.

Sting resta un moment interloquée, ressentant encore ce qu'il avec ressentit quelque seconde auparavant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un facteur imprévue. Sans montrer ses émotions, il sourit.

-Donne moi la clefs du cœur, et je vous laisserai tranquille, ordonna Sting.

Lucy sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Elle n'hésita pas, elle se tourna vers Grey, attrapant la clefs qu'il n'avait pas quitter. Resserrant ses doigts, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, lui broyant le poignet.

-Ne fais pas sa, ne lui donne pas cette clefs, exigea t-il, haletant.

Lucy lui jeta un regard triste.

-Je suis désolé, murmura t-elle, en lui arrachant le morceau de fer.

Se tournant, elle la lança a Sting.

-Vous avez ce que vous voulez alors partez maintenant ! Ordonna t-elle fièrement sur ses gardes.

Sting lui lança un regard. Il se retourna.

-On se casse Rogue, j'ai ce que nous étions venus chercher, ordonna t-il.

Rogue s'arrêta une seconde sans pour autant baisser sa garde, ayant du mal a ne pas se faire écraser par la puissance manifeste d'Erza.

-Tu es sur, le maître avait dit … Rappela t-il.

Sting eut un petit sourire.

-Avec sa, ce sera elle qui viendra nous voir, rappela t-il en montrant la clef.

Rogue inclina la tête. Sifflant, il fit apparaître leur deux chats, et ils s'envolèrent. Cependant avant de partir, Sting se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

-Ah, n'oublie pas Natsu-san, le marché tient toujours, la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je veux ta réponse, S'écria Sting avec un sourire mauvais avant de claquer des doigts.

Soudain, la mer se referma sur nous, revenant a son état naturel. Lucy poussa un cri, frapper par une tonne d'eau très presser de reprendre ses doigts. Avant d'en prendre compte, elle inspira, mais déjà l'eau avait remplacer l'air. Paniqué, elle agita les bras. Elle n'était plus sirène ! Elle allait se noyez, elle se tourna vers ses amis, et eux aussi, comprit-elle ! Malgré le choc de l'eau, elle leva les yeux mais les courants la perturbants, elle fut projeter contre le sol. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle le compris tout de suite a son grand désespoir, la surface était trop loin, incertaine. Il allait mourir. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Lucy ferma les yeux. Autour d'elle l'eau se mit à bouillir, brillante. « Tout ira bien, murmura une voie. Je l'avais promis, je serai toujours avec vous » puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	25. Chapter 25

Quant-elle se réveilla, elle était sur la plage, allongé avec les autres, rejeter par la mer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arriver la mais elle ne put s'en empêcher.

-Merci, murmura t-elle d'une voie rauque, a l'océan sa voie se perdant dans l'infinie bleu.

Elle eut l'impression étrange que la mer lui avait sourit. Ul les avait sauver, elle en était certaine, même si elle n'avait aucune preuve. Les mots qu'elle avait entendut, cette intonnation, ne pouvait appartenir qu'a une seule personne, et c'était UL. La blonde savait qu'elle avait peut être halluciner mais elle n'y croyait pas, Ul était vivante sous sa forme d'eau, consciente. Cette idée lui fit du bien, comme si un poids lui était hoté de la poitrine. Elle n'était pas seule. S'approchant des autres, encore un peu fatigué, elle les secoua inquiète. Elle se rappellait juste d'une lumière éclatante autour d'elle, puis une sorte de bulle était apparut et les avait transporter inconscient. S'abaissant au niveau de Natsu, elle dégagea une mèche trempé de son visage qui dissimulait ses yeux hermétiquement clos, ce fus comme s'il l'avait électrocuter, la jeune fille frisonna, sentant le souffle brulant du dragon slayer dans son cou. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se pencha les yeux écarquillé, son cœur s'emballant, ses doigts touchant le front du garçons. Chaud, il est si chaud. Lucy sentit sa respiration se faire erratique. Il est beau, elle ne l'avait jamais remarquer, dans son sommeil, il ressemble a un ange. D'une main distraite, elle effleura sa gorge suivant le tracer d'une ancienne cicatrice. Pour le première fois de sa nouvelle vie, Lucy eut envie de pleurer, elle avait envie de se souvenir. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important le reliait a Natsu. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait savoir. Serrant le haut du dragon slayer avec force, elle remarqua avec soulagement que toute ses blessures avait disparut. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres, elle s'apperçus qu'aucun n'était blessé. Mais comme un aimant, son visage revint a Natsu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il l'avait protéger, a nouveau.

-Merci, murmura t-elle.

S'agitant sous elle, Natsu se tortilla.

-Lucy, soupira t-il.

Cette dernière sentit ses jooues se teinter de rouge. Il rêvait d'elle ? Lucy sentit sa poitrine s'envahir de chaleur, inconsciemment, elle se baissa encore plus. N'arrivant plus a réfléchir, elle effleura le tracer de ses lèvres. Elle le voulait. Elle avat l'impression de rêver, comme si le temps c'était arrêter. Elle était toute proche. Elle allait l'embrasser. Cette idée l'emballait comme jamais avant, son cœur tentant de sortir de son corps. Soudain, Natsu ouvrit les yeux. Stupéfier, Lucy se figea. La regardant, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux sans pour autant s'éloigner. Lucy sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, paniqué. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ? Ce n'était aps drôle. Que quelqu'un la sorte de ce cauchemar inextricable. Comment avait-elle put trouver ce mec attirant une sconde. C'était Natsu ! Le mec qui l'avait envoyer ballader et qui la detestait. Ce fus comme s'il l'avait brûler. Elle s'éloigna, brusquement, choqué. C'est a cause de ce qui s'est passer avec Sting se convainquit-elle. Tu n'a aucun sentiment pour cet abrutit.

-J'ai cru que tu ne respirai plus, expliqua t-elle, gênée, dissimulant ses émotions.

La fixant toujours, Natsu déglutit. Elle avait faillit l'embrasser. Se secouant, il ferma, les yeux. Mais non ! C'était juste une manouevre de survie, sans sentiment. Qu'est ce qu'il allait imaginer ? Lucy avait juste cru qu'il se noyait et voulait lui faire du bouche a bouche. C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Non, il n'avait pas eu envie de sentir ses douce lèvres sur elle. Non, il n'avait pas envie de respirer son parfum si doux qu'il aimait tant. Non, il ne voulait pas sentir ses cheveux roulant entre ses doigts. Natsu soupira, si seulement il avait attendu une seconde de plus … Rougissant devant cet pensés, Natsu se giffla, c'est quoi ses bêtises ?

L'entendant, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était soulagé. Et qui na l'aurait pas été ? Elle c'était littéralement jeter de lui ? Lui avait-on jeter un sort ? Rangeant ses questions dans un coin de son esprit. Elle s'approcha de Grey qui se réveillait a son tour.

-Tu va bien ? Questionna t-elle en voulant l'aider a se lever.

Lui lancant un regard noire. Grey repoussa sa main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, grogna t-il en se levant souplement.

Lucy le regarda faire, le cœur serré.

-Grey, je … Commenca t-ellle.

-Tais toi, allons le récupérer, ordonna t-il d'une voie, froide.

Lucy se redressa vivement, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Attends, Grey, s'il te plait, je … Tenta t-elle de nouveau.

Grey se figea, sans se tourner vers elle.

-Comment as tu pu … Comment as tu pu lui donner cette clefs ? Murmura t-il, horrifié.

Lucy sentit sa respiration se serrer, envahit d'un froid intense alors que sa peau la brûlait douloureusement.

-Je voulais juste vous sauver, expliqua Lucy, éteinte.

Grey la fixa, dédaigneux, comme s'il était très loin d'elle.

-Rattrapons les, décida t-il simplement, avançant.

Lucy voulut le suivre, elle aurait tellement voulut. Mais soudain, ce fut comme un ouragan. Elle ne fit qu'un pas, un seul, un stupide pas en avant. Son cœur lui monta au lèvre, son estomac se contractant, ses oreilles bourdonnant, elle s'écroula. Ce fus soudain, innatendut, incontrôlable. Tout tournait si vite autour d'elle, sa vision se voilà. Elle s'évaouit avant de toucher le sol.

-LUUCCCYY ! Hurla une voie, ce fus le dernier mot qu'elle entendit avant de s'écrouler.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Jura Erza, de mauvaise humeur, en s'approchant.

Paniqué, Natsu secoua la blonde, tentant de la réanimer mais amorphe cette dernière se laissa faire, retombant mollement.

-Lucy, cria a nouveau Natsu, espérant tant apperçevoir ses merveilleux yeux chocolat.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

La lui arrachant délicatement des bras, Erza sursauta.

-Elle a une forte fièvre ! S'alerta t-elle, inquiète.

Se mordant la lèvre, Grey revint en arrière.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons les rattraper, et … Commenca t-il, empressé.

S'emportant, Natsu le saisit au col, le soulevant avant de le plaquer contre un arbre, fulminant.

-COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE SA ALORS QU'ELLE SOUFFRE DEPUIS DES JOURS A CAUSE DE TOI ! Rugit le jeune homme, son sang froid disparaissant comme neige fond au soleil.

Grey le dévisagea, froid, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion.

Erza palit avant de se tourner vers Natsu.

-Des jours ? Répéta t-elle, une aura menacante apparaissant autour d'elle, le fusillant du regard.

Natsu déglutit difficilement. Oups, il n'aurait peut-être pas du dévoiler ce détail. Il baissa les yeux sentant le regard des autres, il se trémoussa, ennuyé, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Elle voulait vous le cachez, depuis ce qui est arriver a la montagne, elle est malade, expliqua t-il, se tortillant toujours, ses yeux évitant ostentiblement de rencontrer le regard d'Erza.

-POURQUOI NE NOUS L'A TU PAS DIT SI TU LE SAVAIS ! Rugit Erza, très remonté.

Natsu se crispa.

-TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS ESSAYEZ ! ELLE NE VOULAIS PAS, ELLE M'A SUPPLIE DE ME TAIRE ! Exposa Natsu, hurlant a son tour, déchiré.

Erza le contempla un instant dans un profond silence.

-Lucy est AUSSI notre ami, Natsu, tu aurai du nous en parler, poursuivit plus calmement Erza.

Natsu lui jeta un regard emplit de douleur.

-J'aurai tellement voulut Erza, si tu savais, murmura t-il d'une petite voie, une expression torturé sur le visage, comme toumenté de l'intérieur.

Il detestait sa, il avait mentit a ses amis et avait laisser sa précieuse compagnon se détruire.

Erza soupira.

-Oye, cheveux rose, lâche moi, ordonna Grey, froidement.

Natsu le relâcha supris, ayant totalement oublié qu'il l'avait attrapé et le maintenait contre un arbre depuis le début de cette conversation.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Grey se retourna, commencant à s'éloigner.

-Ou vas tu ? Questionna Natsu.

Grey ne se retourna pas.

-Je vasi chercher la clefs, exposa t-il avant de disapraitre entre les buissons.

Sans savoir que faire, Natsu le regarda partir. Un gémissement le tira de ses pensés. Affoler, Natsu se retourna, attrapant la main glacé de Lucy avec force. Le regardant d'un regard vitreux, la jeune fille le dévisagea.

-Natsu, je suis désolé, murmura la jeune fille d'une voie brisée et triste.

Natsu se crispa. Pourquoi s'excuse t-elle encore ? Elle n'a rien fait et pourtant elle veut prendre toute les erreurs sur son dos. Cela lui fit mal de la voir si peinée. Il se crispa en colère. Tout est de la faute de Grey ! Si cet idiot n'était pas partit, Lucy n'afficherait pas cette mine coupable. Elle est pâle comme un fantôme et pourtant elle s'inquiète pour les autres. Voyant la poitrine de Lucy se soulever par soubressaut, il effleura son visage fiévreux avec tendresse.

-Repose toi, je jure de te le ramener, promit le dragon slayer avec douceur.

Lucy lui offrit un petit sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace, sous la douleur qui avait envahit sa poitrine. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux, ne voyant pas le regard doux que lui lancait Natsu et qui aurait a coup sur, emballer son cœur. Natsu se releva d'un bond, s'éloignant.

-Ou vas tu ? Le questionna Erza en restant au côté de la malade, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion une panoplie d'infirmière.

Natsu se retourna.

-Je vais cherchez Grey, même si je dois le ramenez par la peau du cuq, exposa le dragon slayer.

Erza lui sourit.

-D'accord, je m'occuperai bien d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas, approuva la rousse.

Natsu hocha la tête, faisant un pas en avant, avant de se retourner.

-Eh, Erza, commenca t-il hésitant.

Erza leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu vas vraiment piquer Lucy avec cette seringue géante ? Questionna t-il ?

Erza eut un sourire innocent, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Déglutissant Natsu partit en courant. Lucy pardonne moi, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.


	26. Chapter 26

Il regarde droit devant lui, n'arrivant plus a penser. Animé d'une rage sauvage primaire, Grey se mit a chercher inconsciemment la délivrance par les coups, délivrant sa colère. Jamais sa haine n'a été aussi puissante. Il a l'impression que des points rouges danse devant ses yeux et pourtant son visage n'affiche aucune émotion, comme vidé de sa substance. Il a tout perdu. En une journée, son monde déjà bien ébranlée s'est écroulé. Il l'a fait de ses propres mains. Il a détruit Ul. Comment son cœur meurtrit pourra t-il sans remettre ? Mais il y a pire. ELLE a donner la clefs. Et SA, il n'arrive pas a l'accepter. Il sait que cela les a sauver mais comment cette personne a t-elle pu ? Ne comprends t-elle pas ce que représente cette clefs ? Elle était le cœur d'Ul. La raison pour laquelle elle sait sacrifier, et pourtant elle le lui a donner. C'est comme si celle-d'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avait régner l'acte d'Ul, comme si sa n'avait pas d'importance. Cette clefs, il ne peut pas le pardonner, il doit la récupérer. C'est une part d'Ul, un morceau de sa maître disparut. Comment pourrait-il la regarder en face après avoir perdu ce qu'il avait obtenu malgré les conséquences ?  
Grey ne l'entendit pas arriver, trop déterminer, le voyant apparaître devant lui comme par magie. Encore lui, il se mettait toujours en travers de son chemin mais cette fois. Cette fois serait différente. Sans hésitation, Grey passa devant Natsu qui c'était poster devant lui, les bras tendu , buté. S'emportant, voyant l'autre l'ignorer, il siffla avant d'attraper brutalement l'avant bras de son meilleur ennemi, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa route. Sans se retourner, Grey s'immobilisa.

-Ou crois tu aller, exhibitionniste ? Pesta Natsu, agacé du comportement de Grey.

Ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux, Grey fixa un point devant lui, aucune leur de doute  
en faisant flancher sa détermination.

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, Natsu, remarqua t-il, presque méprisant en un souffle glacial.

Natsu fronça les sourcils, il avait remarqué que quand Grey l'appelait par son prénom sur ce ton, tout se compliquait souvent.

Il n'avait jamais vue son ami, euh, son ennemi, avec une telle flamme dans le regard, une telle douleur. Une souffrance a jamais inaccessible. Il sentait que cette fois, Grey était très loin de lui, et c'est cette distance qui l'effraya le plus. Il aurait préférer qu'il se frappe comme d'habitude mais ce n'était pas la solution, pas cette fois. Ce défouler leur ferait du bien mais ce ne serait pas suffisant, il devait parler, et cela, Natsu en était conscient. Pour la première fois, il craignit le pouvoir des mots.

-Bien sur que si Grey, nous sommes une famille, rappela Natsu, un peu effrayé par ce sentiment de perdre Grey, le serrant plus fort.

Grey le dévisagea, regardant a travers lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas, comme s'il n'existait pas. Puis, il éclata de rire, sarcastique.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai eu une VRAI famille, Natsu, et non pas cette pâle copie dans  
lequel tu te complais. J'ai été aimé, choyé, comment un fils sans parents pourrait-il comprendre ? Siffla Grey, cruel.

Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent, sa main tremblant légèrement.

-J'ai un père, j'ai Igneel, rappela t-il, choquée par les mots employés pour le blesser.

Grey rit a nouveau.

-Un vieux lézard, ton père ? Je pensais que tu avais compris que pour créer un humain, il faut une femme et un homme, ou peut-être que le principe est trop complexe pour toi ? De plus ce dragon t'as abandonner volontairement alors ne nous comparent pas, s'il te plaît, se moqua Grey, méprisant.

-Pourquoi fais tu sa ? Murmura Natsu, vraiment bouleversé.

Le cœur de Grey noircit, n'arrivant pas a réaliser, a regretter ses mots, il ne pouvait que contempler leur impact avec un rictus de satisfaction alors qu'une partie lui hurlait de boire de l'acide.

-Ne me retient pas, je me fiche qu'on est put être allié, si tu te mets sur mon chemin, je t'écraserai, conclus rapidement Grey en s'éloignant.

-Et Lucy ? Questionna Natsu, perdu dans ses pensés.

Grey se figea.

-Ne me parle pas de cette fille, murmura Grey, serrant les poings, son corps criant son amertume.

-Ul aurait voulu que tu la protèges, remarqua Natsu avec une certaine douceur malgré le masque de douleur qui le recouvrait.

Grey virevolta, les yeux emplit de colère, il se dirigea vers Natsu a grand pas, l'empoignant fermement avant de le secouer fermement sans que le garçons ne se défende, trop perdu dans ses pensés.

-Que crois tu savoir ? Tu ne la connais pas, comme moi je la connais, tu ... Commença t-il enfiévré par la rage.

-Raison de plus, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici. Tu devrais le mieux que personne, ton rôle, chuchota Natsu.

Comme si toute son énergie l'avait quitter, Grey relâcha Natsu, s'éloignant quelque peu.

-Mais ses types, je dois ... Ils ont le cœur d'Ul ! Je ne peux pas le leur laisser ! Explosa Grey, exposant ses sentiments.

Natsu le visage fermé frappa l'épaule de Grey avec douceur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, idiot, on leur mettra la pâté des que Lucy ira mieux ! Expliqua Natsu.

A présent plus calme, Grey sembla se ressaisir.

-Au fait, pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? Questionna t-il.

Natsu haussa les épaules.

-Elle s'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé a ta famille, au point de s'en rendre malade. Elle a peur d'être un fardeau, peur d'être rejeter, peur d'être seule, expliqua Natsu qui avait bien compris les sentiments de Lucy.

Grey lui lança un regard en coin.

-C'est idiot, remarqua t-il.

Natsu approuva dans le plus grand silence. Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel aucun des deux garçons n'osa bouger. Puis, finalement, Grey se tortilla avant de se tourner vers Natsu, gêner.  
-Natsu, tu sais pour tout à l'heure, je ... Commença t-il.

-C'est oublier, viens rentrons au campement. Lucy va culpabiliser si elle ne te voit pas en ouvrant  
les yeux ! L'encouragea Natsu e, s'élançant.

Soulager, Grey le rejoignit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au fond de Natsu, quelque chose c'était brisé. Tout allait pouvoir commencer …

* * *

Plongé dans la torpeur d'un sommeil sans rêve, Lucy remua, agacé. Trop chaud, elle a trop chaud ! Se tortillant, elle gémit, froid elle a trop froid ! N'arrivant pas à trouver une place agréable, la jeune blonde papillonna des yeux avec une lenteur exaspérante, pleine de paresse et … Poussa un hurlement a glacer le sang. La tenant fermement contre leur torse dévêtue, Natsu et Grey la serrait dans leur bras, la serrant contre eux. Horrifié, la blondinette rua, tentant de se dégager de cette étreinte non désirée, sans succès, réveillant malencontreusement les deux garçons qui s'étirèrent aussitôt, sans pour autant la lâcher.

-Espèce de pervers, lâchez moi ! Non mais à quoi vous jouez ? Trépigna la blonde, hurlant jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Profitant de son interruption momentanée, Natsu ouvrit grand ses yeux, la fixant avec une lenteur du au sommeil qui l'engourdissait encore.

-B'jour Lucy, bien dormit ? Questionna t-il avec nonchalance tandis que Grey se décrochait la mâchoire en un bâillement impressionnant.

Lucy en resta bouche bée. Non sérieux ? Même pas d'excuse ? De, c'était un accident on a roulé ? Comment pouvait-il rester aussi paisible ? Comme si c'était normal qu'elle se réveille entre leurs bras. Non mais quel sans gène ! Une nouvel fois, Lucy se mit à craindre son passer, non mais quel genre de dévergondé était-elle ? Elle n'aurai jamais cru être le genre de personne à se réveiller entre les bras de deux mecs, déjà qu'un seul …

-Comment veux tu que je dorme bien avec une bouillotte et une glacière qui me prenne pour leur doudou ! Si vous voulez un câlin, simple, allez voir Happy, c'est un chat, il est fait pour sa ! S'époumona la jeune femme, les joues rougies en réalisant pleinement l'ampleur du désastre.

Ils n'étaient pas seulement torses nues, ils étaient en caleçons. Quoi que ce n'était pas si étonnant pour Grey mais quand même ! Elle était une fille. Les garçons et les filles ne se font jamais de câlins entre eux à moins d'être ensemble. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa … Elle avait pas un petit ami elle ? Ce Loki, la, cet être des constellations, c'était son petit copain non ? Sa voulait dire qu'elle l'avait tromper ? Avec deux mecs en même temps ? Elle avait sûrement battu des records la … A cette seule idée, Lucy sentit ses pensées s'embrouiller. Décidant de ne pas trop y réfléchir, elle soupira.

Se léchant une patte, Happy se retourna, horrifié.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Glapit-il, sans nul doute inquiet à l'idée de servir de peluche aux deux zouaves de services.

Soudain, Erza apparut de nul part, tenant tranquillement une petite assiette en porcelaine ou se trouvait un magnifique fraisier, bien crémeux, venu de … Bah … Nul part.

-Calme toi Lucy, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de faire sa, expliqua posément la rousse en buvant délicatement une gorgée de thé.

Lucy hoqueta, surprise. Cette manigance venait d'Erza ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru sa d'elle !

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu te rends compte que tu m'a coller entre les pattes de deux psychopathes pervers, dont un exhibitionniste et un cinglé à la double personnaliser qui est mon ami ou mon ennemi à ses heures perdus ? Remarqua Lucy, toujours en état de chocs.

-Elle t'a appelé exhibitionniste, pouffa Natsu.

Grey lui lança un regard noire.

-Et toi, je cite « cinglé à la double personnalité qui est mon ami ou mon ennemi à ses heures perdus », remarqua le glaçons en haussant un sourcils.

Et évidement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Enfin, on connaît la suite, donc laissons les se battre tranquillement comme les deux abrutis qu'ils sont.

-Tu avais froids, exposa Erza en conservant son calme alors que Natsu roulait à ses pieds.

Négligemment, elle lui donna un « petit » coup de pieds, qui l'envoya valdinguer trois mètres plus loin.

-Sa existe les couvertures, se moqua Lucy, sarcastique, légèrement sur les nerfs.

Erza lui jeta un regard noire par dessus une fraise rouge gigantesque.

-Et tu avais chaud une minute plus tard, exposa t-elle, tranquillement.

Lucy agacés par ses arguments, un peu simple, s'emballa, plutôt énerver.

-Donc la meilleure solution que tu es trouver, c'est de laisser ses deux pervers coucher avec moi ? Questionna la blonde, glaciale.

Erza la regarda attentivement, comme voyant à travers elle.

-Coucher avec toi ? Vraiment ? Souligna t-elle, légèrement amusé.

Lucy s'empourpra, se dégonflant comme un ballon de baudruche, embarrassé.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Balbutia t-elle.

Erza lui fit un drôle de sourire, le même que celui qu'a le loup avant de dévorer l'agneau. Ou peut-être était ce à cause de son fraisier, allez savoir ?

-T'inquiètes je les ai surveiller, avoua la rousse volcanique en mâchant consciencieusement une épaisse bouchée de ce délice.

-Mais tu … Tu … Tenta à nouveau Lucy qui n'arrivait plus à trouver d'arguments et ressemblait à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

-En tout cas, je suis rassuré, vue comment tu beugles tu dois être guérit, remarqua Erza avec satisfaction en fermant les yeux pour savourer LA pâtisserie ultime.

Lucy vaincu, laissa tomber. Deux mecs l'avaient prise pour une peluche en manque d'amour, et alors ? Sa partait de bonne attention.

-Oui, je crois que ma fièvre a baissé, je me sens mieux, avoua la jeune blonde.

Erza eut enfin un vrai sourire épanouit, le premier sans doute depuis ce matin.

-On attends encore un peu, tu te repose et tu manges et on part dans environ 3 heures, exposa la jeune femme.

Lucy hocha la tête, d'accord.

-Ah et oui, Lucy, cache moi encore que tu ne te sens pas bien et je peux t'assurer que tu le regrettera tellement que tes enfants le sentiront passés, ajouta la rousse tout sourire, une fraise planté au bout de sa fourchette.

Lucy déglutit difficilement.

-Hay, sire ! S'écria t-elle, tentant de ne pas imaginer ce que pourrai lui faire subir la rousse.

Et la ce fus le drame. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Erza devait être maudite car son fraisier, en un vol plané élégant s'écrasa au sur la tête de Happy. Lucy frissonna, Aie ! Sa allait faire mal. Évidement les deux responsables de ce crime affreux n'avait rien remarquer et continuait de jour gaiement en tentant de s'assassiner l'un l'autre, sans se douter que leur destin était déjà sceller. Inconsciemment, Lucy se mit a prier pour leur âme.

-MON FRAISIER ! Hurla Erza comme un dinosaure en colère en se jetant dans la mêlée.

Un centième de seconde, juste un centième de seconde pour que Grey et Natsu aillent embrasser langoureusement le sol. Ils avaient creuser leurs tombes, tant pis pour eux ! Détalant comme des lapins devant un loup, ils tentèrent de s'échapper, mais la chevalière, folle de rage qui leur promettait mille torture les rattrapa cognant leur tête l'une contre l'autre en un bruit retentissant, leur causant sûrement une commotion. Paniquant en entendant ce son, Lucy ne put s'en empêcher.

-Arrête Erza tu vas dégommer leur dernier neurone ! Hurla la jeune femme, inquiète que ses abrutis chéries deviennent encore plus bête que les légumes qu'ils étaient.

Grey et Natsu lui lancèrent un regard noire.

-Hay, Erza va commettre l'irréparable si elle tue leur neurone qui meurt de solitude, si sa continue, ils ne sauront plus combien fait 2*3, s'écria Happy qui leur en voulait encore d'avoir refait son pelage à la crème pâtissière en s'inspirant d'une blague carambar qu'il avait lu.

-Sa fait 6/8, s'écrièrent simultanément les deux idiots, vexés.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je rêve où l'un d'eux s'est trompé ? Constata Lucy avec effarement.

Erza hocha la tête, blêmissant.

-Mince, je les ai cassé, conclus t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde, balançant ses jouets au loin.

Échangeant un regard complice devant les protestations des deux jeunes hommes qui affirmaient que je cite « c'était l'autre stupide exhibitionniste qui ne savait pas compter » et que « seul cheveux roses pourrait ne pas connaître ses tables de communication », elles éclatèrent de rire, suivit de près par Happy.

Se tendant le ventre, éclater, Lucy hésita à se rouler par terre, les larmes de joie lui montant aux yeux. Elle commençait juste à réaliser. Leur comportement avait changé. Grey, Natsu, Erza, Happy semblait à nouveau l'accepter, comme avant. Elle se sentait à sa place et sa, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Grey l'avait choisit, il n'était pas partit, et ce simple geste voulait tout dire.

Même les derniers mots de Ul n'arriverait pas à la faire douter. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait que profiter de l'instant présent, de ce qui lui était offert.

-Au fait on va ou ? Questionna Happy, imperméable à l'ambiance, brisant leur bulle de bonheur.

-A Saberbooth évidement, le rencarda Grey, l'éclat de rire lui passant au dessus de la tête, presque agressif, défiant qui qu'on que de le contre dire.

L'apaisant, Happy tandis une patte.

-Non, je veux dire, c'est ou Saberbooth ? Interrogea le félin.

Cette fois si, il n'eut pas de réponse direct. Erza s'affaissa, lasse.

-Je n'avais pas prit en compte cet élément dans mes calculs, avoua t-elle avec calme.

Lucy soupira, encore ? Combien de fois c'était-il posé cette question débile mais essentiel ?

-Lucy pourrait les suivrent à la trace, proposa Grey qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire, surexcité.

-Je ne suis pas un chien, Grey. Je ne peux pas suivre une piste, ni un objet en déplacement, même si cet objet est une de mes clefs, expliqua Lucy qui ne sentait définitivement pas la présence de sa clefs, et qui d'ailleurs avait l'impression que ses sens était perturbé, comme bloqué, ou brouillé par une fréquence lointaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.

Grey se crispa, se tournant vers elle, sa bonne humeur et ses efforts de tout à l'heure totalement disparut.

-Tu pourrai au moins essayez, l'attaqua t-il, mauvais.

-Sa marche pas comme sa Grey, je … Tenta d'expliquer Lucy.

-Je m'en fous ! Il faut qu'on la trouve, explosa Grey en l'empoignant par les épaules, la secouant brutalement. Je n'ai pas attendus que tu te réveille pour entendre sa, soit au moins utile a quelque chose et …

Lucy gémit douloureusement.

-Grey, le coupas Erza menaçante.

Les traits fermés, Grey relâcha la blonde, la trace de ses doigts apparaissant déjà d'un beau bleu marbré sur la peau délicatement halé de Lucy.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille recula, allant se cacher près de Natsu, un peu effrayé. Ce dernier, dévisageant Grey avec colère, serra les dents.

Il y eut un silence tendu, soudain coupé par un bruit de tonnerre et une lumière éblouissante.

-Salut les compagnons, sa gaz ? S'écria une voie guillerette.

Ainsi la 1ère maître de fairy tail fit son apparition, totalement indifférente à l'ambiance.

-Maître nous sommes occupé la, si vous pouviez, commença Erza, diplomatique, en tentant de la faire partir pour gérer le conflit naissant.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Marvil s'approcha.

-Sa va ? Moi, sa va, à Fairy tail tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous. Et quand je leur ai dit que je pouvais venir vous voir et que je vous avais aidé, ils m'ont féliciter. Et le chien de Grace a eu des petits ils sont trop mignons ! Je suis leur marraine ! Mais le maître s'est encore disputer avec Luxus, à propos des papillons mangeurs d'hommes, d'après Luxus sa n'existe pas, vous en pensez quoi ? Et … Exposa d'une seule traite la maître de fairy tail en un babillage incessants.

-Maître … Tenta Erza, sentant sa patience s'égrener.

-Mais les extraterrestres rose à point blanc, ami des bisounours, aurait acheté tout les lacrimas de magnolia causant une pénurie de magie ! Tout sa pour rechargé leur vaisseaux spatiaux en forme de carotte ! D'ailleurs, les pauvres lapins les ont mangés et sont devenus verts ! Enfin sa c'est du pipeau d'après le fantôme du capitaine crochet, il m'a dit après avoir dragué Minie que le one piece se cache sous le chapeau, oui sous le chapeau ! Poursuivit la maître, emporté dans son élan, racontant une histoire sans queue ni tête.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop.

-La ferme ! S'écrièrent 5 voies au bord de la crise de nerf.

Les yeux de Marvil, qui n'est qu'une petite fille je précise, se remplirent de larme.

-Je suis une mauvaise maître. Tout le monde me déteste, se plaignit l'esprit fantomatique ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Soupirant, Erza s'approcha d'elle, lui effleurant l'épaule.

La petite fille releva les yeux.

-Mais moi je sais ou c'est, dit-elle simplement comme une évidence.

Ils la regardèrent tous bouche bée comme si elle était une divinité, voyant presque un halos de lumière autour d'elle.

-Ou ? La questionna Grey, pressante, enivré par cette piste proportionné.

La petite fille grimaça.

-Non mais vous êtes sur de vouloir y aller ? Nan, parce que c'est dangereux et … Exposa la fantôme.

Grey la coupa avant qu'elle ne parte dans ses délires.

-Dites nous juste ou, 1 ère Maître ! Exigea Grey, hâtivement.

Marvil sembla hésiter avant de se décider.

-Vous n'êtes pas prêt, trancha t-elle calmement, faisant preuve d'une maturité étonnante comme si la petite fille d'avant n'avait jamais exister.

Lucy lui prit la main.

-Je vous le demande aussi, s'il vous plaît, exigea la jeune blonde, suppliante.

La blanche hésita, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Lucy, comme si elle y déchiffrait son âme, faisant frissonner la jeune femme.

-Cela ne sera pas facile, vous n'êtes pas assez forts mais en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je vais vous le dire. Saberbooth se trouve dans la forêt noire de la mort qui tue, exposa la jeune femme.

Lucy soupira. Évidement ! Sa pouvait pas être la foret des strophantus joyeux ? Non, il fallait que ce soit la forêt NOIRE de la MORT QUI TUE. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter sa ? Enfin bon peut-être n'était ce qu'un nom ?

Erza fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant, remarqua la jeune femme.

Marvil haussa les épaules, guère surprises.

-Normal, personne n'en revient jamais et ceux qui en reviennent sont devenu complètement fou, cette forêt est maudite, donc personne n'ose en parler et peu sont les courageux qui y pénètrent … Raconta la fillette en prenant un ton lugubre, presque détaché.

Lucy soupira. Diling, diling, jackpot, elle avait raison ! Encore une fois ! Toute les tuiles du mondes doivent lui tomber dessus, sinon c'est pas drôle ! Et bah oui, quoi de mieux qu'une forêt maudite pour passer un agréable moment ? Encore une belle galère en perspective …

-Euh … Mais si Saberbooth y a sa guilde, il y a forcément des gens qui en ressortent, fit remarquer Natsu avec perspicacité.

Marvil lui jeta un regard noire.

-C'est parce qu'ils connaissent les pièges de la forêt. Là bas, tout est illusion, enchantement, tout est inverser. Vous pouvez y voir vos pires peurs, vos cauchemars, ou bien des choses délicieuses et merveilleuses qui vous poussent à dépérir à petit feu, exposa Marvil.

Lucy sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

-Mais c'est quoi ses pièges alors ? Questionna la blonde.

Marvil prit un air effrayant.

-C'est … Commença t-elle.

Il y eut comme un bruit de sonnerie, s'interrompant, la 1ère maître de Fairy tail poussa un petit cri.

-Faut que j'y aille ! Traversez le désert de Gaara et vous y serez, chaos les jeunes ! S'écria la mage avant de disparaître avec un petit « pop » distinct.

Lucy contempla l'endroit où elle avait disparut avec stupéfaction.

-J'ai rêvez ou elle a dit désert ?

Elle a la bouche pâteuse, couverte de minuscule grain de poussière. Il fait chaud, bien trop chaud. Tirant une langue paresseuse, Lucy effleura ses lèvres gercés, tentant vainement de les humidifier. Faisant un pas en avant, Lucy soupira. C'est officiel, elle déteste le désert. D'une, on y a soif, de deux, on y transpire, de trois on y a des hallucinations et confondre un oasis avec du sable, c'est cliché et sa a mauvais goût, quatre, on y prends des coups de soleil, cinq, le sable vous y brûlent la plante des pieds, sept, avancer est trois plus fatiguant que de marcher sur de la terre, et encore, elle en passait des belles et des meilleurs. Malgré son chapeau, l'insolation la guettait à chaque instant et sa gourde d'eau ne pouvant se remplir par magie, elle allait devoir se rationner drastiquement. Dans cette marche de torture, Lucy avait opté pour une solution de survie élémentaire, 1 marché très, TRES loin de Natsu, dont la température corporelle frôlait les 50°, 2 faire de Grey sont meilleurs amis et se cramponner à son bras frais. Ah Grey ! Elle en serait presque tombé amoureuse. Sa peau si douce et surtout si FROIDE, quoi de mieux qu'un glaçons qui ne fonds pas sous la canicule ? Lucy jeta un regard devant-elle. Non, le pire dans le désert était ce qui ne devrait pas y être. Et cette chose c'était Erza. Brillante de mille feu, aveuglante dans son armure habituelle, elle ne semblait montrer aucun signe de fatigue dans sa marmite en ferraille. Comment pouvait-elle survivre juste trente seconde dans cette tenue ? Porter ce morceau de plomb si lourd et brûlant sous un soleil caniculaire, était ce simplement humainement possible ? Lucy plissa les yeux, c'était obligé. Erza n'était pas humaine, elle ne pouvait-être qu'un alien carburant au fraisier. Lucy ouvrit des yeux épouvantés, les fraisiers était en danger ! Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un, le monde était en danger et … Se secouant, Lucy se ressaisit, elle devait arrêter de penser à des trucs débiles ! Le soleil lui tapait vraiment sur la tête. Soudain un point noire apparut devant elle. Se frottant les yeux, Lucy hésita, était ce ENCORE un mirage ? L'obi, objet non identifié, sembla grandir, lui apparaissant plus distinctement. C'était une silhouette. Un homme en toute vraisemblance, dissimulant son visage. Il semblait attendre, la en plein milieu du désert, sur une route inexistante, planté entre les dunes comme s'il avait toujours été là. Lucy plissa les paupières, mais que faisait-il la ? Elle rêvait la ou quoi ? Se figeant alors que le vent fouettait la cape de l'homme en noire, la faisant se soulever avec un effet de style hollywoodien, Lucy hésita, Erza à ses côtés jetant un regard méfiant à l'inconnue.

-Qui êtes vous ? Grogna t-elle d'une voie légèrement éraillé par le sable, sur ses gardes.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de les regarder a travers les interstices de son manteau.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, murmura t-il d'une voie suave, les main tendu en un geste de paix universel.

Positionnés devant Lucy, Natsu eut un sourire mauvais.

-Dit l'homme qui ne nous montrent même pas son visage ! Remarqua t-il.

L'homme mystérieux semblait hésiter, avant de rabattre son capuchon, dévoilant ses mèches noires. Aussitôt, Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy sifflèrent, se mettant en position de combat.

-Zeref, cria Erza les bras tendus.

Les mains toujours en évidence, Zeref les dévisagea.

-Attendez, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je … Commença t-il.

-Assez de bavardage, je ne te laisserai pas m'embobinez ! Hurla Erza en se jetant sur lui, faisant apparaître son épée.

N'ayant pas le choix, devant ce défendre, Zeref tendit deux doigts, attrapant avec facilité la lame acérée à quelque centimètre de son visage. Surprise, Erza tenta de se dégager, s'arque-boutant, mais agitant ses doigts toujours refermé sur la lame, Zeref brisa l'épée qui disparut se transformant en étincelle aussi facilement que s'il avait s'agit d'un morceau de bois.

-Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, je veux juste … Commença Zeref.

-Tient prends sa, Karyū no Tekken, hurla Natsu en enflammant son poings.

Esquivant, Zeref se glissa derrière lui, faisant disparaître le feu, sans le blesser.

-Écoutez moi je … Tenta une dernière fois Zeref.

-Ice make : Lance, hurla Grey en faisant apparaître des lances de glaces.

Bondissant, Zeref craqua, ses yeux virant aux noirs.

-Vous l'aurez cherchez, murmura t-il en s'envolant.

Aussitôt le ciel sembla se fendre en deux, au loin, un nuage noire gigantesque apparaissant, se mouvant presque de manière serpentesque dans le ciel. Reportant son attention sur Zeref, Lucy le fixa, voyant avec stupéfaction une lumière noire apparaître autour de lui, luisant dangereusement. Il y eut comme une tornade qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, l'air s'échappant de toute part. Surprise, Lucy faillit sourire, si c'était que sa ! Et puis elle se rendit compte. De l'air ! Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, ! Hoquetant, elle toussa mais rien à faire, le dioxygène refusant de pénétrer ses poumons. Atteint du même problème, Natsu s'agita.

-Karyu no hokko, hurla t-il pour enflammer son poings.

Il ne se passa rien. En effet, le feu est dépendant de l'air pour se développer. Ayant utilisé trop d'air pour ses simples mots, Natsu se précipita, tentant un coup physique qui fut aisément éviter. Passant a son tour à l'attaque, Erza bondit, utilisant son armure aux cents épées et les envoyant sur le mage noire le plus connut de tout les temps avec Voldemort … Euh … Le plus connut de tout les temps.

Négligemment, Zeref fit apparaître un bouclier, se protégeant. Aussitôt la rousse voulut tenter autre chose, se changeant mais trop rapide, Zeref décolla et se précipita sur elle, la frappant violemment. Aussitôt, Erza s'écroula, son corps secoué de spasme, une drôle de lueur ténébreuse l'entourant. Une de moins. Se glaçant, Grey fit apparaître un marteau, l'envoyant sur le mage noire mais ce dernier ce brisa avant de le toucher, ce brisant en mille morceau. Se transformant en poudreuse étincelante. Sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, Zeref apparut derrière lui, comme téléporter. Il l'effleura, presque caressant, aussitôt le halos obscure apparut, entourant le mage de glace, le faisant s'écrouler, le corps secoués de soubresaut incontrôlable. Étant le seul encore debout, le visage bleuâtre, Natsu se positionna devant Lucy, déterminé alors que son visage se gonflait.

-Tu es encore trop faible pour la protégez, lui fit remarquer Zeref avec calme.

Natsu n'eut le temps de rien dire, d'une baffe monumentale, le mage noire l'envoya au tapis. L'action n'avait durer que quelque secondes, c'était suffisant.

Épouvanter, Lucy recula, son cœur battant un rythme effrénée. Cet homme la terrifie, il lui fait peur. Pas seulement pour avoir massacrer ses amis, non, il y avait autre chose. Une chose plus grave. Sans même penser à utiliser sa magie, trouvant cela ridicule. Lucy s'éloigna encore tandis que le mage noire se rapprochait. Un signal d'alarme s'enclencha dans sa tête. Elle doit fuir. Non, non, NON ! Pas cet homme, pas lui. Trébuchant, Lucy s'écroula au sol, son corps secoué de tremblement incontrôlable. Sans pour autant lâcher l'homme des yeux, refusant de tourner le regard et encore plus de lui tourner le dos, Lucy recula à tâtons. Il est prêt, trop prêt. Il va lui faire mal. Gémissante, Lucy se résolut à l'affronter, le laissant franchir la distance qui les séparait.

-Lucy, murmura t-il de sa voie suave, douce ?

Lucy le dévisagea en frissonnant. Il lui tendit la main. Hésitante, elle se releva seule. Il ne doit pas la toucher, il ne doit pas. L'attirant brutalement a lui, l'homme l'embrassa avec fougue. Surprise, Lucy voulut se défendre, le repousser, électrocuter par ce contact inattendue, mais au même moment, quelque chose s'enfonça violemment en elle, la déchirant de l'intérieur. Une clef du cœur. Il y eut un déclic, aussitôt les souvenirs se mirent à défiler. Cet à ce moment là que Lucy commença à hurler.


	27. Chapter 27

ELLE est seule, assise au sol. ELLE ne sait plus depuis combien de temps elle est la, peut être a t-elle toujours été la ? ELLE a mal, ELLE a froid mais ELLE ne bouge pas, ELLE ne se souvient plus comment il faut faire. Peut-être n'est-elle pas fait pour bouger ? Si elle tendait ses tentacules, peut être deviendrait-elle marron et que ses trucs verts lui pousserait partout sur le corps ? Elle n'aurait plus qu'a attendre la pluie et à plonger ses racines dans le sol, la vie d'un arbre, que rêver de mieux. Dans une drôle de surface froide, elle aperçus celle qui faisait comme elle. Non, elle ne leur ressemble pas, elle est trop petite, plein de membres qui pendent et est incapable de ne pas bouger malgré ses essais. Rampant au sol comme le truc qui glisse et siffle qu'elle avait aperçus avant, ELLE s'approcha de la surface qui mouille, lapant l'eau comme elle l'avait vue faire. Sa gorge se mit à la brûler un peu moins, à son grand soulagement, peut-être était ce l'utilité du fragment de ciel qui était au sol ? Servait-il à faire disparaître le feu qui la consumait ? ELLE leva les yeux vers la toile bleu qu'elle contemplait si souvent ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si la flaque était apparut pour elle. Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Sa aussi elle l'a oubliez, en tout cas si elle l'avait sur un jour sut … ELLE est juste seule, monstrueusement seule. Pleurant la nuit, hurlant dans le froid avec l'espoir d'une réponse. Mais il n'y a personne, rien qui ne lui ressemble. ELLE ne devrait pas être là, attendant elle ne savait quoi coucher sur des branches mortes, mais ELLE ne sait ou aller. ELLE sait que celle qui n'oublie personne viendra. Bientôt, oui enfin, ELLE sera délivrer de sa solitude. Soudain un buisson bruissa, alerté, ELLE poussa un petit cri, tout ses sens en éveil. Sa maison est dangereuse, elle doit souvent lutter contre les envahisseurs. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit un bruit de clochette, un bruit agréable, un rire.

-T'a vue la tête de Marvil quant-on lui as dit qu'on avait accomplit notre mission en détruisant la ville au passage ? Questionna la voie la plus grave qu'ELLE n'avait jamais entendu.

Étonner ELLE comprit ses mots, ignorant leur sens mais les comprenant intimement au plus profond d'ELLE.

Mais qu'était dont ses animaux ? Ne faisant preuve d'aucune prudence, la jeune s'approcha, dissimulé, habitué à la foret.

-Surtout qu'on c'était trompé de ville et qu'on en a massacré deux du coup ! Rappela une voie plus aiguë mais aussi plus douce.

-Oui, j'ai crue qu'elle allait nous étripez ! Se marra la première voie, goguenard.

Les apercevant, ELLE poussa un cri, surprise. ILS lui ressemblaient ! Eux aussi portait ce drôle de pelage rosâtre sans poil, inutile contre le froid. Eux aussi avaient ses drôles d'appendices dont-elles ne connaissait pas l'utilité mais qui l'empêchait de courir vite sur quatre pattes. Soudain, le plus grand des deux personnages, celui qui avait la voie grave se tourna vers ELLE, virevoltant.

-Qui va la ? Hurla t-il, sur ses gardes.

Aussitôt des cercles de runes apparurent la faisant glapir. Ses gens sont dangereux ! Battant précipitamment en retraite, ELLE s'éloigna de sa drôle de démarche, tentant d'imiter ses bipèdes qui marchait sur deux pattes et qui lui ressemblait tant mais peu habitué, ELLE s'écroula. Derrière elle, ELLE entendit un bruit de pas, se rapprochant. Affolé, ELLE se recroquevilla au sol, cachant son visage de ses bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La voie aiguë qui lui ressemblait le plus malgré ses poiles noires poussa un cri.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vue dans quelle état elle est ? Glapit-elle, horrifié.

Celui qui l'avait poursuivit et qui lui avait crié après s'approcha, s'abaissant à son niveau. ELLE trembla, refusant de le regarder, attendant la douleur qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou la ? Questionna la voie grave, sur un ton un peu dur, presque agressif, méfiant.

ELLE poussa un petit cri, se tassant un peu plus. Il est trop près, il lui fait peur. L'autre aux cheveux longs l'éloigna d'une tape brusque sur la tête.

-Tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? Râla t-elle en le frappant à nouveau sur la tête.

Son comparse gémit, se frottant la bosse qui venait d'apparaître, reculant.

-Mais … Voulut-il protester.

-Laisse moi faire, solidarité féminine l'oblige, exposa t-elle comme une évidence en l'éloignant.

Ronchonnant, le monstre bruyant s'éloigna, croisant les bras, assez proche cependant pour intervenir en cas d'urgence. Légèrement soulagé, ELLE se relâcha sans pour autant ôter ses bras de devant son visage. Soupirant, la chose plus gentille se pencha.

-Tu viens du village qui a été massacrer ? Questionna la jolie personne.

ELLE la regarda à travers ses doigts. Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, ELLE sentit qu'elle devait avoir confiance en cette voie, elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Se concentrant, ELLE tenta l'impossible, obligeant sa bouche à bouger, cherchant à produire un son.

-Je … Je ne sais pas … Murmura t-ELLE de sa voie éraillée, ses grands yeux se posant sur l'étrange animal qui lui ressemblait un peu trop.

Avait-ELLE parlez ? L'autre l'avait-elle compris ? A sa grande surprise, elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-Qu'elle est ton nom ? La questionna t-elle avec gentille, effleurant sa peau.

ELLE frissonna à ce contact. Hésitante, ELLE regarda encore plus attentivement l'étrangère.

-Je n'ai pas de nom, avoua t-ELLE finalement, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Pas de nom, répéta celle qui lui faisait face, en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de ne pas le croire.

Aussitôt ELLE se remit à trembler, celle qui lui ressemblait était en colère. ELLE n'avait pas bien répondu ? ELLE aurait dut mentir ? Affolé, ELLE lança un regard autour d'elle, cherchant une issue comme un animal encerclé. Elle l'avait mise en colère. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ELLE voulait ! Aussitôt, ELLE se mit à sangloter, terroriser. Soudain, quelque chose de chaud l'attrapa, la serrant fort. Paniqué, ELLE se débattit, ELLE avait vue ceux qui rampent procéder ainsi afin d'étouffer leur proies avant de plonger leur crocs infestés de venin dans la peau tendre de leur victime. ELLE ne veut pas mourir étouffer ! Une mains se posa sur ses poils blonds qui pendait le long de son visage.

-Calme toi, ce n'est pas grave, tout vas bien, la rassura la voie aiguë avec douceur en la serrant contre elle.

ELLE se décrispa légèrement, avouant son plus grand secret.

-Je … Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Puis tout devint flou, se brouillant pour devenir une nouvelle scène.

-C'est étrange les villageois ne semblent pas la connaître, remarqua celle qui était la femme et qui s'appelait Ul.

Caché dans un coin, ELLE se concentra pour écouter, sentant l'importance de cette discussion qu'ELLE n'était pas censé entendre.

-Peut-être nous as t-elle mentit ? Proposa la voie de Marvil.

ELLE se crispa, ELLE N'AVAIT PAS MENTIT ! ELLE avait rencontré Marvil le jour précédent, une drôle de femme plus petit qu'ELLE et pourtant les autres semblait la respecter.

-Je ne crois pas, et puis a quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Remarqua Ul.

Il y eut un silence, suivit d'un soupir.

-Qu'allons nous pouvoir faire d'elle ? Elle ne se souvient pas de qui elle est … Remarqua Marvil.

-Que devons nous faire ? Questionna Ul, elle aussi ennuyé.

-Laissons la ici, dans ce village, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, trancha finalement Marvil.

ELLE posa la tête sur ses jambes, sentant la crainte monter en ELLE. ELLE ne connaît pas ses gens, ELLE ne veut pas, mais personne ne veut de son avis …

Il y eut un craquement sec, derrière sa porte, ELLE sursauta.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire sa, elle est complètement perdu sans nous ! Si nous la laissons ici pourquoi l'avoir sortit de la foret ? Seriez vous vraiment capable de l'abandonner comme sa ? Protesta celui qui était l'homme et qui l'avait tant effrayé avant.

-Que propose tu, alors ? L'interrogea la petite fille aux cheveux blancs avec douceur.

-Emmenons à la guilde, décida t-il.

Puis la scène changea a nouveau.

Celle qui n'avait pas de nom regarda la pluie tombé sur son visage avec tristesse.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, je suis trop différente. Je leur fais peur, je n'ai même pas de nom ! Exposa la jeune blonde aux pupilles chocolat avec mélancolie, se tournant vers l'homme.

-Non, ne part pas, je te suivrai ou que tu aille, je t'en pris reste ! Protesta l'homme, toujours le même.

ELLE se mordit la lèvre.

-Je … Je ne peux pas, je … Je suis désolé, gémis la blonde avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ! Hurla l'homme, le premier qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré, le premier qui soit devenu son ami.

ELLE se figea.

-Je … Je … Commença t-elle.

Deux bras chaleureux se refermèrent autour d'elle, la serrant.

-Fairy tail est ta maison, tu y es à ta place et tout ceux qui ne sont pas content, je les massacre ! Alors reste, ordonna l'homme, ses cheveux lui chatouillant l'oreille.

ELLE hésita.

-Mais … Tenta t-elle.

Mais l'autre ne la laissa pas finir.

-Et pour cette histoire de nom, tu as raison, il est grand temps d'y remédier, tu t'appellera Yuki, susurra t-il à son oreille, la faisant frisonner.

ELLE sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larme.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ? On peut changer si tu n'aime pas ! Paniqua l'homme.

ELLE lui fit un sourire.

-NON, j'adore ! Déclara t-elle, heureuse, des larmes de joies lui échappant. ELLE avait un nom ! Enfin ! ELLE n'était plus ELLE. Yuki, ce nom résonnait délicieusement à ses oreilles. ELLE était Yuki !

-Alors ton nom est Yuki ! Et au fait tu sais quoi ? Ajouta t-il sur le ton de la confidence, effaçant ses gouttes d'eau qui osait déborder des magnifiques yeux chocolat.

Yuki secoua la tête, rendu muette par l'émotion.

-On dit que ce que l'on nomme nous appartient, sa veut dire que tu es a moi Yuki ! Ricana l'homme.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Puis le décors changea à nouveau.

-Et voilà Yuki, tu es un membre à part entière de Fairy tail ! S'écria Marvil en soulevant sa choppe de jus d'orange pour porter un toast.

Aussitôt des sifflets et des applaudissements retentirent. Yuki sourit. Elle avait trouver sa place, elle avait une famille, elle ne serait plus jamais seul.

Puis tout devint noire.

Yuki pleur, elle cri.

-Tout est de ma faute ! Je dois partir ! La guilde est détruite à cause de moi ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas accueillit, rien ne serait arrivez ! Hurla Yuki en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte à lui, l'homme qui l'avait nommer.

Elle a ce maudit pouvoir en elle. Un pouvoir digne des dieux, tu parles, un pouvoir démoniaque plutôt ! Elle est traquée, comme avant, comme un animal. Il cherche à lui faire du mal, à l'attrapez, ils veulent tous la posséder. Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Il y a déjà tant de perte à déplorer ! Tant de noms qui résonnent dans sa tête comme une litanie, de visage à présent figés que le souffle à quitter. Yume, Kaname, Sasuke, Zoro, Luffy, Naruto, Teru, Naru … Yuki inspira, sentant son cœur se serrer. La mort est inévitable, elle les as prit, si tôt, définitivement. Ils ne reviendront plus car ils ont périt pour la protéger, parce que son existence est un crime, parce que comme un jeu moqueur, tout recommence encore et encore dans un danse macabre. Hystérique ! Yuki sentit son corps tressauter, tremblant en regardant le tas de ruine qui fus sa guilde, sa maison.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Yuki ! Hurla l'homme avec qui elle avait partager toute ses missions, tout ses chagrins.

-Tu n'es pas seule Yuki, renchérit une voie, celle de sa confidente, de sa sœur, de sa meilleure amie.

-Nous ne les laisserons pas gagner, nous ne t'abandonerons pas Yuki ! Allons chercher ses clefs du cœur et vainquons tout ses abrutis ! Se moqua l'homme qui refusait de la lâcher.

Yuki se crispa, mais qu'a t-elle fait ?

-NON ! Vous seriez en danger ! Je ne supporterai pas que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi ! Gémit la jeune fille, en sentant la panique monter en elle, imaginant déjà leur corps recroquevillés sur le sol, comme les autres …

Ul posa une main sur son épaule.

-S'ils s'en prennent à une de nous, ils s'en prennent à nous tous, Yuki ! Rappela t-elle comme une évidence, avec force et aplomb.

L'homme la plaqua contre son torse plus fort.

-De toute façons, c'est déjà trop tard. Je ne pourrai jamais pardonner à ses ordures qui ont brûlez notre foyer et tuer nos amis. Nous sommes déjà impliquez Yuki ! Et il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi avant de les avoir massacrer, murmura l'homme à son oreille, d'une voie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Yuki frissonna. Son cœur à elle aussi cri vengeance, cependant …

-Mais … Commença t-elle, craignant soudain de perdre quelque chose de très important, sachant qu'elle devait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, son instinct le lui criant.

-Et puis, il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter sa seule ! Tu est trop importante pour moi, compléta l'homme en un chuchotement subtile, son souffle effleurant sa nuque.

Yuki s'empourpra, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ému, ses protestations mourant sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord, accepta t-elle, scellant son destin, toute ses précédentes pensées brisées par cette étreinte.

Il la retourna, la regardant de face, ses yeux brillant.

-Je te protégerai Yuki, je te le promets.

Puis la scène se brouilla, changeant encore.

-J'en ai assez, je n'y arrive plus, tout est de ta faute Yuki ! Si seulement tu ne nous avais pas entraîné dans tout sa, Marvil ne serait pas morte ! Pesta l'homme, enragée, en faisant les cents pas, ses yeux luisant de colère.

Yuki se recroquevilla en sanglotant. Ils sont les derniers. Fairy tail n'est plus. Ils sont tous morts où se terrent comme des lapins effrayés, tout sa pour une quête de pouvoir absurde. Elle est maudite ! Tout ce qu'elle touche disparaît. Ils ne sont plus que trois, elle, Ul et lui. Lui qui lui hurlent dessus.

Il y eut un silence, Yuki sanglotant n'y pris pas garde, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine, tressaute, son corps secoués par d'incontrôlable sanglot. Soudain des bras chauds la saisirent, la serrant fortement, chaleureux. Yuki ne pouvant s'en empêcher, se serra contre cette source de chaleur, laissant échapper de longs gémissement, misérable sur cette épaule réconfortante.

-Désolé Yuki, je ne le pensais pas tu sais ? Je me suis emporté. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yuki ! C'est juste que j'ai peur, avoua le jeune homme.

Yuki releva son visage embuée de larme, décryptant l'expression crispée de l'homme qui l'avait nommée et tant de fois sauvé.

-J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort. Peur de vous perdre. Peur de ne plus voir tes yeux brillé, de ne plus t'entendre rire. Sa me terrifie Yuki ! Avoua l'homme, fatigué d'avoir trop perdu, fatigué d'avoir vue tout ses amis s'éteindre devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses épaules s'abaissant.

Yuki le serra plus fort, contemplant avec tristesse le visage torturer de cette personne si importante pour elle. Doucement elle se mit à le bercer, se consolant dans son étreinte rassurante, pour elle comme pour lui.

-Je suis la, murmura t-elle, oubliant déjà les mots affreux qu'il lui avait cracher au visage.

-Je t'aime, susurra l'homme doucement, presque craintif, comme s'il avait peur que ses mots s'envolent.

Yuki lui sourit tendrement, lui prenant les mains avec douceur, y traçant de douce arabesques, presque machinalement, avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres entrouverte.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé.

C'était une belle nuit étoilée.

Puis tout se modifia une nouvelle fois, la scène disparaissant comme un rêve.

-Tu me la voler ! Il était à moi ! Je te hais Yuki ! Je te l'avais dit que je l'aimais, j'étais la première ! Hurla Ul, le visage déformé par la jalousie.

Yuki frissonna, se mordant la lèvre. Elle savait que cela serait difficile mais pas à ce point là !

-Je suis désolé, murmura la jeune femme.

Ul éclata de rire, démente.

-Tu es désolé ? Garde ta pitié pour les autres, et laisse moi te dire une chose amusante, mademoiselle la sainte vierge, je suis enceinte de lui, il est a moi! Glapit la jeune femme, mauvaise.

Yuki recula comme si elle l'avait frappé.

-Tu mens, murmura t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant, horrifié.

Ul lui jeta un regard noire.

-Tu étais ma meilleure ami Yuki, lui jeta t-elle comme une supplication.

Yuki recula, s'enfuyant.

La scène se modifia une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as couché avec elle ? Hurla Yuki, excéder.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis désolé, c'était il y a longtemps. Tu n'a pas à être jalouse, je te jure que c'est finit, exposa t-il, tentant de lui effleurer la main.

Yuki se recula comme s'il l'avait mordu.

-Elle est enceinte ! Lui apprit-elle de but en blanc.

L'homme se figea sous le choc.

-C'est impossible … Murmura t-il, bouleversé.

-Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble, conclus Yuki, s'éloignant, les larmes aux yeux.

Une main la rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

-Pardonne moi, je t'en pris, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Yuki, Supplia l'homme, affligée.

Mais Yuki se dégagea.

-C'est finit, puis elle partit.

Le décors varia une énième fois.

-NON ! Hurla Yuki en voyant son corps s'affaisser lourdement au sol.

Il ne bouge plus.

-Je t'en supplie, je t'en prie ne meurs pas ? Je ferai ce que tu veux mais ne meurt pas ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, ne meurs pas mon amour, supplia la jeune femme, les yeux rouges en lui saisissant la main.

Ils étaient tomber dans une embuscade. Il les avaient sauvé, mais à qu'elle prix ?

Soudain ses doigts se crispèrent autour des siens, la faisant sursauter. Yuki le regarda ouvrir les yeux avec soulagement. Il lui fit un sourire fatigué.

-Laisse moi une autre chance, quémanda t-il malgré sa quantité de blessures affolantes.

Yuki ne put se contrôler, elle l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant leur souffle dans une étreinte désespéré, oubliant tout le reste. Quant-elle le relâcha, rougissante, il se saisit de sa main, effleurant sa peau avec délectation.

-Yuki quand tout sera finit, voudra tu vivre avec moi ? Questionna t-il.

Yuki s'empourpra, surprise, incontrôlable, elle lui fit un tendre sourire avant de se pencher à son oreille.

-Pour toujours et à jamais, jura t-elle comme une promesse.

Puis la scène se modifia une dernière fois.

Yuki grimpa, haletante, réfléchissant. Elle savait qu'elle avait commis un pêcher, qu'elle avait trahis Ul mais elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être séparer de lui, égoïstement elle le voulait pour elle. Elle l'aimait plus que la vie elle même.

-C'est la dernière clefs Yuki ! Hurla l'homme en attrapant son bras, la tirant vers lui pour l'aider à franchir le dernier obstacle.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle lui sourit, tout allait enfin se terminer ! Il faudrait du temps pour

guérir les blessures mais elle allait faire de son mieux. Elle allait être libre de sa malédiction, et vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, que rêver de mieux ? Elle en avait déjà parler avec Ul. Quelque chose c'était briser entre elle mais tout pouvait encore s'arranger ! Elle ferait ce qu'elle pouvait pour cela. Elle avait déjà promis à Ul que son enfant aurait un père, elle lui avait même proposer d'habiter avec eux pour faciliter les choses. Ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours et obtenir leur bonheur si durement gagner. Toute leur épreuve allait enfin prendre fin ! La câlinant, son homme l'embrassa avec douceur avant d'enfoncer la clef, la dernière dans son cœur. C'est terminer ! Yuki sentit les larmes de joies couler sur ses joues. Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard brillant de son fiancé. Il lui sourit, un sourire tendre, amoureux. Puis un douleur, une souffrance sans limite. Yuki baissa les yeux sans comprendre, apercevant le manche du poignard dépassant de sa poitrine, son sang éclaboussant les mains de son bien aimé. Le regardant, elle hoqueta, une bulle de sang éclosant à ses lèvres. Le sourire de celui qu'elle aime n'a pas quitté ses lèvres, des gouttes écarlates se sont posés près de sa bouche mais il n'y fait pas attention, ses yeux sont vides, morts. Yuki tomba au sol, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche et de son torse comme au ralentit. Il la poignardez en plein cœur. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il la tuez !

-Qu'as tu fait ? Glapit Ul en s'approchant de lui, horrifié, mais il l'ignora.

Yuki le regarda, refusant de disparaître. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux le pouvoir, un pouvoir sans limite, l'immortalité ! Exigea t-il en tendant les bras au dessus de sa tête, un rictus affreux déformant son beau visage.

Aussitôt un halos gigantesque l'entoura, rebondissant sur Ul, qui dans un cri s'écrasa au sol en un craquement sinistre. Elle est sans doute morte. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Yuki, égrenant ses dernières miettes de conscience. Le pouvoir inonda l'homme, le remplissant, le gavant sans limite, toujours plus. Un pouvoir noire. L'homme hurla, surcharger, se pliant en deux. Il a été trop gourmand, sa raison va sûrement disparaître. Yuki tenta, sans succès de garder les yeux ouverts, inspirant une dernière fois. Sa vue se voilà, tout est finit. Il l'a trahis.

-Zeref, murmura t-elle.

Puis son âme se brisa, éclatant en mille morceau en un long crie d'agonie.


	28. Chapter 28

Résumé : Lucy amnésique est traquée car elle possède un pouvoir digne des dieux. Elle doit rassembler les clefs du cœur afin de retrouver la mémoire. Mais ses souvenirs ne sont pas des plus doux, on apprends son rapport avec la création de Deliora. Ul se sacrifiât pour lui donner une clefs et Grey lui en veut même si al situation commence à se débloquer. Saberbooth leur vole cette clefs et propose une alliance à Natsu pour faire revenir les dragons au prix de la vie de Lucy. Erza suspecte Lucy et cache une clefs et Zeref apparaît et embrasse Lucy. On apprends alors qu'ils ont été amant dans le passé et que Zeref la trahis, la poignardant alors qu'elle s'appelait Yuki.

Lucy ouvrit soudainement les yeux, la voie cassée d'avoir trop hurler. Les larmes dégoulinèrent de ses yeux, innaretable, elle ne les remarqua même pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrit tentant de prononcer des mots sans sens qui ne jaillirait jamais. Trahis. Elle a été trahis. Cette blessure à l'intérieur d'elle pulse, douloureusement, brûlante tout contre son âme. Elle l'aimait. Un simple constatation. Elle lui aurait tout donner, et maintenant, elle n'a plus rien. Un gargouillis rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres comme un appel au secours. Couper, trancher en morceau, fragile cœur brisé. Elle n'avait pas pourtant souhaité grand chose. Elle le voulait juste lui, était ce trop ? Avait-elle été trop avide ? La caresse froide de la lame contre son corps, simple souvenir, si froide et pourtant si douce. Non, sa n'avait pas été le pire à supporter. La mort avait été une délivrance mais donner par sa main à lui ? Insupportable ! Elle ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas lui pardonner. Cette souffrance qui court dans ses veines, elle ne l'oubliera jamais plus. Il l'a marquée. Plus rien ne compte autour d'elle à part ses simples faits. Il lui as mentit. Menteur, menteur, menteur … Ses mots se répètent sans sa tête, scandant leur triste message au rythme des battements de son cœur. C'est un cauchemar ! Elle n'avait rien vue, rien suspecter jusqu'au bout. Assassin … Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Tout ses mots doux, ses promesses, tout n'était qu'un mensonge ? Des sanglots déchirant lui échappèrent tandis que son corps convulsait au sol, rejetant tout ce qu'il savait. Ce qu'il aurait mieux voulut qu'elle ne se rappelle jamais … Ul avait raison. Elle aurait préférer ne jamais se rappeler de lui. C'est trop douloureux, comme de l'acide, un poisson dans ses veines et la dévorent peu à peu. Impardonnable ! Elle a mal, si mal … C'est injuste. Pourquoi ? Le temps glisse, coule sur elle sans impact. Depuis combien de temps est-elle la ? Tout ses souvenirs s'embrouillent sans l'atteindre, teinté d'amertume. Elle ne comprends plus rien. Ce n'est pas logique … Qui est-elle à la fin ? Es t-elle Yuki cette fille amnésique ? Celle tombé pitoyablement amoureuse et dont la fin fut tragique ? Celle qui a donné des pouvoirs sans limite à un fou provoquant la mort de millier de personne ? Lucy frissonna. Non, elle ne peut pas. Pas encore. Cette responsabilité c'est trop. Elle à déjà trop donné. Deliora puis SA. Trop de pêché pour une seule vie. Cette fois, rien ne pourra la faire pardonner. Elle venait juste de se réconcilier avec Grey… Il était son héros, qui pourra la comprendre ? Zeref la trahis, elle n'est pas responsable. Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Un rire sans joie lui échappa. D'ailleurs es t-elle vivante ? S'arque-boutant, Lucy tandis le bras vers le ciel, désespérés, haletante. Il n'y a rien. Il est trop tard. C'est trop. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître… Comme apaisé, sa main s'abaissa avec douceur. Elle est si fatigué. Les yeux dans le vide, mort, ne voyant plus rien, Lucy ferma les yeux. Tout à été détruit, plus rien n'a d'importance…

Quant-elle rouvrit les yeux, le décors avait changé. Était ce encore un souvenir ? Non comprit-elle, c'était différent. Un sourde angoisse l'enveloppa, posant sur sa peau un voile de sueur froide. Elle est sur un lac sans lumière, un lac noire. Tendant l'oreille, elle écouta. Rien. Il n'y a aucun bruit, même pas le frisson du vent ou le clapotis de l'eau. Sans comprendre, Lucy regarda autour d'elle, indifférente. Elle marche sur l'eau noire, sans limite, ne se préoccupant même pas de n'aller nul part. Malgré la peur panique qui agite son âme, elle se sent apaisé. Il n'y a pas de lumière, pas limite, juste l'obscurité et le temps. A chaque pas, sa peine s'allège. Pourquoi était-elle la déjà ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Lucy haussa les épaules, qu'elle importance ? Elle est seule. Cet endroit est si tranquille, elle pourrait y rester pour toujours ! Soudain une lueur rouge attira son attention à ses pieds. Surprise d'apercevoir une couleur dans ce néant, la jeune fille se pencha sans réel curiosité, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Doucement son regard croisa celui de son reflet. Aussitôt, elle poussa un hurlement de terreur pur. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, elle ne ressemblait pas SA. Pourquoi ses pupilles était-elle irisés de trait rages plissés dans cette expression de haine sauvage ? Cette personne qui lui ressemblait était d'une beauté froide, blonde comme elle, affichant un masque froid, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Si tu ne veux pas de ton corps, je le prends, susurra sa voie ou celle de l'autre.

Lucy recula, épouvanté, tentant de s'échapper, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette fille aux prunelles rougeâtre. Comme dans un cauchemar, une main fine et blanche sortit doucement de l'eau, encerclant sa cheville avec force avant de tirer sèchement, la faisant s'écraser au sol. Horrifié, Lucy poussa un cri en sentant la peau froide l'autre contre la sienne. Puis toujours dans un ralentit étrange, le visage de l'autre sortit de l'eau, dégoulinante, ses yeux la transperçant, regardant au travers d'elle alimentée par un sentiment étrange. Lucy comprit soudainement. Elle a devant elle la folie, SA folie. Lucy secoua la tête furieusement. Non, ce n'est pas elle. Elle n'est pas cette chose ! Soudain elle sentit sa jambe s'enfoncer, traversant l'eau. Se débattant, elle cria a nouveau. L'autre l'emmène, elle l'entraîne sous la surface. Lucy frissonna. Non, elle ne veut pas ! Doucement le froids se mit à la gagner, la submergeant, volant ses forces. Non, non, NON ! Elle ne doit pas aller sous l'eau noire.

-Ne résiste pas, je te promets que tu ne souffrira plus jamais, promis l'autre elle, continuant de la tirer toujours plus.

Bercé par cette voie, Lucy sentit sa volonté s'effilocher. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Juste une minute … Elle ferma les yeux. Elle en avait le droit non ? Elle était si fatigué …

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau la secouer, elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle avait bien ouvert les yeux à un moment mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Lucy se tortillait de douleur dans ses bras et il ne pouvait que regarder stupidement. Elle avait mal, son corps secoués de soubresaut et il ne faisait qu'attendre. Natsu se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, serrant les poings submerger, il avait été totalement battu. Il n'était pas de taille, il n'avait pas put la protéger. Lucy souffrait, c'était insupportable. Sa aurait du être lui. Pourquoi encore elle ? (nda euh tu voulais que Zeref t'embrasse ?) Les autres s'étaient aussi réveiller, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise mais il avait refuser. Il avait peur, cruellement peur. Son coeur battait a un rythme effréné scandant des questions sans réponse dont la plus importante était « Va t-elle se réveiller » ? Cela avait durer longtemps, trop longtemps. Pourquoi était ce si long ? La dernière fois, ses souvenirs était revenu en moins de 2 min mais la … Lucy avait hurler, se débattant violemment, elle avait ruer, ses yeux se révulsant de manière horrible. Puis sa voie s'était tarit devenant un affreux bruit rauque, plein de douleur tandis que les larmes dévalait ses joues et que sa respiration essoufflé se faisait sifflante. Crispée, Natsu l'avait secoué, tentant de lui faire reprendre conscience sans résultat. Mais que pouvait-elle bien voir de si traumatisant ? Que pouvait-il y avoir pire que d'avoir créer Deliora ? Natsu ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il commençait à craindre les souvenirs de Lucy. Et puis pourquoi elle avait embrasser Zeref ? Natsu secoua la tête. Non mais qu'es ce qu'il raconte la ? C'est ZEREF qui l'avait embrassé, Lucy ne serait jamais intéressé par ce banale brun psychopathes. Lucy était un diamant pur d'innocence (nda : J'ai regardé aladin récemment), bien trop bien pour ce sale type. Enfin quoi, comment avait-il osé touché a SA Lucy ? C'était sa meilleure amie, à lui, rien qu'a lui ! Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de l'embra … Hmm … Enfin il y avait plus important que sa ! Lucy ne se réveillait toujours pas ! La bouche de Lucy s'ouvrit, tandis qu'un filet de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe.

-Men... Teur... Menteur … Balbutia t-elle d'une voie hésitante en frissonnant.

Le cœur de Natsu se serra avec la désagréable impression qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il la berça tendrement.

-S'il te plaît Lucy, ouvre les yeux, supplia t-il, inquiet.

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Cette seule pensée lui déchira la poitrine. Il agrippa sa main, la serrant fortement. La jeune fille fut secoué d'un spasme encore plus violent que les autres, vomissant de la bile. Sans y prendre garde, Natsu la garda contre lui (nda : Après tout il a fait bien pire dans les chapitres précédents). A son grand désarroi, il sentit le corps se refroidir de manière impressionnante. Paniquée, Natsu commença immédiatement à la frictionner, utilisant sa chaleur corporelle pour maintenir sa température. Mais la crise sembla empirer. Une mimique terrifié apparut sur les traits de sa belle amie. Il n'aimait pas sa, mais alors pas du tout. Soudain une vague de magie le frappa, le prenant par surprise, puissante, sans limite. Natsu se crispa, surpris, les poils de sa nuque s'hérissant. Le remarquant enfin, il s'aperçus que le corps de Lucy avait commencé à briller, d'un halo obscure, comme Zeref avant elle. Mais c'était différent, Natsu s'en rendit vite compte. L'énergie s'échappait d'elle par saccade, à un rythme irrégulier, incontrôlable. Malgré la brûlure désagréable et la rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses mains, Natsu refusa de la relâcher. Les ongles de Lucy poussèrent, s'enfonçant profondément dans sa peau comme des griffes acérées, faisant couler son sang mais il s'en fichait. L'air autour de lui sembla frémir, se tendant, alors que le ciel se couvrait de nuage noirâtre de mauvais augure. A grand fracas, un éclair déchira le ciel, faisant s'abattre des trombes d'eau sur nos héros. Une vraie moisson ! Puis soudain Lucy ouvrit les paupières, dévoilant des pupilles vermeilles. Elle eut un sourire démoniaque, ses dents semblant luire étrangement, ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne, trempés. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire froid, dangereux, effrayant qui glaça Natsu jusqu'au sang. La blonde le dévisagea, le visage déformé, affichant une expression dur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Natsu frissonna. Se penchant, la jeune fille avec un sourire sarcastique lui saisit la main avec douceur, frottant sa joue contre sa paume, sans le quitter des yeux. Subjugués, comme enchanté, Natsu la regarda faire, se régalant de ce contact malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait de se méfier. Brutalement la jeune fille le mordit sauvagement au même endroit qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, le marquant, faisant couler encore plus son sang, tachant ses dents blanches d'un rouge écarlate. Natsu la contempla avec effroi, ne reculant pas sa main malgré la douleur.

-Lucy, murmura t-il, en s'approchant sans détacher son regard.

L'autre lui sourit mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce sourire était trop froid, trop vide sens, trop vide de vie... Natsu sentit ses bras se couvrir de chaire de poule.

-Je suis… Yuki... Susurra la jeune fille en lui faisant cette fois un beau sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Lucy ? Lucy ! Cria cette fois Natsu en la secouant.

Yuki le repoussa, agacée, sans pour autant réussir à se libérer de son étreinte.

-C'est trop tard, elle m'appartient. Elle ne reviendra plus, lui appris la jeune fille en soupirant fortement.

-Lucy, Lucy, reviens, je t'en supplie, implora Natsu sans l'écouter en la secouant encore plus qu'avant, hurlant.

Yuki pesta, franchement ennuyé à présent. D'une main habile, elle le plaqua sol, sa main se plaquant sur la gorge de l'imprudent qui l'avait provoquer, l'immobilisant d'une force surhumaine. Stabilisant sa prise, elle serra un peu plus fort, passant une langue mutine sur ses lèvres avec excitation. Avec satisfaction elle observa le corps sous elle se raidir, son visage changeant de couleur pour passer du rougeâtre au bleuâtre. Se cambrant, elle s'abaissa, approchant sa bouche du coup de sa victime, la léchant doucement.

-Elle est morte, ce corps est à moi maintenant, susurra t-elle, sensuellement.

Sans se débattre, voyant comme à travers elle, le jeune homme lui attrapa la main, rependant sa chaleur dans le corps froids de son amis.

-Lucy, murmura t-il avec douceur.

Yuki lui sourit moqueusement.

-Tu ne comprends pas, elle … Commença t-elle.

Natsu ? Murmura une voie en elle. Yuki se crispa. Il y eut comme une déchirure. Non, impossible. La jeune blonde plongea son regard dévasté par la rage dans celui de sa victime. Ce garçon, il …

Elle l'avait entendu. Il l'avait appelé. Enfoncé sous l'eau, Lucy ouvrit les yeux vivement, ses cheveux flottant autour de sa tête comme une couronne mortuaire. Mais qu'es ce qu'elle faisait la ? Le visage de Natsu se superposa dans ses souvenirs. Il était la, lui. Elle n'était pas seule. Il avait promis de la protéger. Comme Zeref murmura une voie traîtresse dans son esprit mais Lucy l'ignora. Chassant l'immobilité qui la retenait, elle tendit la main vers la surface, surpassant sa tristesse. Elle n'a pas le droit d'abandonner. Yuki poussa un hurlement.

-Non, tu n'a pas le droit ! Hurla la jeune femme, autre reflet de son âme.

Lucy ne la regarda pas. Ce n'était pas elle, c'était une autre personne. Elle n'était pas comme ses autres vies, elle était Lucy. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec elles. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

-Non, ne me laisse pas ici, supplia Yuki une dernière fois.

Puis ce monde d'obscurité ce brisa, ses fragment volant comme des morceaux de miroir.

Lucy papillonna des yeux sur le monde réel, inspirant profondément.

-Natsu, murmura t-elle avec stupéfaction, enlevant rapidement ses mains d'autour de son cou.

-Lucy, murmura le jeune homme avec bonheur.

Lucy sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'un sanglot s'échappait de sa poitrine, incapable de se maîtriser, elle lui bondit dans les bras.


	29. Chapter 29

Lucy frissonna, levant des yeux vides vers le ciel. Elle ne supporterait pas leurs regards, leur pitié ou leurs sermons, pas cette fois. Quelque chose s'était briser en elle, quelque chose d'important, définitivement. Lucy regarda vaguement ses amis. Sa fait mal, sa brûle. Trahison … Ce mots s'insinue en elle comme un doux poison. Elle avait vécut ses événements. Ils avaient imprégné sa mémoire, son corps, douloureusement. Yuki ... Ul l'avait appelé comme sa avant. Elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'elle n'ait pas à se souvenir. Amour … Qu'elle piètre mensonge ! Ses compagnons se concertèrent chuchotant pour qu'elle n'entende pas. Que disent-ils ? Lucy contempla le vent soulever des volutes de sables avec une certaine fascination lascive. Elle ne voulait pas savoir … Elle leur avait tout dit, avait livrer ses plus noires secrets, son âme sur un plateau. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'attendre leur jugement, même si elle se savait incapable d'endurer la sentence. C'était juste trop pour elle, pour eux. D'abord Deliora, puis Ul, et enfin SA. Elle était fatigué de lutter. Elle avait bien trop d'ennemi. Si eux aussi l'abandonnait, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle leur en demandait tant, et tout sa pourquoi ? Pour apprendre qu'ils aidaient celle qui avait transformer Zeref en le plus grand mage noire de l'histoire, ou en tout cas qui lui en avait donné les moyens, le pouvoir … Cette fois son crime était bien plus grave que la dernière fois. Prendre le poids de toute cette douleur, de ce gâchis, de toute ses morts, Lucy se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle refusait. Elle n'était pas coupable. Fixant à nouveau le visage de ses amis, elle eut un sourire triste. Ils devaient commencer à comprendre ce qu'elle était. Ce que signifiait la protéger. Peut-être regrettaient t-ils ? A cette pensée, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle était dangereuse, monstrueusement dangereuse. Leurs vies était entre ses doigts. Elle avait provoquer indirectement la mort de milliers, que disait-elle ? De million de personnes ! Lucy secoua la tête, serrant les poings. Non, ce n'était pas elle ! C'était l'autre la, Yuki. Elle n'était pas cette personne. Cette fille avait tenté de tuer de faire du mal à Natsu, de le tuer ! Elle était rongé par la haine et la vengeance, emplit d'une souffrance froide, sans limite. Elle était différente, elle n'avait aucun lien. Elle, elle était Lucy, pas cette chose assoiffé de sang ! Et le pire c'est que le pêché de cette Yuki était l'amour, qu'elle naïveté ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, Lucy secoua la tête, non, elle ne devait pas se laisser démonter !Il était trop tard, cela ne la concernait pas. Ce n'était pas son passé. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle n'allait pas pleurer, pas cette fois. C'était trop, elle n'était qu'humaine. Cette souffrance, elle devait s'en protéger, elle ne voulait pas avoir mal, pas encore …

Le choc avait été rude pour tout le monde. Apprendre ce morceau de passer et tout ce qu'il impliquait, c'était juste invraisemblable, irréalisable. Erza serra les poings. Elle avait été au première loge pour subir les conséquences de l'existence de Zeref, un esclavage, la tour du paradis... Erza frissonna, et tout sa à cause du pouvoir de Lucy ? Elle commençait juste à appréhender le sens d'un pouvoir digne des dieux, ou se plaçait ses limites ? Lucy était celle qui avait donné son pouvoir a Zeref. Erza n'arrivait même pas à le réaliser. Tout ce malheur, cette souffrance, encore créer par Lucy. Mais pourquoi ? Elle est maudite susurra une voie à son oreille. Malgré elle, Erza ne put s'empêcher de douter, le conseil avait peut-être raison, Lucy était une menace. Chaos … Erza se mordit la lèvre, dévisageant son amie contemplé le vide, amorphe. Mais qu'avait-elle provoquer ? Erza gémit doucement, tout cela la dépassait. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir le sort du monde sur les épaules, mais la, c'était différent, bien pire. Bombe à retardement, murmura à nouveau son esprit. Elle avait l'impression de jouer avec le destin. D'habitude elle dégommait le méchant et tout était finit mais la, il n'y avait pas de méchant, enfin si, mais qui était le vrai méchant ? Se souvenant des mots de Gérard, ses doutes grandirent encore. Mais qu'elle était le secret de Lucy ? Tout cela était-il vrai ? On aurait dit un cauchemar. Enfin en tout cas, sa expliquait pourquoi on croyait Zeref responsable de la création de Deliora. Ils étaient fait de la même magie, possédant la même aura, comment ne pas confondre une magie si semblable ? Sa plus grande faute est d'exister avait murmurer Mest. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Un pêcher, un crime, un pouvoir capable de détruire autant de vie ne devrait pas exister. Lucy avait créer deux des choses les plus meurtrières en mille ans. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un chaînon manquait, quelque chose qui expliquerait tout. Mais ou commençait la vérité ? Jetant à nouveau un regard en coin à son amie, elle s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Et cette crise tout à l'heure. Elle l'avait sentit dans tout son corps comme un frisson glacé, un sursaut colossale de magie. Une magie qui avait chanté en elle, insatiable, une magie interdite. Lucy était dangereuse. Doucement Erza se décrispa, relâchant au fonds de sa poche ce qui y était caché. A ce moment la, elle prit une décision. Même si elle devenait une traîtresse, elle ferait ce qu'il faudra. Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les prunelles de la rousses. Elle n'hésiterait pas. Même si pour cela elle devait recouvrir son âme d'un irrémédiable pêché … Doucement, la clefs du cœur de Lucy glissa au fonds de sa poche. Oui, quelque soit le prix à payer !

Ils avaient marché longtemps dans le silence complet avant de l'appercevoir, Lucy se figea.

-La forêt noire de la mort qui tue, murmura Erza.

Comme en transe, Lucy regarda autour d'elle avec une légère moue déçus au lèvre. Quoi c'était sa ? Mouaif, décevant, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Il y avait, bah des arbres et … Des arbres. Pas de quoi fouetter bob l'éponge ! Une banale foret quoi. Enfin je sais pas moi mais qu'en t-on appelle une foret, la forêt-noire-de-la-mort-qui-tue avec un nom extra long, c'est comme pour Voldemort, on s'attend à un truc qui va nous faire nous pisser dessus. Enfin c'était peut-être elle, mais elle imaginait déjà les arbres morts et noires avec pour fruit des pendus se balançant tristement, le vent qui souffle glaciale, créant une mélodie étrange entre les branches entrelacés, et les corbeaux qui croassent en dévorant des cadavres putrides qui sortent du sol avec l'allure des zombies. La, y avait même des fleu-fleurs bleus, TOUTE mignonne, à faire pâlir Shrek ! Enfin, n'allez pas croire qu'elle s'en plaignait, nan, nan, c'était géniale, pas de monstre à combattre en perspective mais bon, avec sa poisse, elle imaginait vraiment un truc grandiose, et surtout mortel.

Soupirant, la seule blonde du groupe fit un pas en avant.

-Attends, c'est sûrement un … Commença Erza en tendant la main.

Lucy disparut en un millier d'étincelle verte et argent (hommage à Serpentard, j'ai regardé la télé dernièrement)

-Piège, poursuivit Erza, trop tard.

Il y eut un silence.

-Non mais qui est assez stupide pour tomber dans un truc aussi stupide ? Fit remarquer Happy assez admiratif devant la stupidité de Lucy.

Enfin c'était vrai quoi, Marvil leur avait rabâcher que cette forêt était la reine des illusions et que personne n'en revenait à moins d'être devenu complètement fou, et Lucy entrait juste comme sa, gaiement. Dans un endroit réputer pour ses illusions, qu'en vous voyez le monde des bisounours, ou les stroumphs, vous vous dites, ouai y a un problème, vous foncez pas dans la forêt ! Et le pire, l'humiliation ultime pour Lucy, c'est que même Natsu s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait ! Non mais c'est la forêt noire de la mort qui tue, elle aurait qu'en même put réfléchir un peu. Et pourtant Lucy était tombé dans le piège le plus bête du monde, le piège du « oh regarde comme je suis jolie, laisse moi te bouffer ! ». Même le petit chaperon rouge s'était méfié ! (et pourtant il a mis un temps fou à se rendre compte que sa grand mère n'était pas un loup, personne n'a jamais pensez à lui achetez des lunettes ? Ou … A vérifiez qu'il n'y avait pas de zoophile dans sa famille ? Nan parce que si sa grand mère ressemble à un loup …)

-Bon, nous devons établir un plan d'attaque et … Commença Erza.

Natsu passa devant elle en courant.

-Lucy ! Hurla t-il paniqué en entrant dans la forêt-noire-de-la-mort-qui-tue sans faire plus attention, avant de diapraitre en un milliers d'étincelle rouge et or. (vive gryffondor!)

Erza poussa un gros soupir.

-Nous devons rester calme et … Tenta t-elle d'exposer.

-Attends moi Natsu ! Glapit Happy avant de disparaître à son tour en des étincelles bleu et bronze. (couleur de serdaigle, bande d'inculte!)

Erza se redressa lançant à son dernier partenaire, j'ai nommé Grey, un regard noire.

-Tu bouges, je te tue ! Menaça t-elle.

Grey déglutit difficilement.

-Hay, chef ! -Tu bouges et je te tue, menaça t-elle.

Grey déglutit difficilement.

-Hay chef ! On fait quoi alors ? Questionna t-il, presque au garde à vous, méfiant, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la rousse qui n'appréciait certainement pas de voir son autorité contester.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Grey osa à peine respirer, se détournant, Erza tendit le bras, un épée apparaissant miraculeusement à son poings.

-On fonces et on réfléchira après ! S'écria t-elle avant de disparaître, les joues légèrement rougies de gènes.

Grey eut un petit sourire, qui se ressemble s'assemble. On est cingler ou on l'est pas ! Puis il s'élança à son tour, il ne serait pas dit qu'il était plus peureux que cet abrutit de Dragon slayer, non mais !

Lucy gémit, quelque chose de doux effleurant sa joue. Tentant de rester endormit, la blonde s'agita légèrement mais une merveilleuse odeur effleura ses narines, finissant de la réveiller. Surprise, la jeune femme se redressa, papillonnant des yeux sur la clareté des lieux. Ou était-elle ? Le vent fraie caressa son visage, faisant voler ses cheveux. Regardant autour d'elle, Lucy fronça les sourcils. Mais que faisait-elle sur une colline verdoyante pleine de fleur odorante et multicolore ? Au loin le bruit du ruisseau la surpris apaisant tandis qu'un oiseau poussait la chansonnette dans ce décors si calme.

-Alors bien dormit, questionna une voie suave et douce.

Sursautant, Lucy se retourna, légèrement méfiante. Devant elle se tenait un magnifique jeune homme dont le visage lui était familier.

-Zeref, glapit Lucy en reculant vivement toujours au sol.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, s'approchant vivement, l'air inquiet.

-Que fais tu ici ? Protesta la jeune femme, sentant son cœur se remplir de douleur, confuse.

Le belle apollon aux cheveux noire s'abaissa à son niveau, ses yeux à la hauteur des siens, soucieux.

-Sa na vas pas ma chérie, s'inquiéta t-il.

Ebeté, Lucy le contempla, perplexe.

-Tu ne devrais pas être la ! Balbutia la blonde, de plus en plus perdu.

Zeref lui fit un sourire éclatant, rejetant rapidement une mèche des cheveux blonds de Lucy, Zeref lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Questionna t-il, légèrement vexé.

Lucy s'empourpra emplit d'incompréhension.

-Mais tu … Tu m'as tué … Tu … Commença t-elle, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir, respirant son odeur à plein nez, sans imprégnant inconsciemment. Zeref sursauta, surpris, il l'attrapa soudainement par les avant bras, l'air paniqué.

-Comment pourrais je te faire du mal alors que je t'aime tant ? Questionna t-il, épouvanté à cette seule idée avant de l'enlacer fortement.

-Ne dis plus une chose pareille, même pour rire, ma belle, grogna t-il.

-Mais … Tenta la jeune fille, perplexe.

Doucement, Zeref prit son visage en coupe.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est sa ? Comprit-il.

Lucy voulut protester, tenter de lui expliquer, mais deux lèvres impératrices se posèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant tout oublier.

-Je te ferais tout oublier, ma belle, je l'ai jurer lors de nos noces, même ce cauchemar ne pourra t'atteindre, je t'en protégerai parce que je t'aime mon ange … Lui murmura t-il.

Et Lucy sut qu'elle avait rêver. Un affreux rêve. Elle était marier à l'homme qu'elle aimait, tout n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Lucy, hurla Natsu, mais seul sa voie lui répondit se répercutant sur les parois de la grotte.

Attendez, on récapitule, une grotte ? Qu'elle grotte ? Stupéfait Natsu regarda autour de lui. Une odeur familière flottant autour de lui, lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Le sol se mit à trembler, de petit cailloux sautant autour de lui en un grondement du tonnerre.

-Qui est Lucy mon garçons ? Questionna une grosse voie.

Et Natsu oublia tout. Devant lui se tenait Igneel, son dragon, son père …

Happy était seul, si seul ! Ou était les autres ? Soudain des milliers de chats apparurent autour de lui.

-Vive le roi ! Vive le roi ! Hurlèrent-ils.

Happy les regarda bouche bée.

-Mais je ne suis pas votre roi, commença t-il.

-Qu'on apporte les poissons au roi, ordonna une voie.

-Je vous remercie mes fidèles sujets de m'acclamer ainsi et …

Bon, lui on devine qu'il veut juste une orgie de poisson.

Erza regarda autour d'elle, surprise. Elle était dans la forêt, seule ennuie, elle était seule. Soudain un bruissement retentit devant elle. Sur ses gardes, comme par automatisme, la rousse se mit en position, prête au combat. Écartant les arbres, un homme apparut soudainement, traversant les fourrées. Erza abaissa son épée, étonnée, Gérard … Se précipitant en l'apercevant, l'homme de son cœur la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué, ma douce Erza, murmura t-il.

Erza ferma les yeux, savourant cette étreinte.

-Gérard gémit-elle avec douceur.

-Je t'aime Erza, je ne peux plus passer ma vie sans toi. Erza Scarlett, je t'en prie, reste avec moi à jamais, susurra l'homme à son oreille, son cœur battant entre les doigts de la rousse.

Tremblante, Erza leva son visage tourmenté vers lui, caressant son visage avec douceur, ses sentiments se lisant clairement sur son visage.

-Gérard, répéta t-elle, ses lèvres à quelque centimètre de l'homme.

-Erza, murmura l'homme, fermant les paupières en se penchant un peu plus pour l'embrasser.

Il y eut un grand bruit. Gérard papillonna des yeux, surpris. Une goutte écarlate tomba de ses lèvres roulant sur son menton à la peau si blanche. Doucement, il baissa les yeux, contemplant avec stupéfaction la lame qui le transperçait de part en part.

-Erza mon amour, coassa t-il, tentant de caresser son visage en tombant à genoux, son visage crisper en une expression douloureuse.

Le regardant froidement, Erza ne le laissa pas l'effleurer, se penchant pour retirer l'arme du corps qui déjà commençait à se refroidir.

-Gérard n'aurait jamais dit sa, lui apprit-elle.

Le monde se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Je t'aime, murmura Gérard avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Elle était de nouveau dans la forêt, seul. Gérard avait disparut. Sas pouvoir se contrôler, la jeune femme s'écroula au sol.

-Moi aussi, Gérard, chuchota t-elle au vent.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre. Les autres avaient leur propre démon à combattre.

Ébahis, Grey regarda autour de lui. Était ce un portail de téléportation ? Que faisait-il sur la montagne d'ul ? Apercevant la cabane à travers le blizzard, Grey s'élança. Ouvrant la porte doucement, il pénétra dans ce qui avait été sa maison. Tout était comme dans son souvenir, si chaleureux. Grey ne put empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir. Soudain il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine. Se crispant, Grey fronça les sourcils, quelqu'un avait-il osé pénétrer dans la maison d'Ulm ? Un voleur ? En tout cas il allait lui faire payer ! A pas de loup, Grey s'avança. Embusqué dans l'ombre, Grey bondit.

-Au lieu de jouer les idiots, viens mettre la table, lui ordonna une voie.

Surpris, Grey se figea. Cette voie, c'était … Ul se tourna vers lui, souriante avant de froncer les sourcils arborant une expression qu'il connaissait bien.

-Grey, qu'est ce que tu fous encore à poil ! Rugit-elle.

Machinalement, Grey se regarda, constatant qu'il portait son caleçons fétiches, celui avec les petites licornes, mais pour une fois, ne tenta pas de se ré habiller.

-C'est toi Ul, murmura t-il.

Ul le dévisagea comme s'il était légèrement attardé.

-Qui veux tu que ce soit ? S'amusa t-elle.

Grey se sentit vaciller une seconde sur ses genoux

-C'est impossible, tu … Deliora … L'eau … Balbutia t-il, perplexe.

Ul s'approcha légèrement, l'air quelque peu inquiète.

-Tu vas bien Grey ? S'inquiéta t-elle en effleurant son front pour prendre sa température, un thermomètre rectale paressant miraculeusement entre ses doigts. Grey déglutit en voyant l'objet.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Grey malgré tout en se mordillant la lèvre, les bras ballants, sont regards plongés dans celui d'Ul.

Ul secoua la tête.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'occuper de toi, mais bon tu ne sembles avoir de fièvre, tu échappe dont au suppositoire, ordonna t-elle.

Grey la contempla avec adoration et surtout avec soulagement, la regardant s'acharner aux fourneaux avec délectation, salivant déjà à l'odeur du pain chaud sortit du four. Virevoltant, Ul posa un bol fumant sur la table.

-Tient du chocolat chaud, sa te fera du bien, lui donna t-elle.

Doucement Grey porta la cuillère à ses lèvres avant d'engloutir la totalité du laitage.

-Merci Ul, murmura t-il avec reconnaissance, savourant le mélange de son enfance.

-Pas de quoi, je … Commença Ul joyeuse.

-Mais je n'ai qu'une seule maître, et cette dernière m'a accorder sa plus importante leçons au prix de sa vie, acheva Grey.

Aussitôt, la cuisine disparut. Quand Grey ouvrit les yeux, il était à côté d'Erza, buvant ce qu'il espérait être de la boue à la place du délicieux chocolat chaud précédent. Ecoeuré, il cracha au sol et se mit à son tour à attendre. (je ne précise pas, mais sa signifie que quand Erza croit embrasser Gérard, elle embrassait un arbre, je dis sa, je dis rien)

* * *

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvez, si tu savais combien je t'ai chercher ! S'écria Natsu en lui sautant dessus, tout excité en sautant sur le dragon, serrant sa patte de toute ses forces à s'en égratigner la peau sur les écailles dur.

Igneel eut un petit ricanement sourd.

-Ou la la, tant d'affection d'un coup ! On dirait pas que je suis partit depuis des années ! Pouffa le dragon.

Natsu, le fixa surpris.

-Mais tu es partit depuis des années, ra-pella t-il.

Igneel éclata de rire.

-Je suis partit 1 heure a tout cassez gamin, qu'est ce que tu me raconte ! Ra-pella le dragon amusé, son souffle brûlant lui effleurant la nuque.

Natsu redressa la tête, plissant les yeux.

-Non, tu m'a laissez le 7 juillet 777, et sa fait des années que je te cherche, exposa Natsu.

Igneel le fixa surpris.

-Mais de quoi parles tu ? Veux tu que je m'en aille ? Commenta t-il, légèrement moqueur.

Natsu se releva soudainement.

-NON ! Ce n'est pas sa ! Je ne veux pas que tu parte ! Paniqua Natsu en s'accrochant à lui désespérément.

Igneel sembla hésiter, l'air blesser.

-Je comprends qu'a ton âge tu veuille ton indépendance, et que sa doit être dur de supporter ton vieux père. Je comprends que tu veuille vivre avec les humains comme toi mais ...Commença t-il.

Natsu mal à l'aise s'agita, battant des bras.

-Mais je vis avec les autres, ne t'inquiète pas ! Exposa Natsu l'air désemparée.

Le dragon lui fit un sourire, assez flippant pour le commun des mortelles en voyant des dents plus grands que Michael Jordan en tutu.

-Les autres ? Releva t-il.

Natsu se concentra, prêt à exposer ce qu'il entendait par la quand soudain, sa lui échappa, comme un grand trou dans son esprit.

-Je … Je ne sais plus,avoua t-il.

Le dragon s'approcha, posant une patte inquiète sur l'épaule de Natsu.

-Tu n'es jamais sortit de la grotte, lui ra-pella Igneel avec tendresse.

Natsu fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu'il y avait une erreur mais .. Rien ne lui revint. Igneel avait sans doute raison … Oh et puis quel importance ! Il était avec son père, rien d'autre ne comptait !

-Comme cette Lucy, elle n'existe pas, susurra le dragon.

Ce fus comme une déchirure, Natsu se redressa, ses yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur.

-Lucy existe, hurla t-il.

Le monde éclata en mille éclat. Lucy n'avait rien à y faire, il était normal qu'il n'y reste pas ...


	30. Chapter 30

POV Général

Aussitôt il apparut au sein de la forêt.

-T'as été long cheveux roses, se moqua immédiatement Grey en le voyant apparaître, sautant du tronc ou il était assis.

Natsu lui lança un regard noire, ressentant l'envie de lui sauter dessus mais se retenant après un coup d'œil à la ronde.

-Ou est Lucy ? Grimaça t-il en grinçant des dents.

Les yeux d'Erza se plissèrent tandis qu'elle apparaissait aussi dans le champs de vision du jeune dragon slayer.

-Je vais la chercher, décida t-il aussitôt en bondissant sur ses pieds avec agilité, presser.

Immédiatement, Erza se rapprocha de lui vivement, lui saisissant le bras avec une poigne de fer.

-C'est impossible Natsu, nous ne pouvons pénétrer dans les rêves des autres, lui apprit Erza en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Natsu grogna, lui rendant son regard avec obstination.

-Qu'es ce que tu as dit ? Murmura t-il d'une voie dangereuse et soupçonneuse en fronçant les sourcils, une étrange lueur passant dans ses yeux.

-J'ai dit que c'était impossible, et … Répéta la rousse.

Soudain Natsu la frappa, la prenant par surprise.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous, Natsu ? Haleta t-elle étonné en se tenant le ventre, ayant reculé involontairement.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu mal mais sa lui avait quand même coupé le souffle, ce qui était plutôt agaçant.

Natsu lui fit un sourire goguenard.

-Tu n'es pas Erza, tu n'es qu'une illusion, décréta t-il en la pointant du doigt, l'air très fier de lui devant ses yeux abasourdit.

La jeune femme faillit lui éclater la tête en voyant cette expression, soudain lassés par sa bêtise.

-Écoute bien, je suis Erza, triple idiot, grogna t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Mais qu'es ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la cervelle de cet abrutit ? Erza se frappa le front en soupirant. C'était évident ! Il ne passait RIEN dans cette boite crânienne, que du vent ! Une seconde elle se demanda si en perçant quelque trou il ferait un bon instrument de musique. Erza grimaça, de toute manière elle ne savait pas jouer d'un instrument …

-Nan, Erza ne dit jamais impossible, lui souffla Natsu, la surprenant une nouvelle fois.

Se reprenant, elle redressa les yeux, fixant Natsu avec attention.

-Erza est une femme super forte et je la battrais bientôt ! Toi, tu n'es qu'une stupide imitation!Se moqua Natsu sur ses gardes avant de s'élancer en criant, chargeant comme un taureau.

Distraitement la rousse l'envoya manger les pissenlits par la racine. Natsu se releva crachant une fleur jaune (bah oui il est pas mort).

-Tu va payer sa ! Râla t-il, en se lançant en avant en poussant un cri de guerre.

Toujours aussi facilement elle l'évita, le faisant embrasser un arbre (pas le même que celui qu'elle avait embrassé hein). Non d'un chien ! Il avait raison ! Erza leva les yeux, elle en était sur à présent, la fin du monde était proche ! Souriant elle défia le ciel avec amusement. Elle était Erza Titania, reine des fées de Fairy tail ! Comment osait-elle prétendre qu'une chose lui était impossible ! Serrant la clefs dans sa poche, elle sourit, elle avait prit sa décision.

-Allons y, Natsu, s'écria t-elle.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, restant toujours en position d'attaque.

-Tu ne peux pas tromper mes yeux, je vois bien que tu n'es pas la vrai Erza ! La vraie est bien plus jolie que toi, est plus forte ! Toi tu es vraiment une mauvaise copie ! Avec tes grosses fesses tu ressemble à un boudin et … Commença Natsu.

AHAHAH, Sa phrase se termina en un gargouillis inintelligible. Oui, rien ne lui était impossible ! Elle était de Fairy tail ! Elle protégerait sa guilde, elle protégerait ses amis, elle protégerait Gérard, elle protégerait Lucy. Tout allait pour le mieux ! Elle éclata de rire, le poings serrés, les yeux levés vers l'avenir en une posture héroïque. Au sol, Natsu ne répondit rien, on se tait toujours quand t-on insulte les fesses d'Erza, souvent définitivement mais Erza avait été gentille, il était JUSTE évanouit avec un traumatisme crânien. Vraiment Erza qu'elle géniallisime personne, si belle, si forte, avec sa voie de miel et ses beaux yeux, son courage à toute épreuve. Elle était parfaite ! (Quoi l'auteur aussi veut survivre)

Pov Natsu

Quand Natsu ouvrit les yeux, il crut qu'il avait une hallucination. Qu'es ce qu'il foutait sur une colline pleine de fleur ? Y avait même des petits zozios qui gazouillait. Natsu éternua et voilà toute ses abrutis de fleurs sa réveillait ses allergies, qu'elle plaie parfois d'avoir un odorat sensible ! L'air embaumait tellement que sa empestait. Natsu plissa les narines, grimaçant, plaçant une main sur son nez dégoûtez. On aurait dit qu'un débile avait renverser un flacon de parfum sur sa tronche ! Ce que franchement il avait toujours trouver louche, enfin je sais pas mais quand t-on se recouvre de parfum c'est que sa dissimule quelque chose … Soudain il aperçus Lucy, les yeux comme des billes de loto, fixant Zeref avec … C'était quoi cette expression ? Natsu fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas sa du tout.

Courant vers elle, il lui attrapa le bras.

-Oye Lucy, à quoi tu joues ? Questionna t-il en la serrant fortement, rassuré de la voir.

Ses yeux trop grands, presque drogués se tournèrent vers lui.

-Qui es tu ? Balbutia t-elle comme si elle cherchait ses mots, l'air extrêmement perturbé et perdu.

Natsu sentit sa poitrine se serrer, encore cette phrase ! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il la revoyait elle lui disait sa ? Enfin bon sa changeait pas de d'habitude mais quand même, elle l'avait ENCORE oubliez ? Il était si facile que sa à zapper franchement ? Si sa continuait il allait finir par se vexer ! Et bah voilà, sa y est, il était vexé ! Ce renfrognant, il l'empoigna plus fermement.

-Et toi qui es tu ? Questionna t-il sans bien savoir pourquoi il posait cette question.

Une lueur passa dans les globes oculaires dilatés de Lucy.

-Je … Je … Bafouilla t-elle, l'air vraiment shooté, non mais vraiment, c'était quoi ses fleurs ?

Soudain une main saisie par la hanche la blonde, l'éloignant de lui. Natsu grimaça, fusillant du regard ses doigts qui touchait sa Lucy ! Ne voulant pas réfléchir à ce que sous entendait ses pensées, Natsu siffla.

-Je t'ai attrapez, s'amusa le mage noire en la rapprochant de lui avec douceur.

Les yeux de Lucy redevinrent vitreux, elle se retourna, fixant l'homme aux cheveux noire.

-Ze … Ref … Murmura t-elle de son ton légèrement vaporeux.

Zeref la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse, son menton se posant sur les cheveux blonds en respirant son parfum.

-Viens rentrons à la maison, mon amour, susurra l'homme, ignorant toujours Natsu.

Natsu serra les poings, s'apprêtant à parler, protester et peut être même à s'amuser avec le crâne du beau gosse aux cheveux noire.

Soudain le décors changea, les emmenant devant une adorable petite chaumière. Natsu comprit alors, il était dans le rêve de Lucy ! Quand Erza l'avait envoyé dans les vapes, il avait été envoyé automatiquement dans son rêve, enfin plutôt dans son cauchemar. Et c'est pour cela que les scènes se succédait ainsi ! Tout à ses réflexions, Natsu ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir avant de l'entendre.

-Maman, gazouilla une petite voie.

Natsu sentit son souffle se couper, son cœur se serrer, devant lui se trouvait une merveilleuse petite fille aux yeux couleurs noisettes ! Elle était magnifique ! Critique, il remarqua par contre que ses cheveux noires ne lui allait PAS du tout. Elle aurait été mieux avec des cheveux roses, au lieux de ses affreuses mèches brunes, si triste, sans originalité. Constatant ses pensées, Natsu secoua la tête. Non, non, plus important, il devait ramener Lucy, MAINTENANT !

-Ce n'est pas la réalité, viens avec moi, ordonna t-il en se saisissant du bras gracile de la jeune blonde.

Aussitôt, Lucy se dégagea vivement de son étreinte, un brin rêveuse.

-LAISSE MOI, Hurla t-elle, le fusillant du regard, avant de se retourner avec un sourire vers sa fille et de l'enlacer comme si elle l'avait déjà oublier.

Agacé, Natsu la rattrapa, la secouant de toute ses forces.

-Lucy, réveille toi ! Exigea t-il, tentant de lui faire passer le message.

La jeune femme le fixa, les yeux exorbités, ne sachant soudain plus quoi dire.

Soudain un sanglot retentit, se tournant vivement, il regarda avec horreur les yeux de l'enfant se remplir de larme.

-Ne fais pas de mal à ma maman, gémis sa petite voie, tout son petit corps tremblant, terrorisés.

Natsu se figea, reculant en palissant. Apparemment, les autres occupants de ce monde était à présent capable de remarquer sa présence. Il savait bien que tout dans ce monde était factice, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion mais … Malgré lui, il avait le sentiment de faire quelque chose de mal, d'être le méchant de l'histoire. Il voulait juste sauver Lucy mais de quoi avait-il l'air devant cette petite fille en attrapant ainsi sa mère ? Elle devait avoir tellement peur ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Natsu se secoua. Non tout sa est faux, faux ! Difficile de s'en convaincre quand tout paraît si réel ! Cette enfant était la fille de Lucy. Comment pouvait-il la peiner ? Elle est aussi la fille de Zeref lui ra-pella une petite voie. Baissant les yeux, il dissimula son visage derrière une frange de cheveux roses, cachant les émotions incomparables qui le traversait.

-Demande lui … Murmura t-il.

Il releva les yeux brutalement, animé d'une flamme nouvelle.

-Demande lui comment tu t'appelle, exigea t-il, ses pupilles brillant toujours aussi étrangement.

-Vas t-en, ordonna Lucy durement, en le regardant vraiment pour la première fois.

Dehors, la pluie se mit à couler, trempant le jeune homme, lavant ce monde de tout ses parfums, le soleil disparaissant derrière les nuages couleurs encre.

-Demande lui, et je partirai, jura Natsu.

Il jouait le tout pour le tout sur cette question, il savait que tout ce déciderai maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas ramener Lucy de force, de toute façons, il ne savait même pas comment faire !

La blonde se tourna vers son aimée, lui souriant avec une tendresse non feinte, s'accrochant à son cou, elle s'approcha encore plus de lui.

-Qu'elle est mon nom ? Questionna t-elle, résolut, son regard ne reflétant aucun doute, envahit par le bonheur.

Zeref la dévisagea, souriant lui aussi, il leva sa main, caressant le visage de la blonde avec douceur, abaissant son visage vers elle avec lenteur.

-Yuki.

Le monde se brisa.


End file.
